Izuku's Sisters
by Big Diesel
Summary: Izuku is the hero of the tale of his interaction of his big sisters of UA. Each girl is infatuated with the teen and they will do whatever it takes to have him. Watch as Ochako, Itsuka, Momo, Toru, Tsuyu and the other girls dote on their little brother through the series of one-shots and short chapters to show how much appreciative and loving they are of their cinnamon roll. {AU}
1. Out of Character (Part I) (Himiko)

It was on the whim when Izuku decided to go to Yuga's party. Yuga's mother was out of town and left the blonde 'prince' plenty of money. With his being the Prince of UA High, he invited the entire class of 1-A and 1-B. According to Yuga, why not throw a party? Summer was upon them and why not celebrate their adolescence?

Izuku stood at the punch table. He knew that it the place where all nervous teenagers go when they couldn't dance or ask someone to dance. He kept his composure, rocking his head to the music and watching the others having a great time.

With class 1-A and 1-B being a large class, yet familiar, he should have spotted them. However, he was seeing partygoers he had never met. His conclusion that Yuga wanted this to be an epic party and most likely word out of mouth came from one friend to the next.

Through the huge crowd, he tried to see if could spot Tenya, Shouto, Tsuyu, even Katsuki. A bit frustrated, he decided to get a cup of punch. A cool drink should cool the emerald child's nerves. As he poured himself a cup and drank, a hand laid on his shoulder. As he turned, he nearly choked on his punch in surprise when seeing a certain guest.

"You're not trying to get drunk with the punch? Aren't you, Deku?" Never in his short life did he expect the unexplained, unpredictable, volatile "teen" Himiko Toga at Yuga's party. Before he could defend himself, Himiko wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, hey, Deku! Relax!" Himiko scanned both sides before returning to the matter at hand.

"What are you doing here," he asked while muffling. He was nervous. Yet again, why wasn't anyone aware that danger was in the room?

"It's a party, silly. Duh!" Himiko grabbed his cup of punch and finished it in a couple of gulps. She crushed the cup, discarding it at the nearest trash can. "Something about punch and indirect kisses makes a girl like me feel good." She relaxed her grip on him.

"But that still doesn't answer my question, Toga," he protested to her. "Why are _you_ doing here?"

Himiko dusted off her cardigan, still keeping her yellowish eyes on Deku. "Aww, sweetness. To think we have further our acquaintanceship on a first name basis, I-zu-ku." She displayed her canines, licking them in a process. She stuck out her fingers. "One, I was invited by the "French" boy. Two...well let's call it a stalemate." She patted him on his back. "We can have a fun and be common enemies," she winked at him. "I think I am liking the latter better. We can have some fun. Can we, I-zu-ku?"

He wiped his punch mustache. He was still apprehensive.

"Fine," he said. "Only because I don't want any trouble at this party." He released a sigh. "But when you see my friends, I suggest you make like a tree...and branch out."

Himiko bit her finger. "Oh, Deku! That is the best thing you have said to me in quite some time." She spread her arms. "I think you deserve a hug."

As the unpredictable teen went to embrace, Izuku intercepted her by pouring a cup of punch into her mouth. Her eyes widened by his quick, yet tactful surprise.

"I must say, Izuku. Nice shot."

"Thanks, I think." His eyes widened. _Oh, God! Did I actually compliment the danger?_

"Yep! You sure did." Himiko blew into his ear which made him flinch.

"God, don't do that!"

Himiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You must like me if you are here this long. Most of your team would have buzzed off or have gone awry." She pressed forward. "Is it because of our kiss we once shared?"

He slapped his forehead. The kiss. He lamented that she had stolen his lips…and broken skin. He wished he was figurative as they shared a kiss, she stabbed him with a razor blade. He even had the scars to prove it. As much as it was to his chagrin, he overlooked it. He now returned to the punch. "Hey, did that punch taste a bit interesting?"

Himiko smacked her lips. "Yeah, a bit of a funky aftertaste. But it was delicious."

He shook his head. "Yeah, a bit _too_ delicious." Seeing that his friends weren't there and he was mildly entertained by Himiko, he might as well give her a bit of his time.

The music was so loud that it made his skin tingle and his lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with his heartbeat as though they were one, filling him from head to toe with music. He liked this song. Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. He couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in his ears and wouldn't seem to stop.

Himiko and Izuku were sitting at the kitchen table. At the center of the table was the bowl of punch that they took from the living room. Each took turns taking the drink, consuming it into their palettes.

"Shit, this punch is on fleek," shouted Himiko as she reached for another.

"Hell yeah," concurred Izuku. "It is someone crap rainbows into my brain."

"Like unicorns," she questioned him, starting to release hiccups from her throat.

"Like those flying little bastards from the _Wizard of Oz_."

"Tekashi or Lil Pump?"

"What?"

"Exactly, buttercup!" Himiko playfully punched Izuku on the shoulder. "God, you are not that bad, Izuku." She raised her eyebrow. "Did I give you a compliment and mean it?"

Izuku slapped his thigh. He looked at her. "I used to be a lover boy. That girl turned me into a savage."

"What?"

"What?"

She blew a raspberry at him. "Whatever, Izuku. You act like you are drunk."

"Drunk?" He laughed loudly as he tilted his head. "This is just plain punch!"

Himiko took another swig of the punch. The more he observed her, the more he saw her feminine features. Like how her soft looking lips curved when seeing something funny. How flushed her face look when licking sour lemons with salt. Her smell, smelling of honeydew and sweet blackberries. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to not produce further thought. He concluded that it was the fumes of Yuga's house or something.

Izuku took the last swig of the punch, emptying it.

"Finished," questioned the blonde as she was swaying her hair.

"Can't do it anymore." He managed to say that and that took a bit before he started to produce word vomit. Whenever he attempted to speak, it became word vomit. He couldn't contain his laughter. He burst out laughing loudly while beating the table hard. He was so caught up in the moment that he did not pay attention that the blonde was getting closer to his line of sight.

He extended his arm around the edge of the seat. He had invited Himiko to join him.

 _Dude, what are you doing?_ His conscience was asking him. _Do you know that this woman, this thing is an enemy? Don't you know what kind of tricks she has up her sleeve?_

Izuku hiccuped. "How should I know, my thoughts? I am sober. I am aware of who she is."

The blonde took his invitation as he nuzzled, better yet, enveloped around his chest. Her pink, flushed cheeks were becoming red like the intensity of Izuku's face. It was flushed as he was basking in the glow.

Himiko pressed her warm body on him, giving Izuku a harder erection. He couldn't contain the feeling the blonde was giving him. Her soft cardigan was brushing against him with such intent. She looked up at him with those alluring eyes. It spoke words to him without moving her lips.

They stared into each other's eyes. She turned to his direction. He closed his eyes as he tasted her. His lips enveloped each other as they shared a kiss. He slid his hand around Himiko's hair and continued down to his back. Her breath, labored by the touch of Izuku's hand.

They broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"What was that," questioned Izuku.

"That was your second kiss," she purred at him. "Would you care for another?"

Before Izuku could respond, she went in for a second kiss. By that time, the music was getting louder. He ignored the partygoers around him. All he could focus on was kissing the enemy.

Not an enemy, just Himiko.

When she broke the kiss, things were getting cloudy. Things were becoming blurry. He had a crooked smile as he looked at the empty punch bowl. He didn't take a genius to know there wasn't only punch in the drink.

"You want to dance," he slurringly asked Himiko.

"Sure, Deku," she giggled. Izuku took her hands and lead her to the dance floor.

By that time, the lights were dimmed. The DJ put on the song, "Fuck Love," by XXXTentacion and Trippie Redd. The music moves them like they were puppets on strings, their heads mashing so hard their brains was in shut down mode. There was so much sweat on his skin and not all of was his. The strobe masks so many of their movements, every clap of his hands like it's on pause at different moments.

 _Ooh  
Baby, I need you in my life, in my life  
Please, bae, don't go switching side, switching sides  
I swear this is where you reside, you reside  
Please bae, don't go switching sides, switching sides_

Himiko was moving her hips against Izuku's waist. Her back was turned to his chest. Izuku put his hands on her waist and started kissing her from behind. She moaned in ecstasy, aggressively dancing against Izuku. It didn't matter that the others were watching. It didn't matter as Izuku, in return, gripped her hips harder and kissed her neck more deeply.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh, please don't throw your love away, huh  
Please don't throw your love away, huh  
Please don't throw your love away, huh, yeah, ayy_

Izuku turned Himiko around to kiss her. Her hands went into his hair, tugging it aggressively. He felt her tongue exploring his mouth. He closed his eyes, allowing his tongue to do the same.

Himiko gave him quick, feathery pecks around his neck. He extended his fingertips around Izuku's chest. She pressed hard into his body, creating pressure that at any moment Izuku could have burst.

"I think we should go somewhere," Himiko whispered into his ear before licking within the canal.

* * *

 _ **Earlier before the party….**_

Katsuki couldn't wipe the grin from his face. He had no problem helping Yuga out with his party, especially if it included free alcohol and women.

"Do me a favor, Kacchan, and organize the liquor for me," said Yuga. "Not everyone is going to drink so I have punch and canned drinks for them."

Katsuki gave him the okay sign as Yuga went outside to phone the DJ. Katsuki grinned as he reached for a bottle of Wild Turkey. "This should make this interesting." He poured half of the bottle into the punch. He went and grab some salt and sugar in an ill-attempt of disguising the taste. "A great party to make great memories."

"Kacchan, are you finishing the drinks?"

"Yeah, Yuga. It's finished." Katsuki gave Yuga the peace sign as he left with him to assist him with other things.

* * *

Not even a few minutes of entering the nearest bedroom, they became hungry beasts, aching for each other's body as if they were Adam and Eve. They felt like they were beings created with the purpose of indulging in this forbidden sex.

Izuku grabbed the Himiko's breasts, making her moan in between breaths. She told him to go harder and harder he went. He made his kisses around her neck, tenderizing her pink flesh. The blonde's face was flushed from how much he wanted him.

 _I want her. I want her. I don't care for anything but partaking in her. Nothing matters. I don't care she is an enemy. She is cute to me and that's what matters. Roles and sides don't mean a thing. I am hungry for this girl.  
_  
Himiko kneeled on the bed as she pulled down Izuku's zipper and pulled out his dick. His dick was throbbing and wanted Himiko as badly as he did. She kissed the tip a few times before entering her moist mouth. Feeling her tongue wrapped around it was amazing.

The sounds of her mouth thrusting while she wrapped his arms around Izuku's legs, never wanting to let him go. It wasn't long before he unloaded his seed inside of her mouth. At each spurt, she sucked and she swallowed. His body felt she consumed his soul before he wanted to fall. However, she wasn't done. Himiko sat back on the bed and move aside her panties where he saw her moist cave.

Her cave was inviting. It reminded Izuku of the bubblegum song when he was a kid. How many pieces did he desire? Only one, Himiko Toga.

"Put it in me, Deku," mustered Himiko in between breaths. "Make my pussy know who it belongs to."

He put his head of my dick slowly before entering her pussy.

The sounds of loud thrusting began as he made his way inside of Himiko. He lifted her hips as leverage so he can further go inside of her. She moaned, grabbing the covers. She was laughing, crying, screaming. All emotions were allowed under the sun they were doing in that room.

"Don't stop," responded Himiko in a raspy voice. Her voice was already giving out from the ongoing moaning he was receiving from Izuku. Although she was being quiet through biting her pillow, it was putting pressure on her voice. Droplets of sweat from Izuku covered her face. He allowed the sweat to blend with her saliva. Tasting her lover in many ways than one.

He let his hand drift to her breast. He gave it light scraps, wanting her to go mad. He wanted her to go crazy with desire, with passion. He wanted more of her voice. He thrust rougher, wanting her to receive his love.

"Come closer," urged Himiko as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck. She whispered into his ear, things she never wanted to say, but they were her true, complete thoughts. Words like she wanted him, needed him and didn't want to stop. Words that would tighten Himiko's cavern more and expedite Izuku's climax.

Himiko licked his neck, biting into it. She was staking his claim, regardless of how Izuku felt about it.

"Himiko," screamed Izuku. "I am close to coming."

"Make me come," urged the blonde. "Make me come from my pussy."

Following her command, Izuku intensified the thrusting. He decided to give her a good thrust to make them climax. The sound of his hips slapping Himiko's ass made the blonde moaned deeply. Through her muffled voice she was feeling good. On the second thrust, the blonde squirted as Izuku felt her juices.

Himiko felt that good surge of energy released.

It wasn't long when she felt the hotness entering her cavern. The blonde welcomed Izuku's seed. He continued to spurt along with thrusting. Each thrust, he had heard her make jerking noises. Izuku ebbed in the afterglow until his climax ceased.

Before he pulled out, she took hold of Izuku's face and gave him another kiss. They swapped tongues, tasting their love.

He lifted himself up from her and lied back to his side of the bed. He observed the shaking body before him. She was quivering as he was heavily panting. Her body was covered in sweat, her nipples remain hardened, and overall, Izuku's seed was pouring from her pussy. Himiko's tongue was sticking out, covering her face with her arm.

"Oh, my God," said Himiko. She panted loudly, still covering her face. "I didn't think you could fuck like that, Deku."

"Thanks, I think," answered Izuku nervously.

"So," Izuku said scratching his head. "About tonight."

Himiko removed her arm. "What about tonight?"

"What does this make us?"

Himiko grabbed Izuku by the chin and pecked him on his lips. "You're thinking too hard again. Let's get some rest. We will talk in the morning." She slid her arm across his neck and rested on his chest. He began yawning tried not to think about it as well. He closed his eyes, looking at her for a final time before joining him in their slumber.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Out of Character (Part II)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another chapter of**_ **Izuku's Sisters.** _ **For those who are speculating, this anthology isn't related to**_ **The Deku Syndrome, Izuku's Mothers _or the other series I have made._** _ **Admittedly, parts of the chapter were scraped ideas from the aforementioned series. It wasn't that we disliked it, but felt it was suitable somewhere else.**_

 _ **In this chapter, Izuku goes to the mall to find a surprise waiting for him. Not only does it affect him, but it also makes a certain person jealous. Find out in this latest chapter.**_

 _ **I am planning to return to**_ **The Deku Syndrome** _ **when inspiration returns as well as a few others. Stay tuned and take care!**_

 _ **A/N: The story contains a combination of comedy and drama. Discretion is advised**_

* * *

Izuku wasn't sure if it was the new cologne he was wearing or his shirt with his new green checkered shoes was catching the attention of the various people around him. He was at the mall looking for some new clothes for the Summer. Summer wasn't until a few months away, but he liked getting ready in advance. Who would pass up on getting clothes that were discounted before the other revelers get them? Also, he took advantage of any shirt, swimwear, even underwear that was the color green. His love for green stemmed back when he was younger. The days of his father whenever he returned from his overseas job. Green clothes, green toys, anything that was green the emerald child loved. And why not, his last name should have been proof enough.

He tried not to pay them any mind as he listened to Young Nudy's "No Clue" from his _Nudy Land_ mixtape. Izuku wasn't a particular fan of hip-hop, but any song with catchy lyrics and exuberant beats, the emerald child wasn't going to complain. Some of his friends may refer to it as "shitty music," but it was music he enjoyed and didn't care how others take it. Also, the introduction to the musician's lyrics was addicting. _I used to be a lover boy. That girl brought me to a savage._ It was catchy and exciting to him. The song has been on repeat since he left his home.

Yet again, maybe it was his conscience giving him reminders of his encounter with Himiko Toga. A couple of days have passed since Yuga Aoyama's party. If it wasn't the party he was trying to forget or the hangover from the spiked punch, it was the confirming fact that he had slept with the enemy. An enemy from the League of Villians and it was a _de facto_ top member of the group. He gripped his pocket, urging himself that it was a one-night stand. He was drunk and so was she. Nothing more, nothing less. He pressed forward, holding on to his shopping bags as he looked for another store. He didn't let guilt get to him. The duo were amicable about it. Both promise to neither discuss it with either parties. Himiko kissed him goodbye and went her way. Like he convinced himself to say, nothing more, nothing less.

Anytime his eyes met a man, the man would snicker and whispered to the others as they join him. Thankfully, he was listening to his music that he didn't hear what they were saying. Yet again, he didn't know why? His hometown was well-populated. A satellite city of Tokyo and the population of 125,000, no way were they looking at him. Once again, maybe it was his style of dress, he thought. He had trying to dress differently, going against the conventional norms of a Japanese teenager. However, girls were giving him smiling and winking glances. One girl mouthed something perverted that made him blush. Another girl got too distracted from Izuku that she landed in a fountain. Another girl, who looked like a middle schooler, clung to his leg. Her hungry eyes displayed something that should belong with an adult. Her mother came to his aid. As she got the child from him, she slipped a number into his back pocket before slapping him on his butt. Overwhelm with the laws of attraction, he went to the food court.

He received a notification from his friend, Toru Hagakure, that she and a couple of his classmates were at the food court. A good excuse for the time being as he pondered of his being a spectacle to the public.

The invisible teen waved at Izuku to get his attention. Like she said, she wasn't alone. Sitting with her was Tsuyu Asui, Shouto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, and Katsuki Bakugo. The group waved at the emerald child. He pulled out his headphones and tucked them into his pocket. As he walked into the dining area, he was still met with prying eyes from the public. Snickering and winking from them. He tried once more not to pay attention.

Katsuki patted the empty seat. "Come, come, Deku! Sitting next to your dear old childhood friend, Kacchan." Izuku could read his facial expression. Katsuki wasn't hard to read. The grin on his face depicted that something was up.

Ochako widened her smile. "I agree friend Izuku. Come sit with us." Even Ochako was grinning. Her eyes were producing tears. She was tucking her teeth as well. As he noticed, many of the others were doing the same thing. Tsuyu wrapped her lips were tongue to contain her laughter. Toru was covering her 'lips,' but seeing her gloves trembling didn't help. Shouto pressed his lips into a drinking straw, but the bubbles in the glass proved he, too, was laughing.

Izuku sat beside Katsuki. The moment he put his hands on the table, the group went silent. Katsuki placed his arm around Izuku's shoulder. "So, Deku. How does it feel to be on _Prime Time_?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow awkwardly. "What are you talking about?"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu widened her eyes, staring at her friend. "How does it feel to being on _Prime Time_ , I-zu-ku?"

Shouto rubbed his finger on the bridge of his nose. "Izuku. How did it feel to be a part of the National Geographic experience?"

Izuku cracked his knuckles. "Okay, what is up? This is strange, even for all of you guys. What are you talking about?"

Katsuki was still leaning on Izuku's shoulder. "Maybe I can help you, my dear friend." He leaned to his ear. "Have you ever seen the film _Fatal Attraction, If Walls Could Talk,_ and my personal favorite, _Sleeping With The Enemy?_ "

Izuku's heart skipped a beat. He gulped. The moment the sound was released, the group began laughing hilariously. It also followed by an applause. "Izuku Midoriya, a mighty fine gentleman for experiencing the taste of forbidden fruit." Katsuki gingerly raised his cup of coffee in the air. "MVP!"

"MVP," said the others as they toasted each other with their drinks.

Toru reached for her straw and extended it to Izuku. "Midoriya, how does it feel to have relations with a member from the League of Villains?"

Ochako joined in with her. "Yes, Izuku! We at NHK Radio is dying to know."

Tsuyu came next. "Ribbit! We here at CNN International want to know on the experience of Himiko Toga. What provoked it? What made you do it?"

After a moment, the laughter calmed down. Tenya looked at Izuku as he was blushing. "Seriously, dude. We were playing around. If it sounded harsh, then sorry." He cracked his knuckles. "We are quite surprised. I won't stop you from sleeping with whomever, but just with her of all people?"

Izuku finally spoke. "First of all, screw each and every one of you." He grabbed Katsuki's hand, pinching it in the process. "Second of all, what are you guys talking about?" He knew the truth, but what he wanted to know was how did they know?

The group went silent. Shouto brushed his fingers through his hair. He gave Izuku an awkward look. He turned to the others. Guys! I think Izuku is being for real." He bit his lip. "You don't really have a clue?"

Izuku coyly shook his head. "No idea, buddy."

Katsuki still wore his grin. "Check your Instagram buddy." He gave him his cell phone. "For it was you that produced and starred in your show." Izuku took his cell phone. He scrolled to his page. He read the caption. "Deku's Toga Party." He bit his hand to contain the noise of shock. It displayed Izuku drunkenly put his phone on the nightstand in front of the bed.

 _How do you feel if we started in our own documentary, Himiko?_

 _Ooh, ooh. That is naughty of you, Izuku. You are asking for a second coming?_

 _Girl, I am about to give you the rapture. Heaven on Earth with this Emerald child._

 _Me like that, lover boy._

 _I used to be a lover boy. But you brought me to a savage._

 _Then ravage me, you cute savage. Let this rabbit see the wolf._

Izuku didn't even know that he had sex with Himiko a second time. It definitely confirmed that he and Himiko were drunk when that occurred. He cursed in his mind for the transgressions of his transactions. What made it worse was he saw that it was live as well.

"We didn't see much because it was dark afterward, but your voices confirmed what had happened, _hero._ " Izuku gave Katsuki his cell phone back. He slammed his head to the table. "Crap! My being drunk announced all of UA High of what I did." He narrowed his eyebrows. "That could explain why the others were smirking. Yet again, how does the town know?"

Katsuki raised his hand. "Yo! Me! No regrets, Deku!" _I am grateful to have picked such an easy target. I didn't suspect Deku to drink the punch. Yet again, solid gold. He walked into my trap. Katsuki, you sly dog you._

"Cool. Thanks a lot, you ass." Izuku saw a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. It was Ochako. "Here, it will calm your nerves. Sorry for earlier by the way." Izuku bowed to her. Thanks, a little too late for it now." He sipped the hot brew. "But thanks."

Tsuyu scratched under her chin. "Still, you were that plastered to sleep with Himiko? Didn't think the girl was your type. Ribbit!"

"Himiko? Hell no. I rather lick the bathroom floor before…." He cut himself off. He wasn't going to walk himself into another joke.

"So, let me get this straight." Tenya took a sip of coffee before going into the conversation. "You go to the party. You see Himiko. You guys get drunk somehow. You sleep with her. You got it filmed and it was sent all over. Now, my question is what are you going to do with Himiko?" He coughed.

"Knowing for Himiko, she wouldn't care less. Ribbit," said Tsuyu. "A little video won't stop her from any action. My concern is what the League of Villians might do. Also, what Himiko might do. You know, Izuku, that when she likes something, she doesn't stop. Ribbit!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback of the morning after their encounter….**_

The moment Izuku woke up, he knew something was wrong. First of all, the throbbing headache. It felt like someone put an anvil on his head. Second of all, he had the urge to vomit. And finally, why was he doing in a bed that wasn't his? His eyes snapped when he realized that he wasn't at home but still at Yuga's house.

Izuku sat up on the bed as he pondered to get off. He tried to process the events that led to his being in this bed. He groaned while massaging his head. He remembered being at the party. He was looking for his friends, but couldn't find them.

 _The punch._

Izuku shouldn't be having a hangover. One, he wasn't a drinker. Two, he would've known if he had drunk alcohol.

 _Himiko Toga._

Izuku ran towards the bathroom. He quickly opened the toilet seat and retched his vomit. He continued to vomit for a few moments before it stopped.

 _Me and Himiko were together. We called it a stalemate. We drank that punch. We got a little cozy. We kissed and danced and oh my, Lord, we...No, God. Don't tell me! Don't tell me!_

He staggered out of the bathroom. By this time, he saw that the sun was shining to show his shame. As he reached for his boxers and his pants, he saw the love stains on the bed. His eyes widened when he saw blood on the sheets as well. He checked his body for open wounds. He didn't see or felt anything.

Before he could give the mysterious blood any more thought, Himiko walked into the room. She pushed back the door and locked it. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. She was wearing her now-wrinkled cardigan. Her eyes were like daggers to Izuku.

'Deku, baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper love songs into the tiny cracks. I can forgo the golden beams of light, I can suffer nothing but bleak walls for company, but the love I cannot live without. Tell me of the days to come, the ones where we walk in meadows, a feast of color for eyes that have seen nothing but grey for so long. Tell me of how we walk hand in hand to the river and wash our weary feet. Tell me how we will feel the warm light of the sun on our skin and hug like our love is eternal. Tell me of how we'll watch the fish make their way through cool waters before heading home to rest in each other's arms, always knowing a fresh dawn will come.' Izuku panicked when Himiko pulled out her switchblade. The blade shined, showing his reflection.

'Easy girl, easy,' said Izuku as he panicked. The first thing on his mind was using his quirk, but his body was still weak from his hangover. He tried walking to a corner, only to grab a pillow for defense.

'It is because when you are there, I want to break you down from limb to limb. I want to tear your limbs as you scream out my name as I moan into the pleasure. Oh, Deku. How much I love you. How much I want to kill you. Such a beautiful noise you make after seeing you bleed, after tearing out one of your ribs," she told him with enthusiasm. 'Oh, Deku. How you pull my heartstrings. How much I want to see what your insides look like. You make me excited, Deku. And that makes you second to my favorite thing...blood!'

Izuku closed his eyes, preparing for her attack. He heard the sound of the blade hitting flesh. He shrieked. However, he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw that Himiko had a plate of blood oranges in her hand.

'Oh, my God, Deku baby. I just love blood oranges.' She cut an orange in half, taking the piece and put it in her mouth. 'I helped myself to the fridge since many of the guests were passed out.' She stuck out her hand. 'Want a taste? It's good for hangovers, I think.'

Izuku blinked a couple of times. Slowly, he grabbed a piece and ate it. 'It's good.'

'Told ya, ya silly goose.' She smiled, showing her canines. She took a seat on the bed. She turned to Izuku. 'Oh, sorry about the blood.' She scratched her arm. 'I didn't think I would bleed this much.'

'Bleed? What do you mean,' asked Izuku nervously.

She blushed, pointing her fingers together. 'Well, Deku. I took your lips and gave you your first stab. You in return did the same.'

'You mean I took your…'

'Hmm, hmm! The greatest gift a woman could give a man now belongs to you, Izuku.'

* * *

Izuku swallowed the rest of the coffee quickly. It didn't matter it was hot. He was still in disbelief that not only he had drunken sex with Himiko Toga, he also took her virginity as well.

"So, Izuku. What are you going to do now," asked Toru.

"First, delete the video. Second...I don't know," answered Izuku. "I just need to wrap my head around this."

"You are taking this better than I thought, Deku," said Katsuki. He blew a raspberry. "No fun to be honest."

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows but overlooked Katsuki's usual sly comments.

"The video will blow over in no time," said Tenya. "Let's be grateful the video was too dark to see." He gripped his thigh. "But, still. Himiko? Really?" He began grinning. "I am sorry, Izuku. Forgive me. Being with Himiko is like Nirengeki having sex with Ibarra."

"Or Rikido having sex with Momo," said Katsuki.

"Or Manga sleeping Toru," said Tsuyu.

"Hey," scoffed Toru. "Manga isn't that bad of a person."

"Be as it may, Midoriya. What happened, happened. My suggestion is to move on from this," said Tenya.

"Coming from friends like you, I thank you," said Izuku.

The group continued with your conversation until eventually, the group left one by one. What remained of the group was him and Ochako.

"Hey, listen Izuku," she said. "I am sorry for being a little rough. You know how we are with teasing."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't take it personally. That's like a black kid being friends with racist assholes. Or an obese being friends with smaller people, but still be the bud of their jokes."

Ochako frowned. "Okay, okay. I am sorry, Izuku. You know how we are when we are around Katsuki."

Izuku exhaled his shoulders. "Follow the leader, Uraraka. Follow the leader for wherever they take you, choose your fate wisely." He stretched his arms. "It's moments like these I need to extend my group of friends."

"I deserve that, Izuku," said Ochako. "Sorry once again."

"I believe you, Ochako," said Izuku. "Just still processing what's going on is all."

Ochako leaned closer to the booth where Izuku was sitting. She was displaying nervousness. "So, Izuku. What was it like?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Having sex?"

"I think I am the wrong person to ask that question, Ochako," said Izuku. "I am a man of morals. And a gentleman never kisses and tells." _A bit of a hypocrite, I am sorry. However, I was under the influence unknowingly._

She had her hands on her lap, dusting off the crumbs from her English muffin off of her dress. "I respect that, Izuku. I do."

"Thanks," said Izuku.

She pressed forward, now at a nose distance with Izuku. "Can I ask the gentleman on how to kiss and tell?" Her hands were spread across his thigh. His breath became labored. However, he grabbed her hand and placed it back on her lap. "Sorry, Ochako. I like you. You are a good friend. But I don't have sex with my friends."

"Yet, you did it with Himiko!"

He turned to see her beet red face. "You did it with Himiko. Why not with me?"

"Ochako, where is this coming from?"

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No."

"Am I not cute?"

"No, you are beautiful."

"Yet, you can sleep with her."

"Ochako, I was drunk. I had no recollection of what I was doing."

"Then why not me?"

"Ochako, you are my friend. I care about you too much." He looked at his cell phone. "Hey, it is getting late. We should head home." He went to his apps to get an Uber. "We can share an Uber to get you home. My treat."

Izuku nervously laughed as he stood up. He grabbed his shopping bags before feeling Ochako's grip. He turned to face her. "Ochako, are you okay?"

"One night." Her eyes averted from his. "One night, Izuku. My family is out of town and I have the house to myself."

"Ochako."

"Honor me with this request. If we are friends, then you wouldn't mind if I do this." She gripped tightly on his shirt. She was very adamant. He sincerely cared about Ochako. He couldn't deny that he had a slight crush, but he wanted those feelings to abundant. He and Himiko's encounter was a drunken mistake. He had never guessed that it too affected Ochako.

"Can I at least have time to think about it before dropping you off?"

 _ **Is that jealousy being sensed from Ochako? How is Izuku going to take it? Will he accept her request or not? Find out in the next chapter of**_ " **Out of Character."**

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. The Queen's Game (Momo's Arc) (Part I)

_**Hey guys, Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another story for**_ **Izuku's Sisters.** _ **Inko Midoriya receives a knock at the door and sees that it is Izuku's classmate Momo Yaoyorozu. What does Momo want? Find out in this story called, "The Queen's Game."**_

 **A/N: This story features content that includes and/or mentions femdom, yuri, oral sex, masturbation, and solicitation. If this story is unsuitable for you, then refrain from reading this story. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. The author doesn't support and/or endorse the content featured in this story. Enjoy!**

Inko Midoriya was sitting in the living room watching her taped soap operas when she heard a knock at the door. The clock on the wall displayed the time to be a little after eight in the evening. Way too late to have a solicitor. She put down the magazine she was reading and walked to the door. When she looked at the peephole, she saw a teenage girl with cat shaped, onyx-colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair tied into a spiky ponytail, and she had bangs on the right side of her face. Recognizing the insignia on her sweatshirt, she had to be one of her son's classmates.

She opened the door. "Greetings," she spoke excitedly to the female classmate standing at her door.

"Good evening," the brunette bowed humbly in front of Mrs. Midoriya. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. We have met before one evening when I came to study with your son."

Inko clasped her hands tenderly. "How couldn't I forget you, Yaoyorozu-san? The vice president of UA High and comes from an affluent family?" She let out a chuckle.

Momo in return did the same. "Pardon me. You give me too much credit. I am just doing my service."

"And doing a well-thoughtful service you are," she snapped her fingers. "You are doing well to help my dear, poor old Icchan." She scanned the area. "Anyway, any reason why are you are here this kind of evening."

Momo blushed. She coughed to regain her composure. "I am here because I wanted to see if Midoriya-san was awake. There was something I needed to give him."

Inko leaned against the door. The sound of a bug hitting the light above her made her flinch. "I am afraid Izuku might be unavailable right now. He is too occupied with his work."

Momo bowed once more. "My apologies, Auntie."

"No, dear. It is all right. Izuku needs to let me know when he is having company."

"No, no. Not his fault. I have happened to be in the neighborhood and wanted to see if he was available to talk."

Inko wavered her hand. "Relax, Yaoyorozu-chan, it happens." She raised her eyebrows. "If you want, would you like to leave a message."

"Sure," she replied. Momo took a sharp breath. She took a slight grab of her sweatshirt. She took another breath before answering the waiting mother. "Tell Izuku that if the crows want to caw at midnight, then the cats must sour the basil."

Inko's friendly demeanor turned into an alluring, seductive look. "And how long must the crows caw at midnight?"

Momo's face turned beet red. "The crows must caw at least six to twelve times depending on their strength."

"Lovely choice, my dear." Inko left the entrance. She turned to Momo. "Come on in, dear." Momo followed behind Inko. "Be sure to close the door. And secured the locks."

"Yes, ma'am." Momo locked the doors of the home. She took off her shoes at the entrance. A pair of slippers her size were at the first step. She put them on and headed toward the living room.

At the entrance, Inko was there sitting on the couch. In her possession was a box that looked like it contained file folders. Inko reached for a cigarette and lit it as quickly as possible. "Take a seat, doll. It won't be long."

"Thank you," answered Momo calmly.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, this is your first time with me? Right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she answered nervously but calmly in her voice.

"Who had referred you?"

"Midnight."

"Kayama-san," questioned Inko before clicking her tongue. Inko reached for a file folder that had Momo's name on it. She closed the box, placing it to the side. "I'll tell you she can't keep her mouth shut. It is like she isn't used to male pleasure."

Momo didn't answer. She just shook her head in agreement.

"Relax, buttercup. Everything we do here is strictly confidential. No one will know you were here for this kind of business." Inko narrowed her eyebrows. "Unless someone likes to blab."

"No, ma'am. I won't. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have some kind of curiosity."

Inko released smoke into the air. "Call me Aunt Inko or Mama-san, whichever you prefer."

The teenager stood agile, fragile at the state she was in. She was one of the top students at UA High School. A Pro-Hero candidate, the class vice president, and a part-time professional model. Never did the sixteen-year-old would think that she would spend the evening with an escort.

An escort who also her classmate and her friend.

* * *

Momo learned about Inko's operation over a week ago. After class, she decided to stay alone to work on paperwork for the next battle. After finishing it, she decided to call it quits and head home. As she was walking in the hallway, she heard voices coming from the office. It shouldn't be any surprise to the teen that teachers would spend late evening hours finishing paperwork. At first, she didn't think anything of it.

Until she heard a sound of a gasping moan.

Curiosity got the best of her. She carefully pried the door opened to the office. In front of her sight, she saw her teacher, Kayama-sensei. Her back was against her. She was moaning seductively. Hissing sounds were coming from her lips.

'Hmm, yeah Deku baby. Stick your tongue deeper into my pussy!'

'Deku,' the teen thought. She nearly dropped her books when hearing Izuku's name.

'Like that honey. Don't stop. Work that tongue for me. Don't stop. Don't stop.'

Momo felt an arousal coming from her groin. She dropped to her knees. She couldn't get her eyes off of Izuku and Kayama-sensei. Needing aid, she reached into her backpack to grab a notebook. She used it as pressure as she rubbed against it.

'Let me know when you are about to cum, Kayama-sensei.'

'I'm almost there, Deku. And trust me, you are swallowing baby.'

'Whatever your heart desires, Kayama-sensei.'

'No, dear. Call me Auntie when we are together.'

Momo dropped her schoolbooks. The noise interrupted Kayama-sensei. 'Who in the hell is that?'

Momo didn't have time to see what happened next. She ran from the school as quickly as she could. The entire night, she couldn't forget what she saw. And part of that night, she got off to the thoughts of having Izuku giving her oral sex.

The next day after school, Kayama-sensei reported Momo to come to her office. When arriving at her office, Kayama-sensei discussed on what she had seen yesterday.

'Enjoyed the free show?' Kayama-sensei was tickled. She crossed her legs and sat at the foot of the desk. Momo blushed tremendously.

'I don't know what you are talking about, sensei.'

Kayama-sensei clicked her tongue. 'Vice president, please. I can tell the smell of sweet melon anywhere and…' Kayama-sensei reached into her drawer to give Momo her notebook. 'I found this at the foot of the door.' She sniffed the notebook. 'It had a bit of a scent on it, dear.' She winked at the stunned Momo. 'Care to explain.'

Momo swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't answer.

Kayama-sensei cracked a smile. 'So, you saw what Izuku and I were doing last night.' She took another smell to the notebook. 'It seemed like you were excited.'

Momo noticed when Kayama-sensei perched her legs against Momo's leg. She trailed her feet to Momo's thighs, inserting her foot to her groin. 'Answer me, Yaoyorozu-san.'

Momo's breath labored. 'I saw you and…' She was stammering. Kayama-sensei was hitting her foot in the right places. Kayama-sensei laughed. 'I can tell you are quite sensitive. A virgin perhaps.'

Kayama-sensei knew that she didn't have to answer. It was written on Momo's face. 'So, tell me Yaoyorozu-san, are you quite curious about my relationship with Izuku?' Momo was too focused on Kayama-sensei continuing to play with her pussy. She felt the wetness escaping from her folds. 'Or are you too focused on my feet.' She grabbed Momo's chin. 'Tell me. Do you fancy women?'

'No, ma'am,' answered Momo as her moans were getting louder.

'Me either,' she replied gingerly. 'It still doesn't hurt for girls to have fun.' She pressed harder. It wasn't long until Momo covered her mouth. She shivered. Tears streamed from her eyes. Kayama-sensei pulled her foot away. She saw the moistness. Momo had an orgasm.

'Quite a virgin you are.' Kayama-sensei pulled off her stockings and tossed them in the trash can. She looked at Momo. 'Don't be disappointed, sweetie. Statistically speaking, girls tend to experiment with other girls before having it with boys.'

Momo wanted to leave. She wished she didn't discover them that night. However, the thought of Izuku loomed into her mind. As she managed to regain her composure, she faced Kayama-sensei. 'You mentioned to me about your relationship with Midoriya-san. What kind of relationship is it?'

Kayama-sensei got off of the table and went to get a cup of tea. 'Izuku and I have an intricate, loving relationship.' She grabbed her cheek. 'Sigh, I can only have him when he is available.'

'When he is available? Are you saying that Midoriya-san is…'

The Pro Hero 18+ put her finger to Momo's lips. 'It isn't what you think. He and his mother. They have a dynamic, peculiar, but loving relationship. Izuku is fine with it and doesn't mind what he does.' She winked. 'So, yes, he is an escort. He isn't a prostitute. He is a willing participant and he gets paid very well.'

'Do you think that is wrong?'

'Vice president, don't act like a girl like you don't have urges. You got off to us last night.' She eyed the stocking in the trash. 'Didn't take much for you to get off at my foot.'

Momo blushed heavily, which was to her own chagrin. 'Listen, access to Izuku isn't easy. He is based on a referral.' She grabbed a card and handed it to Momo. 'This number is how you get to Izuku for services. However, she won't answer until you say a certain phrase. That's how she knows you are legitimate.' Kayama-sensei took another breath. 'Would you care to call?'

'I'll sleep on it,' she told her teacher. She bowed before her sensei and exited the office.

'Don't forget your notebook, sweetie.' Kayama-sensei tossed the book to her. 'Plus, you were a dead giveaway. Your doodles of you and Deku are ridiculously cute.'

* * *

Inko returned from the kitchen with a plate of tea and scones. "The tea is a fusion brew from Peru and Nigeria. The scones are British. Take you a bite. Izuku is almost done with a client. He should be ready shortly."

"Thank you," said Momo as she sipped her tea. It was very sweet, yet tart.

"So, you want to spend the night with Izuku, right," she asked Momo as she took a sip.

"Yes, please," she told her.

"Ok, all-nighters aren't cheap. However, since you are a good friend to my darling Izuku, a quarter of a charge," she said.

"Golly, thanks."

"Like I said, I am glad you are very friendly to my Icchan." She bowed to Momo. "I thank you. Plus, Nemuri tells me that you are a virgin. So, I think it is nice to take your time." She stared at Momo. "Your mother? Her whereabouts?"

"Mom is out of town attending a conference. She won't be back until the morning. I will be in school then"

"Good, good," she answered. "So, feel free to scan what other packages you might consider. I have had people changing their mind at the last minute." She tapped the table. "Oh yeah, cash or credit?"

Momo handed her a fraction of her escort fee.

"Thank you," said Inko. "I will be sure that Icchan gets a better half of this fee since you are good to him and all."

They were interrupted as the door opened from Izuku's room.

"Excuse me for a second, dear." Inko bowed as she left the living room. Meanwhile, Momo stared at the packages that the client was able to do with Izuku. Crossdressing, cosplay, bathroom fetishes, femdom, maledom, vanilla and lemon, threesome, roleplaying, and the like. Momo scratched under her chin as she was in shock that the shy, lovable emerald teen who she worked with at school was a different being at home.

" _Izuku is like a mist that floods my mind, Auntie Inko,"_ said the stranger. It sounded to Momo to be a female. The woman was panting. " _He is amazing, Auntie. Thank you for letting me have him these few hours."_

Momo's eyes widened. She knew the sound of her voice.

" _It's my pleasure, dear. I am glad he has pleased you."_

" _Is there a way I can have an extension?"_

" _Sorry, dear. He already has an appointment."_

" _Dang! Can I schedule him again for tomorrow evening?"_

" _Let me check my schedule and I will let you know."_

Momo checked around the corner of the room.

" _Here is an extra_ _20,000 yen for him. He is well worth it."_

Momo saw a woman wearing a black business suit. Her hair so black against the skin so white isn't expected in these parts. The shock and the contrast only serve to make her all the more ghostly, all the more haunting. When she turns to look her eyes are pale like the lightest of blue petals in the strongest of sunlight.

 _Mom?_

"I have to be back at the conference soon before they figure out I am missing." She bowed at Inko. "Good night."

"Good night, dear. Drive safely."

Momo rushed back to her seat. _Mom, why are you doing here? You told me that you were going to a conference?_ What made the brunette cringed was that her mother was attending a conferene advocating the abolition of prostitution and escorts in the city.

Inko walked past the living room toward Izuku's room. "Sweetheart, how long will you be until you are finished?"

"About fifteen minutes, mom."

"Alright, precious. You've another customer."

"Yes, ma'am."

Inko returned to the living room. "Have you decided on what package you want for Izuku to do?"

Momo pointed at her choice.

Inko smiled. "Nice choice, dear."

Inko heard the sound of his door knocking. She turned to Momo. "Well, he is ready. I hope you enjoy and have a great time."

"Thank you, Auntie." Momo bowed once more as she prepared to head towards Izuku's room. She took sharp breaths. She had been through plenty of challenges. But never did she think she would be having an encounter with Izuku.

Or the fact that her political/socialite mother who have a taste of Izuku before she did.

Be as it may, she had already entered the lion's den.

 _"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on... we'll never be top heroes! "_

Taking her own advice, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Izuku.

Momo walked in and closed the door.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. Out of Character (Part III) (Ochako)

Izuku took the diet soda from Ochako's hands. It was cool to the touch as he popped the can to taste the beverage. He was appreciative, confirming it with a sigh. He placed the drink on the coaster on her kotatsu. Ochako accompanied him from across the table.

"I am glad you have changed your mind." Ochako didn't look at him. She was nervous. The first time bringing a boy to her room reeled into her mind. Yet again, it was the course of action that made her progress in the plans of achieving Izuku.

Meanwhile, Izuku was nervous. The fact that he had had sex before entering a girl's room. It felt backward. Yet again, sleeping with the enemy and taking her virginity was as backward as the word itself could get. He tried not to think about. As a courtesy, he tried to call her. He used the excuse of going to the bathroom earlier so he wouldn't further hurt Ochako's feelings. It went to voicemail. Once again, he didn't think anything of it.

Izuku wasn't planning to stay long. He would make her comfortable. Enjoy another hour of talking, or lack thereof, and go home. As he mentioned at the mall, he didn't believe in sleeping with his friends.

His feelings for Ochako were complicated. Complacement, but ill-fitted. A part of him wants to pursue the relationship, but the other part was apprehensive. Sitting in her bedroom at near day's end wasn't justifying his case. It was out of the whim, guilt for he didn't want to stir any hard feelings. Then there was that other side that felt that it wasn't his fault. He was drunk and slept with Himiko. He didn't purposely compel to hurt feelings. If Ochako was hurt, then that wasn't his problem. So, both sides conflicting with each other. Once more, he cared for Ochako, but his heart wasn't ready.

He just wanted to be sure with himself if it were to choose her route. It sounds confusing as he thought about it, but wasn't being sixteen enough confusion of his own.

Before he could think of a discussion like school, games, her decor, Ochako slapped her hand on the table. "Izuku!" Her hands were shaking. She looked nervous. Even as she partially stood, it looked as if she could fall over at any minute. "Izuku!"

"Yes, Ochako!"

"I am tired of beating around the bush." Her eyes were looking at the bed behind him. "Should we do this?"

"Whoa," interjected Izuku. "Do you think that is wise."

"Why not," she questioned. "It was easy when you did it with Himiko."

Izuku stood up. "Pause!" He sat on the bed. This wasn't Ochako's character. What was really bugging her, he thought. "Sit down on the bed. Let's have a talk."

Ochako approached Izuku. As he directed, she sat beside him. He kept a few inches of space between the couple. "Talk to me, Ochako. Where is this coming from?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

"This abrasive nature. The aggression, the impulsiveness. That isn't you."

"And you sleeping with Himiko isn't you."

Izuku's face furrowed. "That's not fair, Ochako. I was drunk and you know it."

Tears were coming from her eyes. "Don't I? They say that drunk people are telling the truth when they are under the influence."

"And once again, I didn't know I was drunk," said Izuku. "Am I visiting or being prosecuted?" He took Ochako's hand. "Talk to me, Ochako. This isn't like you." He sighed. "What can I do to remedy this?"

Without a second to react, she said, "Kiss me!"

Izuku stared blankly into her eyes. "I want you to kiss me like you have done Himiko last night."

"Before I do that," said Izuku. "One thing only."

"Okay."

"Why do you keep bringing Himiko up?"

Ochako swallowed the lump in her throat. She moved closer to Izuku. She took her hands to touch his face. He could smell her breath. "Because I didn't think she would take away the guy that I really, really like." Izuku felt the soft, wet pressure of her lips pressing against his. She let out a small and content sigh.

Then he felt something else, it was small and soft, but strong, different from her lips. He realized as it pried itself into his mouth, that it was her tongue. It lapped at his own, reaching all over the inside of his mouth. Izuku made a pathetic involuntary sound, thinking the sensation felt alien, both gross and interesting. Her head was tilted sideways, small moans coming through her nose and rushing past his cheek right to his ear. He didn't know when, or what made him do it, but soon he was moving his own tongue into her mouth as well.

That seemed to make Ochako happy, so they played inside of each others' mouths for a while. His heart was racing, fear and excitement clashing inside his chest, fueling his blood and making him flush. Then he felt her move away, and their mouths separated with a tiny smack of moisture.

Silence filled the room. Her hands were tucked into her lap. Izuku pursed his lip. He was still registering in his mind about what Ochako did to him.

"That was my first kiss, you know," she told him. "I just wanted to let you know."

Izuku took Ochako by her hand. He rubbed it affectionately. He was breathing heavily. He didn't know what overcame him, but he pushed her to the bed. He straddled on top of her. She didn't resist. It was as though she had given him permission to continue.

He reached down and pulled at the hem of her shirt. Almost automatically she lifted her arms so he could practically tear it off of her. Then he got off of her lap and proceeded to take her pants and underwear off. She felt cold and exposed then, feeling goosebumps ignite over her bare flesh.

Izuku paused, seeing the grandeur of pure, naked flesh. He was still apprehensive. Her body was a temple. Why should he worthy of it? Especially with his conflicting feelings.

"Why did you stop," asked Ochako.

"Because I care about you too much to do this," said Izuku. "I also don't have a condom."

"I am on the pill. Don't worry," said Ochako. "I want it all. Your warmth, your everything. I am a bit hesitant. This is my first time."

"Stop it, Ochako. What the hell I am thinking? You don't have to do this."

"No, I won't. You're not giving yourself second thoughts."

"Ochako, you should save this for the person you love."

"Tada, you are it."

"No, it should be mutual love."

"Just shut up, Deku."

"Ochako."

"Just shut the hell up. Just stop talking."

"Ochako."

"Since you don't believe my love for you, I will force it on you."

"Ochako."

"I love you, Izuku. I don't want to say that word. Please, don't make me say that word."

"Ochako?"

"Yes, my love. I'm sorry. But nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"Just don't be regretful, please? I promise you that I will make you feel good."

"Thank you. I love you, Izuku."

"I care for you as well, Ochako."

It was Ochako's turn to take off Izuku's clothes. Silence returned as she slowly took off his clothes. Her eyes never left his sight. How did he become the blushing bride? His eyes were averting away. He didn't know how much the girl really cared for him. "Let me take over for a bit, sweetie," she told him. "Roll over."

He followed her instructions, turning onto her bed. It felt weird as he was naked on her bed. The softness excited his middleman. He felt her fingers gliding his butt and leg. He buried his face in her pillow and squeezed it with both arms.

"Alexa, play slow jams," said Ochako.

Music filled the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around them in the room. Anita Baker's "Caught Up in the Rapture," played into the room. He was quite surprised by Ochako's taste in American music. The sweet serenade swam through his cerebral cortex like a wakeful dream, the notes relaxing him, enabling the song to call to his entire being. Music could never be something superfluous to him, it was medicine delivered in the most divine way.

Ochako could tell as she planted a kiss on his back. "Close your eyes and just let me have my way. Please, just once, Izuku."

She reached to her nightstand where she kept the lotion. "You don't mind if I give you a little massage to relax you?"

He didn't answer, just nodding his head for confirmation.

A full body massage was one of the most relaxing and reliving experiences one could ever ask for, thought Izuku.

She started on his back. He hissed as her soft, well-manicured hands were cool to the touch. She giggled, knowing that it gave him a reaction. She was great, he thought. She had a good grip. Other than his mother, this was the first time to receive such a good massage.

After a long while, she rolled him over again, and traveled every inch of his front, finally coming to rest at his groin. She awakened his body with her soothing, warm touch, and in no time he went from halfway aroused to fully erect. Then, after coaxing his body to be on its back again, she did something he never expected- she lowered her head to his crotch and began kissing and licking it.

Up and down the shaft she moved, switching between using her hands to stroke his dick and sucking on the tip, playing with his phallus by using her tongue, and playfully scraping the length with her teeth. Then she took him fully into her mouth. He almost cried out.

"I can tell it's making you feel good, baby," she said in a hoarse whisper.

He gripped her sheets in a vain attempt at keeping his wits. This sensation was so harsh, so crude, but felt absolutely amazing. Wet and hot, soft and powerful. Like moist velvet, that is what came to mind, though it could only ever be an approximation.

His breathing intensified, his body squirmed, the music felt so far away. Tight and hard. Something had to give.

His back arched and he groaned as he spurted hot seed into her mouth.

"Pleh!" He heard from her and felt her spit everything back onto his softening dick. She blushed, covering her mouth. "I am sorry, Izuku. It tasted awful."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh. Granted she could be a great masseuse, but she was quite an amateur to oral sex. Yet again, this was his second one since Himiko.

"What's so funny," she asked embarrassingly.

"You're too adorable." Izuku moved his head closer to Ochako. She leaned in, so her forehead rested against his. They closed their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," he said in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" She replied, her voice low and husky.

"For being you." His voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. He ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Ochako rolled onto her back as Izuku got on top. He put his dick against her pussy. He was nervous. He was still having second thoughts. However, Ochako didn't hesitate as she guided his dick into her pussy. Immediately, she winced. Izuku felt the wetness. He saw the blood coming.

"Ochako," he said timidly.

"Never mind that," she said. "Keep going."

He felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it. He felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of Ochako rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. He tasted his friend She tasted of diet orange soda. She pried open his tongue, making him swallow.

This newfound pleasure was getting to Izuku. He wasn't used to this. The bed creaked loudly as Ochako got lost in her pleasure. She tilted her head, allowing herself to moan freely.

She continued gyrating her hips. She was rocking back and forth. His hips were becoming sore. He overlooked it for he wanted Ochako to be satisfied. He started moving as hard and fast as he could. His breathing was becoming labored, but he knew he had to keep going. That he was making her feel happy, and he wanted her to be happy.

She gripped her hands and pinched his nipples. "Come for me. Come for me. Come for me. Come inside of my pussy, Izuku."

Then he felt the signs, signals from his body making him tense up. He gripped hard into her flesh and shoved as hard as he could. "I am coming," he said before releasing his sperm inside of her.

He squirted much as he could inside of her before his climax subsided. She stayed on him for a few minutes, allowing his sperm to resonate inside of her womb.

Ochako retreated from his dick. He saw the trail of his semen dripping from her pussy, down to her leg. She then hovered on top of him.

"Did...that...feel...good," she muster to ask him as she was panting from her orgasm.

"It did," he answered. "Did you enjoy it."

"It was wonderful," said Ochako. "Thank you for allowing me to have it with you."

* * *

Ochako went into the bathroom to clean up. Izuku stayed in her bedroom, removing the sheets. As she was washing up, she told him where he could find the new sheets. He put the sheets in the washing machine. Afterward, he returned to her room. By then, she was sitting on the floor at the kotatsu, drinking a cup of tea.

He sat on her bed. A pregnant silence filled the room once more.

It was hard to digest. Just the night before, he drunkenly shared a bed with Himiko. Now, he engaged in a sober rendezvous with his good friend.

"Take you a sip. It will calm your nerves." His eyes focused on Ochako pouring a cup of tea for him.

"Thanks," he said as he sat across from her.

Ochako took another sip. She grabbed a scone and took a bite. She wiped the flaky crust off of her lips.

"I told my mom that I was spending the night," said Izuku. "She thinks I am over at Katsuki's." He produced a nervous smile. "He owes me anyway for earlier."

Ochako nodded as she looked at the kotatsu.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch or I can borrow a futon to sleep on the floor?"

"You can sleep in here with me," she said. "I have no problem sharing a bed."

"Okay."

Something was on her mind. He could take a guess, but he was afraid if he guessed right. He was very adamant that Ochako wanted more than this.

"Ochako, I-" His cell phone rang. Himiko was calling. He looked at Ochako. "Hey, excuse me, Ochako. I am going to go out and take this call." As he stood, he headed for the door. However, Ochako came from behind. She held him tightly, pressing her head to his back.

"Don't take the call," she said to him. "Don't answer it."

"Ochako."

"Please, Izuku. It's my night. Not now," she said as she sniffled. "Not now. This is my night. This is my night. My night with you."

The phone continued to ring until it stopped. He put his cell phone back into his pocket. "Okay."

"Thank you," she said.

Izuku turned around with his back on the door. Ochako held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. She leaned up and softly kissed the tender area at the base of his neck. Izuku's body went rigid with surprise as trembled shook his body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him once more. He was breathless with delight as she showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Izuku gazed down at her, surprised beyond words to be the recipient of her affection. She drew back again and spent a moment studying his face.

"You are very reasonable, Izuku," she said to him. "I wish more guys like you feel compelled to honoring a girl's request."

"You call it reasonable. I think it is I am foolish, a hypocrite, or confused about my own feelings," answered Izuku.

"How do you feel about me, Izuku?"

"I value you as my friend. At the same time, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Like I said, you are very reasonable. I feel honored to give you my virginity."

Ochako felt her blush deepen. She gazed at him lovingly, her eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. She tilted her head to the side and kissed him, her lips demanding. Ochako felt a smoldering heat deep within her as her grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

"I want you, Izuku," she said as she slowly disrobed. She grabbed his hand and took him back to their bed.

He closed his eyes as he suckled on her breast. She cradled his forehead as her hand lingered to his dick. She had pressed a leg against his crotch. She was laughing to herself quietly when she felt his dick throbbing against her thigh.

She spat on her hand, using it as lubrication as she began stroking his dick. Feeling the warm wetness sent tingles down his spine. She continued to giggle as he continued to suckle her breast. It felt strange to him like he was an infant. However, he couldn't stop. As if he was following instinct, he continued to suckle until something came out of her teat.

Ochako moaned. She told him to stop. She was feeling sensitive.

His head was dizzy, his body felt tired. Yet still, she guided him inside of her. She released a great sigh of content as he plunged into her tight, slippery depths. Then she began to move, slowly at first, savoring the feeling and letting him know it. She picked up speed, gyrating her hips and moving with such force. He grabbed onto her legs, breathing heavily, and feeling somewhat sore.

She sounded like a crazed animal to me at that moment as she wrapped her legs around him.

Through her heavy breaths, he could hear her mouthed, "God... Jesus... Ah!...Deku!... I love you!...Uh!... Yes!" It felt like she was going on forever, and that she must have been losing her mind. "Needed... Make me yours... Damn it..."

He felt his orgasm building. But just as he was getting close, she picked up speed and slammed against him in erratic, desperate motions. Then she bent down and gripped him tight, tensing up and screaming into the pillow beneath his head. She slowed to motionless in moments, releasing his swollen cock from her dripping hot, swollen pussy.

Out of the blue, she released him from her grips. "Get on your knees," she told him. He followed suit as she stroked his dick. "Come all over me, Izuku." Before he could register what she had said, he had ejaculated. He watched as his sperm landed on her face and on her breasts. She stuck out her tongue to allow the sperm to hit her tongue.

Unlike last time when she spat it out, she swallowed it.

"You made your mark on me, Izuku," she said alluringly. "I am yours, baby!"

* * *

It was after Ochako took another shower when Izuku decided to go for a shower. Izuku stripped down and stepped slowly into the tub, turning the water on high and letting it beat over his head in steamy rivulets. Closing his eyes to the water as the heat soaked into his skin, he leaned against the cool tiles as his weak legs threatened to buckle.

The shower curtain was ripped back and he didn't even flinch, engrossed as he was with the water cascading down his body and massaging muscles long past cramped.

"Izuku," Ochako said to him. "May I join you?"

He cracked an eyelid and raised a brow at the same time, watching him. "Sure." She stepped inside to join him. Slowly, she raised a hand and cupped his cheek, leaning close to kiss him gently. Feeling her hands glide over his water slick body, pulling him close to her and disregarding the fact that he was naked and wet and she was clothed as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

She acted insatiably, he thought. As if she wasn't going to see him again. She continued to moan his name. He held her tightly. As he promised her, he would honor her request. Even if she was acting out of character, he kissed her forehead and held onto her tightly.

"I love you, Izuku," she said to him.

"I know you do, Ochako. I care about you, too."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. Out of Character (Part IV) (Reiko)

**_Another chapter of_ Izuku's Sisters. _As a reminder, this is an alternative universe. Which means that quirks and/or canons of character may or may not reflect their trueselves. Enjoy!_**

"Izuku, Izuku," someone was calling his name. The muffled voice seemed to reach him from the depths of a cave. It finally dawned on Izuku that he was hearing his own name. "Izuku, are you okay? Are you fine?" The voice sounded closer now.

Izuku shifted his head to the source of that voice. Her eyes fixated upon his as they were noses apart from each other. She was wearing a heavily bleached black Misfits t-shirt and khaki shorts. Her white hair covered her right eye. She was in a kneeling position.

He knew that the girl in front of him was Reiko Yanagi. He was also aware that he was at the neighborhood arcade. He wasn't even sure how he ended up sitting on the benches. His mind was very much consumed by the actions that have occurred over the past twenty-four hours.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Izuku's throat was dry. He reached for bottled soda beside him and drank half its contents, carefully trying not to spell any. After a momentary rest to catch his breath, he drank the remainder. Meanwhile, Reiko took a seat beside him as Izuku regained his composure. She saw the magazine beside him. She produced a sound.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Soundgarden," she told Izuku.

"Soundgarden," he questioned. "I am quite confused."

"Your sweatshirt," she said. "Soundgarden is on it. You are wearing it."

Izuku mentally facepalmed his forehead for he forgot he was wearing Ochako's shirt. Earlier this morning after spending the night, Ochako was wearing Izuku's shirt to cover her nakedness. Refusing to take it off, she gave him one of her father's old and worn shirts. Izuku's mind was blank. He felt programmed like a robot. He didn't stay for breakfast knowing her parents could arrive at any time. He gave her the obligatory kiss. She mentioned calling him at some point. She had mentioned the time, but he didn't remember. Her glaring eyes watched Izuku from the time he left her home till the end of the block.

The emerald haired child didn't want to go home yet. No way could he could get himself out of the excuses of the hickeys on his neck, arms, and back. He pondered if he should go to the nearest beauty supply store to invest in makeup. What deterred him was seeing Katsuki, Shouto, and Tenya perusing the streets. The arcade happened to be on that particular block. He ducked inside of the establishment, hoping that neither of them would enter.

Fortunately, they didn't. Be as it may, he didn't want to take his chances.

Izuku played a few games and sat at the snack bar. He wasn't hungry. Guilt was on his mind.

 _"Sorry, Ochako. I like you. You are a good friend. But I don't have sex with my friends."_

 _"Yet, you did it with Himiko! You did it with Himiko. Why not with me?"_

 _"Ochako, where is this coming from?"_

 _"Is something wrong with me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Am I not cute?"_

 _"No, you are beautiful."_

 _"Yet, you can sleep with her."_

 _"Ochako, I was drunk. I had no recollection of what I was doing."_

 _"Then why not me?"_

 _"Ochako, you are my friend. I care about you too much."_

He tried processing his thoughts on the situation with both girls. On Friday, he had drunken sex with Himiko. The following day, he had sex with Ochako. As a teenager, this should have been the best weekend of his life. It was an anomaly to sleep with one girl in a typical Japanese boy high school career, but he had slept with two within 24 hours.

It's another phenomenon that he had slept with virgins as well.

That wasn't Izuku. That wasn't his nature to tally his endeavors with women. Himiko was a drunken accident and Ochako was out of pity. It wasn't the right word of choice, but the most suitable for the time being. Most of all, he has broken his own creed. How could he look at Ochako when they meet again? What was going on in her mind? Will this change their friendship?

Once he was able to clear his head, he would talk one-on-one with the girls.

The events were returning to Izuku as Reiko sat patiently beside him. She swayed her hair, exposing her covered eye. "Seems like you are out of it. Your eyes are baggy and puffy. Your face is pale. It seems like you aren't the only one seeing zombies or ghost."

"I think it's called lack of sleep," he interjected. He yawned as it was true. Ochako kept him awake till daybreak. He barely got an hour or two of sleep. She didn't want that night to end. She used her night to the fullest to make her claim on the emerald haired child. He was worn out. If it wasn't for the hickeys, then he would be home in his own bed.

"What are the red patches on your skin," asked Reiko curiously.

His eyes widened. "Just redness," he answered.

"Were they caused by mosquitoes, ghouls, vampires," she suggested before giving Izuku an alluring look. "Or, a certain member from the League of Villians that performed a _physical_ interrogation."

"What?"

"So it is true."

Izuku was quite surprised, taken aback by Reiko's actions. Issuing quips, smiling and talking. This was certainly out of character for class 1-B's mysterious girl. Seem like he wasn't the only one that consumed Katsuki's spiked punch, he thought. If he remembered correctly, she was also at Yuga's party.

"C'mon, Yanagi, not you too," he said calmly. "The last thing I want to hear is what I have done with Himiko."

The white-haired girl smiled. "Sorry, you are quite the celebrity online on Instagram," she winked. "Over 4500 comments and 20,000 likes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh God, I thought I have deleted that video."

"Funny how the internet works," she retorted. "Or you might need to pick better friends."

He gnashed his teeth. "I am going to kick the living hell out of Kacchan." He leaned on the wall. He crossed his legs as he digested what Reiko had said to him. He sighed heavily before turning to Reiko. "What's your reason for being here? And I hope it wasn't just for that."

Reiko shook her head. "I just actually left my grandmother's shop. She wanted help with inventory this morning." She swayed her bangs. "I happened to see your ducking into the arcade when I saw your friends coming in your direction." She let out a slight smile. "I thought you were hiding from them."

"In a way, I was," Izuku confessed to her.

"Because of Himiko?"

"That secret has been out already," he said. "My hickeys as you pinpointed it out."

Reiko observed the red spots. She hummed quietly before returning to her post. "I was messing with you. Sorry!" She hummed again. "From one's perspective, that could look like rashes. Afraid what your mother might say. Or friends?"

"Until this Himiko thing dies down, they are going to talk. As for my mother, it is more of that."

"I see," she told him. "Listen, my apartment isn't that far away from here. If you want, you can come by and I can find some ointment."

"I think I need some makeup for the time being," he said.

"Let's see what ointment can do. It might reduce the swelling."

"I don't want to trouble you, Reiko."

"You won't, Izuku. Plus, I see the friends you tried avoiding coming right this away," she said pointing to their direction.

Izuku gasped when seeing the trio entering the arcade. He turned to Reiko. "Relax, my cousin runs this place. He has a back entrance in his office."

* * *

Izuku and Reiko rode the train to head to her apartment. Izuku sat quietly whereas Reiko was reading a book. Honestly, Izuku never really had much interaction with her unless through passing at school or participating tournaments.

"Yuga's party was wild, wasn't it," asked Reiko as she closed her book.

"Really didn't get the chance to experience it," said Izuku. "Thanks to Kacchan's special cocktail."

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Well, it is cool. Fumikage and Kyoka were drunk and made out with each other. Rikido couldn't handle his liquor that Tenya and Shouto had to put him to a room to sober up…"

As she continued to discuss the party, he thought of Himiko. He didn't get a chance to return her call due to Ochako. Then, he thought of Ochako. He leaned his head to the window as the train took them to their destination. At least he wasn't worried about Reiko.

Or at least that was what he had hoped.

Reiko's studio apartment was quite normal. It was simple and modest, no different than any other apartment in the city. It was kept clean. He could even smell a hint of lavender in the air.

Seeing her area was like a wonderland for comic driven recluses. The walls were a deep red that pulsed in the light sprinkled with various posters, mostly of strange Japanese cartoon shows. Her comforter was pulled over her bed, even though she hadn't cleaned it. The result was lumps of varying sizes and shapes and the comforter was weighed down by her laptop. A desk sat in one corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves.

A contrast to how she portrayed herself at school. In his mind, as well as others, he pictured her room as _darkness, death, skulls, and bones._

"Make yourself at home. Pardon the mess," she told Izuku as she dropped her bookbag. He found a spot on the floor to make himself comfortable. She had a kotatsu in front of her bed. He sat on the floor by the end and put his feet inside of the kotatsu.

"Comfy," asked Reiko. "I can set the control of the kotatsu to your comfort."

"Thank you," said Izuku. "That means a lot." She walked to her nightstand where she kept the ointment. "If this doesn't work, then I have makeup in the medicine cabinet." She tossed the bottle to Izuku.

 _You? Wear makeup?_

"I know what you are thinking, Deku. Yes, I wear makeup sometimes," said Reiko. "My mother swears by it." She cracked a smile. "Forgive me, but it can't fix ugly, but at least it covers blemishes and rashes."

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you."

"I am aimed to please," she said. "Listen, would you like something to eat or to drink? I have a wide assortment of tea here. My family is full of tea fanatics. I even have some leftover Chinese food my grandmother made last night."

"Thank you, Reiko," he said as he was applying the ointment. "I can eat."

"Great! Let me cook some up. Umm, the television remote is on the table. Feel free to watch whatever, okay?"

Reiko pulled out the apron from the kitchen drawer to prepare cooking. Meanwhile, Izuku turned on the television. As he was searching for suitable programming, he noticed a picture on the shelf. The person looked like Reiko, but in masculine form.

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"No one really does. He is visiting our parents overseas."

"Ok, cool. I notice in this picture he is carrying camping gear."

"Oh yeah, he is also an explorer so I don't see him much." Reiko closed the refrigerator door as she gathered her ingredients. "He comes home at least once every six months, so you can say this is practically my house."

"What does he explore, may I ask?"

"Caves, cadavers, and most of all, haunted houses."

Izuku frowned internally. _I had to ask, didn't I?_ "Interesting," he said.

"Glad you think so," she said as she poured oil on the skillet. "When telling people on what my brother does, people get strange vibes." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I try not to talk about my family much at school. I already get the reputation of being the mysterious weird girl."

"C'mon, Reiko. That isn't all that true."

"It is, Izuku, but I no longer take offense. I can be the most popular girl in school and people are going to find something wrong with me," she said adamantly. "That is how our society works. We thrive on who can do better than the others." She tilted her head. "This is the first in quite a while to talk like this. Forgive me."

Izuku shook his head. "Don't be. In fact, it is quite refreshing." He finished applying the ointment and put it on the kotatsu. "Actually, it is quite refreshing to talk to someone without being bombarded with what happened over the last couple of days."

"Seems like we are doing each other a favor," she said. "Like my brother told me. 'If everyone loves you, then you are doing something wrong.'"

"Good brother you have."

"Thanks. People should try to get a chance to know people with assuming. When you _ass_ ume, you make an ass out of you and me."

After clearing the tables and cleaning the dishes, they straightened out the dining area. Reiko asked if he wanted to stay and watch television. Since Reiko was being a friendly host and a wonderful cook, he didn't mind. Knowing his mother, Sundays were the day she had gone grocery shopping so he knew she would be busy.

* * *

 _Cowboy Bebop_ was their drug of choice today. He had a pleasure in watching the joys of space cowboys searching for criminals and getting involved in their misadventures. Izuku also appreciated the diverse cast of characters. He felt involved in the storyline, the plots, and the character development. They were watching the episode when the crew got stranded and were starving. The crew got entangled in ingesting some wild mushrooms.

Izuku let out a strong chuckle. "You see, Reiko, they don't make anime like this anymore."

Reiko concurred by nodding her head. "Remakes, fan services, lovey-dovey romances, none of which interest me."

"Thank you," interjected Izuku. "No one puts dedication in these works. Now, it is all about what you said, fan services and sex."

Reiko brushed through her hair. "I say this. It is not as easy as it makes it seem to find somebody."

"I can say one better. Why do we need to be with someone to show happiness," asked Izuku as he took a drink of his tea. He sighed by its refined taste. "Can we be whole without having someone? Can I be single, enjoy life without worrying about my virginity?" He blushed. "Or lack thereof?"

"Peer pressure and fear of unacceptance," said Reiko. "The fallible life of being Japanese or just being a plain teen in general." Reiko put the show on pause. She turned over and crossed her legs to Izuku. "Answer me this, Izuku. What do you enjoy most about yourself?"

"Well, I never really gave it any thought," he admittedly said.

"Exactly," snapped Reiko. "We do whatever this society tells us to do for it supposed to be for the greater of people. That saying 'if one nail stands out will get hammered down' is complete bullshit." She stood up and sat on her bed. "I think as teens we should have the freedom to explore ourselves and feel what makes us comfortable without the fear of unacceptance That is what I enjoy most about myself. Expressing my oddities of my quirkiness."

He leaned against her bed. "Easier said than done, Reiko. In one night, half, if not all of UA High is aware of my _debut_. I am now the talk of the school. It won't be long before parents find out."

Reiko lowered her eyebrows. "Yeah, that's true. Then, yet again, why should you give a damn." She returned to his side and grabbed his head. "It's only a big deal if you allow it to be a big deal. If I were you, I would treat this like you ripped your pants or wore your mother's underwear because you were in a hurry to miss the train." She put her fingers to his lip. "Keep that to yourself. I once accidentally grabbed my brother's undies."

"What is there to keep?"

"Thank you, Izuku," she said. "When you play it off, then it becomes significant. There will be some taunting and teasing, but it will pass." She pressed her finger to his nose. "Like a kidney stone I had once."

Izuku snorted. It was the first in a few days to experience genuine humor. "You are quite funny, Reiko. You are right."

"Right about what?"

"That people don't know who they are unless they try to."

"Being alone teaches me to be strong. I might be alone, but I am not lonely."

Izuku leaned to Reiko and hugged her. "You're not alone. You have a friend in me, Reiko."

She returned his hug. "I believe you, Izuku. You have always been the honest kind." Her hands made contact with his. Izuku didn't bulge. He didn't move. In a way, he kind of knew what direction it was leading. _Making dinner, watching television._ Just a few hours ago, Reiko was nothing more than a stranger. Now, it felt like he was talking with a reconnecting friend.

He had studied her features; analyzing every detail about her. Her pale face had soft features that reminded him of milk. Her nose was pointy, but it had suited her very well. Her hair reminded him of snow days. What captivated the emerald child the most were her eyes. Her eyes show depth. It had looked that her eyes can further tell her life story than the girl herself.

"Izuku," she said quietly. "What are you thinking about."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "On how what a wonderful and beautiful girl you are. Whoever is acquainted with you is blessed."

She smiled. "Thanks. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"What if I say I want to further our acquaintanceship," she said as her fingers trailed his arm. "Nothing serious. Just getting better of knowing ourselves."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," he said nervously. "I think it should be one at a time."

She scooted closer. "It was something you have said earlier that got my attention." She coughed. "Being whole without being with anyone."

"Yeah."

"Can we explore further on what you were telling me...for research and nothing more."

Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in. Their lips finally united together, her thin, velvety lips compelling against his slimmer, warm ones, dancing around and soon bonding together. Epiphany and elation percolated into their veins and soon the entire system as he continued to press his lips more impenetrably and rougher onto Reiko's lips. His insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Then, she kissed him back, the kiss getting deeper, deeper than all the galaxies in the universe. Her vanilla lips imprinting themselves on Izuku's like a footprint in the snow, forging a sense of exoticism and roguery.

No one has ever kissed her like this. Admitted, nobody had ever kissed her. She had always wondered what stories meant by melting in a kiss, now she fully understood, dissolving into Izuku's lips.

She didn't want to tell Izuku about this being her first. The stories, the conversation. Although true with intent, it was used as a ploy to invite Izuku into her home, into her life, to her lips. Word through the grapevine as Ochako told close friends with her endeavor with Izuku. The brunette couldn't keep a secret as she did a group chat on Facebook.

' _Izuku is such a great lover.'_

' _He knows how to sway a woman.'_

' _So gentle, so pleasing to the eye. He is just a...what a guy. I can be a better girl than Himiko.'_

Hidden emotions of her feelings for Izuku slowly drifted to the surface.

They broke the kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva between the pair. Both were panting at their prolonged kiss. Reiko didn't want an explanation. She didn't want to talk. While the iron was still hot, she unbuttoned her pants and pulling down her panties. Izuku followed suit as he unbuttoned his pants.

She strained as she put his dick inside of her pussy. She groaned as she slowly put it in her entrance. Izuku hesitated. "Reiko, you don't have to do this."

"Quiet," she said. "Just close your eyes and just breathe. Breathe in, breathe out."

She bit her lip as his dick finally broke through her hymen and entered her cavern. Izuku was grateful that he didn't have to see the hot liquid surrounding his dick. He let out a small cry as he rested his head on her shoulder. Reiko rested her chin on Izuku's face as she thrust with his dick.

Reiko reached over to her shirt and took it off. She removed her bra, exposing her breasts. Instinctively, he decided to lean forward, then took one of her nipples in his mouth. It was hard and very lightly flecked with pimply bumps. She hissed as she gripped her fingers on his hair, giving it feathery kisses.

He kept nibbling, sucking, and encircling her nipple with his tongue. The pleasing sounds coming from her only excited his manhood.

Feeling himself inside of her felt really good, he thought. His mind was going blank, all he could do was thrust repeatedly into her. The slapping sounds of their skin filled their ears. She began moaning into his neck.

Knowing from the experience he had with Himiko and Ochako, he started moving as hard and fast as he could. His breathing was becoming labored, but he knew he had to keep going. He was making her feel happy, and he wanted her to be happy.

This was another way of developing their acquaintanceship, he tried convincing himself.

Then he felt the signs, signals from his body making him tense up. He gripped hard into her sweaty flesh and shoved as hard as he could, spurting his seed into her, groaning loudly.

She grunted a few times, thrusting much of her energy to collect the seeds that were rightfully hers. He shivered, breathing heavily. Their moistening bodies made him feel dehydrated.

"Research complete," she said while panting. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem," he said. ' _What am I becoming? What have I done?_

Reiko stepped off first. She retreated to the corner where she picked up her clothes. Izuku pulled back his pants. Reiko retreated to the bathroom. From Izuku's position, she was taking morning-after pills. After a few moments, she pulled back on her clothes and went into the refrigerator to pour them glasses of tea.

* * *

It was a quarter past eight in the evening when Reiko sent Izuku to the front door. The duo kissed for a few minutes, intertwining their hands. Reiko moaned a bit before making herself get off of Izuku.

"Thank you for today...for the research, Izuku," she said. "Hopefully it doesn't change anything between us."

"We are cool," said Izuku. "After the weekend I have had, the only word to describe it is trippy."

"Like we mentioned earlier, one day at a time."

He laughed. "Thanks for the support." He tried to leave, but she pulled him in for a final kiss.

"Good night!"

"Good night," he said.

He stepped out of the door. She grabbed him once again. "Hey, Izuku. School is out tomorrow for founder's day. I was thinking that we should go do karaoke together." She swayed her hands. "No kissing or making out this time. Just pure hanging out between friends and just friends."

Izuku put his finger to his lip. "I will call you in the morning with my answer. Good night."

Izuku headed toward the train station. As he checked his phone, he saw missed calls coming from Himiko and Ochako. He decided not to answer them tonight. He needed more time before conversing with them.

* * *

He locked the door behind him, checking it twice as he made his way to the driveway. He nodded to the neighbor who was taking out the garbage. He nodded to a child who he gave candy whenever he had any. He bowed before another elderly woman who had a nice garden on her patio. Izuku kept a great disposition to his neighbors within his block.

Not really a conscious hip-hop fan, but J.I.D.'s "Never" was on the airwaves of his music player as he walked down to the end of the block. Yuga Aoyama introduced him to the group when he visited the United States on a college tour a few months back. He bobbed his head to the beat as he made his way to meet Reiko at karaoke.

Izuku was fortunate that their meeting spot wasn't too far from his house. The karaoke bar wasn't far from the arcade. He had frequented a couple of times with his friends. This was the first to go along with a girl.

He stepped into the bar, passing through the electric door. The low volume of music filled the thick air of the establishment. It was full, almost every room was filled by seeing the red light above every door. He scanned over to see if he could see Reiko. A hostess welcomed him, asking if he was alone or with a party. He cocked his head when spotting the familiar white-haired girl at the end of the hall.

"I think I have found my party," answered Izuku, bowing before the hostess. "Thank you."

"Afternoon, Izuku," welcomed Reiko as she embraced him. "I am glad that you decided to come."

"No trouble at all. I can use this time to have some fun," said Izuku.

"Well, let's step inside, shall we," said Reiko. "I believe we are going to have fun."

As Izuku entered the karaoke, his smile faded away.

"'Sup, Deku," exclaimed the blonde.

"Izuku," said the brunette

Reiko wasn't alone in the room. She also had guests. Very familiar guests.

Sitting in the room with them was Ochako Uraraka and Himiko Toga.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. Never Forget Me (Part I) (Camie)

_**Hey, guys. This is [girlfriendoftheauthor]. I have some time in between writing my thesis to write this story. In this chapter, it is going to be a bittersweet romance-drama. Izuku learns that his former babysitter, Camie, is back in town to get married. She stays with Izuku and his mother until the wedding day. At the time gets closer, so do the memories of their past. As Izuku tries to move on, Camie can not. What is she trying to fulfill? Stay tuned and read.**_

 _ **A/N: The story contains (or going to contain) strong sexual content, ageplay (Izuku is a few years younger than Camie), and underage sex (Izuku was 12 and Camie was 17). The author doesn't condone and/or support the content in the story. Discretion is strongly advised.**_

Izuku was sitting in his room watching television when his mother had called him to the living room. Putting the video on pause, he staggered on up as the numbness and blocked blood flow return to his legs. He stretched his arms as he took the familiar paces to the living room. As he approached closer, he heard a voice that didn't belong to his mother.

"Yes, Icchan has grown quite a bit since you have seen him last." Izuku walked into the kitchen while his mother was in mid-conversation with the visitor. She poured hot tea into the cup as the visitor was listening to his mother. He tucked his hand into his shirt when recognizing the visitor.

"Well, color me flattered. Isn't this quite a surprise?" The visitor turned around to face Izuku. Her lips quivered when seeing him. Upon meeting each other's eyes, he blushed, quickly averting away from her. Judging by their interaction, this wasn't the first time they have met.

His mother placed her hands on her hips. "Now, Icchan. Manners. Aren't you going to say hello to your Camie-chan?"

In a broken, flattered voice, Izuku spoke. "Afternoon, Camie-chan." He bowed at her. It was quite formal than familial. The straight-haired blonde covered her lips. Her face turned red. "Isn't he quite modest," she said to his mother. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Izuku's mother poured a cup for herself and Izuku. "Where he has grown in size, a bit of his intellect got a little smaller." She patted the chair. "Come and sit with us." Izuku overlooked his mother's mildly rude banter and took a seat. He was still in a bit of shock of the sudden appearance of this guest.

A guest he hasn't seen in a few years.

"Thank you for phoning me, Camie," said Inko as she took a seat. "I would never think you would come and see us. It has been quite some time since you went off to college."

Camie nodded her head as she took a sip of tea. "It has been quite some time, hasn't it. It felt like yesterday when I used to babysit for my little Icchan." She gave a quick glare at Izuku. "He hasn't quite so little anymore."

Izuku blew the tea into his cup. He tried not to look at his former babysitter. He would have never thought in a million years he would have ever seen her again.

Camie and the Midoriyas were next door neighbors. Camie's parents often worked so she often came over to the residence to hang out with the family. Camie developed a relationship with Izuku. She often looked to him as a little brother and in return, he looked to her as a big sister. There wasn't a huge gap in age as she was five years older than him. Whatever Izuku got into, she joined him. Izuku never complained about it he thought it was cool of having a big sister.

Izuku was twelve when Camie began looking after him when her mother decided to return to work part-time as a grocery clerk after her husband began working overseas. Inko worked evenings and Camie was available.

In that period of time, the dynamic between the two began to change.

"Izuku, Izuku." Izuku turned his eyes to Camie. She had the type of smile that can make anyone melt. "I was telling your mother about the time when you showed your hair to me that you were a big boy."

He covered his eyes. "Oh, God, you still remember that?"

"Yep! I thought it was cute and adorable."

Inko laughed, flattered to see her son's embarrassment at his expense. She took another sip as she moved on to another topic. "So, Camie, I know you are here for a random visit, but I know there is something _extra_ particular on your visit." Inko had an alluring smile. Izuku knew when his mother did that, she wanted that person to give out any secret. "Something that glitters. Something that sticks out."

Izuku interjected. "Mom sees a ring on your finger." He sighed. "She believes that you are taking the vows."

Inko puffed out her face. "Izuku, shame on you! You don't know what I was going to do." She pressed forward, obviously giving away her discernment. "So, has a lucky guy popped the question?"

Camie exposed her hands. "Yes, Auntie!" The silver and black band was around her slender fingers. The diamond matched the color of her eyes. "My boyfriend popped the question to me about a few months ago."

Inko slammed the table. "Popped the question? A few months ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

Camie chuckled. "It was quite a surprise. It was so much of a whirlwind." Camie explained to Inko that she was living out of town with her boyfriend when he proposed. She told the mother and son that her boyfriend worked in sales. The two met when they were in college.

"Oh, my!" She turned to Izuku. "My darling Camie is being taken away." She produced fake tears. "You must tell me when the wedding is going to be, darling." She furrowed her eyebrows. "At least tell me that."

Camie's eyes widened. "Of course." She reached into her purse. She gave Inko an invitation to the wedding. "The wedding is actually this weekend. We decided to have it at here before we have to leave."

"Leave," said Inko. "Where to?"

"My fiance." She paused. "I am still getting used to saying that. My fiance and I are leaving for Canada where he is going to start his new job." She took another sip of her tea. "The reason why I am actually back here is to make my final rounds before I move out of the country." She looked at Izuku. "You two were in the front of my mind and decided to make a visit." She sighed heavily before smiling. "And how can I forget about my little Icchan?"

Izuku spread a smile. "Congrats, Camie-chan. I am quite happy for you and your husband to be."

Inko clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, my. We must celebrate this!" She got up and pulled Camie from her seat. "We must go to the mall. We need to pick out a wedding gift."

Camie blushed. "Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?"

"Nonsense! We must find something good!" She turned to Izuku. "We will be right back." She grabbed Camie and quickly headed out of the door.

Izuku was left behind. Left behind with empty tea cups. Left behind by their scents. Left behind with the memories of Camie when she used to babysit him.

Izuku grabbed the teacups and took them to the sink. He turned on the faucet as he planned on rinsing them. "So you are finally tying the knot?" Izuku produced a smile. It wasn't a pleasant kind of smile, but in a sense, bittersweet. "Feels like yesterday when you wanted to practice being husband and wife with me."

 _"I think you are a beautiful boy. I think I know now why I have a hard time dating boys my age."_

" _How so?"_

 _"Because they would not understand how to please a woman. They would not know how to desire me as a boy can. Young boys look at older women as goddesses. I want, no, deserve that kind of love."_

* * *

It was later that evening when Inko returned home. Izuku was sitting in the living room looking at a comedy program. However, upon entering, Izuku saw that Inko wasn't alone. Camie entered the home with a suitcase in hand.

"Icchan, come and help Camie with her luggage," said Inko.

Standing up, the curious Izuku asked, "What is going on?"

"We were shopping when her parents called. They are going to use their home to hold the wedding," she said. "Since she has been good to us in the past, I insisted that she stays with us."

Inko told Izuku to let Camie use his bedroom and he could sleep in her bedroom. Izuku understood as he carried her luggage into his bedroom.

As he dropped off her luggage on his bedroom, Camie hugged him. "Icchan, my darling little brother." She kissed his forehead, rubbing the hair of the young boy who she had the privilege to know since childhood. Her hair swayed to his face. Lingering scents of her bubblegum shampoo entered Izuku's nostrils. His face became flushed and lowered his eyes. "Thank you for taking me on this short notice. I hope I didn't catch you all in a bind."

He waved his hand. "No problem, no problem." He kept calm. "Like Okaa-san said, it was the least we can do for the time you have babysat me."

She nodded and bowed at him. "You two have been very dear and near to me. That is why I wanted to see you guys."

Izuku nodded as he gathered a few materials to take his mother's bedroom. "I am glad we were in the front of your mind." Once he gathered his materials, he prepared to head out of his room.

"Izuku."

He paused when hearing his name being called. It wasn't her calling of his nickname. No honorifics. Something was on her mind.

"Are we okay? Everything is all right between us?"

 _Her lips tasted of ice cream soda._

"Yeah, Camie. Everything is all right. Is there something the matter?"

 _She took another bite of her ice cream. Instead of eating it, she reached over to him. He opened his mouth and exchanged her ice cream with a kiss. He tasted her ice cream as well as her tongue. She wrapped her lips tightly around his tongue, sucking any remnants he ever had. He began feeling lightheaded by the sudden force. He could tell that she had experience. She took another bite of her ice cream and went for his mouth again._

"No. Everything is fine."

 _She lapped his mouth with the ice cream. She placed it inside his mouth before getting it back. The combination of cold vanilla and hot kisses were making him feel strange._

"All right, then. Well, I leave my room to your care," he told her as he opened the door. "Good night, Camie."

 _She kneaded his nipple with much force that he let out a small moan. Noticing it, she went back and began kissing on his neck. His feet jerked by the double attack she was pulling on him. While this was going on, he was still holding his ice cream. By now, it was melting and began to overlap from the cone._

"Good night, Izuku."

She called his name once more.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Good night."

"Night."

" _ **So you are finally tying the knot? Feels like yesterday when you wanted to practice being husband and wife with me."**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. Molly High (Part I) (Momo and Ochako)

_**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with a rough draft (or pilot) of a new story. Izuku is in a relationship with Momo and Ochako. However, Izuku grows concern as Momo and Ochako spend more time with each other than Izuku and he thinks they are using him as a convenience. No longer wanting to be a third wheel, he separates himself from them. However, the girls try their efforts on making it up to him. Showing him once and for all that he isn't a third wheel to them. Based on the strength of this story, I will redo this and make it work.**_

Her lips brushed Ochako. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Ochako wanted to pull away before she lost myself but she couldn't seem to. In that minty moment, the brunette's senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight.

"Baby" she whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Ochako smiled, her heart fluttering at Momo's voice as she clasped her hands on either side of Momo's face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful a one, she thought, as she leaned in for another.

Momo smiled as she returned to Ochako. Momo went next to Ochako and began gently patting her pants. Ochako instantly moaned on contact. Amazing by the reaction, Momo rubbed harder. She did a few strokes but decided to go further. Ochako tried to resist, but she was unable to move. Momo continued rubbing her pants as Ochako moaned deeper. She reached over Ochako's pants and took them off, exposing her damped, silky black panties.

"Sexy panties," said Momo. "Saving them for someone special, or saving them for me?"

"If you are the special one, then this kitty has found it," cried Ochako as she gave the vice president a wink.

"With pleasure," replied Momo as she rubbed Ochako's pussy. She rubbed all over her panties. She knew the right places to stimulate her.

"Jesus, you're beautiful. You are making me really my pussy drown with those gorgeous tits," replied Momo before starting to kiss her breasts. She had her hand on one and her mouth on the other, tugging it with her fingers around her areolas. Ochako winced, only exciting Momo as she continued. With both of her extremities bound, there was nothing she could do but to endure Momo's advances.

Momo went and began kissing Ochako against her neck. Ochako felt her rough tongue against her neck. Since she wasn't used to it, she couldn't help how pleasurable it was. Admittedly, she was hitting all of the right places. And it took a woman to know the best spots, she thought. As much as she tried to resist, she gave in and embellished herself in the pleasure.

"What's this," asked Momo as she noticed that Ochako's body was relaxing and no longer tense. "Am I see my little kitten relaxed?" She placed her hand back on Ochako's pussy. By now, it was throbbing and swollen with sweet nectar.

"This is more like it," said Momo as she began rubbing herself in her pussy, "Show me more of yourself, my little kitten."

"Meow," she purred.

Momo reached for her strap-on and rubbed herself against Ochako's pussy. She used her dick to playfully tease her clit for a few moments while Ochako was begging in frustration.

"Be gentle with me please," urged Ochako. She closed his eyes, preparing for Momo's weapon.

"I will, Ochako." She kissed her forehead. It felt sweet, giving her confirmation and assurance that everything was going to be okay. "I will be gentle with you always."

She positioned her dick to her cavern. She took her time. No longer being playful, she didn't want to have any pain as she entered. Ochako stared at Momo. Seeing her eyes into the night gave her a feeling of being in a calm, tranquil sea. A sea that she wanted to be surrounded time after time after time.

She squirmed as she felt Momo enter. She grabbed to Momo's shoulders. Momo shifted her body to accommodate Ochako's tighten cavern. She kept pressing forward. She saw Ochako biting her lip each time she put it further.

"Are you okay," questioned Momo, being calm, quiet as possible.

"I am okay," confirmed Ochako. "You can go a bit rougher. Just a bit."

Momo closed her eyes. She pressed to Ochako's soft lips. They enveloped their lips, sealing the deal of their bond as she began thrusting into Ochako's pussy.

"You like this, baby," asked Momo while she rubbed one of Ochako's breasts. "Yes, make me your girl, baby. Harder, I want you to cream this snatch," replied Ochako as she enjoyed the pleasure of Momo.

Ochako began playing with her hair. She was biting her lips. She was laughing in excitement. She was so bewildered that she had appeared to have gone mad from the pleasure she was receiving from Momo, the woman who was her classmate and occasional rival.

Suddenly, Momo's juices were leaking from her pussy. The juices served as a lubricant for Ochako as she thrust and drilled into her dick. "Change positions," she begged Momo. Momo got on the ground as Ochako started riding Momo's dick like a cowgirl.

The girls were entranced into the pleasure. Engaged in this forbidden act of pleasure of the same sex. Ochako tilted her head, embellished in the ecstasy. Her smile spread until she saw something distracting her. Momo felt Ochako's body losing grip. She, too, turned to see what distracted Ochako.

At the end of the bed, they saw an emerald-haired teenager putting on his clothes. He was silent. He didn't appear to be in a good mood. He sighed heavily as he reached to put on his tennis shoes.

Ochako was the one to break the silence.

"Where are you going, Izuku, baby," she asked calmly.

"Home," answered Izuku curtly. "Since you guys have forgotten about me again, why should I interrupt your happiness?"

Momo urged Ochako to step from her. She removed the strap-on and placed it on the floor. "Izuku, you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If you wanted to join, then ask."

Izuku didn't turn. He kept looking forward. "And that's the thing, Momo. Why do I have to ask? You guys volunteer with each other each and every time. I come in whenever for convenience."

"That is not true," cried Momo. "You are more than welcome to join. We are good."

"You say it at the beginning and then it leads back to you guys again," said Izuku. "I am not some meat dildo for pleasure."

"Izuku, baby, you know it isn't true," said Ochako. "I am your girlfriend remember?"

Izuku paused for a moment. "Funny how you forget that so easily." He tied his final shoelace. He reached for his book bag and headed for the door. "Don't let me spoil your fun, girls. Enjoy yourselves. For I am not your toy at your convenience."

"Izuku, come back," cried Ochako.

"C'mon, let's talk about this," said Momo.

"Honestly, I am done with talking." He turned to Ochako. "And I think about done with other things. My fault for being in the way."

Izuku closed the bedroom door. He headed for the front door and left the residence.

He took the elevator down to the main floor. His mind felt empty. He really didn't have much to say. Just a sense of regret of getting involved with the girls. It didn't start like that. In the beginning, it was he and Ochako. Down the line, Momo developed an interest in Izuku. He and Ochako decided to try this triangle and instead, it was Ochako and Momo who began sharing more of the relationship, leaving Izuku in the backburner.

He exited the elevator, heading for the train station home. He should've known better as he thought to himself. Next, to the memories of his childhood friend, Katsuki, he remembered the feeling of being in second place.

 _ **A few days later….**_

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Midoriya Residence. Izuku was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed reading the latest manga, _Assassination Classroom._ Japan Public Radio would have been an option, but his mother was tinkering with the hot glue gun and the radio could only go to frequencies higher than 90 MHz. At least he could listen to quality jazz musicians such as Andrew Hill, Coltraine, Roy Ayers, and the like. A perfect quiet Saturday afternoon. A bag of cookies, a bottle of soda, jazz, and manga reading. A perfect quiet occasion.

There was a knock on the door. It was very firm. He looked at the door and without warning, his mother appeared. He stepped inside with a laundry basket in his hand.

"Here are some fresh towels," said his mother before placing them on the bed. "I even fold your clothes."

"Thanks," replied Izuku before lying back on his floor.

"Don't forget that we are going grocery shopping tomorrow. So leave me your list," said his mother.

Izuku nodded his head in agreement.

"Also, Momo and Ochako called again," said his mother.

Izuku raised his eyebrows. "They did?"

"Don't worry. I have explained that you had a stomach virus and didn't want to be bothered," said his mother. She relaxed her face before closing the door. She moved Izuku's comics from the chair before having a seat. "You know, sweetie. Although I don't condone your sexual lifestyle, I still think it is important to talk out your feelings. Especially if you are avoiding these girls."

Izuku lamented on the last couple of days of skipping school to avoid the girls. He wasn't accepting their calls. He didn't read their emails. He didn't get on social media. He shut himself off from the world.

"Mom," he said to his mother. "I don't know how to respond. I just don't like the feeling of being used."

"I don't think that, sweetheart," said his mother as she kissed his forehead. "Girls are a bit more complicated than you men." She stood up from the chair. "And that is why we are solving this today." She knocked on the door. It opened as Izuku saw Momo and Ochako entering the room. Momo and Ochako bowed at his mother. Each looked flushed, avoid eye contact with Izuku.

"Mom, what the hell," cried Izuku. "Did you call them?"

"Yes, dear. I did," answered his mother.

"I don't understand," said Izuku.

"You guys need to settle this out right now," said his mother. "I don't like seeing my son upset. And whatever you guys need to do to end this, please do. I am going to step out for a while. Do what you must to get this straighten out."

Izuku looked as his mother left the room, leaving him alone with Momo and Ochako.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	8. Molly Mayhem (Part I) (Kyoka)

_**A/N: The following chapter includes sexual bondage. Discretion is strongly advised.**_

It was Momo that got Izuku's attention. His eyes snapped when he received the cold glare from the vice president. "Deku," she said sternly. Judging by the disposition of her stance, they were in the middle of an important discussion. She rested her body. Izuku presumed that she wasn't going to fight a losing battle. It wasn't the first time the emerald cinnamon roll drifted away from a meeting. Izuku didn't care for after school meetings, especially if it wasn't mandatory. However, thanks to the thoughtful consideration of a missing spiky blonde childhood friend. And thanks to stuffing the ballots of Izuku's name of volunteering for this volunteer board, he begrudgingly accepted Momo's offer when seeing his name.

"At least pretend to act like you have some enthusiasm, Midoriya," scoffed Momo. "Attitude is contagious and we need you to pay attention. Okay?"

"Understood," he answered before bowing to the group. "Sorry, Yaoyorozu-san."

Momo gave a slight smile. The feeling of his respect changed her tone. "Just pay better attention. Your participation in this group is dire, Midoriya-san."

"I am in your care," he answered.

Izuku, Momo, Fumikage, Rikido, Itsuka, Yui, and Toru were the present staff in charge of the upcoming fall festival. Class 1-A and Class 1-B joined forces as the classes decided to be their theme of having a cosplay cafe.

The group was discussing the minutes before their work on the decorations. Fortunately, Izuku had the easiest contribution: refreshments. To him, that was the easiest of jobs compared to the others preparing costumes; sending flyers; and the like.

Momo snapped her fingers as she closed her notebook. "All right, ladies and gentlemen. Let's roll our sleeves and create pride for we are going to be the best of the best."

"Ozu," the group yelled into the classroom. Izuku gave a week follow-up as they stood up and began preparations. As Izuku made his way, Momo pulled him aside.

"Hey, Midoriya-san," she said casually. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, excellent," answered Izuku calmly. "What gives you concern?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It shouldn't be nothing. But you looked sort of distant." She looked at him adamantly. "Are you sure you are well?"

Izuku gave her the okay sign. "Stress typical boy stuff. Stuff a little over-the-top. Nothing to worry you."

"Okay," she said while nodding. "I might be your classmate and vice-president, but I am also your friend as well. If you have something to say or have something to relieve from your chest. Just give me a shout."

Izuku felt her hands touching his shoulder. "Thanks, I will."

"Hey, Izuku!" Izuku and Momo turned to see Toru rushing into the room. "Sensei wants you to go to the store and pick up a few items." The invisible girl handed him a shopping list and a few dollars. "Sensei said to bring her the receipt _and_ her change."

Izuku scanned the shopping list, then seeing the amount of money their teacher gave him. Before he could speak, Toru spoke again. "She said if it isn't enough, make it enough." She patted Izuku on the shoulder and darted back with the others.

"Don't worry," said Momo as she reached into her purse. She took the shopping list to observe. She pulled a few more dollars and handed it to Izuku. "This should cover the cost. And don't worry about paying me back, okay?"

Izuku bowed and thanked Momo before making his exit out of the classroom. What he didn't want Momo or the others to know that there was a certain reason for his distraction.

* * *

Izuku felt a bit irritated. During the meeting, he actually had difficulty maintaining to sit. He tried not to think about, trying to focus on Momo. instead, his mind became consumed with his irritability.

It was a good thing that he got his jacket before leaving outside. The breeze was picking up and he could tell that an early winter was steadily approaching. It didn't matter to the emerald child as long he had his freedom instead of being confined to a room and doing things he didn't want to do.

Izuku crossed the street. He was a few blocks from his school as he made his way to the direction of the corner store. Suddenly, he jolted. A huge wave just shook his body. It had given him strong vibrated feelings, especially around his groin area. He had to keep his strength. As much as he wanted to go to somebody, there was nothing he could do. He had a goal in mind and getting those items for his teacher was a must.

No matter what the cost.

He made it to the corner store. The bell ringing acknowledged his entrance inside. He got the list from his pocket and he made his way to get the items. Suddenly, he felt the jolting vibration again. He tucked and grabbed his stomach. He took a sharp breath, not alerting anyone. He was grateful that he was alone at this point in time. It will be an embarrassment if someone had seen him in this position.

He took a couple of paces as he had the handful of the items from his teacher's shopping list. Before he made it to the counter, he got the jolting vibration again. This time it was stronger than the rest. He cringed, but keep his composure. He was sure to keep his smile for the clerk without raising suspicion.

He scanned the first item, he got a jolt. He scanned the next item, he got a jolt. He began panting. He turned around so the clerk didn't think any thoughts. After a few minutes and a couple of more jolts, he got his items and made it out of the store.

He walked a couple of blocks before he received another jolt. He dropped his bags and got on his knees. This time, the buzzing continues. It was there he felt his erection budding. However, he released a yelp when he felt the constriction around his penis. He was trying to get up, but the buzzing was more than he could take. He was panting loudly. His teeth were clattering. His erection was pounding.

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

He looked to the sky. It was cloudy and very solemn. He didn't want it, he kept telling himself. _I refuse. It is not going to happen here. It is not. It is not._

The buzzing continued and he released a moan.

Quickly, he grabbed his things and struggled to get somewhere without people noticing. He made it to the alleyway. It was there where the intensity continued. He dropped the items and he leaned against the wall. His penis was taking more than it needs to take with the vibrations. His hands were shaking and he felt to release this tension; or at least opening his pants, something to end the constriction.

Before that could happen, it was already too late. He felt the release of his sperm bombarding his boxers. The moaning continued, the panting continued. He dropped to his knees. And finally, the buzzing stopped.

He sat there, caught in the forced afterglow of his moment. Then, he heard footsteps.

"Seems like you were caught in a jam, love."

Standing in the alleyway was a petite, slender girl. She had fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. To her classmates, she comes off as pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing.

"Talking about making a scene, you pervert," she said to Izuku in a devilish grin. She went into her pocket and has a device. She pressed the button and he jolted again. "It is a good thing I took the day off to spend it doing this with you. I don't see you as much and I wanted to spend time with you as much as possible."

To Izuku, the purple haired rocker is his mistress, the woman of the night. To Kyoka, Izuku was her lover, her servant and overall, her lovely cinnamon roll pet.

She leaned over him and rubbed around his crotch.

She made a tsk sound. "I know you made quite a mess, my love. Yes indeed." She unzipped his pants and saw the constriction inside. "Caging your dick may have caused you some problems, didn't it." She laughed as she covered her mouth. "And you were still able to climax, my dear."

"I didn't have much of choice, mistress," Izuku told her. "The vibrator in my ass didn't make the situation of better."

"Take my sincerest apology," she told him while rubbing his head before patting it. "I hope our classmates weren't as worried."

"Thankfully," he said to her. "This kind of stuff is risky, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "But, my lovely, little pet, when you are involved with me, you have to understand that these kinds of things heighten our sexuality."

"Sure it does, but can it be outside of school?"

"It doesn't work like that, dear," she told him as she sat beside him. "Seeing you like this turns me on. Seeing yourself caught in this position of embarrassment and pleasure makes it exciting. That is what makes us who we are." She blew into his ear. "Right?"

He kept silent. She nibbled on his ear.

"Right?"

She continued biting on his lobe before entering her tongue into his canal. His breath labored, which caused his dick to respond. She laughed as she pulled out another item from her pocket. It was the key to his encaged penis.

"Does my little dicky want to be released," she told his penis using baby talk. "Does my little dicky want to be released?" She turned to him. "But your father has to be good for the rest of the day." She rubbed his side of his butt. "And continues to comply to orders. Right, my little pet?"

She gave him another bite to the ear while dangling the keys. It caused his dick to hurt, but at the same time, he felt pleasure.

"Come see me after the meeting," she told him as she stands up and straightens herself out.

"At our usual spot?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "I don't feel comfortable there today. Instead, let's meet at my place."

"Your place?"

"That's right. My parents won't be home. I want you all to myself tonight." She pressed the button, which made him jolt. "See you tonight, my little pet." She walked away. Before she left the alleyway, she turned. "If you have a doubt in your mind of our relationship." She pressed it again. "My love displays this." She winked. "Let's be glad I haven't done it during school hours. See you later, _I-zu-ku_."

He looked at his phone and noticed he had been gone longer than expected. He picked up the items and made his leave back to the school.

He received another jolt from her love and affection.

As he returned back to the school, he questioned on what drawn him to Kyoka Jirou. What position did fate draw him to her the day where he and Kyoka crossed the line?

It all started that fateful evening when he discovered Kyoka at the park.

It was something that he stumbled upon and shouldn't have seen.

Now, he was in it.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. Lucid Dreams (Part I) (Harem)

Juice Wrld's Lucid Dreams was playing in the dark, purple karaoke room when Momo pushed Izuku to the floor. Her hungry eyes craved for the emerald child as she positioned herself for his inability to escape. She licked her lips, craving each and every morsel of the teen as she pictured herself wanting to snatch the buttons off of his clothes. However, the vice president had class, somewhat modest on what she was going to do.

"Midoriya, there is no one way of saying this, but I want you. Badly as a prisoner seeks freedom. Badly as a pipe to a fiend." She brushed her hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry, but I am going to do something bad. Hopefully, we can both feel pleasure."

Izuku sat in the corner. He was cornered, looking like a weak antelope amongst a lioness. She was preying as her breath became heavier, slowly disrobing him with her bedroom eyes. Despite they weren't naked, he knew something was within her to do this. This was atypical, quite abnormal.

"Yaoyorozu-chan," replied Izuku in a nervous laughter. "Think of what you are doing. You aren't yourself." It was quite true as her eyes were heart-shaped. The scent of honeydew entranced his nostrils as her hands glided at his shirt. She licked her lips once more as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

A sound of applause came from behind her. "That's right Yayorozu-chan, ribbit, make the cinnamon roll melt into soft bread." Momo wasn't alone. The frog-girl teen Izuku knew as Tsuyu was sitting at the other end of the room. Slowly disrobing her clothing, the frog girl glared at the scene. Envious of Momo's decision to attack first. The frog girl had the same eyes as Momo, heart-shaped. "Make him say your name, ribbit! If you want this, then claim it, girlfriend."

Izuku's eyes drifted away from Momo, seeing the empty glasses of drinks and half-eaten cake. This was supposed to be a small get together. It was Momo's birthday. She kept the party small, only inviting a couple of friends.

Ochako stared nervously as she watched Izuku in the position. She shivered. Not because she was worried about Izuku's welfare. She was worried as she wanted a taste of Izuku. She just didn't know how to approach this.

Izuku squirmed when he felt the last button popped. Momo hovered her hands over his firm chest. Her eyes lingered on his figure, questioning to her living God why she didn't devour him sooner. "Jesus, Deku, where have you been hiding this beefcake?" She clicked her tongue. "To think you wouldn't share this cake with the others." She pressed her supple lips onto his nipple.

"Momo," he said in a hasten breath.

"Shh," she interjected. "It's my party and I do what I want to. Itadakimasu!" She made light flicks to his nipple, using his free hand to rub the other. She tugged at it, pinching it, scraping it. Anything to arouse the cinnamon roll. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the obvious erection budding in his pants.

"He might be lying with his tongue but his body tells the truth." A pinkette appeared beside Momo. She was silent, only watching and waiting when the moment was opportune. Momo chuckled, knowing her friend craving a taste of him as well.

"Feel free, Ashido-chan," she said alluringly. "Just be sure when it's my time to blow out the candles, just let me know."

"No problem, vice pres.," she winked as she used her hands to undo Izuku's zipper.

Ochako watched nervously as Mina and Momo were tag-teaming each other for Izuku's girth. She flinched, grinding her legs. The warmth, the hunger coming from her pussy. She was already moist when hearing that Izuku was attending the party. The giggles from the other girls when they decided to turn their all-girls' birthday outing into such an adventure.

"What's the matter, Uraraka-chan? Nervous?" Ochako turned her head as she saw a glove touching her shoulder. It was a firm touch, a strong grip. Ochako moaned when she felt a grip cupping her special place. "Your juices are just flowing freely," the invisible girl said to Ochako as she pressed her body onto her. "Excited to see your precious Izuku being taken advantaged?"

"Yes," she mustered out to say. Her friend and classmate, Toru, spreading her fingers to massage Ochako's pussy. She kept massaging the lips through her shorts. Ochako stood there. She was nervous, allowing another woman to touch her place. She could have stopped her. She could have moved her out of the way. However, the pleasure was there. That tension, that curiosity. Knowing the craving of her sex, the craving of her prowess. She just didn't care.

"Something tells me that you are relaxed," said the tickled Toru. "Yo, Tsuyu, care to join us while we wait for Deku?"

Tsuyu yawned as she jumped off of the couch. "Fine, ribbit! It beats masturbating anyway."

His dick was exposed onto the Earth, welcoming anyone who dared to witness it. Mina's eyes widened as his girth was thick as a PVC pipe. No way did this short, formerly quirkless teen had that packing inside of his pants. "No way you were hiding such a blessing," said the pinkette. "Well, allow me to partake." Izuku squirmed as his dick entered and parked onto Mina's moist and wettest muscle. She laughed as ingested his dick. As she was muffling, she pardoned herself as she played with his balls.

She grabbed his balls, treating like a mandarin orange, cradling it and brushing it gently. "Such a beautiful dick," she muffled. "Have any cum in these balls."

Momo was tickled as she pulled his nipple with her teeth. "His balls looked heavy."

Mina pulled his dick out of her mouth. "They are heavy. Feel free to have a taste."

"No problem. Switch with me."

Momo proceeded to Izuku's dick as Mina headed toward his chest. Izuku tried to speak but felt his balls entered Momo's mouth and Mina's hands pinching each of his nipples.

"No resistance, Izuku," purred Mina as she gingerly trailed her tongue around his chest. "You must be enjoying this _or_ is it over there that suits your fancy better?"

By that time, Toru already took off Ochako's shorts. Tsuyu used her tongue to spread Ochako's pussy lips. The musk of womanhood entered Tsuyu's nose. "Damn, this girl is hot to trot, ribbit!" She looked at Ochako. "Really excited about Izuku, aren't you?"

"We are all, but we all have to wait our turn," said Toru as she spread Ochako's butt. "While we wait…" She opened her mouth to enter her tongue into Ochako's ass. Ochako wanted to fall, but both girls supported the brunette.

Mina turned around to return to Izuku's stunned face. "Jealous? Jealous that they are playing with your Ochako? Wish you were in their position?"

It was no denial that the class of 1-A, if not all of UA High School was aware of Izuku's crush on Ochako Uraraka. Izuku's brain spiraled like a drained swimming pool as he watched his beloved being taken advantaged by the girls.

"Yes, more, more. Right there. Make me feel good," purred Ochako. Tsuyu didn't mind thrusting her tongue into Ochako's cavern, ingesting the juices. It tasted like a tangy and ripe fruit, or something citric. The frog girl wrapped her arms tightly around Ochako's legs.

Mina laughed. "Seems like she has forgotten about you. That's okay, we are here for you."

Momo removed her mouth from his balls, making a popping sound. "Mmm, yummy." She saw his dick. It was leaking precum. The veins looked angry as it protruded. "I don't know what you did, Ashido, but it is working."

"He will be all right," said Mina with a smirk. "Pipe his hot and sexy ass."

"Pleasure," replied Momo as she swayed her hair, allowing his dick to enter her mouth once more. "I can't wait until your hot wad blows into my mouth. Let it out, baby! Let it out!"

Izuku was in a daze. As the girls were playing with his body, he was watching his beloved being handled by his other friends.

He watched, however, he couldn't be jealous. He imagined himself wanting to be in that position. Showing bedroom eyes that only could be seen by a lover. He tried extending his arms, wanting to reach her. Her eyes continued to remain closed. Only distracted by Toru as she reached her hands around Ochako's breast.

The girls shared a kiss.

Izuku took a breath, starting to thrust his hips into Momo's mouth. She muffled by the sudden shift. He pictured her mouth as Ochako's pussy. What did it feel like? What movements would it make? He involuntarily released a moan. "Ochako," he whispered without making them notice it.

"Izuku."

His eyes opened. Ochako was extending her hand. She was mouthing his name. "Izuku."

"Ochako." Izuku extended his hand as well. He increased his thrust, causing Momo to make bobbing noises.

Momo was met with hot semen depositing from his dick and into her mouth. She held on, tasting the love of his dick. Mina bit into his neck, hoping he would draw blood. Ochako climaxed as her juices sprayed all over Tsuyu. Tsuyu kept quiet, swallowing each and every single drop.

Momo swallowed some. She stood up to Mina. "Care to share the loot?" Mina and Momo wrapped their lips around each other as they ingested Izuku's seed. The duo broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and semen between the pair.

Mina rubbed her stomach. "Deku's milk does the body good."

Tsuyu was gasping for air as she was coughing from Ochako's juices. Toru walked to the bar where she could get a drink. Ochako dropped to her knees, legs felt like jelly. She was paralyzed by the pleasure.

Mina spoke up. "I don't know how this began, but damn, I don't want it to stop." She took a breath. "Ok, I think we should take a break. I think we have…" She stopped when she saw Ochako crawling on the floor to Izuku's direction.

"Izuku, Izuku," she said. She looked entranced, in a daze. Her body was wobbly. Her focus was getting to Izuku. "Izuku!" Izuku looked into her dark eyes for a moment. She kissed him full on his lips. Her mouth yielded to his. He pushed her tongue deep into his mouth.

The girls made awing noises.

"I see a blossoming of a new couple, girls," said Toru with a smirk. "Well, I guess we all know who gets Deku first."

"Izuku."

"Ochako."

In response, he felt her hard lean body press against his. She rubbed herself against his dick. She rubbed him until it was shoved upward and trapped by her body. Slowly she rubbed him with her pussy. Rocking from side to side.

The girls were silent as they watched Izuku and Ochako getting acquainted with each other. Mina and Momo were staring at each other whereas Toru and Tsuyu were doing the same.

"I feel like fooling around until they are finished," said Toru. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, ribbit! Nothing wrong with experimentation," replied Tsuyu.

Mina took Momo by the hand and led her to the couch. Mina lied on the couch as Momo spread her legs, partaking in eating out her pussy. Meanwhile, Toru got on her knees and partook in eating out Tsuyu's pussy.

Izuku positioned himself to get Ochako comfortable. "I don't know what to do. This is my first time."

Ochako pecked him on the cheek. "Just be gentle. We are in this together."

She grinded her moist pussy against his eagerly awaiting dick for a bit, her tits pressed hard against his chest. She sat up, lowering herself onto him. He felt hot liquid seeping onto his dick. It didn't take a genius to know it was her blood. Her pussy was very tight, yet it sucked in every last inch. Before she started to pump, she sat there, smiling at him.

"Make a woman out of me, Izuku," she said to him as she started to ride his dick, slowly coming up and then pounding down fast and hard into his lap. He made sure to push up to meet Ochako, driving his dick deep into her.

Izuku grabbed her ass, squeezing it firmly thrusting up, pushing his dick as deep into her as he could.

Meanwhile, Mina was envious as she wanted to be the first to ride his dick. However, she didn't mind getting seconds. She moaned as she felt Momo's tongue dampening her already moist pussy. "Right there, baby. Make it cream for you, baby. Yes, yes, yes!" She imagined her tongue belonging to Izuku.

He kept ramming up into her wet cavern, feeling her pussy pull and massage his dick, helping it push into her womb. "Ochako, oh my God! I don't know. This feels good!"He could feel himself getting stronger, he gripped her hips tight, ramming his dick into her as if he was trying to rip her open. "Harder, Izuku, baby! Harder," screamed Ochako.

Tsuyu purred loudly as Toru was playing with her pussy. Tsuyu musked in the pleasure as she wanted the taste of Izuku's dick. She was envious, wishing to be in Ochako's position.

"Izuku, I am getting close," she told him.

"Me, too, Ochako," he told her. He drove up into her, his cock exploding into her, his cum shooting deep into her womb, her pussy milking and draining it of every drop as her own juices shot down and flooded his dick. It seemed to last forever, neither one wanting the feeling to stop. Finally, when every last drop was taken from him, Ochako got off slowly, her pussy sliding up and off his dick. They were heavily panting, sighing by the satisfaction of their lovemaking.

Mina and Tsuyu climaxed at the same time, watching as their juices sprayed onto Momo and Toru.

Izuku went to stand up, but Momo pushed him back down with her foot. "Oh, no you don't," she said. He stood frozen as the girls gathered around each other. Each were talking as they huddled. After a few moments, they gathered to Izuku.

"Are you sure you are okay with it," asked Momo to Ochako.

Ochako nodded. "I don't mind. But, he is mine. You can borrow him."

"Thanks," said Mina.

"Yes, thanks, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"Bless you," said Toru.

"We have Ochako's blessing," said Momo. "Now, it's my turn, sweetness."

Izuku pondered as he prepared to take the second round. As the girls were eagerly hungry for him, he questioned how and what did it begin.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	10. Lucid Dreams (Part II) (Harem)

Izuku became overwhelmed by the scent of womanhood surrounding him. The estrogen levels were highly apparent as the girls were shedding any inhibitions in that room. Izuku was in a daze, still reeling from his earlier encounter with Ochako. Most shy boys would have found a way to run away or talked himself out of it. But not Izuku. It was safe to assume that he knew there wasn't any other way to leave. No matter what, it was hunting season for the girls as they surrounded him.

Quiet and docile was the best method for the cinnamon roll. He just surrendered himself and allowed the girls to do whatever was best.

Momo took a sip of her grape juice. She walked over to him as he sat against the wall. She motioned his mouth to open, pouring it into his dry throat, quenching his thirst second-handedly. She softly placed her hand around his throat, ensuring that he swallowed her contents.

"Want some more?" Mina came beside Izuku. The pinkette was tickled as she pried his lips open. She wrapped her body around him, pouring the grape juice inside of his mouth. He didn't flinch. He was breathless. It wasn't to the girls' surprise that his middleman was standing at attention.

The girls knew a second coming was approaching.

Mina positioned herself to cradle Izuku as she put his head on her lap. He looked at the ceiling where he met her alluring bedroom eyes. Meanwhile, Momo pulled a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from her purse. She had mentioned to the girls that safe sex was best. She wasn't sure of his potency and the last thing they wanted was little Izuku's running around the place.

At least not until they were finished with high school.

"This lube is locally sourced and made with the finest minerals," said Momo gingerly as she applied the lube over his throbbing member. Izuku winced as the hotness meshed with his erection. Momo made it certain to cover his testicles and his penis. She stimulated the shaft, using her other hand to massage the phallus. It wasn't long when she saw the cloudy fluid coming from his hole.

Mina licked her lips. "Quite the sensitive lad, isn't he, Momo?" By this time, the girls have abandoned the honorifics of using surnames. They were acquainted enough to use their first name. It wasn't a few minutes ago the ladies were enjoying themselves in physical pleasure.

Momo grinned. "And that is the way I like my Deku." She peered at the others as they were witnessing them. "Too bad that I can't have him raw." She ripped the condom wrapper with her teeth, spitting it to the floor. She got to her knees and positioned herself over his penis. She used her hand to place the condom around it. "At least I can shift myself for the time being," she said with a grunt in her voice as she tilted herself towards his dick.

Mina muffled his moans with a kiss. She enveloped her tongue with his, allowing them to tangle with each other. She used her free hand to cup his chin and pinch his nipple. With Momo in place, she began thrusting her hips freely with his dick.

"Holy shit," she screamed. "This dick is amazing! He is pocketing my dick. I don't have room to spare," she said as she grinded harder with herself. Mina pulled herself from his lips. The tingliness from her pussy wanted more than her fingers. She looked to the stunned and dazed Izuku. "I hope you have an appetite." She crouched over his mouth. "Itadakimasu," she said as she put her pussy onto his mouth.

From the other side, Ochako was biting onto Tsuyu's neck. The frog girl didn't display any resistance as she felt the love mark implanted onto her nimble body. Toru inserted her fingers into Tsuyu's pussy. The frog girl squirmed into the ecstasy, taking advantage of this forbidden pleasure.

"Oh, my God, ribbit!" The frog girl cried as she pulled Ochako into a kiss. The girls were in heat, craving each other's loving. Toru removed her fingers, tasting Tsuyu's contents. "Yummy," she purred. She pulled her mouth into Tsuyu's secret place. She used her arms to grip Tsuyu's supple ass. She blew into her pussy, causing tension from the frog girl.

She moaned, but Ochako kept her busy as she began flicking Tsuyu's titties. Tsuyu felt her wetness flowing out like a reservoir. "Mmm," she purred. Toru wasted no time to stimulate Tsuyu's bean. She flicked it a few times. She wanted it to come out of its shell. After a couple of flicks, it came out. She used her teeth to bite. Tsuyu moaned into Ochako's mouth.

"Feeling good, Tsuyu," asked Toru alluringly. "You love when I play with your pussy?"

"Mmm mmm," she said as she broke away from Ochako's powerful kiss.

Toru bit harder onto her bean. "I need an answer, sweetness. You like when I play with your pussy?"

"Yes, yes, yes," the frog girl said as she knew her climax was approaching. "I love when you treat me like I am some kind of toy."

Toru returned to eating Tsuyu's pussy. "Because you are a playful tease, you damn frog sweetness."

"Yes, play me like that," cried Tsuyu. She turned to Ochako. "How are you, baby?"

Ochako pulled Tsuyu into another kiss. "Wanting more pleasure." She gave her another kiss. "Toru, lay her down."

Ochako thrust her fingers into her pussy. She remembered that semen from earlier was dripping out. She removed it and inserted it into her greedy mouth. She partook as if she would never have another sweetness like that again. "Care for some leftover, you fucking whore?"

"Yes, please Ochako baby, let me have some of your man's milk," begged Tsuyu.

"Who should you thank for this," questioned Ochako.

"You, baby," cried Tsuyu.

"Very good," said Ochako as she giggled. She positioned herself above Tsuyu's face. Tsuyu licked her lips as she welcomed Ochako's leftover sperm from her pussy. She grabbed Ochako's hips, wanting to taste her juices and the taste of Deku. Ochako moaned as she felt her insides being stimulated by the frog girl's tongue.

Ochako tilted down to Tsuyu and began flicking her tits again. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," cried Ochako as she wanted to have another orgasm. She looked at Izuku, seeing him in the pleasure. "That right, girls," she cried to Mina and Momo. "Work his dick, let him know who runs this show. Let him know that he is mine and I am his," she purred before returning to working on Tsuyu.

"Kyoka, are you enjoying this?"

The attention was now being turned to me. As I was watching the scene in front of me, it was Momo who was getting my attention. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. It was impressive that she had some thought left to get my attention.

"Hell yeah, I am enjoying this. I am getting this on camera," I told her. "Precious memories for this year's class 1-A. A more personal collection, perhaps."

"Do you want to take turns when I am done," asked Mina as she began moaning when she felt the supple hands of Momo grabbing it.

"Yeah, I can wait. In fact, the best is always last." I stuck my tongue out at the girls. I was enthralled by the scene of women who got crazy about having a taste of Izuku. Granted, I was aroused and wanting to partake in having the glazed cinnamon roll. But, being an odd pair and the teller of this story, I didn't mind waiting.

 _Like I've said, I am saving Izuku for last._

Izuku began thrusting his hips. He was becoming hypnotized by the pleasure. He was becoming an animal in heat, relying on his instinct when it came to procreating. With his hands, he grabbed Momo's ass and strutted her.

Momo's eyes widened, knowing that Izuku was getting to it. "This meat stick is killing me," she purred. "I don't ever want Deku to leave me," she cried out. "Fuck the mess of me, Izuku. Fuck me like I am nothing but an onahole for your pleasure."

Mina knew Izuku was getting with the program as her pussy lips were being gnawed by him. It sent shocks to her body, immediately releasing juices onto his tongue. Slurping noises were being made as he accepted his fate. It didn't take long for Mina to climax inside of Izuku's mouth. He didn't stop. She felt his tongue continue to ravish her pussy as she ebbed in the afterglow. She rested her body on Momo's chest.

"Mina, what the hell," cried Momo. "You are too damn heavy. Just…" She stopped as she felt Izuku's dick tightening deeper. "Izuku, no...no...oh, God," she cried. "I am coming. I am coming." She wrapped herself around Mina. "Oh, God, no…" She released fluid from her pussy, opening the floodgates and sprayed all over Izuku's stomach. She was shivering, clinging to Mina. Momo fell backward along with Mina. Izuku began coughing as he spat out his spit and her juices. The girls panted as they were embellished with exhaustion and with pleasure.

"Damn, Izuku," I cried to him as he was catching his breath. "You have stamina."

Momo pulled herself away from Mina as she sat against the seat. Mina pulled herself up and sat beside Izuku. Judging by his erection, he had yet to climax.

"Oh, hell," cried Toru. "You haven't cum yet." Tsuyu was already spent. She climaxed earlier and was lying on the other side, trying to catch a second wind. Meanwhile, Ochako was drinking a bottle of water to prevent dehydration. Before Toru began to speak, Mina decided to do him a favor.

She pulled the condom, removing the sheath from the sword. She eyed his dick as she used her hands to grip. She smiled as she stroked his member. She used her other hand to cup his balls. "He's getting closer, girls. If you want some, come gather."

The girls cornered Izuku as he shut his eyes, embarrassed from being watched.

I decided to make a move as I pried open his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, Izuku," I said calmly. "We all love you."

Izuku's moan escaped from his lips as he spurted out his semen from his dick. It gushed like a geyser, spraying around the girls. They all wanted a taste of his hot milk. Heart-filled pupils were apparent as Mina continued to stroke his dick until the orgasm ceased.

The girls ate whatever they collected. The sounds of moans and approval were in the room.

Tsuyu was rubbing her stomach. "Man, Mina is right. Deku's milk does make a body good. Man, I can't wait to get next."

Suddenly, the sound of the phone rang in the room. It didn't belong to any of the girls or mine. It was coming from the bar's phone. Momo gained composure to answer it. After a few moments on the phone, she bowed and then hung up.

"Okay, girls. The bar is closing in fifteen minutes." Momo scanned the area. "And I think to not have anything extra on the bill, we should clean this up."

"Aww, man," snapped Tsuyu. "I wanted to have some Deku, ribbit!"

Momo patted Tsuyu's back. "Relax, girlfriend. Luck happens to be on my side." She began grinning as she reached for her cell phone. "Luck be a lady tonight as the lady of the house isn't home." Momo explained to the girls that her mother was out of town on business. She wasn't expected to be home until Monday morning. All of the girls, included myself, was met with smiles.

"Sleepover at Momo's house," cried the girls.

The last few minutes was spent cleaning any love stains and other bodily fluids. Toru and Ochako spent the time getting Izuku dressed. We each phoned our parents that we were coming home this evening. Any excuse we used worked.

As the day at the karaoke bar drew to a close, we all wrapped our arms around each other, carrying Izuku as we proceeded to Momo's house.

Momo's scheduled an Uber to pick us up. We were anticipating with hunger as our night with Izuku was far from over.

Far, far, far from over.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. A harem isn't complete without having Kyoka in there. Kyoka was there the entire time as she served as a narrator. I wasn't ready to reveal her yet. But, the harem is far from over. As the girls venture to a new venue, what else unfolds for Izuku as there are many others who have yet to get their fill of him. Stay tuned in the next chapter.**_


	11. Fuyumi's Interlude

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with this story. This story does relate to "Pool" and "Kissin' Pink" from Izuku's Mothers. The events took place before the main story, "Pool." This serves as somewhat of a filler. Honestly, I have mixed feelings. Depending on the strength of this story, I might put this as part of the series. I am not sure right now but enjoy!**_

Shouto was kind enough to hand Izuku a towel after stepping out of the bathroom. Izuku was spending the night as they planned to go to the Tokyo Tower together in the morning. Also, it wasn't often the duo had together to hang out. "The water is warm as it can be. I added some more heat in case you want more," said Shouto as he dried himself off with a towel. Izuku was used to seeing nakedness so it didn't faze him. "Thanks, dude," said Izuku as he grabbed his items.

"God, I can't wait for tomorrow." Shouto sounded very childish. Like a child being introduced to new things. "I also hear that they have a Naomi Osaka exhibit nearby that I want to visit."

"You mean the tennis player?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Anyone that can beat the greatest of all time, that's my kind of lady," he purred. Izuku took off the remainder of his clothing. He placed them in the hamper beside him. "You think your sister is cool with my dropping my clothes in the wash?"

Shouto swayed his hands. "Fuyumi?" He blew a raspberry. "For sure. Nothing brings a family closer together than cleaning one's delicates." He winked. "I think she enjoys it more than the rest of us."

"Because she likes to clean?"

"No, because she is happy that everyone is home," he said as he put on his boxers. "With Mom out of the hospital and my father making more occasional visits, the family is somewhat piecing itself back together." He stretched his arms. "Or at least, I hope so."

Izuku tried not to interfere on what occurs in the Todoroki home. It was unspoken that his father was aggressive and didn't mind focusing his anger on the family. His mother, Rei, was in and out of group homes, rehabs, and hospitals. He was quite aware of Rei's case. What he didn't want to tell Shouto that he had been having interactions with his friend's mother since they have met at the community center.

It was a part-time job. He served not only as the counselor but the occasional lifeguard as he was certified in it. He had given Rei a set of keys for more of a therapeutic purpose. When he had met Rei on the day of sign-up, he was met with a set of tears. Stricken with grief, he consoled her, allowing her to explain her hang-ups and transgressions. He knew if this housewife and mother had a book about her duress, then the _Farmer's Almanac_ would have been filled. It was against the rules of the community center, but he gave her the set of keys. He instructed her to come to the center before hours. No one would bother her. She was free to swim as much as she wanted.

They set a system where he would leave the keys under the bleachers near the tennis courts. Rei would collect and enter the pool. Whenever she was finished, leave the keys under the bleachers where he would collect.

"Don't ever let anyone take your voice. You are much as important to this world as the air, the moon, the sun, and the stars. You are a gem. Don't let anyone ruin your beauty." The words came out of nowhere. He didn't know how it relayed out of his lips. But it was those words that gave Rei comfort. And for the first time, he spotted a smile.

Izuku felt that it wasn't his place regarding Shouto's family life, therefore he kept his mouth shut. He remembered his mother telling him to intervene when it's necessary. Some things were not his place, his mother said to him. So, listening to his mother's advice, he kept his interactions about Shouto's mother to himself.

"Do you think Mom would have fun doing these things?" Izuku turned when seeing the seriousness on his friend's face. "Think we can all get along as a family? You included?"

Izuku walked and patted Shouto on the back. "You worry too much, dude. You have to relax and take some deep breaths." The white-redheaded teen listened as he took steady breaths. "Thanks, Izuku. I needed that."

"Anytime, bro. Now, I am going to take a shower before it gets cool," he said as he removed his final article of clothing. "Meanwhile, get ready to get your butt whooped on this _Street Fighter_ classic."

Shouto scoffed playfully. "Yeah, like anyone is lining to battle your weak self, Deku."

"Whatever, kid. Just kid the joysticks ready for this butt whooping," said Izuku as he entered the bathroom.

Izuku was a huge fan of their bathroom. It reminded him of bathhouses of olden days Japan. Back during the Edo period. Yet again, Japanese history wasn't his favorite subject. For what he had known, it could have been during the Showa, Heisei, Taisho. This would have been a good opportunity to ask his sister, Fuyumi, for a teaching lesson.

As the water washed over him, Izuku tried to relax. He focused his mind on tomorrow. He focused on seeing the Naomi Osaka exhibit, taking pictures at Tokyo Tower, and eating as many pancakes as he can consume. He sat on the stool as he washed himself. He scrubbed every nook and cranny of his body. He took his time on his 'naughty bits.' Admittedly, he felt unashamed of his penis. A blessing he called it as it was thick as a PVC and was long as a ruler. He remembered Katsuki teasing about his girth until his mother explained that girls would fawn over it. He had mixed feelings, wanting girls to like him for who he was versus what he had.

He began scrubbing his penis, cupping his balls so he could wash any dirt or grime. Suddenly, he heard the door opening. He didn't pay it any mind, thinking it was Shouto forgetting an item.

"Shouto, I doubt you left anything in here," he said as he began scrubbing his hair. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that it wasn't Shouto. Last time he had remembered, Shouto didn't wear glasses or sported any breasts on his body.

That belonged to his sister, Fuyumi Todoroki.

Covering himself with a towel, the stunned Izuku fell out of the stall. "Fuyumi! What are you doing here?"

Fuyumi didn't appear to look nervous. She dropped her items beside Izuku and sat on the stall. "Same as you, my dear. Cleaning! Since we are going to the tower tomorrow, I wanted to get a head start." She was firm, blunt, and adamant. A bit of surprising quality compared to the shyness of Fuyumi. The happy-go-lucky-wanting-to-reunite-the-family kind of girl was the kind Izuku knew. Not the assertive, impulsive type.

Then he heard her moving some plastic bottles around, the squirt of some soapy substance onto her hands, and then the return of spraying water to his skin as she knelt down from behind. "C'mon, let me help you wash your back."

"I am fine," he replied humbly. "I can do it myself. Thank you!"

"What's wrong, Izuku," she interjected calmly. "Feel a bit strange when a girl asks you for a request?"

"No, no," he answered. "I don't want to waste your time."

She patted the stool. "No waste. Now let me help you." She began washing his back. Hands moving in strong, yet caring passes. She also cleaned his arms, his shoulders, and his scalp.

"Isn't it soothing," she asked.

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

Then, he felt her take hold of him and pulled his body back into her own luscious one. Izuku resisted at first, but when she didn't relent and issued a warning sound, he allowed her to guide him. They were sitting together, her legs on the outside of his, the back of his head on her bosom, and her arms across his chest. She began humming then, a comforting and slow tune.

"I used to hum this song with Shouto back when he was younger. It tends to calm him down a touch," she answered. "You are kind of reminding me of Shouto back when he was little. Without the bit of fussing though."

Her hands moved over him again. Rubbing his chest, caressing his face, grabbing his outer and inner thigh. He kept his eyes shut and tried to think pleasant thoughts, but each new touch brought him back to reality. When she grabbed hold of his private parts, he made a small noise of protest.

"Relax, child," she told Izuku. "You are not the only guy I have done this to. I have three brothers, you know." She took a breath before resuming back to the matter at hand. "Just let me help you relax, and forget about all of your worries and stress." She kept tugging, as she repositioned her legs to pry his own apart. Her mouth was on his neck then, performing little bites, kisses, and sucking on the tender flesh.

"Fuyumi," he protested quietly.

"Shh! Don't need the others to come in. Don't want to stir trouble," she whispered.

"Fine," he said. "Just be gentle, okay."

"Oh, my? No protest?"

"It is not that," he said. "But you can't force the willing if they somewhat want it."

Fuyumi was quite stunned of Izuku's revelation. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Like I've mentioned. I won't stop you. Just be gentle," he answered. "Plus, I won't deny saying that you are kind of cute."

Fuyumi withdrew her tongue and licked behind his ear. "Oh, Izuku. You knew how badly I wanted to do this to you? How much I held myself from attacking you, baby?"

As he grew hard she stopped, causing his mind to whirl around in a daze. Then he heard the squirt of a bottle again and felt her apply a cool, yet smooth substance to his groin. This feeling was even more intense, and he felt his hips thrusting into her pumping fist. Harder and faster and tighter it all felt. His leg started twitching, and perhaps calculating what he would do, she placed her unoccupied hand over his mouth before he released an intense moan into her palm, spraying ejaculate into the shower.

"Oh, my! Coming already," she clicked her tongue. "Oh, sweetness. That is so, so adorable."

She quietly laughed, amused by his becoming like butter in her hands. Then she resumed kissing his neck and holding him close to her. They stayed like that for a while, and he felt so woozy. At some point, she released him long enough to turn off the steamy shower.

Fuyumi whispered into Izuku's ear to wait until Shouto's fell asleep. " _There is a continuation of this meeting in my bedroom this evening when the lights go out. Please don't be late. Plus, with father out of town and mother visiting her relatives, no reason for interference."_ She finished the sentence as she licked behind his ear. "Got that?"

Izuku replied by nodding his head.

She slapped him on his ass. "Now, head out first. Quit looking at me with those gorgeous eyes." She was tickled, quite pleased on what she had done with Izuku.

Amazing how confidence can lure her to him.

Or better yet how drinking a whole bottle of wine can make a difference.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **A/N: In the scene when Fuyumi was touching Izuku's privates and she said that she has done it to her brothers. I was implying that she just cleaned them. Nothing incestuous. As for Izuku, a different story.**_


	12. Cross Our Heart (Part I) (Ochako)

He had a missed call. A voicemail lied in his wake.

He looked at his cell phone like a deer seeing headlights. His hands were trembling to the touch. It wasn't the phone itself, but the person on the other end he was more afraid. He knew if he were to call back, then it meant that he had displayed something there. Something that he must acknowledge.

It was something that he was not ready to receive. His nimble fingers trailed his cell phone, feeling the vibration of it, telling him about his voicemail. He took steady breaths. He wasn't ready. Not yet.

He stepped out of the bathroom where he was sitting idly on the toilet. It had been over a moment ago when he was tending to his business. It was there where he had received the phone call. He was frozen in time. The ringtone contained a distinctive sound for his familiar. What should have been a casual ringer turned into a ringer of caution. Hearing the tone was frightening, leaving him stiff. He remained there until the phone went off.

"Izuku, sweetie." Izuku knew it was the sound of Ryuko purring from the living room. The blonde pussycat made her visits to the Midoriya residence whenever she wanted cool-off time from the other members, or she wanted to kill time before going to an event like going to the movies or participating in cosplay events. Lately, it has been more of the latter.

"Icchan," she cried out again. "Where is my fleshy, fleshy cinnamon roll?" When he approached the hallway, he saw Pixie-Bob swaying in his direction. She pounced upon him, rubbing her face affectionately to the emerald haired child. "Hey, Icchan, did you hear me calling you?"

He shifted his eyes in her direction. "Oh, oh yeah," he stammered. "What's up, Auntie?"

She put her finger to her lip before answering his question. "I wanted to know if you could come with me to the venue and watch me practice," asked Ryuko.

"That's not like you to ask me something like that," replied Izuku. "What reason for today?"

"I _think_ it was because I may have _accidentally_ told the manager on how great you are with your quirks," she said meekly. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "And he might want you to perform those said quirks on television with me?" She was now in a praying position.

He was taken aback but remained calm. It wasn't the first time Ryuko was whimsical with the emerald child. "What did he offer?"

"He had offered me some extra air time with NHK for your services. Maybe a special."

"And what can _you_ offer," he said with a tone of demand.

"Hey, Icchan," she said interjectionally. "You are getting airtime, aren't you, sweetie?"

"I think I am fine behind the spotlight, auntie," he replied with a smirk. "Now, that offering."

"Well," she said with a slight smile. "For compensation, I can help you with your homework."

Izuku snorted loudly, covering his nose in the process. As he wiping the tear from his eye, he said, "Sorry, auntie, but Auntie Shino told me about your past history in school."

"What," she said while placing her hands on her hips. "What did she say?"

"With your sloppy handwriting and subpar grades, no thanks." He added, "No offense."

She put her hands on her brother, rubbing his shoulders affectionately. "None was taken, sweetie," she said. "Although you may want to ask her certain male professors on how she passed." She thought for a moment until a thought came to mind. "How about tickets to see Three Days Grace?"

"Throw me that and along with two complimentary meals at a restaurant of my choice, then we have a deal."

She furrowed her eyes. "What? Dinner and a concert? Really?"

Keeping his composure, he responded. "Well, I guess that you don't need that hero. Tell your manager good luck on his upcoming show."

He was walking away until she grabbed his arm. "Okay, okay, you win. Two free dinners and concert tickets."

"Three."

"It was two."

"Demands and negotiations fluctuate like the stock market. Take it or leave it."

She grunted, "Fine, I'll take it."

He shook his head. "Nicely done." He scratched his head before adding to the conversation. "When do you need me to come with you."

"Actually, right now will be nice."

"Last minutes as always," sighed Izuku. "You know what, you do meet the requirements of being an actress, especially when making last minute plans."

"I will make it up to you when I become successful," replied Ryuko while laughing.

"If you knew what kinda problems I am having, I wish you make it rich today," said Izuku.

Fortunately, Ryuko was halfway down the stairs to not hear his comment. While they were engaged in conversation, Izuku had another missed call.

About thirty minutes later, Izuku waited for Ryuko in the driveway. He was squatting on the wall. He was focusing on the scenery of his neighborhood. Quiet and quaint at the moment. For at least that was right in front of him. Within, a thunderstorm was brewing and it was consuming him with grief.

He gnashed his teeth any time the thought of the phone call came up. He gripped harder on the pine swing, so much so he feared that he would splinter himself. He took a few breaths, trying something to calm him down. However, the person who was calling him was not going to allow that to happen.

 _I should have been more careful._

 _I should have played it safe._

 _It was one time. One time, for God's sake. Didn't know it would lead to this._

 _I am sorry that it happened. Trust me, I really am._

 _I can't tell them, my parents. They would kill me. What would they think of me? Oh, my God, I am a dunce._

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot._

He was hitting his head in frustration. His ears were ringing, giving him a slight headache. He tilted his head to ease his headache, but he felt something else in his pocket. It was a phone call, but it was a message. He didn't want to look. He refused to look.

 _I should've been careful. I should have played it safe._

"Icchan," cried Ryuko as she stepped out to the driveway. Behind her, she was holding her costume. She then displayed a worried look on her face. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I am fine," he explained. "What's to worry?"

"I would say the same, but your hands. They are red," she said.

Izuku then noticed that his hands were really red. He saw that one of his hands were deeply indented from his nails. One of the nails actually broke the skin. "Are you sure you are okay," questioned Ryuko.

He shook in his agreement.

"Okay, then let's go," said Ryuko as she had the car keys in her hand.

"We are not taking your Vespa," questioned Izuku.

"There is a chance it might rain," she answered. "Your mother isn't going to back home until Monday from your father, so she said it was okay as long as we fill it up on the way back." She got into the car and opened the door for Izuku. They stepped inside while they were putting on their seat belt. "Oh yeah," she added. "You are filling up the tank when we come back."

"Why do I have to," questioned Izuku while raising his eyebrows. "I am working for the man."

"Demands and negotiations fluctuate like the stock market," said Ryuko in a teasing voice.

He hit his head back on the seat. "Fine, let's just go."

Ryuko put the car in reverse. She backed the car into the street before shifting the gears into drive. A very cautious driver, she took the necessary procedures before heading out to the road. Once she got comfortable, she turned on the radio to her favorite rock station.

The duo listened as the DJ was preparing for the next song. _Here is number four of our countdown. This song was a well-known song that went to the top of the charts. Featured in many television shows and movies, this is the hit song from the Plain White T's. Here is "Hey There Delilah."  
_  
"This isn't my favorite cup of tea, but very mellow," said Ryuko as she tapping the steering wheel. Meanwhile, Izuku began panting. His breath was becoming labored. Each string, each chord, each breath the musician gave reminded him the reason why he was avoiding a certain someone.

He began nervously tapping the window. He was tapping his foot very loudly. He was trying to think of something of not having to deal with his song. He tried to reach for his headphones but groaned that he had left them at home. He continued gnashing his teeth as the song filled the car.

 _I don't think I am ready._

 _Neither do I. But, why wait. You do love me, Izuku._

 _I do, I do. But, this is too soon._

 _Nothing is greater than the moment to share this. This is between us and us alone._

 _I am scared. What if, what if pregnancy occurs._

 _We can play it safe. Trust me. Pull out before climaxing, okay._

 _I don't know how it works._

 _Trust me, okay. We will be alright._

 _Promise?_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die. Promise!_

When the musician sang, _Oh, it's what you do to me_ , that he could no longer handle it. He grabbed the knob and changed it to another station.

"Hey, Icchan, I was listening to it," cried Ryuko.

"This song is too old and too mellow for me," replied Izuku nervously. "How did this song get popular anyway?"

She scoffed but didn't further the conversation. She continued focusing on her driving.

Throughout that time, he had another missed call.

Ryuko continued driving until she turned into a neighborhood street. She began slowing down as if she was looking for the right place. He raised his eyes when seeing the familiarity of this particular neighborhood.

"I didn't know the venue was on this side of town," said Izuku.

"Yeah," she said. "It is."

Izuku noticed how the tone of her response was different from before. It sounded very suspicious. He tried to not worry himself, but his instinct was putting him on high alert.

 _Something is not right_ , he thought to himself.

Ryuko began slowing down until she pulled along the curve. In front of Izuku was a home that had a single car driveway. The home was surrounded by bushes. The home was small and tranquil. He began panicking when realizing how familiar was the house.

"Auntie, what's going on," he asked her with a worrisome voice.

He noticed that she was taking a breath. "Sorry, Icchan," she responded. "I really am."

"What do you mean 'sorry,'" he asked as he was stammering.

"She knew if you wouldn't come willingly, she might need someone else," she said.

"You set me up," questioned Izuku nervously.

Suddenly, he saw the person he tried to avoid. The person who he ignored her phone calls and text messages. She was a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that was prone to blushing, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sported two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back.

That person was Ochako Uraraka.

Ochako didn't appear upset. In fact, she displayed a sense of calmness. She walked from the stoop and headed into his direction. Izuku was stammering, becoming flustered.

"Izuku, we need to talk," said Ochako as she rubbed her arm tenderly.

Izuku saw how seriously intent she looked from the car. In her hand was the cell phone. Shivers ran down his spine. He turned to Ryuko. "How could you," questioned Izuku.

"Sorry, Icchan," she responded. "She told me that she had something important to tell you. The way she was crying to me on the phone, it had to be important. Whatever it is, you need to talk to her."

"The hell I can," he screamed.

Izuku unlocked the door from the car and ran out into the street. He started picking up the pace to get away from them as far as he could. Suddenly, he heard his name screaming from behind him.

"Izuku," screamed Ochako. "Izuku, Izuku, Izuku."

Hearing the frantic sounds of his name gave him shivers down his spine. Despite her cries, he did not want to hear them. He didn't want to hear anything at all.

He made his way to another block, but she was gaining ground. "Izuku, Izuku, come back here," cried Ochako.

He jumped a fence before going through a neighbor's backyard. He jumped a few more fences before leaving the neighborhood. _No, no, no. I'm not ready! No, no, no!_

He was back on the main street. He continued running, knowing that he was hearing the now fainted sounds of his name in the wind.

He had managed to gain the upper hand. He was safe for now.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him. He was out of breath and was in dire need of thirst. He was fortunate that there was a manga cafe gas station a few yards from where he was standing.

As he was approaching the cafe, from his peripheral he saw Ryuko in the car aiming at his direction. However, she wasn't alone. Ochako was with her. Preparing for another chase, he was leaving the parking lot until the car cut him off.

He tried turning around, but Ochako grabbed him. He was tangling with her, trying to get off of her, but she wrapped him around his waist.

"Let go of me," screamed Izuku.

"No," cried Ochako.

"Let go of me," screamed Izuku.

"I won't," screamed Ochako.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go."

"No."

The pair tangled until Ryuko came between the pair and stopped. "Whoa, calm down. Calm down, you two."

"Not until he accepts the fact that what's done is done," cried Ochako.

"No," screamed Izuku. "I won't. I won't."

"What are you talking about," questioned Ryuko as she stared at the teenaged pair.

"You have to accept it, Icchan," Ochako screamed at him. "We are too deep into this. You can't avoid my calls. You can't avoid my messages forever. No matter what, it won't make it better."

He tried to walk, but she grabbed his hand. By that time, tears began falling.

"Let me go," cried Izuku. "I am scared."

"No," said Ochako. Now more calmly. "Accept it. It's done."

"Accept what," questioned Ryuko.

Izuku began kneeling to the ground. He was covering his ears. He watched as Ochako was talking to Ryuko. What she said to Ryuko made her eyes widened and began staring at him.

"No, no, no," cried Izuku.

He watched how Ochako mouthed the words that would forever change the paradigm of their relationship.

"Auntie Ryuko, I'm pregnant."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	13. The Strawberry Letter (Part I) (Nejire)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another story for Izuku's Sisters. This newest vanilla drama-romance involves Izuku and Nejire. Warning: the story contains strong graphic content involving past abuse and ageplay (Nejire is eighteen and Izuku is thirteen). Discretion is advised. Enjoy! As a reminder, Izuku's Sister is a loving, heartwarming, vanilla series.**_

It was through the nudging of the bus driver that awoken Nejire Hadou from her slumber. She moaned harshly, hitting the hand of the person who disturbed her light slumber, the first time she was received consistent sleep in the last couple of days. The bus driver looked over the petite teenager, releasing the musk of his day's work into her nose. She opened her eyes, wiping its sleepiness followed by wiping the saliva with her sleeve. She was careful, as the slightest brush could hit the cut on her cheek. She stared into the eyes of the bus driver, giving him a look, as if why would he do such a thing? She scanned her surroundings, noticing that she was the only passenger on the bus. She quickly turned to the window, where realizing she was at the bus depot.

Without saying another word, she bowed before the bus driver and excused herself from the seat. She picked up her backpack and made her exit from the bus. The warmth of the bus terminal contrasted the coolness from the bus. She felt her pores opening, awakening her senses and to be on alert. She was grateful that she packed light. Only the essentials, she concluded as she made her way from the terminal and onto the neighboring streets.

She hoped that the money she saved from tutoring and her allowance could sustain her for a few days until she could make living arrangements. As she scanned on the internet for a hostel, she found a 24-hour manga cafe that can accommodate her with showers and continental breakfast. Although she knew of its poor quality of its ratings, it was in her price range. She also carried a taser in case of anyone coming to attack her. Of course, she had her secret identity of Nejire-chan to defend herself from danger, but that was if the moment was desperate.

She walked to a trash can and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and pulled out the SIM card. She didn't want anyone to know of her whereabouts, and that meant her friends. Despite their long-lasting sisterhood, her departure was a means of losing all access to everyone; and that meant separating herself from her friends. She swallowed nothing as she through the SIM card in the trash can. She walked a few feet to another trash can. She broke the screen with her foot and discarded that in the trash. With her new phone in her backpack, she knew that was one less thing to worry about.

Since entering high school, she felt like she was floating in the motions. Since being accepted into a prestigious, elite high school, things have been falling out of place. No longer could she see her friends because of the hectic work schedule her parents, as well as her teachers, had placed on her. The only time she could spend with the other team members was when they were on missions. Even through those missions, she felt depleted. Even the joys of being a superheroine were succumbing to her as well.

She was tired of being a shadow.

Nejire was fortunate that there was a park nearby from the bus terminal. The reservation for the manga cafe wasn't for another few hours, leaving her with time to kill. She didn't complain, the blue-haired teen was grateful for the alone time and the nothingness of space within her brain. She was able to breathe, she thought to herself as she made her to the slide. She sat at the foot of it and scanned the area. No one was around. It didn't surprise the superheroine as she knew that many of the children were still in school.

She was supposed to be in school. She kind of felt like a villain, she thought to herself as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her composition notebook. What should have been a notebook for her studying has been a documentation of her life; or in other words, a journal. She lightly touched the wound on her cut; still fresh like the feelings she got from the person who had given it to her. She shook her head in disappointment. She took another sharp breath as she tore a piece of paper from the notebook. She made it into a paper airplane. She looked into the morning sun and threw it into parts unknown. Of course, she knew it would land eventually at some point, but honestly, she didn't care.

With her eighteenth birthday approaching, she was growing tired of being the honor student. She was growing tired of being a shadow under everyone's expectations.

The word itself was like water, absorbing into her sponge-like mind. Along with being a studious scholar, a member of every academic club in her school, and scoring top marks, placing her at the top of her class, she has been used to be under a shadow.

She was like an ant, observed through the eyes of the magnifying glass. A shadow cast upon her before the end hits her exact center.

A center.

She questioned in the seventeen years of her existence of where was her center. Was it hidden in the abundance of textbooks she became accustomed to carrying to and from class? Was it hidden in the number of notes she written in the warm, dusty confines of her classroom? Was it hidden through the painstaking hours of studying for exams and working on homework to assure her future in a top national school? With the high expectations of her parents? Her teachers? Her tutor? Her friends?

Where was her center?

She stretched her arms wide like a bird does where they began to take flight. Many times she prayed to God for the spirit of flight. Transition to transcend into a being to go wherever they desired. No laws to challenge them on their destination. The ability to make decision on whatever route they chose. Even if they go against the wind, the factor that they can combat made it amazing, she thought.

Many, many nights she prayed. Many nights she asked for flight. Many nights she asked for escape. From the stress of school, from the pressure of her teachers, from her parents, and overall, herself. Nejire knew at some point she couldn't stay in the same place. Her friends were going to worry. She was grateful that she had a few hours of borrowed time before leaving for the next town. She was wise to not stay at the same place for too long. The biggest thing she didn't want to happen was to return home to her parents. Back in the treacherous hands of her mother and especially through the rough, callous hands of her father.

 _Nejire, it is important that you attend school so you can become a hard worker. Don't you want to make the Hadou name great?_

 _Why did your grades drop a few points? Aren't we pushing you hard enough?_

 _Do we have to cut time from your friends if you don't study harder?_

 _Ms. Hadou, I expect the best out of you. This B doesn't show growth. Are you a B student?_

 _Nejire, sweetheart, your father is only being harsh because we expect more from you._

 _No daughter of mine is going to be a damn failure. We didn't spend this much money for you to fail. Do you want to end up like_ a dumbass waiting tables _at some cosplay_ restaurant? _Do you need to break away from your friends? If they are putting you down, then I will forbid you from seeing them._

 _Not surprised about that Hadou girl scoring great. Is that all she does is_ study _? No wonder she has issues._

 _That girl broke the curve again. I am sick of this bitch thinking she is better than us with these grades._

 _What makes you think you are great, Hadou? We ought to kick your ass for embarrassing us._

High school wasn't always easy for Nejire. She had become a victim of hazing. The students wrote expletives on her desk; her locker was vandalized; anonymous hate mail; and constant verbal and physical attacks from her classmates. She had reported it to the principal and they turned a blind eye. She told her parents but believed that if she wanted to survive, then she must work harder and ignore the anguish of school. Her father, stern and surly, often reminded Nejire with this piece of advice: ' _if you weak, then you beat. It is a tough world and if you can't handle those things, then why survive?'_

It was her father that was the final straw for the superhero. Her father was never the caring type. His word was law in the Hadou household and expectations were upheld. An aide to the mayor, his reputation and dedication made him dutiful and worthy of himself. Therefore, he expected his wife and his daughter to the same; with the latter facing more of the pressure.

Despite his pressure, her mother called it the love of a father for a child. Then what happened that evening when she received the cut on her face, she thought to herself.

It was a few evenings ago. She was returning home for the evening where she was greeted with a teeth-rattling slap from her father. Without a second, she defended herself as she was wailing for her father to stop hitting her. She cried for her mother, she cried for her friends, anyone that could save her. None of that happened. When he was finished, he returned to the kitchen where he continued drinking his bourbon. All the while, her mother was washing the dishes, or the same dish as she covered her eyes from witnessing her helpless daughter begging for help.

That night, when her parents went to sleep, she packed what she needed and made the escape. Blinded with the tears and clothed in the purple marks from her father, she departed into the night.

She put those thoughts aside and dusted herself off as she stood up. She wandered the area. As she was looking for a swing to sit, she saw another person occupying the area. He was swinging loudly as if there wasn't any care in the world. At some point, he would stop, and suddenly he would hop off and play again. For a moment, it distracted Nejire, leaving her with a pleasant smile.

The boy looked young, carefree and playful, she thought. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. What stood out to Nejire was the color of his hair. It reminded her of an emerald, she thought to herself. She found it strange to see him playing by himself. Judging from his excitement, it mattered not to him.

 _At least I can tell he doesn't have a care in the world._

She took a breath as she made her way to the swings. The emerald-haired child continued playing on it. Nejire took a seat at the end of the swing. The moment she sat, the child looked. He blushed and quickly turned around from Nejire. She noticed the quickness of his aversion. She concluded that either he was shy of seeing people or shy of being around a girl.

Nejire wasn't the one to show off her looks. She was very humble about her appearance. Her beauty has been dubbed as mysterious; because it takes a special kind of person to fathom it. She had pale skin, big blue eyes, and extremely long, light blue hair that reached all the way down to her legs and apparently twists around itself at the waist area.

She continued to stare at the teen until she was able to break the silence.

"My name is Nejire." She spoke to him calmly. She was cautious. She didn't want to do anything to make the child leave. Judging by his appearance, he didn't look too far from her, maybe four or five years younger, she thought. She watched as the boy turned and received her smile. He extended his hand to shake it with Nejire.

"My name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya," replied the emerald-haired child.

"Nice to meet you, Izuku," answered Nejire.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"What brings a child like you playing by yourself," questioned Nejire while holding on to the swings.

"On a family vacation," answered Izuku. "My parents are shopping at God-knows-where. I told them I wanted to stay close to the hotel." He pointed to the building a few yards away from the park. "That is where we are staying. Anyway, I told them I would play in the park until they come back."

"Interesting," she said. "Are you the loner type?"

"Not really," he said. "Just wanted some time to myself. It can be tough living in a household being an only child."

"An only child?"

He nodded his head. "That's right." He turned to her. "How about you? What brings you out here today?"

"Just cruising around," replied Nejire. For a moment, she forgot that she was running away from home. She sighed as she trying to keep her composure. "I do that sometimes because I like exploring things."

"Exploring? Me too, Nejire," said Izuku. "That is why I am glad that I am able to visit Tokyo."

His beaming smile was precious to Nejire. She thought she saw swirls on his puffy cheeks. He was very adorable, she thought to herself. She knew she still had spare time until going to the manga cafe, she thought to spend more time with him.

"Say, Izuku. I know we just met, but I saw an ice cream store around the way. Do you care to stop by and keep me company?"

Izuku was taken aback, but he kept calm. "I am unsure if I can go with you. I promised my parents that I will keep close."

"You can trust me, Izuku," replied Nejire. "It is around the way. Not too far from the hotel. How about this?" She pulled out her school ID. "You can take a picture of it and send it to your parents. I promise I am not the type to lurk. I won't kidnap you or anything. I just want some ice cream with you."

He took the school ID from Nejire. She watched him take a picture before returning it to her.

"Ok, I hope I can trust you," he responded. "Shall we go?"

"Great," she smiled. She reached for her backpack and led him to the ice cream shop.

As the pair were leaving the park, she furrowed her face. A glimpse of her father entered her mind.

 _You can't amount to shit if you don't pick your grades up._

 _I told you I want the best. Is this your best, Nejire?_

 _You better not embarrass me with that horrid performance again, Nejire._

She shook those thoughts. She took Izuku by the hand and were making their way to the ice cream shop.


	14. Afternoon Tea (Part I) (Setsuna)

Mid-June and July in the Tokyo suburb of Musutafu were the months of subtropical heat waves, shockingly humid afternoons and soulful melodies of cicadas. The heat would bounce off the streets, and cause an illusion of wavering images. They were one of those days when a neckerchief wasn't such a bad idea – a day when the perspiration would surface on one's forehead, one's cheeks, the bridge of one's nose, and run in rivulets down one's face until one became sodden. They were one of those days when even the well-turned-out dandies could not conceal the massive sweat pits on their sophisticated dress shirts. Furthermore, they were one of those days where every single bird, leaf, cloud and town inhabitant would succumb to the dastardly talons of indolence.

It was one of those days that an emerald-haired teen would discover a hole in his pocket. The gasping of his breath, tackling the thirst with his dry tongue as he stood at the drink machine. It wasn't already an easy walk to Shouto's residence. Taking a few shortcuts through the park, underneath bridges, and crossing a brook. He chagrined as he cursed his himself for the constant advice his mother gave him on putting it in his wallet would have made sense. He couldn't get it from his thick skull, he lamented as he put his head on the vending machine. Such savory, tasting, quench-thirsting liquids, only to be separated by a machine.

Izuku scrambled into his pockets, to hope, better pray that there was some change in beneath the pocket lint and spare buttons. He felt relief as he pulled a few coins. They were nickels and dimes, but it was a start. A light bulb shined when he put his emergency stash in the linings of his sneakers. He leaned on the vending machine as he pulled his sneaker from his sock-free foot. The sweat provided temporary relief.

He reached into the folds of the lining. Empty.

He grunted as he knew that he didn't have enough to get his drink. As an insult to his thirst-deprived injury, there was a note attached in the lining.

 _Yo! Kacchan here!_

 _I know since we are childhood friends and the best of amigos, I thought you wouldn't mind borrowing some money in your sock. It's for a good cause. A good cause for the arcade machine as I have Pac-Man fever! Anyway, love you, bro. Thanks! I will pay you back when I eventually become a Pro Hero or a fashion designer. Whichever comes first!_

 _Your dear old friend,_

 _Kacchan!_

 _P.S.: I may or may not pay it back! ;)_

He hit his head against the vending machine. "Damn it," he grunted at surprised, yet incomprehensible notion that Katsuki even knew of his secret stash. He made a personal note to confront Katsuki at a later time. However, it still wasn't going to solve the matter at hand.

A cool, soothing, refreshing drink. He licked his lips, tasting the salt and wishing that carbonated goodness was in his mouth.

The walk to Shouto's house was another fifteen minutes. This would be a good time in his mind where his grandmother would mentally enter his mind. _Back in my day, Icchan, when we couldn't get water or we were thirsty, we would swallow our spit._

He shivered at that thought. He wished mercy on his grandmother's soul, but that wasn't going to be the plan. The only thing he could do was put up with it until he made it to Shouto's house.

"Hey, Izuku!"

Izuku turned beside him. He was familiar with that voice. A few feet away stood a young girl close to his age. She had large, upturned green eyes. Her teeth were sharp and her hair was long, dark green, and wavy. This was the first time Izuku had seen classmate Setsuna Tokage outside of school. A chatty one, she was one of the most opened teens out of UA High School. A bit too much for Izuku's taste. He tried not to judge as she made her way to his direction.

Upon close contact, she took off her straw hat. She was also wearing a white sundress. She looked very pretty, he thought. Also, she was wearing a strong fragrance that reminded him of lilies in the spring.

"Hey, Setsuna. What's going on?"

She displayed her trademark smile. "I don't know. The sky?" She giggled before slapping Izuku on his back. "I'm kidding, of course! So, what brings you here on this side of town."

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he managed to produce words without wanting to fall over. "Right now, I am heading over to Shouto's house, but I decided to get something to drink." He coughed, trying to relieve himself of the heat. It wasn't long for him to possibly follow his grandmother's advice. "But I am a little short on funds."

Setsuna looked at the change in his hands. She clicked her tongue. "Seems about right. You are a few sandwiches short of a panic basket."

 _Thanks, Eagle Eye._ Izuku thought to himself without wanting to report the obvious.

"Hey, if you are thirsty, my apartment is nearby here." She pointed over to the small, old-Showa era townhomes. "I just made a fresh batch of tea if you are interested."

Izuku nodded to her but declined her offer. "Nah! I don't want to intrude. Plus, I don't want to disturb your parents." _And the fact that I don't really know you like that. Not to sound harsh._

She patted him on his back again. "Nonsense! I insist," she said with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Also, it's just me today so I don't mind having company." She slapped his back this time. "And besides, the way you are hanging your tongue out like a dog, it looks like you are going to keel over." Instinctively, the green-haired teen grabbed Izuku by the hand. "C'mon, don't need you to die on me. Then, I won't have anyone to challenge at school on Monday." Izuku felt her forcefulness as they walked across the street to enter her apartment.

"Seriously, Setsuna. I think I will be fine," he was trying to say to her.

"Uh-uh, I insist and I won't be taking no for answer." She was persistent, smiling and displaying peace signs to Izuku as they enter inside of her apartment.

Setsuna held the door for Izuku to enter her apartment. She turned on the light for him so that he could see where he was going. Her studio apartment was small, yet cozy. The highlight of her apartment was that she can view the skyline of the town. Her apartment was somewhat messy. There was a stack of comic books lying beside her bed. Her desk was toppled by school books. Surprisingly, her kitchen area was clean and so was her bed. She took off her shoes at the entranceway and walked with her socks. Izuku proceeded by doing the same thing.

"Excuse the mess," she said as turned on the ceiling lights. "Make yourself at home on the bed." She pointed at the bed. His widened on how girly it was. It was covered in frills and had pony-and-unicorn-shaped pillows. He tried his hardest not to grin at the sixteen-year-old, but who was he to judge? He still slept with his Gunpla toy sometimes. "Don't be shy. I won't bite! Unless you want me to." She growled while extending her fingers like a monster.

"Wow with the growl," he surprisingly interjected as he took a seat. "Sounding like an enemy or a fiend."

She giggled at his retort. "I am just _fiending_ for a little friendship." She clapped her hands. "Now, I know you are pressed for time to see Shouto. Give him a text while I fix your drink."

Izuku reached for his cell phone to inform Shouto of his late arrival. He felt the vibration on his cell phone, meaning that a message was left. It was the devil himself.

 _Hey, Icchan. Sorry to do this, but Fuyumi and I have to go visit our grandparents in the country. The 'rents' orders. I hope that you didn't leave so soon. Text you when I am back in town._

 _Shouto._

Izuku bit the linings of his cheeks when realizing the wasted trip. _You could have called a brother before making that long and dry trek, damn it._ He retreated his cell phone into his pocket.

"Izuku, I am sorry to mention this. Do you want barley or lemon tea," she asked from the kitchen.

"Lemon tea, if you please," said Izuku.

"Coming right up," she hummed. "Ice or no ice?"

"Ice Ice, baby," replied Izuku.

She raised her eyebrow, displaying a frown.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, you walked yourself into it." Izuku giggled at his own comment. Since he didn't have anything better to do until the arcade open in the late evening, he might as well get himself comfortable for the time being. Plus, with the hot day and a classmate offering free drinks in a cool air-conditioned apartment, that was a win-win situation.

It beat swallowing spit. That was for sure.

"Izuku, I have some leftover teacakes if you are hungry," she told him as she was going into the pantry.

"Sure, I can eat," he said.

"Coming right up," she hummed once more.

"Say, Setsuna, you mentioned earlier that you live with your family here," said Izuku as he took a gander of her comic books. American comics like _Spider-Man_ and _The Tick_ and the typical _josei_ and _shoujo_ mangas like _Change Girl_ , _My Love Story,_ and _Sweet Blue Flowers._ He wasn't surprised to see ero-mangas like _Boku no Pico, Boku no Sexual Harassment, Aki Sora,_ and _Swingout Sisters._ He wasn't ready to tread that path on her reading material. He returned to the matter at hand.

She was dropping ice into the glass when she answered his question. "Yeah, my parents are migrant workers, working on rice paddies."

"Interesting," answered Izuku. "How often?"

"Quite almost every day," she told him as she blew into her hair. She was putting the teacakes out of the microwave when hearing it going off. "They work early in the mornings and late in the evening." She was sliding the teacakes on a plate. She made two slices for the both of them. She had color-coded glasses as they have different drinks. "My parents were called in to do a run out in Kobe and that is why they won't be back until Sunday, Monday tops." She had the tray in her hands.

Izuku could tell that she might have her hands full. So, he got from the bed in helping her moving some items out of the kotatsu. "Hey, let me help you o-" Izuku stepped on a manga book, causing him to lose his balance and slip forward. His foot hit Setsuna's tray, causing it to move forward and crashing onto Izuku.

Izuku landed backward against the bed, covering himself as the iced tea-teacake wave hit him. Immediately, he was soaked in tea and covered in baked goods. He felt the liquid travel from his head to his shirt and onto his pants.

Setsuna covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my, gosh, are you okay?"

Izuku was wiping the barley tea or lemon tea from his eye. He licked his lips, having a taste. He looked at the stunned Setsuna. "At least I can't say I wasn't satisfied," he said in a high pitch voice. _Not bad. Could have used a bit more sugar._

Setsuna went into the closet to retrieve a towel. She handed it to the soaked Izuku. "I am so, so sorry, Izuku!"

"Don't be," he interjected. "It's my fault that I slipped."

"It's my fault for leaving a messy apartment," she interjected. "Let me make it up to you, Izuku."

"It's fine, Setsuna. I've been through worse," said Izuku as he thought of his childhood antics with Katsuki. He was still fuming of Kacchan's "borrowing" of his shoe money.

"Listen, why not take a shower. I have a washer here so you won't stain your clothes," she said.

He wavered his hands. "No, it's fine. A towel will do. I don't want to be a burden."

She interjected. "I insist. I got you wet. I invited you. Let me be the host of this and serve you."

He saw the intent in her eyes. Her sharp teeth grinding and how she was holding on to her dress. In a way, it was kind of cute. Upon observation, he could guess that she doesn't get much company over. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, Setsuna. I will take a shower here," he told her.

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Great...I mean good. I go get the bath ready. So, just wait here until I call you, okay?" She rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard the sound of the water rushing immediately without even a second in there.

The air-conditioner made Izuku shiver as his being soaked didn't help. He wanted to take off his clothes, but he didn't want to do it in front of Setsuna. At first, he kept his composure, but now the emerald-haired teen was nervous.

This was definitely not in the plans on how he saw his day heading.

 _ **To be continued….**_

" _Hey, Shouto. It's Setsuna."_

" _Hey, what's up?"_

" _Thank you for listening to my request."_

" _Is he there?"_

" _He sure is. I am drawing a bath for him."_

" _So, leaving the books on the floor technique worked?"_

" _Sure did."_

" _My God, Icchan is such a klutz. So, are you nervous?"_

" _Wanting to profess my love to him? Of course, I am."_

" _You did well with me and with Fuyumi the other day. It should work out."_

" _What if he doesn't like me? I am scared."_

" _A wise man once said the only thing you have to fear is fear itself. Carpe diem, Setsuna!"_

" _Alright, okay. I am going to do this."_

" _Use the time wisely and sparingly. Fuyumi and I are on standby if you need us."_

" _Thanks, Shouto. Enjoy your trip with your grandparents."_

" _Thanks! And enjoy your trip with Izuku."_

" _Wish me lots of luck!"_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_

Izuku felt the strong urge to sneeze. He used his shirt to cover his mouth. He sniffled. "For some reason, I feel like somebody is talking about me."

 _ **Seriously, to be continued. Until next time!**_


	15. Good Kid, Mad City (Part I) (Yui)

_**Hey guys! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another story. This particular story isn't going to be like my typical ones. We have decided to go back to our roots. Back when we were originally writing drama and realistic fiction. Izuku catches a lecher fondling classmate Yui and stops the incident. Izuku takes Yui to the police station to address the crime. This is so much I have for now, but you will see as time goes on. Enjoy!**_

Fifty cent cakes were actually cheap honey buns. High in calories, smothered in sugar and frosting, but Izuku could never turn them down. The days when money was funny from excessive arcade games and comic book collecting, fifty cent cakes were the way to go. Along with a bottle of Arizona iced tea, his afternoon was going to be swell.

He placed a few honey buns on the counter at the register. He even added some peppermint on the road in case of meeting others. There was nothing he had planned for this day, but knowing Izuku's friends or his mother, something will come up.

"Your price comes to 850 yen, Izuku." The friendly, elder African gentleman who managed the store extended his hand to receive Izuku's money. Izuku gave him the cash. "Appreciate it, Okonma!"

"No problem, sir. As always, you are a pleasure to serve," said the clerk. "Any particular plans?"

"Aside from demolishing these honey buns and guzzling this tea, nothing else."

The gentleman nodded, opening the register, and giving Izuku his change. Izuku swayed his hand. "Keep it."

"Very kind, sir. Take care of yourself."

Izuku nodded as he exited the convenient store. Immediately exiting, he took his first bite of sugary goodness. He exulted in its cheap flavors. They were better than any fancy delicacies he ate at any restaurant. "Oh, dear fifty cent cakes, the microwave is calling your name." He promised himself to eat just this one until he headed home. His residence wasn't any longer than ten minutes.

"Okay. Maybe one and an half, but that's it," he said to himself, knowing that he was lying.

He ingested what was left of the summer days. School wasn't for another two weeks and he wasn't ready to return. He often wished to go back to the days of his former youth. When playing video games, playing on the monkey bars, eating ice cream, and the like were as much of an activity instead of confining eight hours of schooling, two hours going and coming back, and many hours of studying. This pyramid scheme to lie to students that if you work twice as hard than the next guy, then you will be on top. Izuku scoffed at that thought. The results were karoshi, suicides, and alcoholics. He crossed the crosswalk heading towards home, bypassing the very people, salarymen that are too consumed with what was in front of them instead of thinking for themselves about themselves. Heading to their very fate.

It made Izuku question his future regarding college. His parents encouraged him to leave the country, exploring his options and opportunity to thrive. He pondered on exploring schools in the United States and possibly Canada. His father attended school in the United States before finishing in Japan after getting his mother pregnant with him. He was very doubtful that he would be his fate. He was very careful when treading that line.

There wasn't a girl that really caught his eye at his high school. There were plenty of beautiful girls, many that were fuel whenever he wanted to blow off steam in the bedroom or shower. But those were childish, lustrous fantasies. Moments in which his lust was fulfilled before resuming to normalcy. He wasn't looking for that. What he wanted was something more, something more than meets the eye. Inner beauty was more of his strike zones in women. The makings of the inner self for it was within that defines a woman. Anybody can wear a mask. Anyone can pretend on the outside. However, no one can fake an inside. As his mother once told him, 'you can't hide what's inside.'

He stopped at another intersection. Caught in the sea of passerbys, going to parts unknown to the emerald haired child. The light was lasting longer than usual. It didn't surprise the teen. "What's good for the goose is good for the gander" was the mentally of his Japanese people. Who knew what city hall produced on changing traffic lights to increase productivity. Or, maybe it was in his mind. Maybe it was the atypical mindset that made him stick out in front of his classmates. He didn't describe himself as an overthinker, let alone an overachiever. He made average grades, he stayed in his lane, and had a good handful of friends.

But that alone didn't exempt him from the troubles at his high school. One reason and one reason alone, he could never accept the hammer-and-nail mindset. 'If a nail tends to stick out, then it is bound to be hammered down.'

He took this as an opportunity to grab another biteful of his sugary goodness. He smiled to himself, hoping if he attended college in the United States that this sugary goodness can be found.

While discarding his wrapper into his bag, something caught his eye that didn't fit the norm of waiting at a crosswalk. At the railing that separated the sidewalk from the street, there was a gentleman wearing a medical mask. Medical masks were common for reasons that were up to the wearer. Some used for protection from sickness.

This particular wearer wasn't using it for that reason.

Silent moans filled the area. To a normal person, that sound couldn't be easily picked up. Izuku listened, using his ear to trace the origin. It was coming from the same area where the man was wearing a mask. He treaded slowly, not wanting to sway the crowd. For those moans could be wailing child or a sorrowful person. Who knew which one was correct? However, Izuku had gut feelings about these things. His stomach would twitch. He felt uneasy. He hoped to God that it wasn't what he thinks he was. Knowing for his gut feelings, they were probably signs from the most-high himself.

Izuku peeked at the corner, taking sharp breaths as he saw what he thought it was, was to be true. The masked gentleman was inserting his hand into the skirt of a woman. Sunglasses, baseball cap, all were signs that he was here for business for unsuspecting women. It amazed himself on the acceptance of this despicable norm. Knowing there was a woman in danger and people carry on as if the mailman was delivering goods.

His eyes snapped. He recognized the woman in this perilous position. Her hair shone like the sea at night, the black strands utterly white where the bright rays fell. It stopped right on her shoulders. The icy blueness generated a feeling like one was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension.

She was a kuudere, a quiet beauty. If she were an instrument, she would be a piano. A sweet and tender melody as one could glide gently through the black-and-white ivory keys.

Yui Kodai.

Izuku was in direct view as the lecherous pervert continued to fondle his classmate. He can hear the sickening craving of the man.

 _Keep resisting. That is how I like it._

 _All of these people around you. They don't care. Just enjoy the ride, baby._

 _You must want this. It's your fault for being beautiful. And wearing that skirt, you were asking for it._

 _Yeah, I like that. Keep getting wet. Keep g…_

The lecherous pervert's moment was brutally interrupted when Izuku grabbed his Arizona iced tea, knocking him right in the center of his face. The drink burst opened upon impact, spraying tea and the pervert's tooth and blood in the process. The pervert fell over the gate and onto the street. Onlookers were shocked by the actions of the teen.

Izuku panted loudly, staring at the others who weren't any better than the pervert. He was intolerable with the bystander effect. Sickening and disgracing, he concluded.

The pervert didn't waste any time failing across the busy street, narrowing missing a wave of cars before tucking away into the desolate alleyways of the city. A roach knows there place, he thought as his mind returned back to the matter at hand.

His violated classmate stood shaking at the gate. She crossed her arms, covering and shielding her body. Izuku knew that touching her wouldn't be any better, especially after the ordeal she had.

"Kodai, are you okay?" Those were probably unfitting, but what more could he say? She slowly tilted her head. She silently shook her head in disagreement.

"Come on. Let's go to the police station. The least we can do is give the cops a description of the creep," said Izuku.

She made a tiny squeak. Tears were falling down her face. Izuku pulled out his telephone and decided to phone the police. Izuku kept his distance from Yui. The last thing he wanted to do was give her a scare. Honestly, he didn't know much about his classmate, except for the fact that she was the silent beauty of the school and she had a good relationship with Itsuka Kendo. Although the rumor mill stated that they were closer than that. Be as it may, he put those opinionated feelings aside as he sat down next to Yui.

"The police are on their way. I will stay with you until they come for us," said Izuku assuringly.

She didn't respond, just a confirming nod.

As he sat on the concrete, he pulled out the other half of his fifty cent cake. Like his mother, he ate when stressed. He wanted the sugary goodness to distract his mind from earlier. His stomach felt the twitch and the guilt.

The last thing he wanted to see was his spilled iced tea, blood on the street, and a confused violated girl.

He wiped the crumbs off with the sleeve of his shirt, hoping that the cops would get here soon.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	16. Sixteen (Part I) (Itsuka)

_**A story of best friends...and maybe more than just best friends. Enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N: This story takes place in an alternative universe. Characters may or may not act like their canon personality and quirks may or may not be used in this story. Discretion is advised.**_

A tapping sound at his window awoken him. He sat up and stretched his wayward arms as he saw the reflection of the sun bounced on his dresser mirror. The tapping continued, but he didn't fret. Because the only person who does this at seven o'clock in the morning was nobody else but the infamous redhead girl, Itsuka. He flipped her off, telling her to give him a minute. She knew that he couldn't stand that thumping noise, especially at this hour. However, she had to be his alarm clock if he was planning to get to school on time. He could think a handful of times when she hasn't done that. Only on the occasions that she was sick, or she knew that his mother hasn't left for work. He put on his black long sleeve Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt and walk to the person in question. As usual, she made her infamous octopus lips before he opened the window. The moment he did, she pushed him to the floor. He was taken aback, as usual, but fortunate that his mother wasn't home. He wouldn't know what to do if she knew if someone entered her domicile without her permission.

"About time you wake up, sleeping beauty," she told him as she hovered over him, gripping his arms tenderly. "I have been staring at you and tapping for a few minutes, but no prevail. Did you get any sleep?"

He looked at her. Her emerald eyes reflecting from the sunlight. The smell of Crest toothpaste and orange juice was on the menu in her mouth. He gave her a pleasant smile. "So, are we going to fool around or what?" She slapped his cheek tenderly before getting up and having a seat on his chair.

"Dream on, Deku," she refrained and scoffed as she picked up the _Rolling Stone_ magazine on his desk. She flipped the cover and crossed her legs. "You are still collecting magazines from the past, Deku? We need to get you up to date on something. This cover features Yoko Ono. Who knows how long that was?"

"Get off my sack with the trivial stuff, Kendo," He told her as he sat and went to his bed to sit. For the record, this was every day with them. She made her entrance; gave each other sly and witty comments, and then the brief moment of silence. It was a comfortable silence.

Honestly, Izuku appreciated the fact that they could have a consensus of understanding each other. Itsuka and Izuku depended on each other more than anyone would ever know.

* * *

What really defined their friendship was the day of her mother's incident. It was the first day they began junior high school. Itsuka was anticipating this day more than anyone else in this sleepy Tokyo suburb. She must have made several phone calls and texts to Izuku the night before the first day of school. It was exciting because it was the day when they abandoned the robes of their uniforms and wear their street clothes. It shouldn't have been a big deal to the teens but attending a private school in a Japanese town that allowed street clothes was nothing more than a miracle.

The morning of their induction ceremony, Itsuka awaited with Izuku at the bus stop at the corner of her street. People who didn't notice should have seen her prancing back and forth in her All American Rejects t-shirt and her Catholic schoolgirl skirt. She even wore goggles above her head and teal streaks of her bangs were waving in the wind. She was getting antsy to the point where Izuku was holding her hand. It calmed her down a touch. She held him close as they waited for the bus to arrive. A few moments later, she received a phone call that changed the direction of well, everyone.

Itsuka's mother was such a kindred spirit. A loving mother that Izuku had considered as his own mother. She wasn't a discriminator of person. She treated each and everyone in the neighborhood as if they were her own children, her own family. Izuku could still picture the beautiful brunette sitting on the back porch drinking her evening coffee and writing stories in her notebook. Stories that inspired Izuku to write his own. Stories that explained how creative Itsuka was. A swell of pain entered his heart because Izuku often told her mother that he loved her. When she stroked his hair or kissed his cheek; when she fed him or helped him with homework or helped him seek inspirations for anything in life, they were everything to him. It swelled his heart.

It swelled his heart.

It swelled his heart when we got that phone call that they have found her mother at the edge of the nearby river. The police believed that she jumped from an apartment roof into the river. A kindred beauty decided to leave her house in the middle of the night to take a walk to the river to conclude her life's work. In the midst of the darkness, in the midst of the Tokyo sky. Amazing how the rushing water covered the splash that changed the direction of Itsuka's, her husband, and of course, Izuku.

She didn't leave a note.

Izuku couldn't think of a day when he wasn't at her home. He helped her father with the food truck business to keep his mind busy. He was present when she and her father were making funeral arrangements for her mother. He had spent the night with Itsuka where he slept on her floor. He was there where he lied in bed with her, holding her hand and drying her tears with his palms. He was there holding her hand when the funeral occurred. He never left her side the entire time.

One day, when things calmed down, she told him something that really stuck to him. They were sitting on her balcony. She whispered something to him that was as calm as the wavering wind that swaying with the trees. _You are the soul that sails within me. Forever I will keep you close._

* * *

Itsuka threw the magazine at him. "You get lost in thought too much for me, Deku." Izuku threw the magazine back at her. "Sometimes, I think I get lost in those thoughts is because of your face, Itsuka."

She raised her eyebrow. "The fuck you just called me?"

Izuku put his hands on his hips. "You heard me, Itsu-ka!"

"So, we are this point where we are using first names, uh, Izuku Midoriya?"

"I guess that is where we are going, Itsuka Kendo."

"You dare challenge Kendo on this particular morning," she smirked. "I don't think you have a chance."

"On the contrary," He said to her cracking his knuckles. "Understand, sensei, that I have mastered my techniques. You are in my dojo. So, therefore, I am ready for any attacks you have for me." She stood up, dusting off her blue plaid skirt and got in a fighting stance.

Izuku got into position. At five feet five inches, Itsuka was a very petite girl. However, her body contains plenty of muscle. He was thankful that they were only joking with each other, but in reality, people needed to be cautious. He had to remind herself that Itsuka is an amateur boxer. Her nickname is Battle Fist. She trained on a regular basis with her father. Izuku had seen her at practice at the gym in town and she has very good techniques. Izuku had yet to see her in a competition, but he feared for the person who contested her.

As soon as Izuku made my stance, he waved his hands. "I give, I give, you win." He swung his hands with the imaginary white flag. She returned with her octopus lips.

"No fair, you suck at playing," she told him while blowing through her nose. "You have to let me practice with you sometime. I need a fighting partner."

Izuku shook his head. "No, ma'am. I am nobody's punching bag."

"Would you let Uraraka do it?"

"Fuck off," he said while throwing a pillow at her. Big mistake.

She jumped from the chair and jumped on top of him. She placed her body weight on his hips and held him down. He could see the look in her eyes that she was serious about getting him well.

"Bow down," she told him.

"No," he told her.

"Say' bow down to me,'" she told him.

She had a good grip. From the position he was lying, he blushed as he could see the inside of her skirt. She was wearing her favorite blue panties. She only wears them when there was a boy (or girl) she liked or when she was hope for some good luck.

It doesn't go without notice from Itsuka, which made her blush. She hit him on his chest.

"God, you are such a perv," she told him before getting off of him. "You could have told me."

"How could I? Not my fault you decided to wear a skirt today."

After exchanging remarks for a few seconds, she returned back to his chair and Izuku went to the closet to find some clothes for today. "I meant to ask earlier on why in the hell aren't you in uniform? We have school today."

She flipped through the magazine, wasn't eyeing Izuku as he searched for an ironed shirt. "Guess again, dead eye. School holiday is today."

Izuku held the hanger as he felt like a jackass. Hanging on the bulletin board, written in hiragana, romaji, and English displayed the circle date of their school holiday. Upon notification, he gave a smug look to his best friend. "What in the hell," he barked before feeling another magazine hit the back of his head.

She stuck out her tongue. "Rude to the lady to yell at this ungodly hour. Respect to the neighbors, too."

"Respect my ass," he barked again. "Seven o'clock in the morning and you wake my ass up? I can be in dreamland right now, but instead seeing your face, ugly."

"Ugly is another way of saying understanding God loves you, Deku," she eagerly grinned as she flipped through another magazine. "Plus, my father is busy fumigating the house. Needed something to do anyway. So, feel like messing with you." She narrowed her eyes. "And you love me for it."

Izuku turned beet red as he returned his shirt back on the hanger. His eyes darted to the bed that he planned to rest on.

"You didn't answer my question, Deku. Do you love me?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Do I love you? You know I do."

She displayed a heavenly smile. A smile that was reflective of her departed mother. Their smiles were alike. Crooked, yet cute. The smile that can win over anyone no matter the situation.

His Itsuka.

"I love you, too." She helped herself to the stereo where she put on a CD. Frank Ocean was the choice of the morning. While he was changing back into his pajamas, she was singing to the tone.

Izuku slowly moved the covers back. The sweet plush pillows were calling his name as he knew that he had a few more hours of sleeping to do. He knew that Itsuka would either listen to music until she raided the refrigerator or play video games in his room until she decided to go home. He didn't think anything of it. Itsuka was family to him.

"Izuku."

Izuku hesitantly looked up at her. The swirls of emotion he saw there made him gasp. The magazine was closed, her eyes were focusing on him. Eyes that looked as though were filled with lust and desire. However, before he could ponder about it further, she yanked him to her and covered his mouth with her in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, it felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way her lips connected with his. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than he could have imagined and he opened his mouth with a low moan.

Izuku's first kiss. It tasted of orange juice and toothpaste.

"For some reason, you run my mind." She took her moistened hands, laying every single digit on his blushed cheeks. She closed her eyes and planted another kiss, only this time to his neck. His neck was the nest of her tongue as she was very soft. His neck welcomed her moist muscle as it caressed the skin and the dead skin it collected to her. Izuku moaned out loud as he tried his hardest to collect the whimsicalness of the matter.

She locked the door behind her, turned up the music, and planted him down to the soft cushions of his bed.

"Izuku, you wouldn't question me if we explore one another?" She slowly disrobed her blouse, making Izuku blush as he watched from seeing her collarbone to seeing her bra. "Would you allow me to do this?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, extended the digits of his finger to his chest. He made a slight pinch. He winced.

He wanted to be sure if this was real.

With his best friend.

"Izuku?"

"Just be gentle."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	17. Izuku For The Night (Part I) (Yui)

_**Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you...Stories From The Stall.**_

 _ **A/N: Don't worry, guys. Part II for some of these stories is in the works. This story here will eventually become an entity of its own. Enjoy!**_

It happened too fast, Izuku thought as he saw Yui kissing and biting his neck. He was squirming, trying to resist what she was doing to him. His cheeks were burning red with the tears that were coming from his face. "Kodai, please don't do this."

She pressed her finger to his lips, enticing silence. "I want this," she said while unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Now, work with me and I promised it won't be so bad." She looked at the fear in his eyes as she chuckled. "And for the record, it's Yui or your mistress, whichever you prefer."

Yui got up and pressed her foot on his stomach to keep him from moving. He watched as she pulled down her skirt and her panties. She threw them beside the toilet before going back down to remove his boxers. As he lied on the cold restroom floor, he watched the unreal events unfolding. Earlier, Yui was giving him anguish when being pulled into the restroom and now, she was preparing to rape him. As much he wanted to struggle, it was getting tiring and decided to stop.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Quiet and docile. Very good." She licked her lips as she approached the scared Izuku. "Not so tough now, aren't you?" She giggled before kissing him on his cheek. "Now, I am going to show you what a ' _dyke'_ can do to you."

There were ongoing assumptions and rumors that Yui was a lesbian because of her closeness with her classmate, Itsuka Kendo. Izuku didn't know the source of the rumors, but he was the target of her frustrations.

She smirked as she clawed her nails through his skin. He flinched and squirmed as she licked around his chest. She tugged his nipples repeatedly. By that time, he was always erected. She giggled when noticing it. "You say you're not liking this, but your son says otherwise."

Izuku watched as she reached in the pocket of her pants. It was a condom. "Can't make a mess with my pussy, can we," she said while laughing. "Don't need any evidence of this." She tore the packet while putting the condom on his throbbing dick. "Whoa, it is angry." She kept tapping it like it was an animal. "Are you getting excited? Who is a good dick? Who is a good dick?"

Izuku was getting embarrassed as he covered his face. Yui pulled his hands down. "I want to see your face as I take your first time." She tilted herself up and kept her eyes on him as she swayed her hips down to his dick. She flinched when making contact, but she continued thrusting.

Yui tried to close his eyes but felt a slap by her. "Keep your damn eyes open, boy," she said in frustration. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of me. See how I am thrusting my wet pussy with your dick. See how I am making it feel good. Not bad for a 'dyke,' huh?"

"No," replied Izuku. He felt his dick becoming enveloped by her folds. It was tight and felt strange with the condom. However, her thrusting was making it become pleasurable. He let out a slight moan.

"That is right, Izuku," she said. "I know you like this. Just get lost in the pleasure." She leaned back while fucking him. He tried resisting, trying to find something to negate his erection. However, seeing Yui's expressions. She appeared very naughty. She looked like a beast in heat. As much he hated, it started to feel good. He released his tension and allowed her to do her will.

"Not putting much of a fight anymore," she replied.

Izuku just look away as he felt his hips becoming sore from the newly formed experiment. He closed his eyes as he knew he was close to climaxing.

"I am starting to feel funny, Yui," said Izuku as he was straining.

She knew he was close to climaxing. So, she started thrusting faster and faster. He let out a small cry as he released all of his sperm into the condom. At each spurt, she thrust. Each was rougher than the other.

Both were panting. She leaned over to Izuku and kissed him on the lips. Izuku's eyes were widening by how rough she was.

* * *

The restroom stall opened. Yui was buttoning her uniform. Izuku was doing the same. Yui was reaching for her pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"Take this as payment, Midoriya." The same Yui that ravished Izuku aggressively was extremely shy as she was averting her eyes. "Take you so much for allowing me to do this, Midoriya." She bowed to him. "That was such relief that I needed." She lowered her head. "Sorry if I was bit rough. Forgive me, Midoriya."

Izuku returned her bow as he took the envelope and put it inside of his pocket. " Don't be, dear. No problem at all, Kodai. I hope it was enjoyable to you as I grant your fantasy."

She produced a tiny smile. "A fantasy worth doing. Thanks to you." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she exited the stall. Her friend, Itsuka Kendo was waiting for her at the entrance. She bowed at Izuku as Yui approached her. "How was it, Yui? Was he wonderful?"

She produced a smile. "A beautiful birthday gift indeed. Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're very welcome, princess!"

Itsuka and Yui shared their affection with a kiss before turning to Izuku. "Thanks for making time in your schedule for Yui. Can you pencil me for next Tuesday and pencil us for a threesome that Thursday?"

Izuku nodded at the couple. "Yes and yes on both. Femdom for your choice?"

Itsuka clicked her tongue. "You know it, babe! See you around." Izuku smiled as he saw the couple holding hands before leaving the restroom. Amazing how such a couple can make a pastime such as sleeping with him as part of their activity. It didn't matter to the emerald haired teen as he saw the number of funds collected from this session.

 _A job well-done!_

The restroom door opened. Izuku looked and smiled at his best friend and partner, Ochako Uraraka entered the room. She entered the stall, closing it. The duo looked at each other as they embraced each other with a kiss. Their eyes were closed, snapping their lips together as if they were to never see each other again.

"Evening, baby," she purred to him. "How was work?"

Izuku displayed his recent transactions. "Successful portfolio as always, my dear. In no time, we can have our own place."

She pecked him on the cheek. "Looking forward to that, Izuku."

Izuku sat on the toilet as he massaged his head. "A busy day indeed. Good thing Kayama-sensei allows me to operate at free period...for a prize."

She leaned against the stall. "Yeah, poor baby," she said sarcastically. "Missing academics for the pleasure of our poor, poor hormonally challenged schoolmates."

Izuku chuckled. "Whatever makes the populous happy, then I am happy." He pulled out a few bills and handed it to Ochako. "For you, darling."

"Thank you, baby. You know you don't have to do this for me."

"Of course, I do. We are business partners." He took her hand. "You are my woman. So whatever is mine is yours." He pulled her to him. "Plus, there is no place on my beloved right here."

"As long as they know who you belong to and as long I can join in from time to time."

Izuku looked at his cell phone. "Glad you mentioned that. Pony has kept her option open for a threesome on next Saturday."

She put her finger to her lip. "I...will...see."

Izuku shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, I won't force you." He stood up. "However, I do have to stop by Kayama-sensei's office before leaving. Got to give her her finder's fee."

"No more interactions at school?"

"She prefers home instead. Any girls for the evening?"

"Not this evening, dear. Just me and you tonight."

Izuku displayed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I need to rest."

"Izuku, sweetie." She came from behind him, pressing her breasts to his back. She blew into his ears. She let out a slight laugh. "Is there a way we can make time for ourselves tonight? For little old me?" She was gentle as she caressed his chest. She continued sliding until she made it to his groin. She continued rubbing until she could get a form of arousal, which none occurred.

"What the hell, Deku," she cried.

"Sweetie, you have used this stunt so many times that I have become immune," he said as he was grinning.

She tsked at him. "Nobody has resisted my charms. Boys, girls, none. Are you sure you aren't swaying to the other side?"

"Wouldn't have a clue since you popped my cherry on the day of your grandmother's funeral."

"I was in mourning."

" _Mourn_ yourself out of here with me." He stepped from Ochako. As he was making his way to the door, she approached him from behind. She grabbed him by his waist and applied pressure to his ass. He quickly blushed. She reached inside of his pants where he cradled his penis. He was aroused.

"Now I remember how to goose you, you gander," she purred. "Let's make a deal. Sleep with me and I will go to the arcade with you. I will even buy your tokens. And honestly, sweetie, I am in the mood."

He shook his head with defeat. "Fine, but let's make it a quickie. I really need to sleep."

She licked behind his ear. "You must've quickly forgotten about my style, foolish, adorkable Izuku. So, I doubt you will be getting any sleep." She kissed him on his neck. "C'mon, let's fuck."

Izuku was led by Ochako as they were returning to the stall. Even with the love of his life, he wouldn't turn her down.

 _ **This concludes Stories From The Stall. Until next time, everyone!**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Lucid Dreams (Part III) (Harem)

_**Hey, guys. Welcome back to the "Lucid Dreams" story. Things quickly heat up in this chapter. Izuku gets caught in the excitement as he takes turns with Ochako and Momo. Momo makes a surprising confession. What more will happen? Find out in this latest chapter of "Lucid Dreams." Warning: the story contains strong sexual content. It includes vaginal sex, lesbian play, threesomes, femdom, maledom, and oral sex. Discretion is advised.**_

Izuku turned on the shower nozzle as he allowed the soothing warm water take him away. The pressure coming from the shower head was amazing. Izuku could imagine Momo taking long showers in this bathroom. The water dropped from the ceiling as it landed in the bathtub that was a size of a swimming pool. He didn't think the vice-president of class 1-A was capable of having so much money. Yet again, he never questioned the rich girl on her parents' occupation.

Even if he wanted to ask, Momo was too occupied as she and Ochako were commencing in having their lesbian session. Momo loved the taste of pussy as she wrapped Ochako's soft and tender legs around her arms as she partook. She knew that Toru and Tsuyu had a taste, but now it was her turn.

It was decided through straws on who was going to have their way with Izuku first. Upon return to her mansion, the girls decided on who was going to do what. Since Momo and Ochako were the winners, they would go first. These girls decided to have the shower as their choice.

When they were done, it was decided that Tsuyu and Mina were next. The girls speculated on their plan of action. Mina and Toru were following them. Let's just say that they have some delicate and delicatessen plans for their cinnamon roll. As for me, I am in charge of filming this crazy ride of a charade.

I was doing this for nothing. I was enjoying seeing my Izuku in the pleasure. Well, our Izuku. And like always, they are saving him for last. I have a plan of action, but am I going to keep it on ice for the time being.

Let's return to Momo and Ochako.

Momo created slurping noises as she feasted onto Ochako's ripe pussy. Unbeknownst to many of the girls, Momo is actually attracted to both genders. Momo enjoyed the taste of pussy as much as she enjoyed the taste of a dick. However, she has told me that there is a difference. And as for Izuku, he was in a field of his own. She purposely wanted Izuku to watch, to wait. In fact, to envy.

What she knew and witnessed over the time since we have known him, Izuku has a bit of jealousy towards lesbian.

Ochako moaned quietly, keeping her eyes closed. Momo was pleased, grabbing Ochako's soft and plush titties as Izuku tried not to watch. She knew he was hard. I can clearly see he was head. There was no denying it. He wanted to join in. You can see it in his eye. But not yet. Momo wanted Izuku to be desperate as possible.

He couldn't deny the pleasure that he received from the girls from earlier. Especially when he has yet to consume with the others. We knew that Momo and Ochako were in the top contenders of Izuku's strike zone. Ochako was obviously Izuku's main lady. Momo was a close second.

Well, Momo was making sure that there was equality in this as she began chewing on Ochako's pussy like a savored piece of bubblegum. Even she harbored a lesbian attraction to the brunette as well.

I can tell with Momo. If you want this badly, Deku, then you must fight to tame these wild beasts.

"Mmm, this feels good," cried Ochako as she purred into the shower. The hot water was soothing, pleasurable. She flinched when Momo was tugging on her bean. She hissed, moaning more, begging for more. She, too, wanted Izuku to get hard, excited, jealous, angry for he hasn't been able to come in.

The more intense it got, the more he would want to fuck. God damn, you too. Even you guys are making me somewhat bi with this.

Momo didn't waste no time in flipping over Ochako and placing her sopping wet pussy on Ochako's plush, tight ass. Momo was a beast, grinding onto the brunette. They were red. Red like a tomato. The shower was filled with moans as Izuku stared.

All he could do was stared. As if he was in another way. Forgotten. He wasn't forgotten. They wanted this to happen. Get jealous, get passionate with rage. Make us our wives, the girls were probably saying.

We know Izuku isn't volatile in nature, but we know that lesbians were an insecurity. Who needs men when women can take pleasure. Upsetting yes, but damn does that excite me to know what plans Izuku is going to do.

Momo and Ochako pretended to not see Izuku as their moans were getting louder. Momo grabbed Ochako by the hair, angrily and aggressively ravishing each other. Thrusting and swapping their spit. Their tongues were connected, each were starving for each other's love.

Izuku's dick hopeless. His erect cock was dripping. A waste? Not yet for the girls knew when their beloved comes in, he was going to be certain to do whatever he could to be the best man he could be. Izuku was passionate, compassionate, sincere, and downright adorable.

They knew how gentle he was. But they didn't a gentle spirit.

They wanted a beast.

The girls cried out loudly as they were erupting. Juices were flying as the girls were riveting in their pleasure. They continued thrusting until the pleasure ceased.

Meanwhile, Izuku quietly climaxed. He didn't even touch his dick. Poor guy, that was how excited he was. Seeing these girls making sweet love and was forgotten. Thankfully, the shower covered any fluids of any kind.

"Ochako," whispered Momo.

"Momo," replied Ochako as they kiss once more. Their embrace lasted longer than usual. Exchanging kisses, pecks, and silent "I love you's."

By this time, Izuku was on his knees. His pupils were becoming pale. No longer was he in his usual mode. A beast was being formed.

That made the girls very excited. I, included.

Momo stood up. She carefully walked over to the stunned Izuku. Izuku looked up to the tall Amazonian-like goddess. "Open your mouth," she demanded. Izuku took no time as he wrapped his with hers. Momo wrapped her arms tightly in that warm embrace. Her eyes were closed. She wanted to be apologetic but she couldn't. She wanted _that_ Izuku to fuck the living mess out of them in those few moments. She poured her saliva and any remnants of Ochako's juices into his mouth. He delightfully received, getting one-half of his entranced nectar.

Momo slapped him by his ass, telling him to approach his beloved Ochako. Ochako didn't have any shame. She extended her arms as she welcomed her lover into her bosom. Izuku wanted to shed tears, to wish to be in the position of making her feel good as badly as Momo. Ochako kissed him on the cheek. She told him that her love for him transcend into a place where there was no space and time. She then turned him around, allowing his back against her tits. She began stroking his cock.

"Doesn't it feel good when I grip your shaft," she questioned him. Even Ochako was lost. This somewhat shy girl was gone as she was enveloped in the lust. This chase, this dance she was doing to make Izuku craved her pussy, her body like a god was quite riveting.

Amazing how teenagers were like this.

Momo got on her knees in front of Izuku. Izuku watched as Momo slithered like a snake and allowed his dick entry into her mouth. Izuku nodded as she allowed his dick to enter. Ochako bit into his neck. She wanted it to break skin, to leave hickies. Izuku was her property, her boyfriend, her everything.

Ochako moaned in ecstasy as Momo revved Izuku up for the main finale. Time was of the essence as there were other girls who wanted to join the circle of discord. This candid house of lust and curiosity as we explore one sexuality.

Momo stopped. She gave his dick a final lick before standing up once more. Ochako backed away, giving Izuku much space.

"Izuku," Momo spoke like a stern judge. "Do you like me?"

He answered. "Yes."

"Like a friend or more than a friend."

"More than a friend."

Her face became warm. She wanted to melt into him, but not just yet. "Are you willing to share your love with me and Ochako? Are you okay with my sharing Ochako as well?"

"Yes," he said to her. Momo bowed to Izuku. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ochako, stand," demanded Momo.

"Yes," said Ochako.

"Are you willing to share your love with me and Izuku?"

"Yes, Momo. And yes to my Izuku," she said without a second to think.

"Are you okay with my sharing Izuku as well?"

"Yes!"

"Will you be my girlfriend," she asked Ochako.

"Gladly!"

Momo turned to Izuku. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," said Izuku.

"Ochako, turn to Izuku," said Momo. "Ask the same thing."

"Izuku! Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Yes, I will," answered Izuku.

"Momo! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, my dear. Yes to the both of you!"

As I try not to get caught up in this moment of this strong compassion, Momo prepared to make the final declaration of their love for each other.

Momo got on the floor. She welcomed Ochako on top of her. Their bodies were engulfed in sweat, fluids, and hot water. They shared a kiss before awaiting their Izuku.

"Flood our bodies with your seed," said Momo.

"Yes, my love. Make us feel good," replied Ochako.

Izuku bit into his lips. Widening his eyes as he saw the girls returning to their session. He made sure that they weren't ever going to fucking forget this moment. Izuku first thrust his dick inside of Ochako. Ochako yelped into the pleasure as she went first. Izuku didn't waste time as he used his fingers to enter Momo's pussy.

Momo yelped in the process. He gyrated his hips. Making smacking noises as he pounded the girls like pieces of meat. Izuku grunted loudly as the girls were entranced by him.

"Yeah, harder," cried Ochako. "Faster, faster. Make me your woman, baby."

"Is that the best you got," cried Momo. "You think those fingers going to serve me well?"

Instantly, Izuku pulled out his dick from Ochako and entered it into Momo's pussy.

"Take this for thickness, bitch," cried Izuku as he stabbed his cock inside of her pussy. Momo was caught in the pleasure. She moaned heavily. "Yeah, like that. Work that dick. C'mon, Deku! You can be harder than that. Teach this bitch a lesson. I saw how you looked at me when I was fucking Ochako. Fuck me like you mean it." She squeezed Ochako's tits. "Harder, Izuku. Make my pussy never forget your shape."

Izuku slapped his groin towards Momo's pussy. He thrust were getting faster as Momo was becoming lost. Her eyes were rolling back. It got to the point when he grabbed Momo's hips and he fell back onto the ground.

"Yeah, fuck yeah," cried Momo. Momo felt his dick stabbing her womb. She felt his dick entering there. He was a beast in heat.

As Ochako was approaching Momo, Izuku stopped here. "Stay right there for that ass is mine next."

Ochako was surprised at his sudden dominance. No denying that she liked it.

Momo was crying as she was begging him to go harder. Izuku thrust as fast as he could like a piston.

"I am coming," cried Izuku as he deposited his seed into her womb.

"IZUKU!" Momo cried his name loudly into the heavens until she passed out from the pleasure. As Momo was lying on the ground, Izuku came for Ochako next.

Izuku flipped Ochako over onto her knees. He slapped his dick on her ass. "I will make sure that your pussy would never forget this dick."

"Yeah, baby. This is my dick. Drill it into me, baby," purred Ochako.

"Are you ready for me to fuck your tight pussy," asked Izuku teasingly.

When she didn't answer, he slapped her ass.

"Answer me. Are you ready for your pussy to be fucked?"

"Yes, Izuku daddy. Mommy needs your cock inside of me."

Ochako was expecting Izuku to enter her pussy. Something in my gut knew that he had other ideas. Izuku jammed his dick inside of Ochako's ass. The impact caused her to scream. Tears started to cloud her vision. The pain was overbearing that it seems like she was on fire. She was surprised by that.

She slumped from the impact, but he straightened him back into the proper posture for anal sex. He gripped on her hips as he proceeded to have sex with her.

It wasn't long for her cries turn into a pleasure in which turned into a grin.

"I am gonna take you to heaven, baby," he screamed as he was still thrusting. "By the time I am finished, you will be begging for my dick to fuck your ass pussy."

"Be my angel then, bitch," she barked excitedly to Izuku.

Izuku was out of character. Who knew there was so much aggression inside of him. He pounded her ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Tell me that you are my little slut, Ochako." He slapped her butt. "Say it."

"I am your little slut," replied Ochako as she was feeling close to climax. Izuku slapped her butt again.

"Say it, loudly, you fucking slut."

"I am your little fucking slut," she screamed before squirting on the tiles. Izuku continued to thrust until he came. She shivered in pleasure as he continued to thrust her ass post-ejaculation.

When their screams subsided, Izuku reached over to her and claimed her lips. Her tongue, demanded his to perform the act with her, before finishing with a bite on his lower lip. He pulled out of her and lay beside her. She landed on her stomach.

"Izuku," she said. "That was great."

Immediately, Izuku retreated back to his normal self. "What did I do? Oh, God, forgive me."

Ochako held his hand. "You didn't do nothing wrong. You were releasing some tension."

"Still. I am sorry if hurt you," said Izuku.

She kissed him on the lips. "You worry too much. Plus, it was our fault to stir you in the first place." She held him tightly. " I have a confession, Izuku." She sighed. "Momo confessed to me a little before this party. However, she also admitted that she liked you too, but didn't know how to feel. She knew that I liked you more. So, part of the reason for this party was her way of getting us together."

"What about the others?"

Ochako laughed. "Izuku, we love you. We all care about you. Right, Kyoka?"

"Hush, don't ruin this happy, sappy moment," I told her.

"We care about you. I hope you treat us well," she said to Izuku.

Izuku nodded and then smiled. "Treat me well also."

"As much as I love this moment, boys and girls," I told them. "Momo needs to get out or she will get dehydrated. You did quite a number on her, Izuku beast you."

We all laughed at the moment as we finished wrapping up and getting Momo out of the tub.

However, as Ochako and Momo were preparing for much-needed rest, Izuku's night has just begun.

" _Izuku baby! We have so many plans for you!"_

" _Hope your stamina remains in full strength like your main lovers, ribbit! For you won't be getting any sleep!"_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Next chapter: Mina and Tsuyu!**_


	19. Momo's Pursuit (For Happiness)

_**Hey, guys! I am strongly thinking of making this series a spin-off. Fantasy tales of Izuku and the girls of UA High. Having the girls in fantasy stories (including princesses, witches, monster girls, etc.). Based on the strength of this particular pilot, I am considering to make it happen. Enjoy!**_

Located in the quaint, quiet suburb of the Kanagawa Prefecture lied a small consulate. In the same manor lied a woman of nobility. She wasn't your average noblewoman. She was a woman of prestige, class, diligence, and respect. Men loved her, women adored her, and women wanted to be her. Heck, some women wanted to be with her, but unfortunately, her eyes were only for men.

Princess Momo Yaoyorozu was her name and was the heiress of the Yaoyorozu dynasty. Her mother was the queen, using her status as she became heavily invested in the business and the affairs of the same kingdom. However, she was unable to fit the role of being a parent. Fortunately, her two loyal servants, Mina and Toru became Momo's siblings-at-heart.

It wasn't easy being an heiress. Sometimes, it got lonely. Other times, she enjoyed the company of her servants. But, there were some times where she sought self-gratification and self-satisfaction.

As she was doing right now in her bedroom.

Our Momo was currently in a bind. The heiress was frustrated as her self-gratification and self-satisfaction she desperately craved wasn't going too well.

"Damn," she scoffed. In her hand was an example of her self-gratification. Our poor little princess often got off to the feeling of a dildo. Since discovering those toys from her mother, they have been the use of her entertainment. "What the hell," complained the princess. "There is no joy with this damn toy." Feeling unsatisfied, she tossed the toy to the side, along with a few others that were rejected.

She pulled out another toy. She hoped that can satisfy her pussy. She remembered her mother using it whenever she needed something to get her off. She spread her legs on the satin sheets as she prepared to put it inside of her. As it entered, she didn't feel anything but pain. She didn't get a release. She tried not to curse, but it wasn't worth it.

Feeling defeated, the dildo also joined the rejected pile. The poor heiress Momo slapped the bed before throwing the box at the wall. "Fuck," she wailed into the night.

Because of this, it made her received a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Inside came her two servants, Mina and Toru. Toru tend to go first since she had more patience and tolerance than Mina. Mina was a bit cautious. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her Onee-sama again. Some of the particular toys Momo used she bought.

"Evening, onee-sama," said Toru. "Is something the matter today?"

"Yes, Toru," said Momo. "These damn contraptions don't work. None of these toys please me."

Mina appeared beside Toru. "Even the ones that guaranteed satisfaction?"

Momo pouted. "None of it! Those toys from the computer. My mother's toys. None of it works. Just pure garbage." She sat up, reaching for the covers to cover her nakedness. "How is a girl supposed to get off if these toys won't do anything."

"Shall we purchase some more," asked Mina.

"Hell no," replied Momo. "If the toys were the best ones and they cost a fortune, how will something else satisfy me."

"Well," said Mina. Toru stopped her. Both girls were whispering at each other until Momo looked at them. "What," asked Momo. "You know how I feel about being out of the loop."

Mina looked at Toru before Toru patted her on the back for approval. "Well, let's say that we know somebody that can custom made toys."

Momo raised her eyes in excitement. "Really, you say?"

"We know a classmate at our school who is capable of working on any type of gadgets. Including toys," said Toru.

"She is right," concurred Mina.

Momo raised her eyebrow. "You don't say? How come this certain person hasn't made himself known?"

Toru replied, "He doesn't want it to leak out. It's a small business and he tries to keep it that way. However, if he can make gadgets, I think he can make a toy that suits your rosebud, Onee-sama."

Momo put her finger to her lip. "A toy that is custom made for my cavern." She snapped her fingers in excitement. "If that is the case, then I must meet this gentleman of ours. Which one is it?"

"Midoriya," said Mina.

"Izuku," questioned Momo. "You don't say."

Mina nodded before Toru spoke. "Izuku has a small shop at his apartment. He is available on request only, particularly weekends."

"Well," said Momo. "I think now it's a good time to go see this Izuku Midoriya."

Toru became nervous. "Well, I wish we should, but it's three in the morning and well…" She stopped when seeing the disgruntled look and puffy cheeks of her mistress. "Let's see if we can make a way for Izuku to make an exception."

"Great," she replied as she clapped her hands. "Now, take your leave. I must get dressed for this inventor of ours."

 _ **The next day (at a more appropriate time)...**_

Izuku woke up with an agenda to work on some gadgets. He wasn't what people claimed to be - an inventor. On his spare time, he watched videos on repairing parts that anybody with a butter knife and pair of pliers can fix. However, he had more patience than others. It was a good hustle. It took care of arcade money and treated himself every now and again. Plus, he gave a bit of fund to his mother for spending money.

As he checked his cell phone, he saw that he had an urgent message.

 _Dear Izuku,_

 _This is Mina and Toru. We hope your weekend is going well. We have an urgent message. Our mistress, Momo, acquires your assistance in helping her with something. She doesn't want to get into details as she will rather wait until she meets you in person. The pay is lucrative and we promise that it will be worth your while. We convinced her to wait until dawn. So, pardon your inconvenience, but she will be here by noon today. Thank you in advance and we apologize._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mina and Toru_

How could he not forget about the prim-and-proper Momo Yaoyorozu? She wasn't hard to get along with. She was a prime example of nobility and class. The tea-drinking, vice-president-in-every-organization kind of girl was her nature. So, it wasn't a surprise that he would have gotten involved in her fray at some point. Fortunately, his appointment for noon was canceled.

"Mom," he shouted. "Hold my calls between noon and two. I have an appointment."

"With who, sweetheart," asked his mother from the kitchen.

"Yaoyorozu," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "I will make some tea."

 _ **Around noon….**_

The limo parked outside of the Midoriya residence. Toru was the first to jump out of the car as Mina waited on her orders as Momo stepped out. Although it was a beautiful day, Momo didn't like being sunburned. The role of Mina was to hold the umbrella.

"Didn't think Midoriya lived in a house like this," she said. "Hey, if it keeps the lights on."

Toru closed the door as Mina followed Momo toward the entrance. The invisible girl ran to the door where she rung the doorbell.

Izuku's mother opened the door. The short, yet stout woman gave them a friendly woman. "Welcome to our home, Yaoyorozu-san," she replied. "Please come in. All of you."

Momo bowed before the mother as she entered the home. As she turned, she instructed Mina and Toru to stay behind and watch the vehicle. The servants understood as they parted ways with their mistress.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Momo took the oolong tea Izuku's mother made. She took a sip. It wasn't the best, wasn't the worst. She politely sipped the tea that needed some fresher water. "Thank you for letting your son allowing me to see him on this short notice."

Inko bowed. "Certainly! Icchan never had any problem helping his little friends." She poured more tea into her own cup. "What brings you to visit my Icchan."

Momo knew she couldn't tell his mother that she needed something to satisfy her sexual gratification. "Something that your son can help me feel some kind of satisfaction. Something custom made."

Inko gave a friendly smile. "If Izuku can do it, I hope he can solve your problem." She heard footsteps. "And speaking of my Icchan."

Izuku yawned as he held on to a piece of toast. He was wearing his green t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. He was barefooted, taking another bite of his toast. "Hey, Momo. How are you?"

Keeping her composure, she said, "Afternoon, Izuku. Glad you can make time in with me."

"Certainly not a problem." Izuku was quite stunned to see Momo outside of uniform. She was wearing a blue sundress and sandals. A necklace that screamed expensive. It looked like she was on a date but had to stop at a mechanic because her car had broken down.

"Follow me to my room, Momo," said Izuku. "And if anyone calls, Mom."

"You're busy," said Inko.

Izuku came to his mother and gave her a few dollars. "Go and relax this Saturday."

"Thank you, baby," she said as she straightened herself out.

 _ **Izuku's bedroom….**_

Momo was amazed that Izuku turned his bedroom into an office. It was well-furnished, very lavish, and state-of-the-art. Whiteboards were in every corner of the room. Positioned in front of her was an old-fashioned executive desk. The aged cedar pine released a faint scent of its age around her nose. Having a knack for fancy furniture, she knew that that kind of furniture was a rarity and expensive.

"Wow," she said in amazement. "I didn't think you could afford this."

"I'm going to pretend that was a compliment and not an insult," replied Izuku as he sat on his workbench. "So, what's up?"

Momo took deep breaths. How could she explain this? Granted that he was a non-judgemental type, it was still an odd request. "I was told that you can invent things. Make them custom made."

He rubbed the back of his head laughing. "I am not what you call an inventor." He crossed his legs. "You can say I can fix things to people's liking."

"Your approval rating?"

"Let's say that Camie comes to me for consultation."

Momo nodded her head. "That sounds like an endorsement to me."

Izuku went and pulled out some empty blueprint paper. "So, any ideas in particular?"

"Yes," she said. "However, it isn't nothing that I need in regards to technology or skateboards or whatever commoners use." She coughed. "It's more of a special case. And please believe, you will be heavily compensated."

Izuku cracked his knuckles. He was grateful that he had time on his hands. "Ok, tell me what I need to do."

"Okay," she said. "I need help getting pleasure from my rosebud."

Izuku thought he had heard the record player skipped in his mind. "Come again, Momo?"

"You know," she said adamantly. "My rosebud. My cavern. My yum yum. My goodie bag. My coin purse." She blushed, thinking she would ever use those vernacular words. "I am talking about my pussy, my cat, my vagina…"

He wavered his hands. "All right. I know where is this going." He stuck out his tongue. "So, what about your lady-bits?"

"Like I said, I need you to make something custom made for me since I can't find anything to gives me pleasure," she told him with absoluteness. "I would love if you come up with something."

Izuku grabbed his chin. He has had challenges, but this was a special case. "Alright, I will do this. However, like anything, I need to make measurements." He blushed. "However, it's going to require pulling up your skirt and your panties."

Momo replied, "Absolutely! I have no reluctance on you doing your task." Momo lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. Izuku nearly choked as he saw her vagina in clear view. A small prickle of hair, but an overall smooth vagina. Izuku had to keep his composure. Never in his seventeen years did he experienced this.

"So, Momo, allow me to use my fingers to help with the dimensions if you please," said Izuku.

"Go ahead," she said.

Izuku wouldn't use a ruler to hurt her. Based on the multiple uses of his fingers, he knew dimensions. He told her to kneel as he used his fingers to enter her vagina. Upon entering, he felt the moisture. It felt strange, but work was on his mind so he tried not to be lecherous. A moan escaped Momo here and there. He reached as far as he could before pulling out, leaving a trail of her juices.

Momo let out a little pout.

"Is something wrong, Momo," asked Izuku worriedly.

"It was that I haven't felt that good in a while," she said. "And that was from your touch. It was so soft."

"If I may ask, I think I have something that made do the trick," said Izuku. "However, it does involve a personal tool of mine. Would you allow me to use it?"

Momo shook her head. "Yes, please. I just need something to give me that self-release." Izuku informed her to move from his workbench. Izuku went to his bed as he sat. He told Momo to face forward until he was ready. Izuku reached into pillow under his bed to retrieve a condom. He ripped it with his teeth and put it on. On second thought, he thought, he removed it. He told himself to put out before climaxing.

"Momo, are you ready," he asked her.

"Yes," she urged him. "Solve this crisis."

"Yes, ma'am," he said to her. "Have a seat. Breathe in, breathe out."

Upon instruction, Momo sat her pussy onto his dick. Upon contact, she let out a loud moan. "Excuse me," she told him.

"Nah, don't be," said Izuku. "My mother is out and you are fine. Plus, you are testing a product. So, be loud as you can be. As long you are reaching satisfaction."

She was beet red. She hasn't felt good like this in a while. "Do you mind for me to take full testing."

He leaned back on the bed. "Please, I don't mind."

"Thank you." Momo leaned backward, placing her hands on Izuku's legs. The intensity of his tool was wrapping around her pussy. She instinctively gyrated her hips. Her eyes were filled with tears. Incomprehensible words and moans filled the room. This was nothing compared to the toys she had ever used.

She began thrusting with force. Izuku remained still, knowing that the pleasure wasn't his, but hers.

"God, you're tight," he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, God, this is great," she purred. "Yes, yes, this is what I need here."

Izuku was on the verge of coming. He tried to alert her that tool can release liquid, but she resisted. "I won't pull back. Now, make me come and that's an order."

"As you wish, mistress," he said.

Momo pulled her hair down, removing the rubber band as she delved into the pleasure. She was getting close. She was achieving that goal of hers. That spark, that satisfaction. "My God," she cried. "I am thinking that I...am...going...to...come." She grabbed his legs tighter. "Oh, Izuku. I am coming. I am coming."

"Let's come together," he said.

Izuku and Momo were getting into tempo before climaxing at the same time. Izuku grunted as he spurted his semen inside of her pussy. Momo hollered to the gods as she squirted, landing on the floor. Momo laughed in pleasure as her self-satisfaction was achieved.

"Oh, God, Izuku," she moaned. "This is the tool I want. Right here, right here." She took another breath. "I haven't felt this good in ages."

"I am glad that it was to your liking," responded Izuku.

"Is there a way that you can make something like that," asked Momo.

"I can," said Izuku. "Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the same." Izuku pulled his dick from her pussy. He reached for a tissue to help clean out his semen. "As you may want to know, I used my dick as my own tool."

Momo blushed. "I think I already knew that."

"Right. So, I can find material, but it will be costly and texture won't be as lifelike as you may want it," said Izuku.

Momo wanted to be satisfied. No way a dildo was going to get her off like his dick. "Izuku, I think I want to make an arrangement with you. And of course." She gave him an alluring look. "I will make it worth your while."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Mina and Toru were playing spades on the car roof before seeing Izuku's door opening.

"It was a pleasure making business with you, Midoriya-san," said Momo.

"Likewise with you, Yaoyorozu-sama," replied Izuku. "Same time next week?"

"Pleasure," she said. She shook his head as he waved her off. Mina and Toru hurried to Momo's aid.

"So, did everything worked out," asked Toru.

"It did," said Momo.

"What about your product," asked Mina.

"Well, what I want is custom made and it's kind of complicated," she said. "However, Midoriya-san doesn't mind letting me test his product anytime I want."

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed! If it is heavily requested, then a spin-off will be made. Take care! God bless!**_


	20. Out of Character (Part 4 5)

**_Hey, guys! I have never thought I would get constant messages and comments regarding "Out of Character." I didn't think that it was that popular. I did enjoy making this story, but it wasn't easy at the same time. So, here is a teaser for the conclusion of "Out of Character." So, here is "Out of Character (Part 4.5)". Enjoy!_**

Izuku politely thanked the waitress for their drinks. He tipped the waitress, mentioning to keep them coming. No longer was the room filled with melodic pop hits from yesterday and popular music from overseas. This was now the war room. Izuku placed each of their drinks on the table across from him. He knew not to ask or mention as they were pointing fingers, waving their hands and arguing over him.

He crossed his legs, thinking of the predicament he positioned himself in. He had slept with those girls. Each of their virginities belonged to him. Each was accusing, cursing, and blaming on why Izuku belonged to them. He had never seen Ochako in this position. She nearly snarled whenever Himiko told her that it was him that gave her his first "dicking." Reiko threw middle fingers to both girls, explaining that it was the nice girl that finished last. Ochako claimed Izuku and has been his since they started UA High.

Things were very out of character: the enemy, his friend, and the mysterious girl. Be as it may, he was responsible for this. He took a final sip of his diet soda. It was time to intervene.

As he had a slow approach to the girls, Izuku was grabbed by Himiko. "You!" Himiko held him to her bosom tightly, ensuring that he didn't leave. "Izuku is mine. He was the first to make my strawberry milk."

"Bullshit," interjected Ochako. "Izuku was mine from the start, you interloper. Your grubby hands took advantage of my Izuku. It was probably you that spiked the damn punch."

Himiko pulled down her eyelid. "Wah! What's the matter, buttercup? Mad that when he fucked you, his meatstick still linger of Himiko?"

"Why are you girls arguing," boasted Reiko. "It was I that helped him in his time of need. I was the one that treated him like a king. Dinner and a movie. Therefore, he is mine."

"Leftover Chinese food, cheap anime, and sloppy thirds don't make shit, you shrew," scoffed Himiko before Ochako grabbed Izuku, placing him on her lap. "Izuku is mine and you know it." He was pulled by Reiko. "He's my prince, you bastard."

"Guys," said Izuku as he tried to get their attention. It fell on deaf ears as he became caught in their triangle, being tossed girl to girl as if he was hacky sack. No longer were they were girls, they were beast as they pondered on which one was going to claim him. He could practically smell the pheromones.

"Izuku is mine," barked Reiko.

"No, he's mine," cried Ochako.

"I had him first so he's mine," said Himiko.

"Girls," said Izuku.

"He's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Girls!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"GIRLS! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Each girl went silent when he barked loudly into the room. He snatched his shirt from Himiko and his pants from Reiko and Ochako.

"I am not your property," he screamed. "I am a human fucking being." He began panting. No longer this charade was fun. Granted that he was the sole person responsible for this.

And he was going to finish it.

"It's my damn fault!" He clapped his hands. "There, I've said it. It's my damn fault that I led you on." He looked at every single girl with intent. Each, too, were doing the same. "Ever since I drank that spiked punch, it has been chaos." He turned to Himiko. "That night with you shouldn't have happened. We are enemies! We got drunk and we made love. Can't deny the fact that it happened. It's done and now, I have to live with it."

He turned to Ochako. "Ochako, you are my best friend. My love for you is beyond description. However, this jealousy of yours keeps me from liking you."

Ochako's face flattened when hearing that.

"You are always jealous. Anybody that makes contact with me, you get scared," barked Izuku. "I want to like you. When sleeping with you, I admit I felt something. I did! I've said that. But, you are too clingy and that is unattractive."

He turned to Reiko. "Until last night, we barely spoke. I can't really think we are friends. I am not even sure if we are acquaintances." He took sharp breaths to keep his breathing. He was feeling a bit dizzy. He had never felt that way before. "I enjoy what we did. It was a pleasure. But, I can't shake the fact that I slept with the mystery girl. The girl that people always come up with dark rumors."

He took a step back from the girls. He relieved a bit of his tension. "And now me! I need to take responsibility for despite your qualities, I still slept with each of you girls. Granted it was the punch or the fact I just exploring my identity." He produced a slight smile. "Or, maybe I just don't know what to say for I am so, so passive about this." He started to laugh. Why should he be laughing? He told the truth regarding those girls. And yet, he was laughing.

"These last few nights taught me that each of you girls is important to me in some way, maybe," he said. "They always say that alcohol tends to open you up with the truth." He turned to Himiko. "Yes, you are from the League of Villians. Yet, you are an evil, conniving son of a bastard. But something about you got my attention. And that's why I took advantage of the opportunity."

He turned to Ochako. "Your clinginess keeps me in check. You worry about me so much that it's cute. In your own way, that's your way of showcasing your love for me."

He finally turned to Reiko. "Goofy, practical, and atypical. A candid nature that people must know. You are the gothic girl that people need to know. You keep people wondering and that's why I decided to explore you."

He didn't have much to say. He returned to the couch and sipped his now watered diet soda. "We are all out of character. We weren't acting ourselves. Yet, we did it because that is how we care. I care for you as you all care for me." He pointed at them. "And being angry at each other shouldn't be. For it's me that you should be mad. I kept this." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "If anyone should be punished, it should be." He stuck his neck out. "Punish me! I deserve every single slap."

He took heavy breaths, preparing for the inevitable. However, he opened his eyes and saw the girls were snickering. Himiko burst into laughter, followed by Ochako and Reiko.

"What's funny," asked Izuku.

Ochako wiped the tear from her eye. "Izuku, that's why we like you. You are true blue. No matter how much we can try to hate you, we can't. If we did, not for long."

Himiko sat beside him. "We must take responsibility. We all wanted a taste of you."

Reiko nodded to him. "If it wasn't for the spiked punch, then this incident wouldn't have happened." She approached the table. "If it wasn't for the spiked punch, then our feelings would have been dormant. Hell, who knows how long it would have been if I would have confessed."

Himiko tapped his shoulder with her fist. "For a dweeb, you are cute. And remember, I didn't stab you and stole your lips out of just peer jest, almost."

Ochako produced a smile. "The spiked punch mustered the courage to speak up." She bowed. "Excuse my clinginess."

"Izuku, we love you! Sure, I don't care to share, but it's up to you on what you want," said Reiko.

"Yeah, Izuku. It's up to you," said Ochako.

"I am with them, buttercup," said Himiko. "Make your choice and whatever you make, we support it."

Izuku saw the adamant looks on the girls. All were in smiles. All were appearing confident and beautiful. It made him think about the spiked drink that he consumed with Himiko. Or the evening he spent with Ochako on her bed. Eating Chinese food and discussing anime with Reiko. All of the girls have their qualities. Atypical, quirky, outrageous, and whimsical they were.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Reiko!" Izuku pointed to him. Himiko tilted her neck and Ochako looked disappointed but understood.

Reiko touched her chest. "Yes, Izuku?"

He scratched his eyebrow. "Yesterday, you told me that it was okay to further research on developing our acquaintanceship. Was that you?"

Reiko smiled. "Something like that."

Izuku gave the girls an alluring look. "What if you girls do if I say let's explore further with our acquaintanceship? To see, which girl is the best girl?" Izuku licked his lips, blowing kisses to him. That was out of character, he thought. Where did that ounce of confidence and dominance come from?

There was a brief silence. The girls looked at each other before producing a smile.

"I don't think that's a bad idea," said the girls in unison.

Izuku reached for the phone. "Hey, this is room #6. Extend our time for about three hours. And please, do not disturb."

 _ **To be concluded in the next chapter….**_


	21. The Queen's Game (Momo's Arc) (Part II)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of "The Queen's Game (Momo's Arc) Part II." As a warning, the chapter contains maledom and implied rape. If this isn't your cup of tea, please refrain from reading. Stay tuned!_**

The ceiling light was covered with some kind of purple cloth to keep it dim. That was Momo's first observation as she shut the door. Aromatherapy candles lit the room, as in lighting and as in scent. Her nose sensed it to be honeydew. It gave her warmth. It reminded the brunette on warm, fresh baked cookies that her grandmother used to make. Amazing how the brain can trigger the past. It was also amazing to the brain to allow this session to remind her of her candid past. She was fortunate that her grandmother was no longer among the living.

What would her Obaa-san think that her daughter and her granddaughter were visiting a boy for a rendezvous? Momo was fortunate that an answer won't have to come.

"Welcome." Izuku was very professional. Surprisingly, Izuku wasn't wearing attire that was appealing to the eye. He wore his basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. It was like he should be getting ready to play a sport instead of having a rendezvous with her. Izuku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I can tell that you are nervous, Yaoyorozu-san. Don't be!" He sat on his bed. He cracked his knuckles as he took deep breaths. To Momo, why should he be nervous? This should be natural to the emerald-haired child. She paused, trying not to past judgment, reminding of the mother who was condoning this outside those walls.

Izuku pursed his lips. "The quiet, intuitive type, I presume." Izuku stood up and walked toward his desk. He hummed an unfamiliar tune as he looked at his cell phone. "According to mother, you wanted the standard package with the extended stay. Is that correct?"

Momo didn't answer but nodded to confirm.

He turned off his phone, returning to the desk. "Common for a first timer. I promise that it will be harmless." He paced back and forth in the room. "So, femdom, maledom, or even vanilla?"

"Huh?"

"I am asking if you want to dominate me or dominate you?" He began to smile. "Or plain even vanilla in which it can be easy as it can be." He looked at her. "Don't worry, Yaoyorozu-chan. Whatever we do doesn't reflect what happens outside of here. This is your domain and I am here to honor it."

As much as she wanted to be stagnant, she decided to have a seat on his bed. Izuku was certain that she wasn't going anywhere. "Would you care for some tea?"

"You serve tea in here?"

Izuku nodded. "Clients sometimes want to relax. Feel casual before wanting to perform." He went to the window where a makeshift bar was built. There was a coffee maker where he poured water into the pot. "The electric kettle is on the fritz, but don't worry, I will have tea coming up. Oolong or black? Oolong tends to be the people's favorite."

"Oolong, please."

Izuku gave another smile to Momo. "Right away."

Momo watched how delicate he was to making tea. This kind of delicacy she only saw in tea making classes. She doubted that he ever involved himself in those kinds of class. For it was part of the privilege. Only way he could have obtained those skills was through watching or he was taught. She didn't think further as she saw Izuku poured the water into the cup.

"Here's your tea, Yaoyorozu-chan." Momo thanked Izuku as she was handed her teacup. Allowing it to cool with her lips first, she then took a sip. She never tasted tea that was tasty. "It's delicious," she said as she raised her voice. "I haven't drunk tea like this since...ever."

Izuku sat his back on the wall on his bed. "Thank you. I was actually taught how to make tea to the client's liking."

"Who? May I ask?"

"Classified, I am afraid. One of the most important rules of our services. Confidentiality is key here," said Izuku matter-of-factly.

"I understand," said Momo as she continued to sip her tea. "Is sex all you offer?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "Nah! Not always. Clients vary based on needs and wants."

"Needs and wants?"

"Right." Izuku crossed his legs so he could see Momo. "Every client varies. So want basically sex. Some want to be wined and dined. Others just want to simply talk." He sighed pleasurably. "Some want rough, sadistic type sex. Either I do it or they do it. Crossdress, femdom, anal, it just vary."

Momo blushed, somewhat hesitant to ask this personal question. "Are your clients exclusively girls?"

Izuku put his finger to his lip, depending on whether or not to give that answer. "My preference is women. I would prefer only women. Older women are my biggest clientele. I do have girls your age that come to see me." He pointed his finger at her. "However, I have men included in my packages when the woman requests a threesome. And let's just say that it is more than it meets the eye." He winked at her. "Aside from that, money isn't gay or straight. I will get it by any means." He lowered his voice. "Of course, my mother gets a portion of my funds. She is also my Mama-san."

"Can I ask you another question," asked Momo.

"Sure. I mean, you are on the clock, so we have all night," replied Izuku.

"Do you find it strange to do this task," she asked cautiously. "Do you understand what you are doing with yourself? I mean, you are selling your body."

Izuku observed Momo. His face didn't give any expression of disdain or disgust. Izuku scooted forward and turned to Momo. "We are all paying a price at something. Be as it was going to school to become Pro Heroes or working for something to achieve. Everything cost." He reached for her chin, rubbing it affectionately. "If that were the case, why are you here? You must find me fascinating in some way."

Momo was taken aback. She blushed as she felt the warmth coming on her body. She was turning beet red, embarrassed for even mentioning the question.

"You must have some kind of curiosity about this," he pursed his lips. "Or else, you would have never known the code of coming here."

Momo swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought when she discovered Izuku with Midnight. Then, when Midnight stimulated her vagina. Lingering thoughts of her newfound curiosity was getting to her. Even as Izuku was getting closer to her, she was becoming excited.

"Glad to see that herbal tea has calmed you down a touch." Izuku gave a Cheshire Cat grin. He approached Momo with confidence. He pulled off her sweatshirt. She tried resisting but the effects of the tea were growing, make her feel heavy. Izuku was pleased. "Relax, buttercup. I didn't poison you. I didn't drug you. Yet, these herbs have been compared to giving you psychedelic effects. Might as well relax." He blew into her ear, biting on it.

He sat up from the bed and made his way to the bar. He reached for a bucket and put some ice in an empty glass. He poured a bottle of whiskey and filled it to the brim. His drink was made and he returned back to his post.

"I am going to tell you a little story, my dear Momo-chan. Have you ever heard of the term, Nephilim?"

Momo was familiar with the word. There were supposed to be fallen angels that descended to Earth after their sinful encounters with human women. She studied the subject from her religious studies class at her community college that she attended to earn college credit. "I know about the term," she said, "But what is your point?"

"Fallen angels are something else, are they? They were once angels. They were servants of the almighty God. They were the giants of our world. The consequences of us abiding in such a lustrous sin."

This was a side of Izuku she had never seen. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky classmate she saw and tutored in the past. And now he was giving her a lecture? Where was he going with this?

"I think I am a descendant of a Nephilim. Granted I am short, but I think I have ancestors involved in what they did. Think about it, Momo." It was the first time to drop honorifics. "These angels were tired of living such a lackluster life abiding through a law that forbade any source of pleasure. Can you imagine the angels getting excited by the sight of a beautiful woman in front of them? I would like to imagine you as the woman bathing naked in the lake. The water dripping down your stomach to your lovely pussy. Your nipples are erected from the cool, chilly water. If I were an angel, I would have pounced on you in heartbeat."

Izuku chuckled while he took out an ice cube. He let it hang over Momo as it dripped onto her bare chest. She flinched when feeling its cold wetness. "Do you feel that," he asked. "Do you feel that forbidden pleasure dripping all over you. Making you feel strange? Making you feel some kind of way?"

Momo refused to speak. She may be in this predicament. Nevertheless, she was too dignified to give him a response.

For a moment, she wondered how her mother took it?

"Silent," asked Izuku. "I see. You play the hidden, silent gnome, my dear. But you must know, even gnomes get in the mood." He put the ice cube around her nipple. He encircled it while Momo flinched. "Shh! Stand still and let me work my magic. Does it make you feel good? Tell me how you are feeling. Are you feeling your lust? Are you feeling that sin?"

"No," Momo protested. Izuku rubbed the ice cube as she felt its sensation. Her nipples became erect. Suddenly, she felt a pinch with the other nipple. It was Izuku massaging it with her fingers. She let out a small moan.

"Did you just moan," he asked with laughter.

"No,"s he faintly said.

"Liar," he said sharply as he applied pressure of the ice cube. Momo emitted another light moan. "There! I knew you were lying! It was very cute. It almost sounded like you are getting wet."

"I am not wet," said Momo.

"Not now, you aren't. Now tell me the truth, does it feel good." Izuku created a trinity as he nibbled on her ear. His tongue gripped on the ear as he licked the earlobe. "Oh my God, I can feel your body tense up. I know you are lying right now."

Momo was feeling the pleasure, but too prideful to admit it. She refused to let Izuku know that she was feeling strongly aroused by his triple attack. The liquid of the ice dribbled down to her stomach and created a small reservoir around her skirt. That contact created her arousal.

Izuku laid her down to the bed. He didn't hesitate as he pulled down her skirt. Izuku awed at her body. The kind of body that let him know that she was active in aerobics. Her legs were built, giving him an arousal. He smelled her womanhood as he pulled down her panties. He licked his lips, seeing the small prickle of hair around her pussy.

"Now, let me continue the story," he said as he reached for her pussy. He spat on his finger to give it some lubrication. Momo felt its wetness around her pussy as he massaged the labia. He glided from the labia to the clit. He took his time and paced himself to ensure that she wouldn't immediately climax. "An angel who has free will can no longer withstand the forbidden pleasures of a woman. He will go down to Earth and release all of that tension of the girl. I can imagine her smile as she grits her teeth. Her bare flesh rubbing in the dirt. She is gripping his wet back and grabbing his bare ass to participate in such a sin. He screams out as he busts his hot load inside of the girl. She is hypnotized by the semen gushing out of her throbbing pussy. What a wonderful sight, my dear."

Momo felt she was approaching climax, but he stopped, leaving her pussy in a confused state. "Better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven is what I believe. Why live in a world that has such subservient rules? Why serve a living god that forbid such worldly pleasures, especially if he was responsible for making those things."

"Please, stop," screamed Momo.

"No, I won't," said Izuku as he returned to thrusting his fingers in her pussy. "I want this, my little Momo," said Izuku as he thrust his tongue inside of her ear. "I want you to enjoy this."

Momo became limp by the feeling of Izuku's 'affection'. He used his hands to wrap around Momo's waist. He grabbed her body and situated it around his lap. "There, you are within my reach," said Izuku.

As much Momo wanted to protest, the exploration of these new experiences felt good. What Izuku was doing was beyond description to what Kayama-sensei and her own hand have done. The way he stroked his fingers, the way he thrust his tongue in-and-out of his ear, and the lewd sound produced by his soft hand. She knew that she was close and had no other choice, but to accept the pleasure.

Without warning, Momo climaxed and the juices splattered on herself and parts of the bed. Izuku kept a firm grip on her, ensuring that she would feel each and every sensation to the end. He continued to finger-fuck her pussy through her climax, almost to the path that it ceased feeling pleasurable for her. She remained silent. Upset that she submitted to Izuku's pleasure.

"Did it feel good, my little Momo," he asked. Momo remained quiet until she felt his teeth gnawing on her ear. "Did it feel good, my little Momo?"

"Yes," she said. She wanted to cry. This was what she didn't sign for. Momo pushed Izuku to the side. She grabbed what she could and ran out of the bedroom, leaving Izuku alone in its wake.

Another shadow appeared in the mist. Standing in the front of the door was the approving face of his mother. Her arms were folded, nodding to the accomplishment of Izuku's doing.

"Well, well, well." Inko entered the room. She was careful to not step on Momo's ejaculate. "Our fair and mild girl was a squirter? I will have to say, son. You know how to please women."

Izuku didn't answer. He sat down on the bed. His smile faded and reverted to his usual demeanor.

Inko fixed her lips. "Don't be mad, sweetie. You were following orders. You were following her desires."

Izuku began to produce tears. "Okaa-san, that wasn't on her plan of service. She wanted simply vanilla." He slapped his thigh. "Okaa-san, this is Momo! A dear acquaintance, a good girl."

Inko approached her son, slowly tilting his chin. "A woman like any other woman. A woman who craves passion and desire." He handed her a piece of paper, which specified their types of services. "Look familiar?"

There was a mark at the box where it was erased. Maledom/forced sex roleplay were her options. He pushed the paper back. "Okaa-san, she probably put it on by accident."

Inko pressed her body closer. "Look at me, sweetheart. No person _marks_ something by _accident._ Her heart knew what she wanted. But her brain did her thinking instead." She kissed his forehead. "She will be back." She produced a haughty laugh. "They always come back, darling."

He crossed his arms. "Momo-chan is different, mother. She isn't like that."

Izuku felt his mother pushing him to the bed. "Dear, understand this now! All women crave what's in front of you." She held his dick. "This tool here is your birthright. It always kept women in their place. It neutralizes anything within. Even lesbians bow down to the almighty dick." Izuku hissed by his mother's touch. "Deep down in your heart, a carnal beast reigns." She got to her knees and spat on his dick. "We need to get your brain back on track." She kissed the phallus. "Let me finish you off. We have another client on standby since tonight's client made a _premature_ departure."

* * *

Momo stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her oversized pink long t-shirt. She wanted nothing to constrict her since her encounter with Izuku. It was about a few minutes after midnight as she headed to the living room.

There weren't any messages on her home phone as she passed by the mantle. She saw that her mother left her a few dollars to grab something to eat. As of now, she wasn't hungry or in the mood to get whatever the hypocrite offered her.

She jumped on the couch. She pulled the remote from the console to turn on the television. As she was flipping through the channels, she could still picture what Izuku did to her. She bit her lip as she tried to distract the thought.

 _"Silent," asked Izuku. "I see. You play the hidden, silent gnome, my dear. But you must know, even gnomes get in the mood." He put the ice cube around her nipple. He encircled it while Momo flinched. "Shh! Stand still and let me work my magic. Does it make you feel good? Tell me how you are feeling. Are you feeling your lust? Are you feeling that sin?"_

She removed the rubber band from her hair and placed it down on the floor. She turned on her back. She was looking at the ceiling.

 _Momo was feeling the pleasure, but too prideful to admit it. She refused to let Izuku know that she was feeling strongly aroused by his triple attack. The liquid of the ice dribbled down to her stomach and created a small reservoir around her skirt. That contact created her arousal._

She couldn't report it to anyone, especially for the fact that she got herself involved in this. How could she go back to school to face Kayama-sensei? It was here that led her to Izuku.

 _"Liar," he said sharply as he applied pressure of the ice cube. Momo emitted another light moan. "There! I knew you were lying! It was very cute. It almost sounded like you are getting wet._

 _Cute! Cute! Cute!_

Momo's breath began laboring. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Why was she feeling some kind of way about her encounter with Izuku? She turned her stomach to the couch and tried to shut her eyes. No matter what she did or what she felt, Izuku never left her mind.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	22. Never Forget Me (Part II) (Camie)

He covered his blanket so he wouldn't disturb his mother. He was on his cell phone as he browsed on Facebook to see if there was anyone to talk with. It was quite desolate around the early morning hours. He knew it would be fruitless. He just wanted to converse with someone for the time being.

Especially when his past decided to pay a visit.

 _"I think you are a beautiful boy. I think I know now why I have a hard time dating boys my age."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Because they would not understand how to please a woman. They would not know how to desire me as a boy can. Young boys look at older women as goddesses. I want, no, deserve that kind of love."_

It felt like yesterday when he remembered her saying that. It felt fresh. The pitch, the voice, every moment of it. The ice cream, the silence, being in her car in the forest. Memories of yesterday that he thought was buried or cast out and shipped to sea. Amazing that the past can be dug and the ship would eventually harbor home.

Finding Facebook as a defeat, he stumbled out his mother's room, trying not to fumble onto her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. The living room was his destination. Some early morning American syndicated programming and a bag of chips should do the trick. It always did the trick whenever Camie stayed over late when he was younger. He still did it. Funny how seeing her name realized its origin.

At the end of the hallway, he saw sequences of lights flashing. Someone was in the living room. His father wasn't here so the only person had to be Camie.

The sound of quiet laughter filled the living room. The sound of ruffled potato chips hinted to Izuku that she was commencing her early morning routine. Nothing changes over the years, he concluded as he tapped the wall.

Camie had her mouth full when seeing her little brother. "Hey, little bro. Couldn't sleep either?" It was her aura that reverted him to their younger days. Days when he couldn't sleep or waited on his mother to come back home.

"Something like that," he tried to play it Cool Hand Luke. He was trying not to bring back yesteryear. He entered the living room. "You still eating those potato chips?" He scoffed. "Talking about juvenile."

She lowered her eyebrows, holding the bag. "Says your name on the bag. In the property of…"

"Alright, alright." He clicked his tongue. "I was testing you. Yeah, that's it."

She slapped the couch. "Test yourself on this couch. My favorite soap is on."

After grabbing a bottle of juice, Izuku sat on the couch. He kept a few feet from the couch. Camie covered herself while watching her programming. "Aren't you cold," she asked Izuku.

"Nah," he said, showing his pajamas. "Got my socks and the pajamas to keep me warm."

She lowered her eyes once more. "Are you really going to play that lie again." She lifted the covers. "Get inside with me. I'll keep you warm."

Rubbing his neck. "I don't think that is necessary."

"Shall I wake your mother for saying that you were spying on me."

Izuku couldn't help but smile. "Nothing changes, doesn't it?"

"And I always get my way." She lifted the covers. "Step inside with your big sis. Well, I should say a little big sis."

The couch had enough room for them to lie together. Izuku was in the front whereas Camie was lying in the back. Izuku had tunnel vision as he kept his eyes on the television. He didn't want to notice her scent or her hair touching the back of his neck. He also didn't want to notice her arms scooped around his stomach. His eyes were on the television.

"Feels like yesterday, doesn't it," asked Camie. "The times when your mother was late coming home and you stayed here until she came home." She patted his stomach. "Remember that?"

"I try not to," replied Izuku calmly. "I was such a big baby back then. A mama's boy."

His response made Camie giggle. "I think it was sweet to be looking out for your mother." She excused herself as she yawned. "Your mother was quite busy."

"Yeah," said Izuku. "But that was a long time ago."

' _Aww, what's the matter, Icchan?'_

' _Mom hasn't come home yet. I'm worried.'_

' _Sweetness, your mother is fine. She was probably taking another shift.'_

' _I think I should call her again.'_

' _Let me do this! Let me stay here with you and I can wait for her.'_

' _You promise to keep an eye out?'_

' _Of course, Icchan!'_

"A long time ago," he said once again under his breath.

Camie tightly held on to Izuku. She embraced him, pressing her body to his neck. "I can't believe you've grown up on me. I can't really say you are my Icchan anymore. You have gotten bigger and tall. Quite muscular on me," she told him. She pressed her nose to his neck. "You are smelling more like a man and less than a boy."

 _"I think you are a beautiful boy. I think I know now why I have a hard time dating boys my age."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Because they would not understand how to please a woman. They would not know how to desire me as a boy can. Young boys look at older women as goddesses. I want, no, deserve that kind of love."_

"Izuku!" Camie removed her arms from his stomach. Izuku turned on his back to get her attention. She had a warm smile on her face. Even in the darkness, her beauty transcends. "We should make a date to catch up. Just the two of us."

Izuku didn't immediately answer. It didn't register that Camie wasn't wearing her bra and her nipples were protruding through her nightgown. His breath labored, excusing it to be a sigh rather than nervousness.

She stroked her hair. "It has been a while since we have seen each other." She looked away, her eyes facing the hallway. "And since the wedding is this weekend. I want to have one more day with my little brother before we depart."

Izuku had to pause for a moment. It still didn't register that the 'we' she was speaking of wasn't him and Camie, but her fiance. He fixed his lips. "Sure, whatever. I am down with want you want to do."

 _She took another bite of her ice cream. Instead of eating it, she reached over to him. He opened his mouth and exchanged her ice cream with a kiss. He tasted her ice cream as well as her tongue. She wrapped her lips tightly around his tongue, sucking any remnants he ever had. He began feeling lightheaded by the sudden force. He could tell that she had experience. She took another bite of her ice cream and went for his mouth again._

She gave him a glowing smile. "Great! Let's meet tomorrow afternoon around 1. I have to go to city hall tomorrow to work on getting my visa to head to Canada."

 _She lapped his mouth with the ice cream. She placed it inside his mouth before getting it back. The combination of cold vanilla and hot kisses were making him feel strange._

"Do you have my contact information," he asked her.

 _She kneaded his nipple with much force that he let out a small moan. Noticing it, she went back and began kissing on his neck. His feet jerked by the double attack she was pulling on him. While this was going on, he was still holding his ice cream. By now, it was melting and began to overlap from the cone._

"Your mother gave it to me while we were out shopping," she said. "I wanted to make sure that I don't forget so I can have someone to speak with when I go overseas."

Izuku nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. So, where in city hall do you want to meet?"

"In front of Sachiko the dog, silly," she said. "It made me think about the time…" Izuku's heart melted that this girl hasn't changed. As if he could pick up when he left off, Camie remained the same happy-go-lucky girl since his younger days.

It was too bad that he could no longer relive those days.

 _ **The next day….**_

When Izuku made it to their arranged meeting spot, Camie was already there. She was sitting on bench reading a book. He could not read the title because it was in a different language. Unsure of what it was about, he noticed how much Camie appeared interested, judging by her body language. She had her legs crossed on the bench. Her beautiful eyes were focused on the book. Her blonde hair just waved with the wind. Anything else around her was outside of her bubble in the focus on reading.

Izuku was not an avid reader, save if they were thought bubbles in a comic book or from a manga. From time to time, he picked up a magazine like _Popular Mechanics_ or _GQ_ to catch up on the articles. Izuku preferred the world of television for his form of literature. Aside from watching his anime and cartoons, he enjoyed watching robotics. It made him think of the days when he used to watch them with Camie.

' _Camie-chan! Robot Wars is on!'_

' _Hold on! Lemme grab the popcorn.'_

' _C'mon, C'mon. They are deciding on the teams to compete.'_

' _Which team are you picking, Icchan?'_

' _Whichever team that wins!'_

' _Well, I will pick the team that loses.'_

' _Why, Camie-chan?'_

' _So, they can have support and a shoulder to cry on.'_

' _Then, I want to be part of that team, too.'_

With his mind focusing on Camie, he took his time studying her. She was an attractive woman. Her blonde hair rolled around her neck and it stopped around her back. Her nose was pointy; sort of reminding him of the characters from one of the Dr. Seuss stories. It was not an insult, but a compliment of sorts, he thought. Her upper body was alluring. Her muscles were tight around her collarbone. He knew she was an active athlete, the type to do daily cardio and yoga. To think that this was the girl that he had his fortune to know and in a couple of days will be getting married.

For a moment, he grew envious.

Suddenly, Camie noticed Izuku and flushed. She closed the book and greeted him with a smile. "Afternoon, Icchan," she said. "I am very happy to see you. Glad that you can come and meet me here."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Izuku while scratching his head.

She got up. She was wearing her yellow sundress and sandals. It was simple, yet beautiful, Izuku thought. He followed her as they went to her car.

He got into Camie's car. He was not surprised that she was still driving her Volkswagon Golf. It was a few years older, but he could tell that she took care of it. "Still got the old girl," said Izuku.

"Yep! Runs like a dream," said Camie.

The car ride on the way was quiet. He sat and watched her drive with intent. She was always a focused driver, he mentioned to himself as he saw her hands were both on the steering wheel. He enjoyed the silence while he cruised with her to their destination. He got comfortable and enjoyed the soft seats. After a few moments, he was asleep.

 _"Just letting know, Camie-chan, that you have done nothing wrong. You have my permission. If you want to keep going, then you have my blessing."_

 _"You won't be mad?"_

 _"Of course, not."_

 _"You won't judge me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I really like you."_

 _"I know you do."_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	23. Sixteen (Part II) (Itsuka)

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of "Sixteen." This story serves a romance-drama between two best friends, their relationships, and their struggles of survival.**_

 _ **Synopsis: Izuku lives in a quiet, small desolate town in the outskirts of Tokyo. A place where his sources of comfort are his best friend and his dreams. He wants to escape from his abusive, alcoholic mother but doesn't want to leave his best friend behind. One day, an incident causes Itsuka the strength to challenge his mother, resulting in unplanned consequences. Having no other solution, the only thing Itsuka can think to do is to grab Izuku and run. "Sixteen" explores the deep ties between legacy, loyalty, and love, even as it asks the question: How far would you go to save a friend?**_

 _ **A/N: If reading this story isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this. Stay tuned for more lemon and vanilla stories soon. As of now, I am reverting back to writing drama (which is my first love) for this particular story.**_

* * *

"I think I want a two weeks notice."

That was what Itsuka told him after screaming in his ear over the past two minutes. She wasn't angry. Izuku never thought of her as an angry person. He knew she can get angry, but the best term of her personality was happy-go-lucky. Be as it may, she pressed him over the last few minutes that she wanted to say goodbye to the ridiculous, murderous, painstaking, backbreaking job they call minimum wage. He couldn't blame her though. She was the kind of person who really went to the last nerve for most people. Izuku called it a gift, to be honest. Woe was the person who received her wrath when that final nerve of the synapse snaps. A lotus flower that turned into a fury of vines and encaptured them until she completely got them. It was funny and cute at the same time. When it was all said and done, she gave him the octopus lips in a form of apology. Izuku believed she meant it; at least when she was finished pelting those people who suffered her wrath. Anyway, Izuku tried his hardest to do what he could with her. She was a tough nut to crack, but she did wear her heart well on her sleeve. She couldn't help it. Too much of her mother in her.

As Izuku stepped out of bed in reach for his boxer shorts, Itsuka continued talking his ear off while lying in his bed about quitting her job at the burger joint. Izuku knew that it wasn't her first rodeo in the world of gainful employment. However, her reason this time was because of the snappy attitude of her boss. From Izuku's perspective, if he looked Itsuka's boss, who was like a combination of Kathy Bates and Louie Anderson, he would be a bitch as well. Be as it may, the Kathy-Louie hybrid gave his best friend more than she can bear. Unlike her previous jobs, she wants to leave in peace. Izuku knew that it was Itsuka's way of grabbing them from hip to foot out of the restaurant. And not in that particular order.

Once Izuku found his pajamas and ventured back into bed, she continued swearing more than the word and vernacular itself if one should get the meaning.

But that was his Itsuka. A woman who was such a knightess. A woman in shining armor. It was amazing with a girl of great caliber and guile; a woman among men; a woman who wasn't afraid of challenges. Another amazing thing that she isn't a lesbian. Just saying, Izuku thought. A tomboy whose hair touches to her neck. She hated shampooing. She opted to ride bikes in the mud instead of playing with dolls. She got down and dirty with their friends when they were drinking cold ones at the quarry on the outskirts of town. She was also a wingman. She could pinpoint any girl who gave it up or is a virgin. An amazing redhead she was.

Itsuka grabbed her skirt from the floor. She took Izuku's bottled water to swallow her morning-after pills. Although they had played it safe, she didn't want to take any chances. At sixteen, the last thing she wanted was to be a mother.

Her mother was sixteen when Itsuka was born.

"Izuku, going to the town formal this weekend?" The town formal was a nickname by his classmates for a mixer. Mixers were nothing more than hook-ups than meet-and-greets. Since they were prone to drink, his classmates avoided the drink bars and karaoke bars. Knowing that it would be sponsored by Katsuki or Yuga, he can already have a guest on the attendance and the usual agenda of their "town formal."

As she was playing with his hair, Izuku didn't answer right away, mostly because he was still digesting the fact that he had slept with his best friend. He looked at his calendar, which displayed nothing but homework assignments and projects. He finally answered, "I would have to see."

"C'mon, Deku," she told him with her typical groaning. She did that when she really wanted him to go somewhere; especially when she didn't want to go alone. "Take a break from this homework. I am beginning to suspect that you enjoy school."

"What else to do in this bottleneck," Izuku interjected with a hint of sarcasm. "School is my one-way ticket out of this God-forsaken dump. My ass wishes I can go and stay in Seattle with my pops. But, that shit is a dream too. Even if I did, would he even give a damn?"

"Look at you with your dreams," she said with her Cheshire Cat grin, or at least he could picture as her bangs currently covered her emerald eyes. "Still thinking of going to the United States for university? Like UCLA or MIT? Alabama State?"

"I don't know," he told her. "Anywhere than here in the field of broken dreams."

"Hey," she snapped. "It is _our_ field of broken dreams." She coughed. "You have been here long enough to be part of this town. I mean, hell, I speak correct Japanese around you to make you feel better. Sorry us country folk don't know no better."

"Says the girl who poorly, I mean, poorly speaks English after many years of watching wrestling and action films," he said. "Kendo, get over yourself."

They both exchanged laughs and witty comments about the matter. After a few moments of grinning, they returned back to the matter at hand.

"So, Icchan," she told him. She only used that name at the point when she wants to make a point. "I would like if you come to the formal with me. Everyone from school will be there." She paused. "Maybe even prissy pants Ochako Uraraka might be there."

Why would she mention Ochako Uraraka _again_? It was like Itsuka had the quirk of amnesia. Did she just forget that less than twenty minutes ago, they were having sex in his bed? That alone caused Izuku to turn pink. Not only was it because he had slept with his best friend, but Ochako was also a girl he did have feelings for. It did not go with notice and she grinned once again like the Cheshire Cat. "Sorry, Deku, caught you in a bind?"

"I would say the same thing after saving your ass from getting fired. _Again_!" A great way to change the subject, he thought.

"That boss was an utter bitch. Mean like a damned snake," she told him in a loud pitch voice. "I ask for one day off because of my lesbian cousin's wedding and she refuses. 'Don't want to deal with homosexuals,' she told me. That fucking bitch!"

He cracked his knuckles. " _Or_ , she knows that one, your cousin isn't a lesbian, but bi. And two, the wedding isn't for a few weeks. The only reason why you wanted to miss work because you heard that me and Shouto were heading to the fishing spot with Tsuyu and Minoru and you wanted to go."

She paused for a moment, then sighs. "Ok, that is true. But she did not have the right to prejudge me."

Izuku shook his head. "Quit posting these things on Instagram or Snapchat. You are basically snitching on yourself."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"The Tokyo Yakult Swallows and not those weaklings, the Giants."

"Whatever, Deku."

Izuku sat up in bed as he faced Itsuka. He took a breath. "Ok, I will go to the formal with you. Only because you ask nicely and only because you are my best friend."

"So it is not because you want to bone Uraraka," she said while making kissing noises.

"No," Izuku exclaimed to her loudly.

"Relax, Deku. I am only messing with you," she said. "Anyway, there is another thing I meant to tell you earlier in the midst of my bitching about the Kathy-Louie hybrid."

"Shoot. What's up?"

"Dad wants to know if you are free this weekend to help serve the food truck," she told him. "He will pay you up front as usual."

"Sure," he told her. "At the place in Aoyama?"

"Not this time. At the country club a bit further out. In Kanagawa, I think."

"Sure, I have no problem with that. Saturday at ten in the morning cool?"

"Cool!" Itsuka crawled out of bed and began putting on her clothes. As he was looking at the clock on his wall, it displayed to be a few minutes after five in the afternoon. "But I am not going to hold you up any longer. I know you probably have a lot of work to do. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Don't I have much of choice?"

"No, no you don't. Plus, I need you so I can pass Chemistry with C."

"I thought you had a D-"

"Anyway, I am going to let you go. Lates, Deku."

"Yeah, later Kendo."

She gave her trademark smile as she left out the same way she had come in. He put down the window, leaving a bit opened whenever she did come back. He got out of bed to put his phone on his desk to let it charge.

On the wall above his desk was where he saw pictures of Itsuka, Shouto, Tsuyu, Minoru, the few friends he gathered since moving to this suburb. Honestly, he hung close to them than his own family.

Izuku scanned his eye to the photo on his bookshelf. It was a picture of his parents. They were smiling. He didn't recall when or where the picture took place. It was before he was born. What captivated him about the photo was how happy they were. They were in all smiles. He could tell that they were in love. It reminded him that at some point, his parents were a happy couple.

As of now, his parents were unhappy and no, they were no longer a couple.

His eyes strained when he heard the sound of the Pontiac entering the driveway. The loud slam of the door alerted him that his mother was home. Izuku jumped from the chair and instantly locked his door.

His mother was home from work too early. Critical factors for her early arrival: she came to work drunk and was let go or she didn't go to work at all and ended up at the bar. Be as it may, it was now zero hour.

He instantly hit the floor. He took small breaths, not want to do anything to alert her that he was awake or he was even home. His eyes were staring at the bottom slit of the door. A hallway light serving as his guide to see either his mother stops at his door or walk away. He heard the keys in the door. She was now inside.

As he waited while holding his breath, he heard her curse before shoving something into oblivion. As much stuff as she had broken, it was no surprise that they could no longer have nice things. Even if they did, they couldn't afford it. His mother worked part-time at the grocery store. It has only been two months since she had started work. Until then, living off the government's tit has been her sustenance.

Heavy footsteps drew near. She was approaching the hallway. He covered his mouth, muffling the noise to not give her an idea. She stopped at his door. He was whispering a prayer that she continued to go to her room.

 _Please pass._

 _Please pass._

 _Please, God, let her pass._

 _Please, God, let her pass._

It had been about a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Izuku bit his lip, tucking the bottom into his mouth. After a few more moments, the heavy footsteps went away and into her domain. She slammed the door loudly.

Izuku sighed loudly as he knew she wasn't going to be out any time soon. It gave him a few hours to relax before heading out and getting dinner. As he lied back in bed, he said a prayer to God. Nine times out of ten, he was praying for his mother and his father, Itsuka, and his other friends. He prayed more for his mother than anything.

There was a time she wasn't like this.

There was a time his father wasn't like this.

He shut his eyes with this question: can a town change the mindset of the people? Or, does the mindset of a person can change the town?

Izuku concluded the thought and headed into a second rest.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	24. Cross Our Heart (Part II) (Ochako)

Ryuko thought the bowling alley would be the best place to go. The ambundance of teenagers wanting to spend their action-packed Saturday at a place where kids and older people reflect on their golden years was beneath them. Plus, Ryuko had a discount on soda and snacks since she was a frequent patron.

She thanked the cashier with a friendly smile, carrying the tray of hot dogs and milkshakes to the table. She bypassed a couple that were in smiles as they were rolling balls to the pins. A family that was celebrating a birthday. She watched as two senior citizens exchanged war stories on how they were almost kamikaze pilots in the World War. At near the very end of the bowling lane, there was Izuku and Ochako. They looked like lost kids in search of their mother. Izuku was pouting, facing away from Ochako. Ochako was holding on the hems of her skirt, her eyes focusing on that.

Ryuko sighed as she tried to figure out on what to do. This wasn't her expertise. She was a superhero, not a counselor.

And definitely not a parent.

"Here your drinks, kids." She placed the tray down on the table. She gave each of them their meals. Neither spoke. Each acknowledged their thanks by nodding or sighing through their nose. Ochako wasn't hungry, opting to drink the milkshake. She pulled the top and licked it before grabbing the spoon to consume it.

Izuku wasn't hungry. He took it out of kindness. He wasn't much in the mood of a beverage. He licked around the edges to put flavor in his mouth.

Ryuko sat at the center of the table. Now, she felt like a mediator or a judge. However, this wasn't a debate or a trial. However, who knew what kind of feelings they were brewing from each end of the table.

"I've told your mother that we are going out for the evening, Izuku," said Ryuko as she placed the straw into her milkshake. "This should give us time to think of options."

Izuku didn't look at her, but nodded as he was reaching into his cell phone. She watched him scroll on his Facebook, liking posts or writing same comments. She turned to Ochako. Her hands were still on the hems of her skirt.

"Did you inform your mother of your whereabouts, Ochako," asked Ryuko. She knew that talking to both of them was compared to a brick wall. She thought her teenage years were harsh. Admittedly, she fooled around once or twice when she was their age, but she always played it safe. Her mother pushed safe sex in her household. She didn't condome it but rather play it safe then being a teenage mother-turned-dropout. She blew through the straw before inserting it back into her drink. Ryuko scanned her nails. She sighed heavily, hoping to get a response from either party.

There was none. Just caught in their own worlds.

"Izuku, Ochako!" She raised her voice. She was sounding like a parent than a casual family friend. "Looking away from each other and scrolling on Facebook doesn't change the fact on what's going on?" She lifted the tray, slamming it loudly on the table. Izuku's eyes darted to Ryuko. Ochako did the same.

"Seems that I have finally gotten your attention," she said as she was now itching for a smoke. She became grateful that she didn't have any children as of now. "Ignoring each other isn't going to work. We must be solution-oriented on what plans you have."

"Plans? What plans?" Izuku stated as he placed his phone down on the table. "Do you know what kind of trouble I am going to get? My parents will kill me."

"As if you are the only one." Ochako lifted her head for the first time, darting her fretful eyes to Izuku. "Are you aware of what we have done?"

"What I have done?"

"Yes! I didn't make this baby alone."

"Might as well," scoffed Izuku. "You have forced me."

"Forced you," barked Ochako. "I didn't make you want to fuck me."

Ryuko extended her hands to both sides. "Easy, kids. Language. Don't forget where you are."

"I wanted to play safe," said Izuku. "But no, you told me, 'pull out before climaxing.'" Izuku gripped the table. "I wanted to wear a condom," he said to Ryuko. "But Ochako didn't want it."

"So you want to play victim," barked Ochako. "It wasn't my hand that got you hard."

"Kids, kids," said Ryuko. "Being argumentative isn't going to make this better." She was trying her best on being a mediator. "Be as it may, Izuku, you are much as responsible for this. Despite what she wanted, you must understand the consequences." She turned to Ochako. "Ochako, you should know better about this as well. Whatever reason you had to not use a condom, you both have the consequences."

"How are you even sure you are pregnant," asked Izuku. "Got any proof?"

"Proof?" Her eyes widened. "I have been late on my FUCKING period. I have thrown up like crazy." Ochako pulled out a piece of paper and pushed it toward Izuku. "AND, I went to the doctor at another prefecture to verify it. And it looks like I am at six weeks. Right around the time when you and I did what we did."

Izuku didn't respond. His face was flat.

"You know," cried Ochako. "I have phoned you. I have texted and email you. You can pretend that you don't know. You can run and hide about it. But that's your baby in my stomach. We are going to be parents. So, get used to it."

Izuku raised his eyebrow. " _We?_ What is this _we?_ "

Ochako reached for the milkshake and slushed it toward his face. It caused a brief silence as onlookers saw the scene. "Fuck you, Izuku Midoriya! Fuck you!"

Izuku stood up, feeling the cold dairy treat sliding down his face. "Fuck me!? Fuck me!?" His eyes were widened. His face was furrowed. "That wasn't what you were screaming earlier when you are on my dick." Within, it was his only line of defense. His pride was hurt and needed something to heal the wound.

Suddenly, Izuku felt a slap from the back of his head. Then, Ochako felt her ear being pulled. "I said both of you guys sit your _asses_ down before I will make a fucking scene." Ryuko's face furrowed, eyeing both of the teens. "Both of you, apologize NOW!"

Neither parties would respond. It wasn't until Ryuko pulled out her cell phone. "Apologize or else I will let Inko and Mikoto do the talking."

"Sorry," murmured Izuku.

"Mean it," said Ryuko.

"Sorry," said Izuku louder.

"Sorry," said Ochako.

"Good," said Ryuko. "Now both of you sit down!" She flagged down a waitress to get some napkins for Izuku.

"Actually, I am quite disappointed in you, Izuku," said Ryuko sternly. "You don't ever talk like that to a woman. Your mother taught you better than that."

"But she started it," interjected Izuku.

"Like it matters," exclaimed Ryuko. "A man stands by his role and don't take shots because you were hit below the belt. That isn't right." She turned to Ochako. "And you? I know you can have better sense than that. Shame on you. Shame on the both of you." Ryuko grabbed the napkins and gave them to Izuku. "Regardless of the circumstances, it is _both_ of your faults. It takes two to make a baby and both are responsible." She folded her arms. "Now, it's up to you guys on what plans that should be made."

Izuku finished wiping up what he could gather from the milkshake and dumped the napkins on the tray. "So, Ochako, what should _we_ do?"

Ochako produced a hard not-so-friendly smile. "I don't know, Izuku. What should _WE_ do?"

Ryuko took a sip of her now lukewarm milkshake. _This is going to be harder than I have thought._

* * *

It was near nightfall when Ryuko parked the car into the driveway. Izuku was sitting quietly in the passenger side. His head was facing the window. It was like tunnel vision with him the entire ride back, even after dropping off Ochako at her place. Ryuko told Ochako that they will talk in the morning. It was going to be a one-on-one talk. Meanwhile, as she turned off the car engine, she turned to Izuku.

"I will keep it under wraps for now until you and Ochako think of something," she told him. "You guys don't have long before a bump will show in her belly. So, think wisely."

Before Izuku could talk, Ryuko took his hand. "Those things you said to her, I know you didn't mean it." She sighed heavily. "You are much as in shock as she is. However, dear, she has it worse for the baby is inside of her. Shouting and disrespecting doesn't help. I know you are scared and you have every right to be. But, you and Ochako need each other right now."

Ryuko saw the tears dripping onto his shirt. The sniffling grew as he tried to hold it. By that time, he put his head on the window and started crying. "I'm scared!" Ryuko went to his side of the car. Instinctively, she took his hand, intertwining it and embraced him. She buried her face into his hair. "Shh! Shh! It's okay. Go and let it out," she told him. He turned and hugged her. She felt his hot tears staining her face. "It's okay, Izuku. Let it out." Her eyes let her know that it didn't need to be up for debate. She was aware.

"We are going to work this out," she told him as he sniffled. "I don't know how, but we have a trusting God that can help us figure this out." His wailing went into a crescendo. She held on as his face was buried in her chest. "We will work it out. Shh! Shh! Calm your tears. We are going to work it out."

"I'm scared, Auntie Ryuko," he said. "I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want Mama to get mad." He wailed more. "I don't want Ochako to hate me either."

"Shh! Shh!" Ryuko kissed his forehead. "Your parents won't be upset. Ochako doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate you at all."

"How," he sniffled. "How are we going to raise a kid?"

Ryuko bit into his lip, trying to fight her own tears. "Let's not worry how. Let's just thank God I am here. I won't leave you. I won't leave you. I will do my own power to help you guys"

"Auntie," he said as he held on to her tightly. "Auntie."

She shut her eyes, thinking of the things she had to do. But for the time being, holding onto the anguish Izuku was enough for now.

' _Hey, do what you want with the baby. Not my problem.'_

' _But you promised that you will help me with it.'_

' _I didn't promise nothing. Foolish woman! Do you ever listen to me. I am a married man.'_

' _Then how am I going to support it?'_

' _Do what you want. Adopt, abort, cut it out, I don't care. Not my problem.'_

Tears shed from Ryuko's eyes. She held on to the crying Izuku. She wanted to help more now than ever. One thing was for sure. She wasn't going to let Izuku fall into the same mistake that she did eight years ago.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	25. Kissing Cousins (Part I) (Izumi)

_**A vanilla story between an OOC Izuku and his cousin, Izumi. Enjoy!**_

 _It wasn't supposed to be like that_ was the thought that resided in the mind of Izuku as he made his return to his home. He had unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was nearly ten in the evening. Upon walking to the living room, he was met with his parents. His mother was sitting on the couch looking at recipes on her tablet. His father was reading a newspaper from _The Japan Times_. When seeing their son, their eyes met each other.

"Home so soon," questioned his father as he unfolded the newspaper. "I didn't expect you home for at least another hour or two."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he said. "The party was kind of dull, so I decided to step out."

His mother observed her son further when seeing his face.

"Is everything alright, dear," questioned his mother as she placed her tablet aside. "It seems like you have been running a marathon."

His cheeks became flushed by her question. "What makes you say that," he asked while keeping a calm demeanor.

"Well, you are sweaty. Your body is beet red. Also, I am noticing your breathing pattern," said his mother. "I know I am not a doctor, but it does not take a physician to know that you have been running."

The emerald-haired child felt a chill down his spine. His biggest fear was the continuation of the explanation. He knew if he stayed with them longer, then his parents would pick up the tell-tale signs of something was wrong.

"You know, our abnormal Tokyo weather. The dry heat is crazy, but nothing is wrong," explained Izuku using a convincing tone.

His father scanned around the room. "Where is your cousin, Izumi? Wasn't she with you when you guys left?"

He began stammering. "Izzy? Yeah, Izumi. She decided to stay behind. She was still talking with some of her friends. I think she was talking with a boy."

"My God," cried his mother. "I pray to God that is not the case, especially with the latter. You guys are too young to date. Let's just hope that it is the former, young man."

"Yeah," said Izuku. "Here is hoping."

He rubbed his hands. He hoped that this was the end of their conversation. "Listen, I am going to lie down. Holler if you need anything."

"Sure, son," replied his father.

Izuku was making his way upstairs before being stopped by his mother.

"Are you sure you are okay," questioned his mother again.

"I am fine, mom," said Izuku convincingly. "Just tired and going to lie down."

"Okay," responded his mother. "When you get hungry, I made some spaghetti. Heat it up first."

"Thanks," said Izuku. He ascended to his room where he had closed the door. He went on top of his bed and began sobbing.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like that._

Those words continued to reside his mind. It served as a key to a door he wished he never discovered. A portal to a world he did not want to enter. A path that he did not want to take. Those words served as a catalyst that set the flames that occurred earlier at the party.

And Izumi also had something to do with it as well.

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

He sat at the benches inside of the natatorium. It was his day cleaning the pools and conveniently his partner Yuga Aoyama was busy helping their classmate, Kyoka Jiro, prepare for her party tonight. She was using Yuga's house as a venue. However, according to the words of the grapevine, this party was supposedly the party of the century.

As he dropped chlorine tablets into the pool, he could hear the words of his classmates for the things that they planned to do. How drunk they would get. Which girl or boy they would kiss. Which bedroom to have their fun. Or which closet to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Yet again, this would be his first high school party.

Izuku never cared for the idea of parties. It wasn't that he wasn't afraid of not being picked to dance or being party foul. Call himself an anti-social pessimist or whatever that only God-knows-singer who quoted that, he didn't feel that he belonged at wild, crazy parties. Parties that had modesty and sophistication, then maybe. Yet again, what party is that of a sixteen-year-old?

Also, he wasn't in the mood for Katsuki's shenanigans. He could still smell the grain alcohol on his baseball cap after Katsuki 'accidentally' 'made it rain' on him.

And that was at a birthday party.

"You know, Icchan. If you think too hard with your face tighten up, you might stay that way." The voice sounded feminine but deep. There was a hint of maturity in her voice. A person in a transition of abandoning her childhood and blossoming into an adult.

Izuku evacuated his thoughts. He looked up and a smile spread over his face.

"If I look like you, then my face will tighten up," he said with a response. He was returned with a hit on his shoulder. It brought a slight stain, but he overlooked it.

The fair-skinned girl sat beside Izuku. She folded her arms and kicked the floor with her feet. Her green hair hung down to her back. It was bouncy and had a strong sheen to it, knowing that she had taken strong consideration in her appearance. Her skin was like porcelain. She didn't need any makeup. Her strongest features were her green eyes and her freckles. Her eyes reminded Izuku of deep swimming pools. He was entranced every time when looking at those deep waters. Her freckles made him blush. He was unsure, but it did. It didn't go unnoticed from his beautiful classmate.

"I can tell I am hypnotizing you with my eyes again," she said while elbowing his shoulder.

"That's obviously a lie," retorted Izuku. "Why would I fall for such a person who can be such an idiot?"

She grabbed his nose. "Pinocchio is showing his true colors," she said teasingly.

"Pinocchio also knows that we are cousins," said Izuku as he winked at her.

"Kissing cousins," she asked gracefully while batting her eyes.

"You know what," he said with defeat. "You win. Happy?"

She giggled. "My pleasure, Icchan."

Izumi Midoriya and Izuku Midoriya are first cousins. Double cousins for Izuku's maternal aunt married Izuku's paternal uncle. Izumi came a prominent family. Her father worked as a computer analyst for Aeon. Her mother worked as a businesswoman for Toyota, which was rare for a woman to work in a position aside from being an office worker.

For her sake, the Midoriya name was known through those in the elite.

Seeing a prominent beauty with a _commoner_ made Izuku a target of bullying from his peers. Mostly because he doesn't set them up with her. Nevertheless, every time he had faced opposition, Izumi was there to have his back.

Izumi pulled a drink out of her backpack. "Sorry, I was unsure if you wanted milk tea or Thai tea." Izuku shook his head. "It didn't matter for as long it is drinkable," he answered. She gave him the milk tea. "Man, this is what I needed," replied Izuku as he quickly consumed his drink.

"Whoa," surprised Izumi. "You were really thirsty." She politely handled her straw to insert before consuming her Thai Tea. There were some elements of her etiquette training. "Remind me to get you two instead of one."

He chuckled. "Sorry, just really, really thirsty."

"You are always really, really thirsty."

"Only when you bring drinks over is when I get that way." He wiped his milk tea mustache with his sleeve. "How did you even know I was here, Izzy?"

Izzy was the nickname Izuku gave her when they were children. Izumi was a big fan of _Digimon_ and the character, Izzy, was her favorite. As for Izuku, he was humbly given Icchan.

"I was out in the commons when Yuga stopped me. He wanted to know if I was going to the party," she asked cheerfully as she displayed the envelope that granted her access to the party.

"I am not sure I want to go," explained Izuku as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Why not, Icchan," asked Izumi. "I think it will be fun. Plus you will have me for support." She bumped his shoulder with her elbow. "Look at it as a rite of passage."

"Yeah, right," replied Izuku. "A rite of passage of drinking, smoking, and sex. None of which I want to indulge."

"Aww, Icchan. Pout, pout! Don't be such a nerd!"

"Izzy," said Izuku with a look of frustration.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," said Izumi. "It is just that it would be awesome to go and discover ourselves."

"Puberty and life are doing that by itself," retorted Izuku.

"What is life without taking risks," questioned Izumi.

 _Not worrying about pregnancy, date rape, being featured on Maury or Jerry Springer. Shall I go on, cuz?_

Izuku was puzzled. It wasn't until the soft hand of his cousin wrapped around his hand.

"Look, consider this to be a social experiment," said Izumi.

"I'm listening."

"Take this as an experimentation to infiltrate the lives of teenagers."

"I'm listening."

"Know what it is like to be in an unfamiliar habitat."

"Keep on."

"You are an observer, new to this kind of environment. And what do most people do when they are out of their environment."

"Either they give up or…"

"ADAPT," shouted Izumi behind his ear.

Izuku couldn't help but smile at Izumi's perspective of this party. He had always admired on how his lovable cousin could look at things differently. She was always his better half, he had thought.

"Izzy, I am going to take you up on your offer," said Izuku.

"Great," shouted Izumi. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

He shouted into his pillow. Tears were soaking his pillow. The thoughts of his cousin loomed into mind. Once again, why did he go to that party?

 _It wasn't supposed to be like that!_


	26. A Dinner Date (With Katsuki?) (Part I)

_**A dinner date ensues. OOC Izuku x Genderbend!Katsuki. Enjoy!**_

It wasn't everyday Izuku was going to have female company at his house. But on this particular Saturday, it was happening. It wasn't as subtle as a typical romance. A girl asks a boy out and comes over to make dinner. Instead, it was Katsuki pinning Izuku to his locker in her demand to come over on Saturday night for dinner. She demanded a candlelight dinner, a movie, and even champagne in the hot tub. He didn't know where to acquire a hot tub, but Katsuki politely told him to become creative. She finished the demand by giving him a wedgie and a wet willie. It didn't go without a peck on the cheek from his bedeviled, vile girlfriend. Never did a kiss felt savored. For a moment, his tongue didn't need to reside on the dirty, infested bathroom floor.

Everything was going along smoothly. He ordered take-out. As an ill-attempt of a gourmet meal, he put the take-out into an oven and let it settle so it can a homemade feeling. Of course, he was being cheap and the only thing he could make without burning the kitchen was his grilled cheese sandwich and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Speaking of which, he checked on his "homemade" pizza.

He was thankful to have the home alone. Acquiring alone time wasn't easy. It didn't take much of a genius to stick a thermometer under his lamp until it was hot enough to put into his mouth. Sick with worry, his parents wanted to decline family night to tend to him. Dramatic he portrayed, he told his pleading parents to not worry about him. He had his soup and orange soda to hold him for the night. He didn't want to be the source of a failed Saturday. His parents were grateful and promised to return him a program and something from the gift shop. He was sad and upset that he couldn't go to a Four Non-Blondes concert. He was really shocked to not see them. Woe was Izuku as he bid them farewell.

They departed along with his sarcasm of not attending the concert.

He checked his watch. He had about twenty minutes before Katsuki's arrival. As for their movie selection, she wanted something cheesy. Something so horrible that they need to laugh at the movie's failure to launch. They decided on three movies: _Pootie Tang, The Adventures of Pluto Nash,_ and _Failure to Launch._

Izuku and Katsuki were served the same dish as Seth MacFarlane's view on Matthew McConaughey.

As for the champagne in the hot tub, he was able to acquire non-alcoholic carbonated grape juice. He hoped she couldn't tell the difference. He found his mother's bath beads and tossed in the tub before…. He paused for the moment upon the realization of Katsuki's final request.

 _Champagne in the hot tub? What is she getting at? Is she trying to imply something? I mean, what the what?!_

Knowing the traditional route of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship would have eventually led to the hot tub, but so soon? He was thinking that they have yet gone on a few dates. They have only kissed about three times. Are they ready for the next step, he was thinking after turning the dial for the water in the bathtub.

With everything in place, he was ready for tonight. Then, he forgot the final piece of the puzzle, his clothing. He wasn't sure what attire she was ready, but he needed to be somewhat formal. He returned to his bedroom with haste in search of clothing. No time for a shower, he sprayed his body with cologne and air freshener, just in case. He went into his closet and pull on a pair of khaki slacks and an orange long-sleeve buttoned-down shirt. He looked in the mirror and put a mint in his mouth.

Izuku Midoriya was finally ready for tonight.

He slid down the stair railings and returned to the kitchen. He pulled his pizza out of the oven. The dinner table has already been set. The movies were on the living room table, ready for play. The bathroom was ready for their "finale."

Everything was planned to the best of his ability. He snapped his fingers as he took a seat at the table. He did a double take on the arrangements of the table.

He heard a knock at the door.

It was time. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He silently prayed to God for a great evening. He checked his hair; checked his breath; checked his underarms. He nodded his head.

"Here I come," he called out from the kitchen. He trailed into the living room. He reached for the flowers that he purchased for Katsuki, which was upon request from a text later on that day. He opened his door and presented his gift to his guest."

"Wow, you actually brought flowers," his guest said in a surprised tone, inhaling the scent of the flowers. "They smell...like you actually spend some coin." She lowered the flowers to see Izuku, as he was displaying his nervousness.

"No, of course, not, Kacchan," said Izuku while rubbing the back of his head. He already felt the sweat vacating his underarms. He hoped that his father's aftershave on his underarms could mask the scent. _Wait a minute_ , he thought, _does aftershave belong on underarms?_ He negated the thought as he extended his door to allow Katsuki's entrance.

He blushed as he saw the abrasive, bullying teen wearing a sundress. It was a drop to his mouth to see the tomboy in an actual dress. Whether her mother went to the nearest store to buy her ensemble or Vans or Nike sported that outfit, he was pleasantly surprised to see her wear such a dashing wardrobe. Retrospectively, he saw her in a skirt when they visited that Haitian-Japanese fusion restaurant, but she claimed to burn it after their date. It wasn't until the snap of her fingers to return the stunned Izuku to reality.

"Hello, baka," she called to Izuku while yelling into his ears. "Are you contacting Planet Earth from that orbit of a big head?"

He scoffed. "Please, easy with the quips, Katsuki." He felt that sting when calling her Christian name. She turned red, easily wrapping her fist into defensive mode. She then relaxed, whispering to herself before calming. Maybe the reminder of her idea of dinner and this not being her house calmed the sleeping giant. She walked a few steps into the living room. She heard light jazz music playing in the background.

She walked further and smelled scented candles. Lavender, if she wasn't mistaken. Smell like the stuff her mother buys from the dollar store, but she would give him a B for effort. She reminded herself that this was her idea for the date, so lighten up on the emerald-haired boy she told herself.

"Jazz, candlelights in the living room," she said while hiding her true expression of flattery and embarrassment. "It is just a date between teenagers, not college sweethearts."

"Hey, you said a cheesy date," he coughed. "So, a cheesy date is being acquired."

He heard the sound of the oven going off.

"Speaking of cheezy, the pizza is ready," said Izuku. He pointed his finger in a form of excuse and sprinted into the kitchen. It wasn't until Katsuki pulled him from his collar.

"Wait a minute, skunk breath," she said. She closed her eyes, keeping her composure. "I think it is a gentleman thing to take my coat."

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. He was pacing back and forth, containing his nervousness. "Coat? Sorry about that. Not easy doing this."

"Not easy for you to be a weirdo. But, at least your weirdo self has outdone himself nice," she said in a form without trying to insult him. "Take my coat, please."

Izuku nodded to her. He took her coat, carefully not to wrinkle it. It looked expensive, he believed. He went to the linen closet and dropped it off. He then made his way to the kitchen to retrieve his "homemade pizza."

Katsuki observed the living room while Izuku was in the kitchen. It was not her first time in the Midoriya household. She had many events here. However, this was her first time alone with him. Believe it or not, the tomboy was nervous. She borrowed bra pads from her mother to put on her underarms to cover the sweat. If Izuku was looking closely, she stuffed tissues in her training bra to display a mature, robust woman. She tried to be as sexy as possible. Even the sundress she bought from her collection of stolen lunch money. Much of which belonged to Izuku.

She told herself that it was her idea and she wanted to use this opportunity to have Izuku alone. She wished she wasn't conflicted in her emotions. But for now, she was doing the best she can. She saw him struggled with the pizza. He forgot to get oven mitts. He screamed, dropping the pizza on the tray while running to the sink. She laughed silently. She knew the pizza wasn't homemade. She saw the pizza boxes sticking out of the garbage can.

"Ow, ow, ow," cried Izuku before returning to the kitchen. He saw Katsuki. "I mean _ow,_ this pizza I made is so slamming, Kacchan. You might just get lost in the sauce with this." He winked.

She pushed him to the size. "Yeah, yeah, lame-o. Save that lame ass line for the fool who writes those lame ass jokes. And by a fool, I mean Minoru."

"At least I am not your mother. I checked your father's cell phone and he has under her contacts as Little Caesars," murmured Izuku under his breath. "Hot and Ready."

"What was that, baka," interjected Katsuki, smiling with her hand tightly fisted and eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing," he replied nervously.

"Sweet," she answered smiling. She hit him on the back of his shoulder.

 _Ouch!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	27. The Wild Calliope (Part I) (Himiko)

_**Forbidden love between a hero and a villain. Enjoy!**_

Izuku put back the magazine in the center before picking up another article. He caught the eye of a gentleman displaying a strange look. It was a look that was amongst the elite or anybody from the upper class. The snotty what-in-the-hell-are-you-doing-here type of look. Or, are-you-sure-you-are-not-mistaking-this-place-for-a-local-burger-joint type of look. He did not try to pay it any mind. He wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He often joked that he had exchanged for either a plastic spork or a pair of hands.

He sat back on the chair as he was waiting patiently. Honestly, the restaurant was a bit fancy for his taste. He had never been to this kind of restaurant before. The atmosphere of fancy embroidery, smooth jazz, the clinking of glasses was not his cup of tea. The unwrapping of crinkled paper, sawdust, and hanging animal heads was his choice.

However, he did not pick this place. Someone had picked it for him. He was waiting for someone.

He tapped the seat with his fingers to kill time. Once again, the gentleman next to him gave him an odd look. Was the magazine flipping not enough, he wanted to tell the gentleman. Was it the fact that he was a teenager, he wanted to tell the gentleman. The type of clothes? His demeanor? Anything to get this noisy gentleman off of him, he thought. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind. He really did, but per instruction of his guest, no funny business.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He reached for it and saw that it was All Might. He put it on mute.

He must not know, he thought to himself.

Before leaving the dorm, Izuku told his classmates that he was going for a walk. When asked of his whereabouts, he concluded with "wherever the Lord takes me." Being an older teen, it shouldn't matter about his whereabouts or his actions. In his mind, he is a man first, superhero-to-be second.

However, he knew that All Might's calling was with good reason. Recently, he had been hearing rumors from different sources about an impending attack on the school from the League of Villians. According to him, the attacks were going to be eminent to them all. Therefore, the heroes must stay on guard, he concluded.

His phone continued to ring until it stopped. He sighed before returning it in his pocket. The sound of a hard shoe was approaching the emerald-haired child. He looked up to see it was the host of the restaurant.

"Excuse me, sir," said the host. "I have received a call from your guest. She says that she is going to be a little late." The host caught the eye of one of the waiters to come into his direction. "However, she told me to make yourself at home in our V.I.P." His eyes told Izuku that he should stand. He did. "Right this way, sir," he said before turning around with the appointed waiter.

Izuku followed them as they entered the main dining area of the restaurant. The sounds of laughter and clinking of forks, knives, and glass filled the room. He watched as a live band was playing one of Kenny G's greatest hits. Every time Izuku made a direction, some of the customers were giving him a strange look. It was not the look of he was a kid, but the look of they was aware of his status. It is like they smell the stench of poor, he thought. Just for assurance, he grabbed his underarm to smell himself. He took a shower before arriving here.

Once he passed through the wave of uncertainty from the crowd, he went through a red curtain that led to a hallway. In the hallway was five or six different rooms. Each room had a number on the door. The waiter and the host stopped at door numbered 5.

"Right this way," said the host as he followed them inside of the room.

As he stepped inside, Izuku was quite surprised. It was a huge contrast from the outside of the restaurant. The interior was a deep shade of purple and black, like flowers that were purposefully kept in darkness. The room had two love seats on the opposite sides. It had a table but surrounded by round cushioned seats. There was a bottle of champagne on ice next to the table. Izuku saw the name, but he couldn't pronounce it since it was in French. If it were English, he thought, then it would be easier. Then yet again, reading was not his forte, and that include Romance languages.

The host wavered his hand to Izuku to gesture him to take a seat. He followed his order and sat at one of the love seats.

The host whispered in the waiter's ear. The waiter pulled out a remote from his pocket. He handed it to Izuku. "This remote has many buttons to use at your leisure," he said. "It includes the use of the television, the request of us, the vibrate mode of the love seats, and among other things. This should keep you comfortable before your guest arrives."

Flattered, Izuku responded with thanks.

"If you need anything," said the host. "Let us know."

"Okay," said Izuku.

The host and the waiter bowed before leaving the room, leaving him to himself. Although this was an odd experience for him, but he enjoyed being pampered.

Having that kind of money to receive this kind of treatment works wonders, he said to himself before finding the button to turn on the television.

He eyed the bottle of champagne at the center of the table but decided against it. He wasn't much of a drinker. He got tipsy if he left a half-filled bottle of grapefruit juice confined under his bed. Especially if it got exposed to sunlight. He was grateful to see the small snacks of crackers and marshmallows, he was kind of hungry.

With a plate of crackers, he returned to the love seat where he found the television. The television appeared from the floor where it stopped in the center of the wall. He turned it on to find suitable programming. Meanwhile, he pressed another button to get the love seat to vibrate.

Caught up in the rapture of finger foods, television, and vibrating love seats, he was feeling mellow.

 _A poor quirkless hero like me can get used to this_ , he thought to himself as he was flickering the remote.

A moment later, he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned off the television. From the reflection of the screen, he saw an image of a girl, better yet a woman. The sound of hard footsteps made its way toward his direction. His eyes were still staring at the reflection. Her yellow eyes were clear and deep; it had reminded him of the ocean. Her hair was the purest of blonde. Her face looked like God himself assigned an artist to sculpt such beauty. The reflection was getting closer and closer until he felt her warmth around him.

The finished product was of Himiko Toga.

She wrapped her arms around him. Izuku took a breath as he was caught in her scent. She smelled of lavender, not in a sense of perfume, but out of oil. He shivered as she pressed her nose behind his ear. He wanted to move, but inhibit him from doing so. She used one of his hands to wrap around his chest. He coughed upon her touch.

"Where have you been hiding all of my life," questioned the woman. "Were you followed," asked the woman again. She kissed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't," concluded Izuku.

"Good," she purred. She let go of him and went to the couch where she sat beside him.

"Were you followed," questioned Izuku.

She shook her head before grabbing one of Izuku's crackers. "I Wasn't," she said. "If they did, then there was going to be hell to pay." She took a bite, never leaving his sight.

Izuku began blushing. She finished the cracker before resting her feet on the couch. She placed her legs on top of Izuku. His face reddened, which excited her.

"Did you order anything while you waited for me, dear," she said. "I wouldn't be mad if you didn't."

He shook his head. "I don't know anything about this place, Toga." He said with a tone of honesty. "I decided to wait on you until you'd arrived."

"Poor child," she said while stroking his cheek. "Sorry for not telling you about this place. It is one of my getaway spots from the others."

He smiled. "That is fine, Toga. I think I should make an effort to try."

She smiled. "Aren't you sweet, child." She lied back on the love seat. "You know you can call me Himiko."

Hearing that was making him blush. "I am not sure about that yet, Toga-san."

She chuckled when hearing that. "In time, in time."

Himiko took the remote from his hands. She was twirling his hair as she requested for the waiter to come with their orders.

 _Once again, a poor quirkless hero like me can get used to this_ , Izuku thought to himself.


	28. Izuku For The Night (Part II) (Habuko)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you: Stories From The Loo, Part II. In this chapter, Izuku is paid to give a certain snake girl a visit. However, a certain frog girl still can't let go of Izuku's loving.**_

 _ **There is a possibility that this story will end up becoming its own entity (based on the strength of likes from this chapter).**_

It was upon the request of his good friend and classmates, Tsuyu Asui. Izuku was sitting outside of the convenient store when Tsuyu appeared on her bike. It was quite often when Izuku frequented the store nearby the high school. Nothing wrong with his daily canned iced tea and honey buns he thought as he partook on the grounds in the parking lot. Tsuyu hopped off her bike as she walked to the undisturbed Izuku.

"'Sup, Izuku. Ribbit!" The frog girl was in all smiles. She would be after he had done a session with her the day before at her residence. On her request, he snuck into her bedroom dressed in Bruce Wayne's dark persona as he brought the night in between the sheets. Izuku could tell she was still in a daze as there was drool on her blouse. "The other night was amazing, Izuku. God blessed with a stronger quirk than the one that was given to you, ribbit!"

Izuku wiped his sleeve of his iced tea moustache. "Glad you had fun," he winked at her calmly. "Whatever I can to please my friends." He took a bite of his honey bun cake. He extended it to her. "Want some?" In no time, the frog girl used her tongue to pull the honey bun into her direction.

And of course, Izuku.

Izuku didn't mind as they shared the taste of the honey bun cake. Along with her contents from whatever she consumed prior to his arrival. "It's a taste-great. Ribbit!"

Izuku nodded his head as he wiped the sleeve with her saliva. "Charmed!" He took another bite of his honey bun. "Is Habuko close by?"

Tsuyu shook her head in disagreement. "She is back at her home. However, she isn't sure if she is up for this." Tsuyu couldn't contain her excitement in telling the snake girl about the experience that she had with Izuku. The girls were at a drink bar as Tsuyu unraveled the essense of the night she shared to Habuko Mongoose.

 _ **Less than 24 hours ago….**_

'Izuku is a wonderful lover, ribbit,' she told the snake girl. 'The way he swooped into my bedroom. Using that dark voice to woo and take me to bed, ribbit! I loved the way he wrapped his big and strong arms around me, pressing his body onto my plushed body.' A shiver ran through the frog girl. 'Thank Christ I am wearing a pad or else there will be a clean up in this stall.'

Habuko nervously nodded as she took a sip of her diet soda. 'I didn't think Izuku would offer those kinds of services.'

'Girlfriend, yes,' replied Tsuyu before catching herself in her excitement. 'Cosplays, roleplays, fetishes, Izuku does it all. As long he can cater to his clients. His goal is to fulfill our every single desire.' Tsuyu rubbed her shoulders tenderly as she was still reminiscing about that night. 'My next allowance I get from home, I am using him again, ribbit!'

Habuko showed nervousness as usual. To think that her crush would give himself away to random women and then have a girlfriend who was okay with that. 'And Uraraka is okay with that?'

'Ochako?' Tsuyu blew a raspberry. 'It excites her more. If not anything else.'

'Sort of questions the dynamic of their relationship. More of a pimp-and-prostitute than that.'

'Izuku and Ochako have what I might say, 'a pragmatic relationship.' Tsuyu took a sip of her soda. 'It looks like that but those two are madly in love.' Her eyes shifted away briefly. 'Yet again, I am sure tha Ochako tends to float around. I'm not sure. She may as well participate.' She scoffed. 'Like I give a damn. I want some of that Deku booty.' She looked to her friend. 'Care to get a taste?'

The question nearly stunned Habuko as the drink in her hand rattled. 'Why would you think that?! You know what kind of boy I like!"

'Green-haired, green-eyed. The very boy that rose his dark knight into the dark alleys of Gotham last night.' Tsuyu squealed like a piglet. 'I have to do it again. Let me borrow a few dollars.'

'No,' retorted Habuko. 'I won't let you do that.'

'Or at least talk to Izuku if you are pestering it so damn much. Ribbit!'

'I won't do that. As if he would want to sleep with me.'

'Izuku talks, fucks…'

'Don't say that.'

'Why? Don't like the F-word?' Tsuyu smiled. 'Don't like it when I say it like that. Would you rather Izuku make love?'

'Stop, Tsuyu!'

'Don't fight the feeling, Habuko! Ribbit!' She pulled out her cell phone. 'I will call him and we can just have a talk with him. Nothing more. Do you at least want to hear the green prince out?'

'I am...I am not sure.'

Tsuyu was digging in her ears with her tongue before retracting it. 'Why not? I know this. I won't be leaving his number on the table just because I have happened to leave it. No chance someone will ever pick it up."

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Tsuyu reached into her pocket to give Izuku the money for payment. Izuku swallowed the iced tea, wavering his hand to her. "It's on me, Tsuyu!"

Tsuyu tilted her head. "Really? Are you sure that you don't want it?"

Izuku looked at the frog girl in her eyes. "Sometimes, Tsuyu, the intention is to make the customer happy." He slapped the dust from his shorts. "My objective has always been treating the client with care and respect. With their fantasies, no matter how ridiculous it can be, my goal is to please them. Of course, money, gifts, and benefits come." He paused. He had received a text. He read it aloud to himself. _Hey, baby! Your meow-stresses want another night of giving you the cream. Please reply as soon as possible. Love, Tomoko, Ryuko, and Shino!_ He replied to the text. _Your little kitten is ready. I will come again soon._ He returned the phone into his pocket.

"Sorry about that," he stated to her as he bowed apologetically. "I am weird, okay? A teenager who enjoys having sex to please my clients. Every now and then, it would be free. Sometimes, not. However, with Habuko, I won't do anything to jeopardize her feelings for me." He clicked his tongue. "If a client begins to love me romantically, then that's a different story. Besides, I have a girlfriend who I love dearly." He rubbed the sole of his shoe on the ground. "That's why I want to talk with Habuko for free than get paid if she wants it. Girls like that just need talking to. If she understands, then we can have sex. If not, then talking with her should work."

Tsuyu appeared shock. It was as if she had never met an escort with morals on lovemaking and sex. "Wow, Izuku! You have definitely earned my respect, ribbit!" She approached him alluringly. She closed her eyes as she slid her hand where she had wanted to do when seeing the cinnamon roll in the parking lot. Izuku flinched as he felt the soft hand of the frog girl rubbing at his groin. "Let me be honest, ribbit!' She slid her tongue upon his neck. She wanted to taste the salty contents, the dead skin flakes for quite some time. It was a precursor for what she wanted again. "I wanted to give you this money because I want it again." She inhaled his manly scent. "Last night wasn't enough. Gotham City isn't yet to be saved, my darling Bruce Wayne. However, I have another request, if you will." She never stopped rubbing his cock. It didn't even matter that they were out in the open. Tsuyu didn't care if she was to be seen. If she could have her way, she would never let go of Izuku.

"My parents are at home today. Habuko is going to let me use her place since her parents are working the late shift," she told Izuku as she let go of his now erect dick. "Habuko doesn't have to participate. She can watch, ribbit." She stepped onto her bike. "She does, however, have one job. Please believe, I can make her change her mind, ribbit."

Tsuyu blew Izuku a kiss as she left the parking lot. "I left the address in your front pocket. Be there in an hour ribbit." Crafty and tactic as he didn't notice that, he reached into her pocket as she left the address followed by the money.

"At least I have enough to purchase the special edition of _Persona_ ," he said as he tossed the empty can and the wrapper in the trash can.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

It was moments in which the snake girl didn't allow her best friend to lure her in situations like this. Although devoted and faithful to the frog girl, she didn't expect Tsuyu to seriously host a rendezvous at her place. Her parents were already skeptical of her inviting guest to the home in the protection of their daughter.

It was true that she wanted to talk to Izuku. Questions loomed in her mind as she wanted to know why her crush was doing these things.

She didn't think she would be participating in filming this.

"Okay, Habuko. This is perfect." The frog girl gave the okay sign followed by giving peace signs in front of the camera. Her bedroom was where the rendezvous was taking place. Prior to Izuku's arrival, Tsuyu had already prepared on what kind of roleplay she wanted to have with Izuku.

Admiring the _Sailor Moon_ scout member, Sailor Neptune, the frog girl sported the green wig and the outfit from the anime.

Habuko watched as Tsuyu took off her silk stockings. She really didn't care for stockings, so the cool air made it refreshing to her slender legs. She chuckled a little as she lit a candle on the dresser. The smell of lavender entered the bedroom. Lying on the bed was Izuku. Positioned in the place, Tsuyu smirked as she kept the stockings in her hand. She had other plans.

There was silence. She knew Izuku was nervous, but that was how she enjoyed her boys. Something of dominating a man appealed the perverted frog girl. She swayed her hips, rocking her skirt to the bed where Izuku lied. He didn't put up a fight as she took his arms and tied to the head of the bed with her stockings. With her other stockings, she used them to tie his ankles. She let out a small cry as she went back to the dresser and pulled out a small bandana.

"So, you decided to enter my lair with cruel intentions, you tempter!" She (playfully) spat at Izuku. He gave her no response. Regardless, he couldn't because his mouth was gagged and he couldn't move; unless his budding erection could make an exception.

"Oh, you can't talk, can't you," she said while she pursed her lips. "Your many years of tempting me has been long enough. Look at you! Thinking that you can tempt me with your nubile body of yours. Just like a villain to corrupt the good guys." She walked forward. Very delicately, she touched his leg. She wanted him to be sensitive, heighten him to make him feel uneasy. She was fortunate to remove his clothes before or else it would have been difficult.

She knew it was working because he was twitching, but he knew he was in a literal bind. She chuckled as she rubbed his stomach. "Seems like you are sensitive here, villain. Have I found your weakness?"

Izuku shook his head, flinching every time Tsuyu touched his stomach. Feeling the silky texture of her gloves was arousing him. He didn't want to admit or accept, but being around her turned him on.

Meanwhile, Habuko kept the focus on the camera. Seeing her best friend in this compromising position was startling, but at the same time fascinating. She didn't think Tsuyu was capable of being this dominant. Especially with a boy.

He closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax. He took a sharp breath through the muffling of the panties and gave Tsuyu the permission to submit. It didn't go unnoticed from Tsuyu and she clapped her hands to the moment of Izuku's surrender.

 _Yes, yes, yes. He is giving me permission. He surrenders. He is now under my grips!  
_  
"So, giving up easily, you villain," she questioned teasingly. "In the name of Neptune, I shall punish you!" She reached over to Izuku. She pulled out the stuffed panties from his mouth. She tasted his breath the moment he sighed. "Glad you finally accepted me, Dekkun," she said while breaking character. "As the first order of your surrender, there is still a punishment for your times of relentless resistance," she purred.

"Do what you must, mistress," he said. "For I am yours for the taking."

"Excellent," she said as she got on the bed, lying next to him. "As punishment, I am going to make you come in your boxer shorts." She kissed his neck, pressing her breast on his face. Izuku felt compelled to kiss her uniform. He felt her ribbon touching the back of his neck. He moaned harshly as the Sailor Scout caressed his dick. He felt the sensation of her gloves creating friction with his boxers. She pressed her breasts to cover his voice.

Meanwhile, Habuko felt the moistness in her panties as she felt constriction around her thighs. Habuko has been aroused for quite some time. A nubile virgin, the thought of his dick inside of her frightened her, bewildered her.

In a way, excited her. Even if Izuku was fulfilling his role. The way he was acting was quite convincing. Quite frightening at the same time, the snake girl thought.

"Shh," Tsuyu whispered to him, biting and licking his ear. "Don't resist. Follow those directions. Come for me, baby. Let Sailor Neptune take you away." She rubbed swiftly on the phallus with her palms, slowly gripping her fingers on the shaft. She knew his weak spots and knew it wouldn't be long before he releases his load.

"Don't fight it, baby. Just let it out," she commanded him.

"Yes, mistress."

"Mistress what?"

"Mistress Tsuyu."

"Try again."

"Mistress Neptune."

"Close but not quite."

"Then what?"

She pressed her nose to his ear and he felt the hot breath lingering to his ears. "Your God." She used her free hand to cover Izuku's cries with her breast. Tsuyu felt the pulsation of his dick as he released his sperm through his boxers. Contents were released and absorbed around her gloves. "Yes, yes, let it out. Let out your love for me out." She continued stroking his shaft until his orgasm ceased. Once she felt he couldn't release any more, she released her grip. She saw his sperm and licked it with great intent. She sucked each digit until her gloves were cleared of any contents on it.

"Yummy," she purred. She removed Izuku from her breast and gave him a forceful kiss. She pushed her tongue to his mouth until the point he almost gagged. She cleaned inside of his tongue until she finished with biting the bottom lip. "You always make things interesting for me, Dekkun. That is what I love about you."

Tsuyu climbed out of the bed and went to Habuko. Without uttering a word, she grabbed Habuko's arm and pulled her to the bed. Excitedly, Tsuyu pulled down Izuku's boxers. His groin was coated like frosting all over his throbbing member. "Get a taste of this whipped frosting, ribbit!"

There was hesitance to the redhead snake girl. She looked onto Izuku, fixated as he nodded at her. _He is actually allowing this?_

The area was cleanly shaven. Instinctively, she blew her hot breath onto his dick, which made him jumped. Habuko didn't know what caused her to be like this. As if some surge of energy promoted her to do this. She kissed the phallus of his dick. She put his dick inside her mouth.

She felt the seminal residue covering her face as she was tasting the seed of Izuku. Habuko didn't know if Izuku was feeling good. Her tongue touched the phallus. It tasted strange. It wasn't like the time when she once masturbated and tasted her own juices. His dick and semen reminded her of fresh squid with salt-watered chestnuts. Knowing she didn't want to be a spaz around Tsuyu or embarrass the boy she liked, she continued to suck his dick.

Meanwhile, Tsuyu parked her pussy onto Izuku's mouth. "Savor my pussy and taste the liquid honey. You should be honored," she told Izuku. Izuku obeyed as she spread her leotard, exposing her shaven wet pussy. Izuku stuck his tongue inside, partaking it as if he was chewing on bubblegum.

Habuko became surprised as his dick hardened, hitting the roof of her mouth. She didn't stop. She continued. Although novice and inexperienced, she wanted to get a fill of Izuku's love. She wasn't ready to have sex, but this was a start.

Judging by what she read in books, she tasted the precum that was leaking onto her tongue. She knew it was a matter of time before Izuku climaxed.

Tsuyu moaned heavily as she thrust onto Izuku's mouth. She wanted her juices to impact his face as much as possible, leaving an everlasting impression onto the green-haired escort.

"Yeah, baby," Tsuyu screamed loudly. "I am about there, Izuku, you sexy sexy ass rentboy! Izuku, Izuku, Izuku!" She curled her toes. She patted his head through her dress. "You want the cream, you kitty? You want the cream?"

Izuku didn't give either of the girls warning as he ejaculated inside of Habuko. Habuko felt the hotness shoot out of dick into her mouth. The impact rushed in compacting her mouth. She ingested as much as she could before pulling out. He continued to spurt as she began coughing. Habuko fell back to the floor as she was covered in his juices.

Tsuyu didn't say a word as she silently climaxed. She banged the wall a few times, indicating that Izuku did a great job. She fell backward, panting loudly as her head was on his feet. Both girls were stunned, yet amazed of this event.

 _ **Three hours later….**_

The street lights were coming on as the girls and Izuku were stepping out of the corner store. Izuku had his usual snacks as Tsuyu and Habuko were drinking strawberry slushies. As Izuku was drinking his iced tea, Tsuyu slid a few more dollars in his back pocket.

"For today and for the trouble of including this strange threesome. Ribbit!" She informed Izuku. "Thanks for today. Although we couldn't do much action."

Habuko quietly drank her slushie. She opened her mouth. "I didn't think my mother would come home early for a lunch break. I am grateful that she didn't open the door."

"It's okay," replied Izuku. "I am glad that you were able to fulfill your desire." He turned to Tsuyu. "In the future, don't ever put Habuko in that position again." He pecked Habuko on the cheek. "Whenever you feel free to do this again, be on your own volition. I suggest we talk in the future. Okay?"

Habuko nodded to Izuku. "No problem."

Tsuyu punched Izuku's shoulder. "Well, excuse me for wanting to have a little kinkier fun, ribbit!" She took a drink. "Same time next week?"

"As scheduled," replied Izuku as he saw Ochako approaching the corner. "Got to go! Later, girls."

Habuko and Tsuyu waved goodbye as Izuku returned to Ochako. Both girls were quite envious as Izuku exclusively belonged to her. As Tsuyu left first, Habuko took into consideration on the advice that Izuku left her. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Izuku that she wanted to meet him again.

And this time alone.

 _ **Later at the nearby love hotel….**_

"Go on and put it in me, Izuku," cried Ochako as Izuku put his dick inside of her pussy. She used her pillow to muffle her moaning as she was enjoying the pleasure of her boyfriend fucking her. "Yes, Izuku. I love your cock. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me, fuck me. Make me your wife. Make me get pregnant."

Izuku began rubbing and kneading his nipple, thrusting at Ochako's tight pussy. He gritted his teeth at the thought of seeing her beg for his cock. "Yes, baby. Take that cock. Beg for it as you beg for me. If I could make you pregnant, Ochako, then I would."

Both moaned harshly as they cried out each other's name.

"Make me a mommy, Izuku." cried Ochako. "Make my pussy to never forget your shape."

"That's right, baby," moaned Izuku. "Make me be a daddy for you as you feel my hot load entering this tight pussy."

He released his sperm inside of her pussy. She screamed. She tightened her arms around him. She yelled his name a few times as she climaxed herself. The tension lasted a few moments. She finally released her grip and Izuku lied back to the bed. Ochako lied next to him. She felt his contents leaking from her pussy. She had never felt so happy in her life.

Ochako smiled happily as she watched Izuku take deep breaths. He pulled a bottle of water and drank it. He gave the rest to her for her consumption. They returned back to holding hands and holding each other close. Ochako had Izuku in the front, caressing his arms and kissing his back.

"As always, darling. You are quite passionate," she told him.

"Same, my princess," he replied to her. "I love you, Ochako."

"I love you, too, Izuku," she replied tenderly as she kissed his back. "Busy day?"

He kissed her hands. "Not that bad. Had Habuko and Tsuyu not too long ago. Yui and Itsuka this morning for the threesome. I have the Wild, Wild Pussycats on Sunday. Just another day at the office."

"Glad that you give girls this kind of pleasure, love," said Ochako. "But don't forget who is your #1."

"You, you, and only you," replied Izuku. "Wanna go for round 2?"

"You thought I was finished," replied Ochako.

 _ **This concludes Stories From The Loo. Until next time, everyone!**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	29. The Queen's Game (Momo's Arc) (Part III)

He sat alone in the pavilion that was across the street from the school campus. He was grateful that Principal Nezu allowed off-campus lunch hour to the students. So, it was no surprise that the majority of the UA students ventured off-campus. He was beyond grateful that the corrugated, weed-infested pavilion wasn't a student attraction. Something about wanting to be alone didn't make sense to the student body, particularly women like Kayama-sensei and Camie Utsushimi.

Just one of many girls who were patrons to the Izuku Club in his apartment of discord. Clever such a word he just spewed from his glazed lips as he took another bite of his cinnamon baked good. He washed it down with an orange juice as he scrolled his cell phone for the services he will be providing tonight.

He had an 8 o'clock with Rei Todoroki. He made a silent prayer of forgiveness to his best friend for the secret that he was carrying to his grave. This wasn't Rei first time or it wasn't her fifth time, the white-haired woman came and it was unbelievable of the canned urges she had upon him. The disinfected malcontent of her husband. She never wanted a condom as it was an option under her services. He scrolled to another text as he had a 10 o'clock with Mayuko Yaoyorozu. Just seeing her surname send chills down his spine. Until Momo, he didn't connect the dots about her and her mother. She was the femdom type, the one that was always above his control. She spoke against the welfare of immorality and there she was shedding any inhibitions in the bedroom. She was a biter and a scratcher.

He never wanted to believe his mother when she said that all of them were the same. No matter how a woman carried their demeanor, they need a man. They a need an almighty sword to handle their sheath. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to believe that logic. Not all women are like that. Not all men are like that. Granted that he enjoyed satisfying the "destitute and morally depressed" housewives that no longer were satisfied by their husbands. Gaining any moral compass, he often told that their husbands did the same thing, therefore, it wasn't cheating and it was just justification. Inko told him to not think about it for it shouldn't be any of his concern. His job and objective were to please the client to their choosing. Anything else was just non-issues.

Then what about Momo?

He couldn't look at the vice-president in her face upon returning to school. Any moment of opportunity, he averted Momo or avoided her. Case in point as he was sitting alone in the pavilion, a place where he called his little oasis over the past couple of days.

 _Momo was only following her true desire._

It still didn't make it right. The last thing he wanted Momo to think that he had done was forcing himself on her. That might as well be considered rape. He took another swig of his tea to calm his worry. He needed something to soothe the rumbling stomach and to drown the butterflies. He had hoped to take out the time to write an apology in a form of text.

He just can't figure out the words.

He heard a noise coming from the entrance. He was on guard. Unsure of what others used this pavilion for in his absence, he stood prepared for the worst.

At the corner of his eye, there stood the very person that might as well be the devil herself.

Momo Yaoyorozu rubbed her arms tenderly as she stood at the entrance of the pavilion. In her other hand was her packed lunch. Judging by the fabric of the ribbon that held her bento box, her food and the content of the box wasn't cheap. Compliments of the very mother who gave Izuku a few hundred dollar bills for a great time.

The wind picked up, creating a chilly draft from the pavilion. It was silent. Momo's skirt flapped, exposing her white panties. It made Izuku blush, turning away. He held on to his cinnamon roll while trying to come up with the words on what to say to Momo.

It seems like Momo was probably thinking the same way. She scratched the back of her head. She stood afoot, not making a move. Izuku was thinking that Momo planned this moment so she can give him a piece of her mind from the other night.

He was ready, accepting what was given to him.

Before he parted his lips, Momo spoke first. "Have you eaten, Midoriya?" Izuku stared blankly at Momo as she took a step closer to the pavilion. Is this the same Momo that forced herself off of him and ran off? This Momo should be attacking him, forcing him onto his wobbly knees and asking for mercy. "Aren't you hungry, Midoriya?"

He stared onto his baked good. He turned to Momo. "Well, this is lunch for the time being." He forced a small laugh. "I forgot my wallet at home and didn't want to be a burden to others." Honestly, he had options. Kayama-sensei would have devotedly, generously given him money. Girls like Camie, Mei, Itsuka, Yui, and Pony would have given him their lunches.

But honestly, there was no such thing as a free lunch. Everything, particularly those lunches, came with a price.

"Share mine with me. My mom has made plenty." She chuckled at herself. "And a dainty girl like myself can't finish all this." Izuku nodded, scooting and making room for the bench as Momo came to the seat. She reached for the handkerchief from her pocket to have a seat. The seat wasn't as clean, but Izuku was used to being in the dirt or in the dust.

Momo opened the bento box. Inside contained smothered hamburger in brown gravy with rice, tuna rolls, and fried tamago and onion. "I normally share this with Ashido but she is out with the others for lunch." She handed Izuku spare chopsticks. Momo put her hands together in a form of prayer. Izuku followed suit. After thanking God and blessing the meal, she clapped her hands. "Itadakimasu," she said as she began to partake. "Eat up, Midoriya, before it gets cold."

"Um, sure," replied Izuku as he took a piece of the fried tamago and onion. Compacted with flavor. It tasted as if it came from a five-star restaurant. Izuku didn't know about the elegance of taste until a client named Shoko Haimawari took him to dinner one evening. "This is good," he said as he took another biteful. He then ventured for the smothered hamburgers. "I haven't tasted food like this since...since...well, you know what I mean."

Momo nodded, taking a sip of his barley tea. Izuku didn't debate. It was just desserts for his forcing himself on her the other day. "My mother used to be a chef before heading for the corporate world." She took another bite of the hamburger. "Nowadays, this is a little piece of her former self."

"I see," replied Izuku. He had heard her mother spoke about her past. However, she never liked discussing it. The only thing she wanted Izuku to do was to make her think of the future, like obtaining a climax or heightening his sexuality. He shook away those thoughts, needing to concentrate on the younger Yaoyorozu and to produce an apology.

"I'd thought you will be hanging out with the boys for lunch," she said to him matter-of-factly.

"I see them enough in the day and on the weekends," he replied sharply. "Alone time is now a rarity and such a precious gift."

She eyed the emerald-haired teen. "You don't say?"

He swallowed the tuna roll. "Well, yes!" He took a breath, knowing that it wasn't a secret about his line of work. "When you are busying 'working,' moments like these are a breath of fresh air." He paused for a moment. He heard the sound of younger schoolchildren rushing past the pavilion. He can assume that today was a half day for them at their school.

"Alone time comes when you are sleeping," she said.

"Not when the client wants to spend the night," he said. "Often, they do."

He took his barley tea and moved around the bottle so he wouldn't touch her mark. He swallowed a few sips. "Listen, Yaoyorozu…."

"Momo."

"What?"

"From this point on, call me Momo, Izuku."

"Okay then, Momo." He looked at the ground as he rubbed his sole. "I want to apologize about the other night." He had expected Momo to drop a chopstick or shiver. Some kind of reaction. Momo stared onto Izuku inquisitively, as if she was reading his face. He swallowed a lump in his throat. After a few moments, she parted her lips. "You don't say, Izuku. What are you apologizing for?"

This wasn't easy. Having to relive the moments, or in his mind, detailing the incident that brought him and Momo to this position. His hands were clammy. He felt that as his hands were trembling with the chopstick in his hand. "I want to apologize for forcing myself on you. I knew it was wrong for what I did. Despite the fact I was following…." He stopped. He was of the age that he knew right from wrong. "You told me, no and I didn't stop. It was wrong of me. You had probably heard it all before. Guys that say it and then fall back on their word." He hit his chest. "I do mean it, Momo. If you want your money back, then say it. If you want to hit me, scratch me, bust my lip, do it." He extended his arms into the air. "I am at your mercy, Momo."

Momo looked perplexed from Izuku's perspective. Her eyes looked as if she was gathering information from what was occurring earlier. Did his words sound apologetic? Was it sincere, convincing? Momo fixated her lips and placed her chopsticks down. She stared at his nervous emerald-colored eyes. "Is this what you want, Izuku?" Her words were clarifying. Nothing to suggest that she was upset or mad. "Is this what you want?"

If it gave him a clear conscience, then yes. "Yes, Momo. Whatever I can to get this behind us." He closed his eyes, expecting a slap or a kick. At least a few swear words followed by unforgiving statements. He felt Momo stand up. Initially, he had thought that she would leave him alone. However, he felt something hovering over him. Strong presence, strong aura, strong scent of honeydew.

He snapped open his eyes as he felt something tugging his belt. Izuku saw Momo undoing his belt. Before he could speak, Momo put her finger to his lip, enticing silence. He listened.

Momo spread his legs apart, allowing her with room to enter. Momo narrowed her eyes as she unzipped his pants, wanting to face the very thing that gave her chills the other night. "Momo, you don't have to do this."

"Shut up," she said with sternness in her voice. "Who says that this is for you?" She urged silence as she pulled his dick from his boxers. Izuku winced as the breeze exposed his confined penis. Her eyes watched as his penis became alive by her touch.

Momo had hesitance. Izuku could tell as she pondered on the next move. This isn't right, he thought. He needed to stop this. He needed to alert her that this doesn't prove anything. Before he could speak, he felt his penis entering the warm confines of the vice president's mouth. Izuku pressed his back against the bench. He was nervous. He had to remind himself that he was in public and if he was able to find this spot, then others could as well.

Momo wouldn't listen. She didn't budge as she began producing slobbering noises with his dick. She hummed, which created vibration onto his throbbing member. He began panting in worry. Especially when she was hitting the right spots. She laced her tongue under his phallus, using the roof of her mouth to apply pressure. She parked his dick further into her mouth, even to the point where the end of his shaft met her mouth. He tried to pull back. He tried reaching for the end of the bench. The sound of the school bell began to ring.

Nothing. Momo continued sucking on his cock as if it was the best-tasting jawbreaker in the world, especially when his dick touched the inside of her jaws and now at her uvula. The way she was performing, one would think that this wasn't her first time.

Then, the bobbing noises began. She hummed each time she sucked on his cock. Momo was good. No, great at this. Never in his life did a blowjob felt this good. Needing further stimulation, he reached for her hair. Momo didn't budge as he used her head to grip as he used his hips to rock her head. Slobbering noises and bobbing noises were now greater.

Izuku felt his balls getting heavier. Momo then used her hand to massage his thigh. The other hand, she aimed for her pussy. Izuku felt the shift of her body upon contact with her hand in her pussy. He licked his lips in ecstasy. No way was the vice-president was this great at giving head, he thought to himself.

"Momo, I am there. I am coming. I am coming," he said to her as he deposited his seeds inside of her mouth. He felt her croaked as the impact bombarded her mouth. She moaned loudly as she didn't stop sucking his dick like a vacuum. At each spurt, she sucked. She continued ingesting his ejaculate until the orgasm had ceased.

She pulled back pulling her hand from her wet, piping pussy. Izuku could tell but its slimy contents that she was in heat. Was that why she was quiet over the last couple of days? Was that way she made herself known to him today? Was she that worried or concerned?

Or, was she what his mother had told him that evening?

Momo swallowed the contents. She was adamant, picking herself off from the ground. She nodded her head as she grabbed her bento box. She made her final bow before scurrying off. The tardy bell made its final ring. Izuku was left alone.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Izuku returned back to his home. Upon opening the door, he had called out his mother's name. As he was taking off his shoes, his mother came from the living room. She was getting herself set up for tonight.

"Evening, love," she told her son. She cradled his neck, urging a kiss from her son. Izuku wrapped his lips around his mother. There were no boundaries for the mother and son duo that were partners for this escort service. They broke the kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva between each other. "How was school, love?"

"School was fine, okaa-san," he told his mother as he put on his houseshoes.

"Icchan, Kayama-sensei called me. She said you and Momo had an encounter this afternoon," she purred to him.

Izuku stood frozen at the hallway. He turned to his mother. "Yes, ma'am?"

Inko perched a smile. "Sweetheart, no rock is left unturned when you are on the menu with the prying eyes of UA High." She slapped his ass. "That school can't keep secrets from me." She winked. "Alas, I knew she would come around. They all do."

"Yes, ma'am." He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to leave him alone, let it be figured out on his own terms. As he aimed for his room, he turned to his mother. "So, Rei and Mayuko tonight, correct?"

"Yes, dear," replied Inko. "However, I had to pencil an earlier appointment."

Mother Dearest, he thought to himself. "Who is on the tab for this evening?"

She rubbed her cheek tenderly. "A very quite familiar face. In fact, she was the one who had informed Kayama-sensei about you guys this afternoon." She tapped her feet. "You know, Izuku, your handsomeness is showing. Amazing how my little man with such a _blessing_ can sway these little girls."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door. She produced a smile to Izuku. "There she is now."

"Ok, let me shower," replied Izuku as he headed into his room.

"No need to," she told him. "In fact, this was her preference. As is!" She walked to the door. "Kayama-sensei already gave her the lowdown before her arrival. So, just keep what you have on and head to your room to pull out the kotatsu."

Izuku heard his mother using the secret phrase before opening the door. His eyes widened when seeing the familiar face in his sight.

"Mina?"

 _ **To be continued….Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Queen's Game (Mina's Arc)**_


	30. The Queen's Game (Mina's Arc) (Part I)

Mina felt her lungs were capsizing, filled with water. She felt heavy. She was lost for words. The pinkette stood motionless as she edged over to the abandoned pavilion. She was a few feet away, hidden beneath the vines. She crouched, thinking that he was going to be alone and not have another classmate of hers there. Mina Ashido couldn't believe her very eyes. To think that the very boy that she wanted to meet alone. The very boy that she had desired from afar. The same boy that she was going to present her feelings to by way of a letter was receiving oral pleasure from the vice-president, Momo Yaoyorozu.

She tried wiping the tears from her face, forced to watch Momo giving Izuku oral pleasure. What warranted this? Why would Momo do such a thing? Why would her best friend betray her so?

It was just the other day when she and Momo were over at Momo's apartment. The best friends were lying on her bed reading teen magazines and eating pizza. They talked about the typical melodrama of their high school adolescence and the boredom and tedium of their private school upbringing.

Then, Mina hit her with it.

'I think I have feelings for Midoriya.' Momo blinked her eyes as she heard the very words escaped from Mina's lips. 'Did you hear me, Momo-chan? I think I like Midoriya.'

Momo went silently. Judging from her position as she put her knees to her chest, she was thinking. Mina knew she only did that when she went deep into thought. Mina noticed how strange and aberrant her best friend has been over the last few days. Normally, Momo was opened, always telling her things. Phone calls, texts, Facebook, any way of outreaching to the pinkette. However, these last few days were quiet. No notices, no updates. Mina had to force Momo to speak with her after class today. Momo apologized for her despondency. She had hoped eating pizza would be a proper way of reconnecting.

'If you think I shouldn't be with Midoriya, then say something,' replied Mina gingerly. There were rules between the girls, especially if one liked the same guy. It is better to express openness before making a decision on which one suited worthy of him. This being the appropriate time.

'No, do what you want.' She said as she muffled under her sweatshirt. 'I couldn't care if you did. Besides, it isn't like you need my permission. You are free to pick and choose.' Her eyes weren't at Mina. Her eyes weren't anywhere in this room. She watched as Momo gripped the covers tightly. Her cheeks were swelling, blushing like a cherry-red tomato. Mina pressed her way to her direction. She gave her enough room as she sat against the bedpost with the silent vice-president.

'Yo, Moes. I am worried about you.' She nestled her chin against Momo's shoulder. 'You know as friends, you can tell me everything. Whatever is said in this room stays in this room.' She pecked her on the forehead. 'Okay?'

'Sure, Mina. I am okay.' She shrugged her shoulders. Mina knew that Momo was feeling tense. She shuffled for her blanket, grabbing her stuffed teddy bear in the process. 'You know when dear old Tom pays a visit. So, don't take it personally. Alright?'

Mina looked blankly at Momo. Momo still wasn't looking at Mina in her eye. 'I think I should head for bed.' She reached for the lamp to turn off the light. 'Feel free to sleep with me or stay over if you want. I just want to have a little shut-eye is all.'

Momo turned over. She nudged the comforter tighter as she let it be known that she has retired for the night. Mina didn't say anything further about her feelings. Momo was too whimsical, too happy-go-lucky, and quite overconfident. This must be the downside of the overload of stress and frustration of an older teen, Mina thought. Mina pulled off her short and climbed into bed with Momo. Momo lied motionless, the light snores indicating that she was asleep. Mina knew that there wasn't going to be any more discussion about her question for Izuku.

She had planned to discuss it the following day. For the love letter, she had written to Izuku, had already been written. She tried to convince herself that this wasn't a betrayal. More like the early bird catches the worm. The atypical behavior and the miscommunication of both teens and their actions situated their fate the following day.

Mina muffled her mouth to further escape the tears and the anguish of her best friend and her crush performing such an act in front of her. Once Izuku and Momo were finished, Mina waited a few more minutes before they left the pavilion.

Mina didn't return to school that day. She even left the letter she had written at the pavilion. She had hoped that the force of nature would damage the letter. Rain, snow, bugs, the acts of God, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep and not think of the actions that she had witnessed that afternoon.

* * *

Inko carefully brewed the green tea at an appropriate temperature as she poured it into the cup. She had made two cups. She left a spare cup as she had planned to drink it alone. She wanted her guest to be as comfortable as possible before she engages herself in her act with her son.

The emergency appointment only occurred about a few minutes prior to her son's arrival. Kayama-sensei texted Inko on her personal phone. Itself was aberrant as Midnight never makes business calls with personal. She knew better. So, when Kayama-sensei contacted Inko, she knew there was discernment. When hearing what Kayama-sensei told Inko, she knew to contact Mina immediately.

Inko kept her composure. She needed not a fret of worry under her skin. Her operation was a business. And business should never be personal. She placed the tea and the crackers on the tray as she made her way to the living room.

"Evening, my respectful guest. Welcome." Inko's mannerisms were firm, clear, and concise. She placed the tray of crackers and tea onto the table. "I hope these are to your liking, my dear." As you wait on Izuku, do you want to look at our selection of choices."

Mina had the look of this wasn't a usual social call. Her eyes were making the thousand-yard stare. She cautiously took her tea. She placed her nose over the cup. Inko fixed her lips, making a slight click of the tongue. "Don't fret, child. This tea isn't poisonous. There is no reason why you should fret dear. This tea comes from the holy grounds of India. Calm your nerves and drink your tea."

Mina was quiet. She took the cup and ingested the green beverage. Holding both hands, she ingested the drink until there was nothing left. She slammed it on the tray loudly, sighing loudly as if it was the most refreshing thing she had drunk. However, the sound of her sigh showed something more. Inko was aware of Midnight's call. However, she had a business to run. Inko had to show some kind of gist, a reminder to let this pinkette know that no matter how you are feeling about her son, separate yourself from your personal feelings.

"May I have another?" Mina's voice was heavy. Her tongue was slurring. Quite heavy to Inko as the teen was carrying a burden. Inko didn't deny her request as she poured another cup into her teacup. As before, she ingested it quickly as it was poured.

The sound of the door opened. Footsteps followed and in came the man of the hour. Izuku stood in between the hallway and the living room. As requested, he had kept his uniform on. Inko sensed that Izuku slightly freshened up. The smell of his toothpaste, the scent of his cologne, and the straightening of his hair with dry shampoo. She knew her son and she had taught her son to always look presentable. Her motto on looks: look your best for every day is an interview.

Izuku bowed humbly to Mina. "Evening, Ashido!" His voice was faint, formal. His stance remained professional. How he kept his distance as he took a seat was professional and presentable. Inko knew about his relationship with his classmates. He knew which ones he cared for, valued, okay, or lack of a relationship. A few of his classmates are on their payroll. However, Inko always told Izuku to be mindful of those who become too comfy or their phrase, 'too close to comfort.'

"Evening!" Mina remained still and firm. She sat upright. It looked as if she was attending a tea ceremony and not a personal rendezvous with an escort, for lack of a better word about her son. "Thank you for making time for me on this short notice."

Izuku produced a smile. He didn't want to make this any awkward. Her body language could already depict that she wasn't the usual client. He knew her song. Friendly, courageous, diligent, adventurous. This wasn't the scene that he should see her. Honestly, he wanted to tell his mother to call this off. If anything, he wanted to take Mina out to a diner or go for walk.

As much as he wanted to part his mouth, his mother grunted, informing him to stay on cue and stay on task.

Izuku took the cup of his now lukewarm tea. He presented himself in a friendly manner to Mina. He requested if she needed more crackers, more tea, anything to make her comfortable. Mina responded in a not-so-stern manner, but he couldn't say it was friendly either. Mina looked at Inko. "How long do I have with him?"

"Two hours," answered Inko frankly. "Izuku, is the kotatsu ready?"

"Yes, mother."

"Ok, then!" She shifted her eyes to Mina as she gave her a grave look in return. Inko returned the glare, letting her know that whatever feelings she had, cast it.

Mina softened her face. She stood as Izuku already began to stand. Inko gripped Izuku's shoulder. "Don't drink too much. Be sure to keep her somewhat sober, okay?"

"Yes, mother."

"I will explain everything when you guys are through."

"Yes, mother."

"All right." Inko kissed Izuku on his cheek. She watched as Mina followed suit into his bedroom. Inko stayed at the hallway before watching Izuku and Mina entering his room, closing it shut.

* * *

Upon closing the door, she immediately phoned Nemuri. She pressed her fingers on the wall as she waited for Midnight to answer. She did on the sixth ring.

"Inko, hi. Sorry to put this on you," said Nemuri.

"Do you know how risky this is? Especially when we have squares," replied Inko frustratingly. "Did you know how much I have to fake my voice to my son about this? Do you think we should do this?"

"Inko, I am sorry." Inko can hear her sincerity. However, that wasn't what Inko was in the mood for. "She was being hysterical. She was crying and sobbing about this when I have found her at the roof. I had to tell her the truth."

"By letting her know that her heart will be further broken about this?" Inko sighed loudly, trying to distract the duo in the adjacent room. "Nemuri. I know how much I appreciate you. But what I have told you about bringing squares to the table?"

"Squares are the girls that fall in love easily."

"Exactly. I know her type. Mina is a lover girl. She will crumble into pieces."

"Look, I am sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Don't do this again. We are already taking a risk. What if she tells?"

"Trust me, Inko. She won't."

"For your sake, you better pray she doesn't. Or else it's your head on the chopping block." Inko cursed under her breath. She knew that she didn't need this. Girls like Mina Ashido were bad for business. Girls who developed crushes on their escort, or a _square_ , can create trouble. If girls like Mina were to like Izuku and become heartbroken, the fear of retaliation was possible and plausible.

"Keep an eye on Mina Ashido, Nemuri," replied Inko. "Give her a strong explanation about this."

"I will, Inko. This won't happen again."

"Please, Nemuri. We can't let this happen. Speak to you soon." Inko hung up her line. She returned to the counter and reached for her notebook in the drawer. She made a personal note to create a new phone line with another burn phone to alert the regular clients. With the burn phone, she had in her hand, she removed the SIM card and cracked it. She then stomped on the burn phone until it was no more.

She returned to the kettle where she poured herself a cup of tea. She took steady breaths. This business, this operation, she needs this. Without this, there wouldn't be any funds. She wasn't going to go into welfare. Her alimony checks weren't sustainable. Speaking of which, she needed to remind herself to call her recently ex-husband on the next deposit.

She believed that she would have to be alert in case if something were to occur.

 _ **Didn't expect this to turn into a romance-drama on this saga. Stay tuned in the next chapter.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	31. Cross Our Heart (Part III) (Ochako)

Izuku grabbed the spare blanket from the closet. It was a hand-woven quilt, crafted with blue and white stripes. It belonged to his grandmother that she received from her mother to commemorate her marriage. This hand-me-down quilt now belongs in the hands of his mother to celebrate their marriage. He touched the soft fabric that has covered over two generations of husbands and wives. A fabric that symbolizes a union, the red strand that bridged his mother to his father.

It now rested onto his arms. He couldn't find the spare quilts since his mother was doing spring cleaning. Since he wasn't in the mood to peruse the maze he called her bedroom, he had decided to use it until it was light enough to find some quilts in the morning.

Ryuko was lying face up onto the couch. Wearing nothing but her blue t-shirt and blue panties, the superheroine called it quits after raiding the fridge for some beer and potato chips. Syndicated American programming was on the television. Nothing Izuku would either recognize or get into. He was careful as he draped the quilt over the sleeping blonde. She nuzzled to the quilt upon its touch. She smacked her lips as she turned over to resume her dreams. Unknown to the wandering Izuku but at least she wasn't disturbed. At least the events of today didn't bother her enough to stay awake.

He lowered the volume before leaving on the table. He stretched his arms. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. It was the dead of night. The silence was upon him. Nothing stirred beyond the midnight hour. Even the alley cats weren't stirring or purring into the night. He turned out the light as he grabbed the jacket to step outside. He just didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to adjust to this new life he was about to face.

He stepped outside to embrace the cool air. It captivated the emerald-haired teen on how much contrast night was from day. Warm days, cool nights. He didn't know where he was walking. He just needed to step out for a while. His mind was flooding like a swimming pool. This shouldn't be where he needed to be. He should be in bed nestled underneath his quilt, thinking of dreams of his future. Not in a bind knowing that the girl that he loved turned out pregnant.

It was fresh. Fresh as the milkshake that splashed upon his face. Fresh as the tears that he had wept for this manner. Aunt Ryuko told him that things will be okay. How can she be so sure? This wasn't her problem. She doesn't have to worry about the reactions of his parents when informing them of the pregnancy. She doesn't have to worry about the responsibility of being a teenage father. The reactions from his peers, his other family members, society. It has already frowned upon teenage parents. The fears of being thrown out, misbegotten, and unforgave. He couldn't afford any of that. He paused. They couldn't afford any of that.

He has spoken to Ochako since the bowling alley. She hasn't answered any of his calls, even if he had tried. Her Facebook has been inactive over the last eight hours so she wasn't online. God knows what worries she was having in her brain. In a way, she was responsible.

He paused, not only as he saw a passing 18-wheeler, it was because it was much of his responsibility as well. He could have worn a condom. He could have paused and stopped. Instead, he indulged in the forbidden pleasure of exploring their sexuality.

And he was paying a hefty price for it.

Even if he wanted an abortion, he couldn't afford it. Also, Ochako's family was Catholic. There wasn't an option. Prepared or not, the baby was going to be born. He evacuated those thoughts. A road he wasn't ready to cross. Sooner or later, it was going to be a matter of time.

It was a quarter after three in the morning when he entered the mini-mart. It was a few blocks from his home. Honestly, he had no reason to be there. He just wanted to be somewhere that was light. Somewhere he can just feel the warmth. Just something to remind him that he wasn't alone.

He went to the freezer where he grabbed a bottle of orange juice. He then went down the snack aisle to purchase a bag of chips. However, he put them back. He decided to opt for the healthier option and reached for an apple.

"Excuse me. Do you have any items on motion sickness?"

Izuku immediately ducked behind the snack aisle when he had recognized her voice. He crept around the corner. The brunette bob to her neck. The distinctive features of her flushed cheeks. It was very person he confronted earlier at the bowling alley.

"You can check at the corner there." Izuku watched as the clerk directed her to the appropriate aisle. He waited until he saw that the coast was clear. He carefully placed the items on the rack. Slowly, he focused his sights on the front door. He calculated her movements, watching, waiting on the moment she will turn her back.

As she shifted to another aisle, Izuku used the opportunity and headed out to the front door. He ran quickly and briskly as possible like a bat flying out of the fiery pits of hell. He continued to run. Where? He wasn't sure but enough in which he wasn't going to be seen by Ochako. He continued running until he was facing shortness of breath. He stopped at a nearby mailbox. He panted and he panted hard. All day, the teen has been running away.

He held onto the mailbox as he was trying to catch his breath. He snapped his eyes shut, praying to God on this being a nightmare. He wanted to snap his eyes shut, squeeze tightly, and hope that he would wake up in the warm confines of his bedroom. His mother would call his name to tell him about breakfast. Katsuki or Shouto inviting him at some place. Ochako texting him and telling him how much that she loves him.

As he snapped open his eyes, he received the heavy blow of cool wind. It immediately followed by raindrops. Using his jacket as his shield, he darted back to his residence.

If Izuku was as vigilant as he was, as he was running, he swiftly passed Ochako as she was carrying her items home. However, she too was too distracted to notice.

Ochako knew there was rain in the forecast so she had brought an umbrella. Her father was at work at the meatpacking plant and wasn't expected to be home until morning. Her mother was pulling a double shift at the hospital. She didn't want to be alone. She had only used the mini-mart as an excuse so that she can be somewhere that she wouldn't feel alone.

Dead of night. It wouldn't hurt to have a friend to speak with her. However, how could she explain to her friends about her pregnancy? That was if she would have friends after informing them. She had seen enough movies and read mangas to see the declination of a friendship following informing. It as like she was cursed. No one would want to be seen with her. At some point, her flat belly would continue to grow. It will be noticeable. Could she go to school? Would she be able to go to school? What excuse was enough for Principal Nezu to keep her in school? They would probably find it embarrassing and kick her out to keep appearances. No way would a school acknowledge or support a teenage mother.

She opened her umbrella as she welcomed the raindrops as it came from the heavens above. The dripping sounds hit wherever it could. She heard a passing car making its slicking noises onto the street. It was quite chilly. She didn't wear a jacket as she didn't feel like it. She didn't feel like being confined to anything. Not that was constricting.

She pondered on calling Izuku. She pondered endlessly about hearing his voice. Was he still mad? Was he still upset? God knows what kinds of things he was probably saying about her. It wouldn't be a surprise if he had told Shouto or Katsuki.

She paused, not only because she was waiting for a passing car as she crossed the street, she was wrong to presume that. Izuku wasn't that kind of person. He was cute, meek, somewhat timid. He wouldn't have the gull to alert something like that. Although they were mad at each other, she was quite certain that he would protect this from anyone knowing.

Peer pressure was the motive. It started innocently on a warm, robust weekend at Momo's condo. Girls sitting in her bedroom. Music, food, sneaked drinks from her mother's liquor cabinet. Her mother was out of town on business as usual. It went from what male supermodel did the girls like to which of them weren't virgins.

Ochako was truthful. If these were her friends, then they would respect her honesty. Her honesty resulted in the laughter of her friends. They labeled as the only virgin in the class. She was told that anybody who was anybody had their cherry popped. They have informed her that losing their virginity proved their womanhood. Of course, it contrasted what her mother had told her about the sanity of preserving her virginity.

It was a bet, if not a dare. She had one week to lose her virginity to any boy. If she didn't do it, then the girls were going to tell the student body. Longing for friends, she didn't want to be the outcast. She didn't want to lose any of her friends. Submitting to peer pressure, she told the girls to give her three days.

And on the third day, she had called Izuku. The duo was already on the spectrum between lovers and friends. They didn't talk about with the others for it wasn't their business to know. Izuku and Ochako were very discreet with their relationship. On this particular day, she waited until her parents went to work to make her move.

She squeezed her eyes shut to contain her crying. The fear of being discussed by others was the reason why she didn't purchase condoms. She was too ashamed. Her mother, although had given her talk, wouldn't offer condoms. Her family was Catholic and they didn't believe in contraception. Her parents informed her to preserve her virginity until marriage. She didn't have time to wait for within seventy-two hours, she wasn't sure if she would have the bridesmaids ready by then. Why would they be friends with a virgin?

They had trained her. Gave her the proper role of being seductive. They have told her what to do to get Izuku into her pants. Even as he came over with the intent of watching movies and playing video games, she allowed one final thing to seal the deal of this action.

She entered her home a little after four. The home was empty as usual. She placed her umbrella into the slot and took her off her shoes. She didn't put on any houseshoes as she had planned to return to bed.

She wasn't hungry as she stepped into the kitchen to pour herself some water. She leaned back against the sink as she ingested a few swallows. She inhaled sharply as she saw the empty kitchen table. She remembered it as she sat there nervously with the bottle of brandy in her hands. Momo was kind of enough to let Ochako borrow her liquor to help her set the mood.

She returned the cup back into the sink. She added water so quick wash before putting it back into the cabinet. She grabbed her motion sickness medicine and headed to her room.

She didn't feel like taking off any clothes as she climbed into her bed. She lied on her back as she pondered about her next move. Was losing her virginity to prove her womanhood worth it? Did drinking the half-bottle of brandy worth it? She rubbed her stomach gently, knowing that life was forming inside.

She reached for her phone and scan through her messages. She overlooked the trivial messages of a teenager. Didn't care about the latest sales at the mall, who slept with who, or the latest with a friend on congratulating her about popping her cherry. The bloodied-stain panties were proof to show that it was done. The girls cheered and patted her on the back for a job well-done.

Yeah, awesome job as they weren't worried about the consequences.

She made a text and turned off her phone. She turned over as she tried to get some sleep. As she shut her eyes, she knew that from this moment on, her life wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

Saturday morning cartoons weren't his usual routine. Izuku wiped the milk mustache with his arm as he poured another helping of Lucky Charms. _Invader Zim_ was on tab for the morning. The early 00's television show brought the surreal humor of science fiction and animation, the quirkiness between Zim and Dib. He belched as he tipped the spoon into the bowl. Wearing nothing but his old t-shirt and boxers, watching television was his current plan of action since waking up earlier that morning.

The blonde pussycat walked into the living room as she got off of her cell phone. Not bringing anything to wear, she borrowed Inko's old skinny clothes from the closet. Wearing her white t-shirt and blue boyshorts, Ryuko jumped on the couch as she watched Izuku eating silently.

"Spare a bowl?" Izuku didn't hesitate as he passed his bowl to Ryuko. She took a couple of spoonfuls before passing it back to Izuku. They were comfortable enough to share cereals. Even last night, for a moment, they shared a couch. Ryuko lied beside Izuku until she fell asleep. The floodgates of sorrow created a path from the car to the residence. She didn't think a sixteen-year-old carried that much emotion. Then yet again, knowing that he was about to become a parent was riveting.

"Thanks." She belched the corn-based aftertaste as she lied down to watch television. "That was your mother," she said as she pulled the throw blanket to cover her. "She told me to tell you that there is some money in the cookie jar in case of groceries." Izuku nodded, confirming what she had said by sighing through his nose. "Do you feel like spaghetti or pizza tonight?"

He turned around, displaying his childlike face. "I want pizza. Please." He grabbed the cereal box and poured it into the bowl. He then poured some more milk.

Ryuko smiled at him. "Sure. We can do that." She tugged the pillow. She was a bit hesitant but knew it was up for discussion. "I have spoken to Ochako this morning."

Izuku made a loud sigh as he set the bowl on his lap. "Did you?"

"She isn't upset anymore. In fact, she plans to come by today."

"Really?"

Ryuko brushed her fingers through Izuku's hair. "It will modest of you if you two make peace. The fact that you guys care about each other shows that the time for bickering and argument is naught." She lied back on the couch. "We can't fix what happened, but talking it out is going to be the best solution." She paused, pondering on what she wanted to say next. "Look, Izuku. I may not be the perfect example of a being a parent or a mother figure." She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Izuku turned around as he looked at his aunt.

"Thank you," she answered while nodding. "I may not be the best example of being a mother. At least I can be a great listener when I say that you need to mend the ties." She pointed her finger at his nose. "Plus, it's quite unhealthy for the baby to be stressed. How Ochako feels, the baby feels as well."

Izuku put the bowl aside. He turned around to give Ryuko her attention. "I understand, Auntie." He stood up and bend over to grab the bowl. He placed it in the sink before returning to the couch. "Hey, I am going to take a shower. Let me know if she shows up."

"Roger that," replied Ryuko as she grabbed the cereal box to eat some more.

"And Auntie."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Ryuko gave him the okay sign as he disappeared into the hallway. She crossed her legs as she up the volume to the cartoon programming. She often wondered if that was what she would be doing if she would have kept her child?

She saw that Izuku forgot to put up his milk. She grabbed the milk jug and headed towards the refrigerator. Upon closing it, she saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. Before she could ponder what it was, she heard the door.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	32. Shouto For The Weekend (Part I) (Shouto)

_**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. It has been a while. This thesis blows right now. But it is holiday and I am through (or at least I am making it so) until January. So, I am back to write another story. So, if it is off, sorry. Discretions can do that. Anyway, don't be surprised if you see some of this in My Hero Izuku. I have a more sinister, yet sexy (and no way horror as you gave my boyfriend hell with some of his chapters. Shame on you! Kidding, kind of). Anyway, enjoy. God bless! Strive and prosper!**_

 _ **A/N: This story involves OOC Izuku x Fem!Shouto.**_

Under the sunken eyes of Izuku, Shouto Todoroki wasn't just any girl. She was the girl of his dreams. His awesome wonder. She was the girl-next-door. Intelligent, outspoken, diligent, and drop-dead gorgeous to boot. Honestly, she was the best-kept secret at UA High School. What he had initially thought was a regret of admittance to school turned out to be the best thing ever. Of course, he has to deal with the antics and mishaps of his childhood friend, Katsuki. Of course, he was still learning the quirks of being a quirkless hero.

If it meant to see the glistening white-redheaded beauty in front of him in class, then the things he had witnessed or ordeal weren't for naught.

Izuku took off the sandwich meat and placed it on a napkin. Being at this school assisted his palate when it came to taste. It wasn't any disrespect to his mother, but he knew when his mother bought a generic from the name brand.

"Sigh," he said loudly as he put the sandwich down. "She couldn't spare the extra dollar or two on name brand meat." A little disappointed and hungry, he reached into his pocket to see if he had any spare cash. After removing pocket lint, he had enough to get a drink. "Seems like a carton of milk tea for me."

The sound of a tray hit the table. The emerald-haired shifted his eyes to see a charming angel upon him. Her glistening eyes were shining in the sunlight. He had sworn that he had gentle voices calling him.

"Izuku, Izuku!" Izuku returned from his thought as Shouto was staring at him from the other side of the lunch table. "Are you okay, bud?"

Wanting to play coy, he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm great. Just pondering on this meal I am about to devour." Shouto covered her mouth as she pointed at his lunch. "I think Nirengeki may have gotten to you first."

Izuku shifted his head towards the sneaky Nirengeki as he ran from his sight. "No giveys, backseys!" Izuku didn't care about the mystery lunch meat anyhow. Be as it may, the emerald teen was still hungry.

"Care to split?" Izuku thought his ears were deceiving him when hearing the goddess asking him a humble request. "Come again, Todoroki?"

She used her chopsticks to point. "I was saying if you want to split. Fuyumi made leftovers and I didn't want them to go to waste." She reached into her lunch bag and gave him a pair of wooden chopsticks. "Want some?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I? Thanks." If God were to take him to heaven, he still wouldn't be ready as the little piece of heaven was right in front of him. And she is letting him share his lunch. He didn't know how he could take it.

Hamburgers, rice, poached eggs, and a cupcake for dessert was on the menu. The way Fuyumi cooks, it should be featured in a magazine, but instead it was to go into Shouto's mouth. His mouth watered knowing that he was going to share a lunch with her.

"Better eat fast, Izuku," she told him. "You know I can eat."

He blinked his eyes feverently. "Yes! Of course!"

He turned red, contrasting his freckles as he tasted heaven in each morsel. As he try to savor every bite, Shouto was eating her delicately. Such charm, such grace as she patted her handkerchief following every bite. Even how she positioned her chopstick was delicately well-placed.

"Is it tasty," asked Shouto calmly.

"Yes! It is tasty. Thanks!"

"Great! I've helped my sis with the poached eggs and rice. I hope I did my best."

"Like an angel. Like an angel."

She swallowed roughly. "What was that, Izuku?"

"Angle," said Izuku as he coughed. "There is a certain angle on how to cook rice. My mother told me about it."

Shouto covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "You're funny, Izuku."

"I'm here all week," said Izuku jokingly. "You've been warned," he replied in a mocking voice.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Unbeknownst to Izuku and Shouto, a small crowd gathered nearby watching the scene unfold in front of them. Katsuki sat on the lunch bench as Tenya and Eijiro joined them. Toru, Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Itsuka were beside them as they were curious about this moment.

"Aww! Do I sense romance between the couple," asked Itsuka as she blushed. "That is so sweet."

"It makes me want to vomit," scoffed Katsuki. "Deku thinks he can score Shouto? Think again."

"Don't be a downer, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "Any dog can have its day."

Eijiro stepped from the bench. "Sounds like a bet, Tsuyu old girl." He reached into his pocket. "$5 that he will flop at this date."

"There won't be a date, you baka," barked Katsuki. "As if Shouto wants to be with that damn baka. She has taste, class. He reeks, he is ass."

"Sounds like a lover's quarrel," said Kyoka mockingly as she nudged at Momo. "Am I right."

"Shut up," replied Katsuki.

Tsuyu overlooked Katsuki as she handed Eijiro $10. "$10 says that he will succeed."

"$15 to say he gets a kiss," said Tenya.

"$20 if he gets permission to date from her crazy-ass dad," replied Toru. "Just saying. The man is crazier than a man going one way on a wrong way on a Sunday."

Itsuka intervened. "Guys! C'mon! Do you hear yourselves. We shouldn't bet on this! Izuku and Shouto are just like us. Teenagers that don't understand the emotions and the complexities of dating."

Tsuyu leaned over to Eijiro. "$15 to think that Itsuka here might want to ruin this date, ribbit!"

Momo interjected this time. "How about this. Before we go too far and end up missing the good juicy stuff, let's watch what happened…."

While they were bickering, Izuku and Shouto were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go," asked Tsuyu. She slapped Katsuki's back. "Way to go, you baka! Your negativity scared them away."

Katsuki gnashed his teeth aggressively. "I will ram that asshole in a minute if you don't leave me alone, you baka!"

Kyoka leaned over to Toru. "Told you! Suspect identified. Case dismissed."

 _ **Later….**_

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Izuku paused in mid-conversation as Izuku and Shouto were walking through the library. Shouto mentioned that she was looking for a good book to read and asked Izuku if he would come with her.

"Nothing this weekend," he replied nervously. "What do you want?"

Shouto cusped her hands together. She held onto her empty boxed lunch gently as she was turning shy. Izuku, himself, shied away when seeing her flushed beauty.

"Why are you blushing," she asked him.

He grabbed his collar. "It's...it's...the heat. Yes! It is very hot in here. That is why."

"Oh, okay," she said as she nodded her head. "Well, anyway, I wanted to see if you are free Saturday night because I have a spare ticket to go see _The Lion King._ " She averted her eyes before trying to make contact with Izuku. "It's my favorite movie and I've seen plenty of times in cartoons. Now it is CGI, I wanted to know if you could come with me." She rubbed the sole of her shoe. "That's because my brother thinks that movie sucks and I want to go. So, if you are…."

"Yes!"

"What!"

"Yes, I will go with you. Um, for not wasting a spare ticket."

Izuku felt as though the angels were delivering enchanting melodies. Shouto grabbed a pen and wrote something on a sheet of paper as she gave it to him. "This is my address to my house. I hope to see you this weekend." She bowed. "I have to go find this book. See ya!" She bowed once more and ran out of sight.

Izuku held onto the piece of paper tightly as he was still in disbelief. He placed it inside of his pocket before stepping out of the library.

As he was outside and with a few minutes to spare, he was heading back to the courtyard. He felt like he was riding on Cloud 9.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" He clapped loudly before shouting. "I can't believe what's going on. I am going on a...going on a…"

"GOING ON A DDDDDDAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEE!"

His excitement was temporary as he was met with a group of onlookers in front of him. The crowd was in all smiles. Especially a spiky, blonde hair boy as he was cracking his knuckles."

"Well, my Deku, congratulations," he said mockingly. "Hubba hubba! What are you going to name the kids?"

"What are you talking about," he asked coyly.

Katsuki walked to him, lightly slapping his cheeks as he wrapped his arm around his neck. "Deku, Deku, baby. Walk with me, talk with me. Don't act like you don't know. Talking about your date with Shouto."

Kissing noises and fake moans were producing. It wasn't long when it was followed by jeers. As if they were a chorus, they began to sing. "Deku and Shouto sitting in a tree…."

Katsuki cracked a smile. "B-A-S-T-A-R-D."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	33. My RWBY Academia Crossover (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. We honestly didn't know where to put this chapter. We didn't want to use it on Izuku's Arc as we actually want to take that seriously beyond our usual 'smut' in stories. We weren't sure if we wanted to make it its own story. As of now, we are going to put it under "Izuku's Sisters" and "Jaune's Sisters." Other words, you will be seeing the same story twice for our RWBY and My Hero Academia fans. This particular chapter is a crossover with OOC Izuku x OOC Blake and OOC Jaune x OOC Toru X OOC Tsuyu. If this chapter is enjoyable, I will make another one. If so, it will become its own entity. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**_

Izuku's heart wanted to leap from the nervousness pertaining him in this particular juncture. As much he wanted to call someone about this nervousness, there was nothing he could do.

"What's the matter, Izuku? Are you nervous?" The soft sensation of a woman's touch caressed his stomach as she reached further onto his chest. Each groove, each tenderizing pleasure created such a shock as if the synapses were only wanting to focus on the matter at hand. "It's okay. You don't have to try so hard with me. It's only natural when you like someone."

It's natural when liking someone that one has met on the first day? He shivered as he felt the waves of nervousness swelling onto his stomach. The teenager fixated her lips as she pulled his shirt onto his neck. It didn't help that the window was open, allowing the cool air to land onto his sweaty stomach. She blew her plush, soft-to-the-skin lips onto his chest. To be a so-called bookworm, this teen has studied the lesson in pleasuring men.

She made soft peck. "Does this feel good here?" Izuku didn't answer. Not until an hour ago, he didn't know her name. What he had only known about her was through the intel that his classmate Yuga Aoyama informed him at the assembly earlier. She was the atypically quiet collective member of a group of girls that strived to become huntswomen. The shy, frustrative, aggressive type doesn't compare to this moment in time as she made another peck at his nipple. "Does this feel good here." She clicked her tongue. "Don't be so modest. I saw how your eyes were upon me on stage. You may not have spoken, but your scent told a different tale." She giggled as she swiveled her tongue around his sensitive nipples.

"Blake!" He hissed. She was quite pleasurable in pleasing him. However, this wasn't how he wanted to meet her. He had only invited Blake Belladonna to visit his residence in order to break the ice with the other team members. He heard the stories of the gentle one, the adventurous one, and the cold, yet whimsical type. Wanting certainty, he asked Yuga to outreach Blake. Not even an hour into their first meeting, she pushed him down to the bed.

"A Faunus smells and sense the scent you give," she inhaled. Izuku's eyes shifted to the twitching of her ear. Her eyes were becoming catlike. As if something in here awoken her inner beast. She gripped her hands tightly around his wrist. Her legs spread his legs apart, inhibiting him from any possible way of moving. "When I first saw your gentle face in the crowd, I sense such a strong aura upon you, Izuku."

"Blake, this is outrageous! Granted I should be excited for I am getting affection, but this isn't the way." Izuku felt her stomach growing, her purring was roaring silently. She pressed her head next to his neck, feeling her hot breath. It created a trail as she came next to his ear. "Father once told me when a Faunus wants a man, she must make the mark upon his neck. We must taste your blood in order to fuse it with our body. If I am to do that, then it means that you are to become my husband."

"Husband?!" Izuku felt like a skipped record disc. Izuku wasn't old enough to drink, let alone wanting to sign a marriage certificate. "Blake, you can't be serious?"

"Sweetness," she pressed her lips to his neck. She embedded it to the point that if he could feel her skin cells. "Blake Belladonna doesn't like to play fiction." He felt her teeth. "When I say, you are going to be my husband, then you are going to be my husband." She gave him one more peck. "Clench your teeth." Izuku hissed loudly as her teeth impacted his neck. He tried grabbing her, but she was too strong.

"Don't struggle! Don't struggle! It will make the pain worst," she informed him as the pain steamed throughout his body. "Allow my secretion to numb some of the pain." As soon as she mentioned that, the pain immediately went away. The secretion onto his puncture skin felt pleasurable. A sensation that can be easily compared to some kind of euphoria. She released herself from his neck, licking the remainder of the wounds. "Don't worry, Izuku. It isn't like I am some kind of vampire. You won't turn into a Faunus." She released a smile. "You can say that I am just a Faunus in heat." She used her nail to split open his jeans. "And you can say that I am looking for a mate to call my own."

Her pleasant smile turned lecherous, giving such an alluring laughter as she trailed her hands down to his shaft. She pulled down his boxers, exposing his throbbing cock. "An old Faunus' wives tale will say that your horniness is because my juices contain molecules of aphrodisiac." She clicked her tongue, graciously flicking the emerald teen's nose. "Or Pinocchio could be telling a better tale with the magnificent tail you were trying to hide from me." She giggled alluringly.

Izuku was embarrassed about the size of his girth. It has been often compared to size a PVC pipe or a tennis ball container. Childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo used to tease him on the size of his girth, telling him that he was incapable of pleasing women. What could Katsuki say about women from other universes?

"Intel was correct about you, Izuku." She informed him as she gripped onto his spasming cock. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetie. You didn't think that we weren't coming to UA Academy naively, did you?" She slid his dick in between her fingers. She spat on her hand, allowing warm lubrication onto his swollen phallus. "Ozpin never like heading into uncharted territory without exploring the region and its people."

Izuku wanted to speak but was unable to. If it was the so-called aphrodisiac or it wasn't often that he had encounter women. Honestly, his tenacity with women was quite bare. He and Ochako Uraraki kissed a few times but nothing went further. Fear and apprehension was the motive. Or more as Izuku played a contributing factor as whenever a woman touched him, he shook like a leaf. Ochako was gentle, permissible to touch and to kiss her. However, Blake was different. Blake was dominant with Izuku. He couldn't question her circumstances and the reason he was chosen. Yet again, nothing was making sense for the time being.

"I think we would explore that later, Izuku. Don't need a long boring story to kill the mood." Izuku watched as Blake drifted her head over to his shaft. Her hair covered it, tickling it in the process. "You wouldn't mind if I were to taste the grandiose you call a blessing, would you?" She clicked her tongue. "Of course, you would. My aura tells me that anyone that has a stronger backbone, you would listen to."

She lightly played with his phallus. She wanted him to feel the overwhelming sensation of being paralyzed. Throughout their research of the UA High students and faculty, Blake did an extensive study on the cinnamon roll (or what the others would call him - Deku). She dived deep into the emerald-haired teen's life. Stemming from the days when he strived to be a Pro Hero and was relentlessly turned down by his friend, Katsuki Bakugo. His arriving at UA High School quirkless. Even when he was turned down by All Might in order to obtain power. Blake felt sorry for him. She didn't think she had emotions of forgiveness, especially through the pain and suffering she faced during her former days with Adam. It mattered not, the more she studied Izuku, the more she realized a new feeling was seeping into the coldness of her heart. It was swelling with compassion, wanting to nuzzle this Izuku and to make her his.

Upon their eyes meeting at the assembly, she felt that it was nothing more than fate itself.

"Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter," she told him teasingly as she popped her lips from his dick. "It's okay if you want to release. I wouldn't mind if you like to."

Although her words were demanding, at the same time entrancing, he felt his dick twitching. He felt the swelling come from his testicles. Before he could produce the vowel, his dick did the talking as he spurted out from his dick.

"Sing me a rainbow," she told Izuku playfully as she aided him in his ejaculation. She continued rubbing his tingling shaft, hoping that he would release more thick semen as she hoped he did. The thicker the semen, the richer the seed.

"Goodness, Izuku. You were quite backed up." She dangled his semen as if it were cobwebs. She inserted her fingers into her mouth, hoping to ingest much of the semen into her stomach. It wasn't where it needed to be properly, but it would have to do for now.

Especially when she senses a visitor.

She whispered gently as she rubbed the head of his cock. "Don't forget about me, Izuku. If you need me, just whistle!" She blew onto his dick. "You do know how to whistle, don't you?"

He nodded silently, still feeling the shock unraveling as he received his first blowjob.

"Just put your lips together and _blow._ Until we meet again, my sweet." She offered him a peace sign as she stepped out of the window.

While watching the Faunus exiting his window, he didn't pay attention to the unlocking of the doors.

"So, I've told Katsuki about…." His roommate Shouto's voice went abruptly silent when seeing the scene in front of him. Izuku turned to see as Shouto looked puzzled and confused about why was Izuku's dick was hanging out. And why was he on his bed? Also, Shouto wasn't alone. He had a guest.

"If you wanted some alone time, Izuku, leave a sock on the door." The black-haired vice president tried to contain her laughter. Granted, she was familiar with her boyfriend's antics of wanting solo time. However, she wasn't aware of Izuku's schedule.

Izuku quickly grabbed his pants. He tried to think of formidable options without facing Shouto's wrath. "Shouto, it isn't what you think."

"Really?" Shouto whispered to Momo to step outside. She closed the door as white-haired teen removed the promise ring from his finger. He began to crack his knuckles. "Then tell me something Izuku on _why_ you decided to jizz on my bed."

"Can a few dollars, some comic books, and movie tickets can spare my suffering and bring forgiveness?" Izuku asked pleadingly in a smiling nervous manner.

Shouto retrieved his hands to his pocket. He crossed his arms. "I'm listening. Does that forgiveness come with dinner for Momo and me?"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The only thing Jaune Arc wanted to do was to explore the campus. The school's natatorium was the first thing the blonde decided to explore since he thought that using water in case of battle would be useful with his weapons.

"Oi! Blondie, why are nervous? It seems as if you have never experienced a woman before." Jaune was acquainted with Grimm, Beowulf, Cardin Winchester. He didn't expect upon entering, he didn't encounter a surprise tactic.

Especially if he couldn't see his surprise tactic as the force held him against the bleachers. "Teehee! You are quite a handsome one, my precious blondie." Jaune felt a strong force. He could hear her. However, he couldn't see her. He resisted as he felt the strains of his hair being twisted.

"Why do flinch when I touch you," replied the invisible force. "I only want to get to meet your acquaintance." The invisible force strolled her fingers from his chin to his collarbone. When she had first spotted the blonde, many things were occurring in her mind when seeing the foreigner. Things in which she couldn't release, even to her closest friends.

Speaking of closest friends, she knew one was approaching right this moment.

"Wow, you have actually had the gull to retrieve him. Ribbit!" Jaune watched he saw another figure appeared from the water. He was familiar with Faunus but this was the first to encounter a frog girl. The green-haired frog girl appeared in front of him. She was wearing a blue leotard swimsuit. She cracked her neck as she walked to the bleachers. Carrying the same calm, collective attitude, she sat beside the startled Jaune.

"Yell loud if you want. No one could hear you, ribbit!" She patted him on his shoulder. "Just kidding. Listen, forgive my friend here. She is quite a bit frisky when it comes to blondes." She snapped her fingers. "Toru, off of him."

"But, Tsuyu!"

"Off, Toru, ribbit!"

Toru followed suit as she got herself off Jaune. Jaune wiped the nervousness from his forehead as he watched the beings in front of him. Tsuyu was quite observant. She knew that foreigners have their own set of quirks. However, this blonde beauty was quite the charm. He must be since Toru aberrantly 'attacked' him.

"Who are you guys," asked Jaune nervously and defensively.

Toru presented herself by speaking first. "Forgive me! Let's say that it was my test to know your agility." She patted his head. "And you fail quite horribly. The name's Toru Hagakure."

Tsuyu interjected. "My name is Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you under these strange circumstances. Ribbit!"

He was warned by his classmates to be wary of the students of UA High. He just didn't expect to face it on his first day. Nevertheless, he never believed in starting off on a bad note. He extended his hands to Tsuyu and Toru. "My name is Jaune Arc. I hope we can get along."

 _ **To be continued…**_.


	34. Dancing in July (Part I) (Melissa)

**_Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this story! A/N: This particular story is a general love story. Rated T for mild crude humor, minor language, and suggestive themes. Enjoy!_**

Katsuki closed the door to the cabinet as he grabbed the potato chips. He was hungry and didn't get a chance to eat as his parents threw him out of the house. The spiky-haired blonde understood if the rekindling couple wanted alone time, they didn't have to literally boot him out of the apartment. He played it no mind as he jumped onto the couch.

"Whoa! Watch it! Do you need Auntie gives us another lecture?" Katsuki wasn't alone. Shouto had his legs crossed as he flipping through channels to watch. Amazing how the television had digital cable, Netflix, and Hulu. And still, nothing to watch.

"Tch! Whatever, baka!" Despite his quick, defensive rebuttal, Katsuki wiped the dirt print from the couch and sat on it properly. The last thing he wanted was another hit to spoon by Aunt Inko and then being chased down the street by his mother. He cringed as he remembered the night before as she was training for an upcoming marathon. As she was panting, she chanted, 'One, Katsuki chasing. Two, Katsuki chasing. Three, Katsuki chasing…." He dissipated those thoughts as he took the remote from Shouto.

The duo met at Izuku's house. According to his mother, before she went out shopping, Izuku had a late night. She didn't explain more, which gave the boys explicative ideas but weren't bold enough to release. They were planning to go to the arcade and then grab some drinks at the new karaoke bar in town. Their friends Tenya, Yuga, Eijiro, and few other classmates were meeting them there. It was a brief get together for Summer vacation. Amazing how the class of 1-A, now class 2-A kept in contact with each other. What started as a class of strangers turned into a family.

"Darn, I wish this baka would hurry up with the shower." Katsuki was digging in his ear as he patted his thigh with the other hand. By now, Shouto took claim of the remote to find an appropriate show. He eyed Katsuki as he smiled and rubbed the earwax onto his pants. He wasn't going to get in trouble again for rubbing it on the couch. His father was already a force without saying words. He especially didn't need it from his recently released mother.

"Dude, we still have time. Have some patience," replied Shouto calmly as he leaned back onto the couch. _Ren & Stimpy _was his choice as he began to ponder on the controversial children's cartoon. "It isn't like you have girls lining up after you."

"Baka, please," interjected Katsuki. "These girls love my drip." He flexed his arms. "See these pythons." He kissed each arm. "Rated M for mature! What do you have to say about that."

Shouto didn't instantly respond. He grabbed the bag of chips and then took a bite. He chewed slowly as he leaned back to the couch. He took a breath before sighing. "That's from spending too much time in the bathroom if you know what I mean."

Katsuki stared blankly as if he was in shock. "You know...you know...darn, you got me this time, Todoroki." He took his bag of chips. "I get you back next time."

"Don't make me revoke your folding protection card," interjected Shouto.

After a few seconds of their witty bantering, they heard the sound of the phone coming from the coffee table. Katsuki immediately picked it up. "Dude, there is somebody by the name of David Shield." He made a smiling glare at Shouto. "American perhaps?"

Shouto shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me! Probably Austrailian." Before he could watch the scene when Ren encountered the destruction of his house thanks to Stimpy and his cousin, Sven, he eyed Katsuki planning to pick up Izuku's phone. "Dude, what the heck?"

"Why not? Just doing a favor for dear old Deku." Shouto didn't like the sniveling smile that belonged to Katsuki. With a smile as sinister from the spiky blonde, it meant trouble. Shouto decided to retrieve it. "Give it, Bakugo."

"Back off, dude. No giveys, backeys!" Katsuki aimed the phone in the air as he tried to not give it to Shouto. "Dude, give it to me."

"Hell no," replied Katsuki. "Can I have a little fun?"

"Unless you want your protection card revoked," replied Shouto as he struggled with. Suddenly, he paused. "What a minute, I have a quirk." Not wanting to destroy the home, he used his power to freeze Katsuki to the wall. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Todoroki! You said no quirks allowed in the house," barked Katsuki.

"Your mama said it at _your_ house," replied Shouto excitedly as he grabbed the phone. "As I was saying, give it to me." Suddenly, his calm demeanor changed into a sinister demeanor. "For _I_ will be the one to answer it, Kacchan!"

Katsuki stood flabbergasted as the white-redhead sported Izuku's voice perfectly. As much he wanted to question Shouto's voice talent, he answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi," replied Shouto (in Izuku's voice) before grunting to speak in English. "I mean, G'day, mate!"

"Izuku, greetings," replied the receiver. "Mr. Shields here. I hope all is well with you." It was quite obvious to Shouto that the receiver didn't have an Australian accent. However, he had practiced too much of Izuku's voice to not let this down. Since it was Izuku's head on the chopping block if things were to get worse, then oh well, thought Shouto as he continued.

"How can I help you with today, mate?"

Katsuki snapped his fingers to get Shouto's attention. "Yo! Baka! Please, let me interlude." Shouto followed suit and put his mouth to the receiver. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I have the shrimp on the barbie!"

Shouto tried to contain his laughter before returning to the phone. "Excuse me about that. The television was loud."

"Um, sure," replied David awkwardly. "The reason why I am calling because I have plans to be back in Japan in the next couple of days."

"Oh, really, mate?"

"Yes, sir. And since I know that your family and my family have a good rapport, I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Sure, mate!" Shouto snapped his fingers to allow Katsuki to ad-lib once more. "Lunch, who opened their? You walkabout whacker!"

Mr. Shield's tone was now concerning. "Izuku, is everything okay with you? If you want me to call back…."

"No, excuse this derro, mate. Just the loud television," replied Shouto. "So, what is the favor you want of me, sir?"

"Um...yeah! I am planning to be in Japan over the next couple of days. I tried calling your mother but she was perhaps busy. I was seeing if it was okay for my child to stay over with you for the next few days?"

"Sure!"

"My God, thanks! I am going to text you the information of when she is coming. Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, mate. Hooroo!"

"Ciao," replied Katsuki loudly as Shouto turned off Izuku's phone.

Shouto used his quirk to melt the ice from Katsuki. He lightly used it to dry the couch. The duo straightened themselves out in time as Izuku entered the room.

It was something how a forty-five-minute shower can make a teenager feel refreshed according to Izuku as he drank a bottled water. He cracked his knuckles as Shouto and Katsuki were playing coy while looking at television.

 _Remember the royal anthem of the Kilted Yaksmen  
Our country reeks of trees  
Our yaks are really large  
And they smell like rotting beef carcasses_

"Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay," replied Izuku calmly as he stretched his arms. There wasn't any way he was going to tell the boys on why he took a forty-five-minute shower. Last night, Izuku didn't get much sleep. He began exhibiting repetitive dreams. At first, there were images, images of white, plaid, and orange. Sparkles of blue, waves of blonde like sun-bleached wheat. The images kept Izuku well part into the night. A reminder of a past he didn't want to relive. A plight of a sight he prayed to God he didn't have to witness again.

He spotted his cell phone. "That's where it was." Shouto averted his eyes as Katsuki kept his glare onto the unsuspecting Izuku. "Umm...I got a call." He paused, seeing smudges on his phone. He immediately looked at Katsuki. Katsuki played coy, keeping his arms cross. "Deku, before you say anything...it was Shouto."

"Snitch!"

"Shouto!"

Shouto raised his hand. "In my defense, rather it in my hands than Katsuki?"

"Still, privacy much." He knew there wasn't much he could do. Izuku was quirkless and coming for them was like bringing a nail filer to a gun fight. He sighed in defeat. "Who was it by the way anyway?

"A man."

"American," interjected Katsuki.

"His name is David Shields," said Shouto.

"Mr. Shields? Really?" His tone was low. His heart began beating rapidly. He felt like a ship that intercepted an iceberg. "W-w-what did he want?"

"He said that he was planning to visit Japan for a couple of days," replied Shouto. "He'd mention that he was planning to bring his daughter."

Izuku's lips quivered. Katsuki began noticing that Izuku's hands were shaking. "You don't say." He began backing away from the boys. "Say...he didn't give the time when did he?"

Shouto put his finger to his lip as he tried thinking. "He stated that he was going to text it to you."

As if the gods were laughing at Izuku, he heard the sound of his text going off. He looked to the phone nervously as he saw the name that belonged to David Shields. He sideswiped the text. He began to read it. After reading it, he produced a sickly sweet smile. He backed away. Sweat was evacuating from his forehead. "Man, it's getting hot." He began staggering. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur. I am getting so hot. I'm gonna take my fur off." He fell backward, fainting on the ground.

Shouto went to Izuku, mumbling on the ground to himself. Meanwhile, Katsuki went to Izuku's phone. He read the text before scratching his head. "Who is Melissa?"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

David Shields opened his eyes and saw the friendly eyes of the flight stewardess. Her eyes displayed that she had a passion for a job as she did her customary deed of offering him, as a passenger, a beverage.

"Oh, yes ma'am," replied David, "I would like to have a diet coke, please." The stewardess gave him his drink with a napkin.

This was not his first time on an airplane, but it always made him nervous. No matter how lavish the furnishings were or how coordinately skilled the pilots were, an airplane would be never more than a metal tube. He gave a sign of the cross for a safe landing upon arrival.

"Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?"

She turned around delicately as she closed the magazine. She was a young woman with straight blonde hair long enough to stretch down her back. She has deep sky blue eyes and a pair of red, oval frame eyeglasses. She sported a white dress shirt with orange plaid trim sleeves, underneath a red vest with an orange plaid bow tie at the collar. Accompanying this were knee-length khaki pants, salmon plaid leggings, and boots.

"Sure, what Daddy is having, please," she replied gently.

David thanked the stewardess for their drinks, including an additional compliment of her mannerisms. As she walked away to tend to another passenger, he quickly drank his soda, feeling the cool sensation hitting the pit of his stomach. His daughter followed suit as she did the same.

"Excited about being back in Japan, Melissa?"

She nodded gently as she reached into her folder that she kept under her magazine. On her tray in front of her, she was drawing a sketch. _It was a leaf skeleton, its green flesh eaten away to leave only a lacy cellulose network - fragile, natural, beautiful in its own way. My eyes traveled over its' ovoid shape, thrown into sharp relief by the deep plum background. Our creativity brings our dreams to life; inspiring, enchanting, bringing us closer to God. In art our spirits rise, in stories, we are enthralled and elevated. With creativity we make connections between disparate people, we learn that through our many lenses we are seeing the same whole, only the path before our feet is still blurred. Life should never be art vs science, but a beautiful marriage of the two.  
_  
She took a brief pause, staring at her delicate fingers. On her ring finger were two bands.

"What are those, dear," asked her father.

"Just rings, Daddy." _And a promise._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	35. Another Fuyumi's Interlude (Fuyumi)

Midnight. Izuku turned over to his side to see if Shouto was awake. Darkness surrounds the room as the duo were supposedly watching _A Quiet Place_. Shouto wasn't a big fan of scary movies and tended to cover his head whenever scary parts were occurring. "Shouto!" He called his name aloud. It was the dead of night and the sleeping Todoroki's were resting.

Well, almost every Todoroki.

Izuku slowly moved his feet from under the covers. He slowly glided it to where Shouto was lying. He wasn't sure if Shouto was sleeping or awake since his back was turned to him. He used his feet to nudge Shouto's back. "Shouto? Shouto? Are you asleep?"

"Leave me alone, Katsuki." The smacking of lips, snatching his covers to cover his head and shoving Izuku's foot away from him indicated that Shouto was dead to the world.

Within seconds, the door to Shouto's room opened. A small hand appeared first, followed by the appearance of Fuyumi. She wasn't sporting any lingerie or neglige one might see in mangas or in anime. She was wearing pink and white polka dot pajamas as she entered the room. She slowly shifted her eyes to the television screen, then to her brother, and then to Izuku.

"Dead to the world," she whispered into the darkness. She released a smile before showing herself to Izuku. "Are you ready?"

Izuku didn't answer. He removed the covers from his futon. The chill met with his sweltering legs as he felt the relief as he got up. Fuyumi left first. Izuku tiptoed slowly so he wouldn't wake up Shouto. There shouldn't be any prying eyes into the night. Izuku thought to himself as he met with his hands, releasing a silent prayer that Shouto wouldn't wake up.

"My room is right down the hall," she whispered in his ear. She took his head. "Let's go." She, too, was sweating. What warranted the lone sister to sweat, thought Izuku. She shouldn't be anywhere nervous, especially after making the moves on Izuku earlier in the restroom. He would have never thought that Fuyumi Todoroki was as bold and confident, in contrast to her nervousness and meekness in personality.

Izuku followed her as she, too, was cautious. Her younger brother was sleeping in the living room and Natsuo was awake. However, she said that Natsuo has been drinking and would tend to be knocked out over the table within a few minutes. No reason for the two of them to be disturb.

Upon making it to the room, he released a sigh. He felt like a vacuum as he withheld any of his nervousness of being caught. The lights were dim in her room. She told Izuku that her room had a dimmer so she can make the lights however she wanted. She hummed quietly as she climbed into the futon, patting the free side that was reserved for Izuku.

"Don't be shy. I promise I won't be this hasty this time around," she said quietly. Izuku nodded as he slipped into her futon. He lay down beside her, still giving her a few inches from him. Inside of the futon had a strong lingering feminine odor. Smelled like pancake and bubblegum shampoo. Her futon was soft in comparison to the one from Shouto's room. His heart was skipping beats as this was the first time to share a bed with a woman. Of course, he has had rendezvous with Rei but always in the community center. It was set upon agreement to have it there since she knew that they wouldn't be disturbed into the night. The last thing they needed was prying eyes.

It seemed that the Mother Todoroki wasn't the only Todoroki gathering interest with the emerald-haired teen.

Fuyumi rested her arm onto Izuku's chest. His breathing became labored and his heart was pacing. She spread the digits of her fingers as she touching his chest. "You have nice pecs, Izuku."

"Thanks," he said nervously.

"You aren't afraid about this, aren't you?"

"A little."

"Put your hand over my heart," she told him. Izuku stared blankly into the night when she grabbed his hand and rested it on her chest. He felt her heartbeats along with the feeling of her nipple through her pajamas. "See how my heart is beating?"

"Yeah."

"Sees that it, too, is beating too fast?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It means that I am nervous as well, Izuku."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't say I am a hundred percent brave," she said. "However, I am glad that it is with you."

She cupped his hand around her chest. She let out a tiny moan as she felt his hand on her nipple. She licked her lips as she felt the tingling sensations occurring in her nether regions. She positioned herself on top of Izuku.

"I am not too heavy," she questioned.

Izuku didn't answer, just shook his head in disagreement. She flicked his nose. "God, you are so modest." Izuku felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with his neck. A hand ran through his hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slid his waist and pulled him close to her bubblegum scented body. Her kisses were now on his shoulders and in his hair.

"God, you are so pretty," she told him in between kisses.

"I can't say I am pretty," he responded blushingly.

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she said as she continued to lick upon his sweating neck. "And this beholder want to know, to feel, and to taste this adorable cinnamon roll in front of me."

She paused as she began taking off his shirt, tossing it aside to across the room. She proceeded in taking off her pajamas. She started with her top, exposing her bare flesh as he released that she wasn't wearing a bra. Then, she pulled down her bottom, exposing her panties. He turned away for a second until he felt her hands on his chest.

She then leaned forward, and he could feel her breasts pressing onto his bare chest, her voice whispering in his ear, "I want you to play along this time, I-zu-ku." He opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the lack of light; only to find her staring down at him, smiling more to herself than ever before, "Alright?"

Izuku didn't respond but understood as she got off of him. She turned her back to the futon and allowing Izuku to position himself on top of her. A smile spread as she grabbed his hands to place them on her tits.

Upon touching her tits, a strange, quivering sensation spread through him, as if it was almost electric. Fuyumi's tits had such a soft feeling to them. Squishy, yielding, reminding Izuku of marshmallows or some reason, figgy pudding. She let go of his hands, and to his surprise, he kept them in place.

"You can go ahead and play with them," she replied in a sing-song. He proceeded as he moved his hands up and down and around. He squeezed, he pinched, and he massaged. To the emerald-haired teen, it was mesmerizing and it was enticing. And he could feel himself growing hard against her.

"That's it, sweetie," replied Fuyumi in a raspy voice. Suddenly, she began playing with his chest. He hissed he felt her kneading his chest like dough. "That's it, cry out. Cry out for me. Let me hear your tender moans."

"Fuyumi," he cried. "I am feeling funny!"

"Yes, that face! I love seeing your pretty, pleading face. God, you are getting me wet," she replied happily.

Fuyumi decided to stop. The last thing she wanted was Izuku's failure to launch. She bit her lower lip as she decided that she wanted some action catering to herself. "Scoot down to my pussy, baby." Izuku listened as he positioned himself down to her nether regions. She guided his head so he can be in the right position.

Izuku was familiar when it came to fellatio. It wasn't long when her mother introduced him. Lying on the ground at the recreation center pleasuring the housewife. He was familiar with her musk and her taste. When it came to Fuyumi's pussy, it wasn't rancid. The musk was easily compared to her mother's. Like mother, like daughter he said to himself as he began licking her pussy.

Sparks ignited in her brain as his wettest muscle entered her cavern. She used her hand to guide his hand up and down her pussy. He wasn't bad at oral sex she said to herself. She felt that he can use some work. She promised herself to assist Izuku through further sexual education for him to become a better lover.

There was no way she wasn't going to let Izuku go from her grasp.

Becoming impatient, she grabbed Izuku's face. He looked concerned. "Did I do anything wrong," he asked her.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Uh-uh! I am just ready for that cock inside of me, dear, is all."

She had his head pressed against her chest, and wrapped her legs around him. "Put it in me," she said, need filling her voice. It took a couple of attempts, but he finally was able to find the entrance. Izuku yelped the moment it made contact with her pussy. She moaned in excitement. "Your dick is thick. I am glad to receive this!"

She gyrated her hips, situating herself to take advantage of Izuku's dick. She positioned herself to put her body on top of Izuku's. "There, there. Big sis is here. I won't leave you. I won't forsake you. I will stand by yourself forever, baby. I love you, dear. I am glad that you are within my reach."

He felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it. "Doesn't it feel good as we bond as brother and sister," she questioned as she continued thrusting. "Feel free to empty out your seed at any time."

Izuku felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of Fuyumi rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. Izuku tasted Fuyumi, along with the contents of their saliva. She pried open his tongue, making him swallow.

"I can't anymore," she said. "Empty out your contents. Empty out all of your worries." She tightened herself and pushed a final thrust to Izuku. "Now come for me. Come for your big sister, sweetie."

He lost his voice. He crackled as he released his sperm inside of her pussy. The heaviness of her body, the stickiness of their contents was getting to the best of him. He panted loudly as he continued spurting inside of Fuyumi.

"I can feel your love entering me," she cried while rubbing her stomach. "It is like liquid gold entering into my very body. You make your big sister very proud. I am happy for you. I love you, Izuku."

"Fuyumi," he cried. He gave all of the strength he could. His body gave out. He felt like gelatin. Fuyumi got from Izuku. His semen was dripping out of her pussy. Her face had a glow and she was smitten with the encounter.

Fuyumi pulled Izuku closer and had him to lie his face on her chest. "Shouto isn't up until late in the morning. You can sleep with me until then."

Mission accomplished, she thought to herself as she had her way with Izuku.

Amazing how confidence can lure her to him.

And she was far from finished with him. Very far from finished.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	36. The Tetsuo Youth (Part I) (Mina)

_**A/N: Decided to write this story after listening to Lupe Fiasco's Tetsuo & Youth. In this particular story, Izuku will be referred by his nickname, Deku and Mina will be referred by her last name, Ashido. It is a OOC Izuku x OOC Mina love story...I think! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Deku placed his money on the register. He watched the last few dollars he had to be given to the cashier for a pack of cigarettes. Cigarettes were not really his fancy. He just wanted something to blockade his agitation. He looked in the eyes of the cashier. It was a sight all too familiar for him—a thousand-yard-stare that is reflective of his life.

"Here is your change, sir," said the clerk as he has his money in his hand.

"No, thanks, keep it," Deku said as he grabbed the black plastic bag containing his cigarettes. The bell from the door made a clicking sound as he exited the convenient store. He tossed the bag on the ground and retrieved his cigarettes. Kool menthols were his tobacco of choice. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket to light the cigarette. He watched as the smoke blended with the night sky.

Tonight was no different than any night. He was doing his usual evening routine: a convenient store, the library to pick up some books, and the grocery store to pick up his dinner for the night. Only this time, he went to the convenient store last. The change of his routine was an avoidance of a certain individual that has been rattling his brain over the last couple of days.

Deku took one final drag before discarding his cigarette on the ground as he proceeded to walk back to his home. Izuku Midoriya was his name, but his friends called him Deku. And by his friends, it was really his classmates. He was nicknamed Deku as a portmanteau for Defenseless Izuku. Stemming from sequences of constant childhood bullying due to a so-called childhood friend and the commonality of seeing red, or in his instance blood from the blows of swinging fist.

As a loner, he couldn't care less on what anyone called him. For as long he could survive his remaining high school years in peace, all is well.

Deku reached into his pocket to get another cigarette until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yoo-hoo, Dekkun!" The sweet and pleasant, but rough voice called to him. He turned around and furrowed to the familiar voice. It was a girl, dressed in leopard-skinned clothing, rushing with her high heels towards her. The gyaru-type woman approached him with an embrace and then following a kiss on the cheek. The strong, pungent odor of her perfume attacked his nostrils as he pushed her off of him.

"Well, that was rude," she frowned as she pulled out a compact case from a purse. With the amount of powder applied to her skin, it seemed that she placed makeup at any moment's notice. _I wish that she have to put too much of it_ , he thought, _because it is not going to make her any prettier._ The girl closed her compact case and looked at Deku. "Dekkun, I am so glad to see you."

Flatly, Deku said, "It is also good seeing you too, Ashido." Ashido smiled as she continued to stare at Deku as if she was observing for a change. "What are you doing out here this late, Dekkun," Ashido said as she took Deku's lighter from his hand to light herself a cigarette.

"Can you drop the honorifics, Ashido," said Deku while rubbing the soles of his shoes on the ground.

"No, I won't, Dekkun," said Ashido teasingly.

"Or at least do not sound like a schoolgirl doing it? It is freaking me out," said Deku.

"Well, I am a schoolgirl," said Ashido, "According to the customers that I pick up."

"Really, like I want to hear about your loose affairs," said Deku.

"Why not, you liked it whenever…," said Ashido before Deku placed his hands over her mouth. "Please, Ashido, let's not bring that up ever again." She laughed at his comment that he made about her.

Mina Ashido was her name. Her surname is a play on words like acid but she can be venomous like a snake, sucking whatever she can to get what she wanted. She was also obsessed with the color pink.

She and Deku go to the same high school and they are both classmates. On the days she showed up at school, she had a reputation of being a 'bad seed.' She and a couple of her cohorts have been known for fighting, extortion, and even prostitution. With the latter, it was said that Ashido was the ringleader and have clients that are ranged from teenage to older men and even women (which came to no surprise to Deku). Even he was not exempt from the wrath of Ashido. She, in particular, had given him a hard time. However, Deku shows apathy whenever she bullies him. It was irritable, but at the same time, intriguing. That alone made the curious Ashido pursue him.

In the end and despite her nature, she developed a special connection with him.

"What in the hell do you want with me, Ashido," he demanded.

"I just wanted to see you, sweetie," she responded.

"Look, if you are looking to borrow some money, look elsewhere because I am broke."

Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "Do you think that is what I think of you, a walking ATM? Just because I borrowed from you a couple of times doesn't me I am using you. At least I pay you back."

"True, but that is the only time when you come around. Aside from that, I am very surprised that you are throwing the friend label around," said Deku.

Mina winced a bit at his comment. Izuku was taken aback as well. In the past, he was not as vocal to her, but something, in particular, was causing him to become more open to her. He turned from her direction and began trekking his way home.

"Where are you going," asked Ashido. Noticing that he was leaving, with her high heels, she began speeding after him. "Dekkun, why are you are not talking?"

Izuku remained silent. He had already had a rough day and being around Mina was not going to make it any better. _If I can get away from this woman, then my day won't be any more hellish_ , he thought to himself.

Just then, she brushed past him and stopped in front of him. He remained silent. Emptiness remained in his eyes. He thought to himself of his blunt and curt departure to her was enough. She continued to stare at him to grab his attention. Seeing her sincerity or at least it looked like it, he averted his eyes.

"Talk to me, Dekkun," said Mina pleadingly, "I really wanted to see you."

He tried to look away, but she was going in any direction he was going. She grabbed him by the hand. He tried to let go of her, but she held a tight grip on him. "If it is what you saw, I'm sorry," said Ashido. Her voice went from bubbly to seriously faint. He stood still. He began to tremble from her words. He tried to walk away, but she maintained her grip.

"I wished that you have to see her like that, Dekkun," said Ashido, "I wished you did not have to see her true self."

Like a bolt from the blue, he shouted, "How could she do me like that?" He wanted to cry, but he tried to save himself from embarrassment. If she discovered this, then what opportunities she could use against him. He tried to loosen the grip from Ashido but to no avail.

"Uraraka was and is bad news," said Ashido, "Ochako is the kind of girl who would play with boys like you."

Ochako Uraraka was a classmate of Izuku and Mina. He had a crush on her. A few months ago, he asked Ochako out on a date. She accepted and began going out. Although they were a couple, or it seemed, the relationship remained conditional. He had never kissed or consummated their relationship. He went to great lengths to buy her love. Despite his efforts, it was never enough to be reciprocated.

A few days ago, he was at school on cleaning duty when he discovered something that would change the direction of their relationship. He caught Ochako in a compromising position with another classmate, his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo. Rumors of her promiscuity and her involvement with Katsuki were confirmed. She had been scamming boys to buy her love through gifts. He was one of Ochako's many pawns. Speechless, Deku silently ended their relationship.

The fateful encounter between Ochako and Katsuki was foreseen by Mina. However, he did not believe her. Or rather, he just could not accept it. This was not his first time being burned in a relationship.

Nevertheless, Izuku was the kind of person who does not let the next woman suffers from the past. But, he fears of the "what if" in it.

Since then, he avoided areas where he would find Ochako. Seeing her with someone else would only bring pain and heartbreak.

"Look, I know you are upset," said Ashido, "And you have every right to be. But at least there is a consolation."

He turned and faced the pinkette.

"Consolation? Such as," asked Deku.

"The consolation of not spending your days in a lie with a complete and worthless bitch," said Ashido, "Knowing that you deserve better than that. I have may have been wrong for telling you that, but for that it is worth, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Why, so that you can humiliate me," asked Deku.

"No, because…," said the pinkette as she completely stopped in mid-sentence. He watched as her cheeks began to flush. This was his first time seeing her in a vulnerable state.

"Because what," asked Deku.

"Because you are too special of a boy to be toil with, that's all," said Ashido while turning away flushing.

Mina suddenly realized that her hand was still gripped around Izuku. She let go of his hand and placed her hands in her coat pocket. The wind began to pick up and its breeze was not paying the pair any compliments.

"Look, it is getting cold," said Deku, "Would you like to come over?"

"Is that an invitation," asked Ashido in a cute way.

"Call it what you want," said Deku flatly as he was walking away from her. He then turned to face her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Gladly," said Ashido.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	37. The Tetsuo Youth (Part II) (Mina)

_**Hey, readers! Here is the second chapter of 'The Tetsuo Youth.' As a reminder, Izuku is to be referred to as Deku and Mina as Ashido. Another OOC Izuku x OOC Mina love story!**_

Deku held the door for Ashido to enter his apartment. He turned on the light for her so that she could see where she was going. His studio apartment was small, yet cozy. The highlight of his apartment was that he can view the skyline of the city. His apartment was somewhat messy. There was a stack of comic books lying beside his bed. His desk was toppled by school books. Surprisingly, his kitchen area was clean and so was his bed. He took off his shoes at the entranceway and walked with his socks. Ashido proceeded by doing the same thing but tossed her high heels at the door.

Deku turned on his ceiling lights and then his lava lamp. Deku watched as she makes herself comfortable on his bed. He went to the refrigerator to put up the items he received from the grocery store. She picked up one of his comics and lied on the bed.

As he retrieved his cigarettes from his back pocket, he took a slight glance at the pinkette. As she was reading one of his books, her leopard-printed skirt slightly moved from her creamy skinned legs. He could somewhat see her panties. They were the lacey kind and they were red—his favorite color. After becoming a little flustered, he returned back to his task at hand.

Meanwhile, the pinkette watched the emerald-haired teen as he was putting up groceries and cleaning the countertop in the kitchen area. As an awkward attempt to cheer him up, she was purposely trying to get his attention by exposing herself to him. A failed opportunity, she pouted. She thought to herself that maybe he was still upset about what she told him about Ochako. However, she thought that if he was upset, then why he would invite her over to his apartment. She scratched herself at her head and then resumed reading his comics.

"Would you like anything to eat," asked Deku.

Getting her attention, she peered from the comic book and said, "Anything you are making, then it is fine with me."

"You're acting like an innocent schoolgirl, again," furrowed the emerald-haired teen, "It is kinda freaking me out."

"Still at it again aren't you, Midoriya," asked Ashido teasingly.

"First time in a while I heard you say my last name," said Deku.

"Well, I felt like using it," replied Ashido.

"Oh, so that's the case, _Mina_ ," said Deku with a grin.

"Oh, very so, _Izuku_ ," replied Ashido sharply.

Deku couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time in a while that he ever felt that way. He tried to hide the smile from the pinkette, but he already knew that it was exposed.

He turned around to face the pinkette.

"You're a strange girl, you know that," said Deku.

"You call me a strange girl, but it takes a _strange_ boy know me. Right, Dekkun," said Ashido.

"I…You…You know what, I will let you have that. Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

Sometime later, he prepared a meal for the both of them: grilled tilapia with lemon pepper and grilled asparagus with a side salad and miso soup. She prepared the table and he made the dishes. After blessing the meal, they began to eat.

"This is really good," said Ashido, "It has been so long since I had a decent meal."

"Thanks, I think," said Deku.

"I didn't know you were this great of a cook."

"When you spend time alone, time tends to play a factor."

"Then time served you well, don't you think?"

"More or less."

"However you feel, I am grateful that you cooked for me."

"Don't mention it, Ashido."

"Seriously I mean it, Dekkun," said Ashido, "You always treated me that same no matter what I do."

"What you do mean," asked Deku. "I had not really noticed."

Ashido moved up from the table and moved towards Deku's direction. He remained motionless as she planted a seat beside him. His heart skipped a beat. This was the first time in a while to sit next to a girl. Maintaining his composure, he waited to see Mina's next move.

"You always had treated me the same," said Ashido, "People always look at me and thought 'Oh, here goes that slut' or 'I hear that Ashido girl is a bad seed.' If they can only know the real me without seeing what is in front of them."

He kept himself motionless, only continuing to listen to her.

"Because of my rep, people always outcast me. And because of that, I feel alone."

She placed her hand on his lap. Her touch sent a sensual sensation toward the emerald-haired teen. Despite the feeling, he maintained composure and only listened.

"Do you think I enjoy sleeping with these men," asked Ashido, "I only do the damn thing to support my parents."

"Ashido, I…"

She placed her hands over his lips. He felt the moisture coming from her hand. Her hand felt like soft marshmallows.

"I know what you are thinking, Izuku," said Ashido, "But right now, I just want you to listen. Can you do that for me?"

Deku nodded in agreement. She placed her hand over her lap and continued her story.

"I have always felt like shit, Deku," said Ashido, "I would have never thought my life will be in this direction. My parents don't care. My so-called friends could not care less. The principal and the teachers at school already had given up on me. And worst of all, all of my clients look at me like a toy. And then there is you."

The tone she made at him was quite damning. He adjusted himself at his seat to prepare for what she was going to say about him. He tried to turn away, but the pinkette leaned closer to him.

"Deku, Izuku, you are the only person who neither had a good or bad opinion about me," she exclaimed, "You didn't care either way on what I did. It sometimes pissed me off, but at the same time, I was glad. I was glad because you had no opinion of me whatsoever."

Izuku, once again, tried to speak, but Mina gave him a look signaling that it was not yet his time.

"You give and give. I borrowed money from you. I picked on you. I always teased you," said Ashido, "But never once you called me on my bullshit. Of course, you spoke your mind, but it was always neutral."

Hearing the pinkette's feelings became overwhelming for him. This is the first time to ever hear her opening up to him.

"I don't know what you think of me, but sometimes I am afraid," said Ashido carefully, "I am afraid that if you didn't like me, I would not know what to do. In a way, I care for you. I love hearing your voice and getting your attention. Even if it was good or bad, knowing you were around mattered the most."

Just then, he felt a drop in his stomach. Was this the same Mina Ashido talking to him, or was this a clone? His mind began to flood like a swimming pool. He tried to process his thoughts, but it was overwhelming. The only plan of action he could do was he grabbed Mina and held her in an embracing position.

She blushed at the abrupt hug he gave her. They both stood silent for a moment. She placed her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. She watched his hair stood from the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes. He knew there were times in which actions could speak louder than words.

* * *

When the opportunity was given, Deku went into the kitchen and to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. The sight of the whiskey bottle excited the glowing Ashido.

"Oh, Dekkun, you like me. You really like me," she said excitedly.

"Yes," said Deku, "So much so that I planned this occasion just for you."

"Ain't you sweet," said Ashido, "You deserve a hug."

"I'm good, Ashido, thanks," said Deku.

She gave him the octopus lips, puffing her cheeks. "Oh, well! Your loss, Deku!"

Deku kind of smile at the comment she made. She patted her hands on the floor loudly for him to put the alcohol in her direction. He pulled out two shot glasses and placed it on the table beside Ashido. Before he could sit, the pinkette grabbed the bottle from him and began pouring out shots.

She took the first shot like it was a glass of water. "This is the water of the gods, I swear," the pinkette sighed loudly. She went for her second shot. She drank it like there was no tomorrow.

"Ashido, take it easy," Deku said, "I haven't got a chance and also this bottle is very dear to me."

"Is that bottle is more of a dear than little ol' me," she said with a pout on her face.

"Are you kidding me, fool," asked Deku while raising his eyebrow.

"For real, I always thought you were cute," she replied while batting her eyes.

"Quit with that," said Deku.

"No, I am serious," said the pinkette after she drank her third shot. "I always thought you were cute, Izuku."

"You are being delusional," said Deku as he went for his second glass.

"Do you think I am cute," asked Ashido.

"Wait, what do you mean," asked Deku.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I said," said Ashido, "Do. You. Think. I. Am. Cute?"

"Well, I don't think you are ugly." He stammered.

She tilted her head back against the wall. She is tickled on how flustered she made Deku. She then remembered how she made him nervous after exposing her panties to him. She wondered if she could make him nervous again. She adjusted herself against the wall and slightly adjusting her legs so that he could take a glance at her panties. Her attempts to play coy worked when once again he caught sight of her red lacey panties.

He flushed when seeing the sight of her panties. Red was his favorite color and of course, it is on Ashido. He quickly moved his head in a different direction. He poured another shot of whiskey into the glass and quickly drank it. He drank a bottle of soda to chase down his liquor.

"I am going to ask you again. Right here, right now," said Ashido flirtatiously, "Do you think I am cute?"

"Yes," confessed Deku while stretching his voice.

"Say it again," said the pinkette.

"Yes, Ashido," said Deku.

Ashido, excited to hear Deku's comment, bounced from her seat and positioned herself in front of him.

"Come on, Dekkun," said Ashido, "One more time for Pete's sake."

"Yes, damn it, yes," exclaimed Deku. "You're cute. You are extremely cute! You are fucking sexy and attractive. Can you please end this shit now, Mina, please!?"

Ashido laughed loudly. She kicked her feet up and down. He sat there embarrassed. After she stopped laughing, she placed her arm around Tosh.

"Aw, aren't you sweet, Dekkun," said Ashido. "You're cute and I like you, too." She blew into his heart.

Deku remained quiet as he could fathom the hotness of her breath impacting his ears. The emerald-haired child's loins began to swell. The pinkette wiped her eye with her finger and then caught sight of the bottle.

"You never mentioned why that whiskey bottle was dear to you, "said Ashido, "Why is that?"

"That bottle belonged to my father," said Deku.

"Your father?"

"Yeah, my father."

Deku stood up and walked toward the window in the living room. He watched the view outside and noticed that snow was beginning to come down from the smoky night sky.

"My father gave me this before he died," Deku said, "He had always wanted to have a drink with me. But at the time of his death, I was too young to do it with him."

The pinkette sat there motionless, only listening to what Deku was telling her.

"He told me when I turned 18, I can drink from this bottle," said Deku, "And today's that special day."

"Wait a minute," said Ashido, "Is today your birthday?"

"Turned 18 just after midnight." Deku stared at the bottle. "To think I wanted to share this with Ochako."

Ashido looked at the digital alarm clock on his desk and realized that it was shortly after midnight.

"Well then, Happy Birthday, Deku," said Ashido.

"Thanks, Ashido."

"We got to celebrate it," said Ashido, "Let's have another drink."

"Okay, let's!"

The pinkette grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured a shot for each of them. She grabbed a glass and gave it to Deku and then held one for herself. They both raised their glass to toast.

"Here is to your eighteenth birthday, Dekkun!"

"Thanks!"

"Here's looking at you, kid," said Ashido as she clinked the glass against his glass. They took another shot and sigh in unison as they placed their glass on the table.

As he took the swig of his whiskey into his mouth, he thought about that special day. Even though he was not with his father, he was able to commence his eighteenth birthday with Ashido. And that is enough for the emerald-haired teen.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah, Mina?"

"Did that last shot felt a little bit different to you?"

"Yeah, it did, more savory."

"What made it so special with _those_ shots?"

"My dad always told me that when you drink with somebody you care for, then that is what makes it special," replied Deku.

"Am I special to you, Dekkun?"

"I can't really say," answered Deku, "What am I to you?"

"Can't really say either," replied Ashido, "But I do feel something for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." The pinkette answered with a smile. "Especially after you were spying what is under my skirt, you pervert."

He blushed at her comment. Flustered, he tried to come up with a quick excuse, but in the end, he nodded his head.

"Ha! Guilty as charged, Mr. Pervert-kun," said Ashido laughing.

"Yes, I am Mr. Pervert-kun," said Deku, "Laugh it up! Laugh it up!"

"Aw, did I put Izzy-poo's panties in a knot," asked Ashido.

He kept his head nodding to the floor. He couldn't look up from his embarrassment.

"Don't sweat the small stuff," said Ashido. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the embarrassed Deku with an alluring look. "Especially when I did it on purpose."

"Wait, you are telling me that you knew?"

"Yep, but I knew ol' Dekkun wouldn't resist," said Ashido, "Guilty as charged!"

His face went suddenly red. Unsure it was the embarrassing moment or the alcohol, the only thing he could do was laugh. He began to laugh loudly and then fell over the floor. Even then, he began laughing more. He has not felt like that in a long time.

"Damn," said Deku. "Not sure if you meant to, but you cheered me up."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did," answered Deku confirming her.

"Oh, I did," exclaimed Ashido, "It was nothing. Think nothing of it."

"Trust me, I won't".

He looked at the clock to see that it was about half past midnight. He was caught up in the moment until he realized that he and Ashido have to be in school later on in the morning.

"Shit, it is getting late," said Deku, "I think it is about time we call it a night."

"Yeah, it really is," said Ashido.

"I think the last train already finished for the night," said Deku, "Do you live far?"

"About 30 minutes if I walk," said Ashido.

"If you want, you can spend the night here," said Deku.

"Is that an invitation," asked Ashido smiling.

"No, no, no," said Deku, "I just think a lady like you should not be out at night alone."

"Aw, aren't you such a prince," said Ashido. "Have any spare pillows...and possibly some spare sleeping clothes?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	38. The Tetsuo Youth (Part III) (Mina)

_**Hey, readers! Here is the third and final chapter of the story, 'The Tetsuo Youth.' The final chapter of the lovable DekuMina couple. OOC Izuku x OOC Mina! Enjoy!**_

Deku went into his closet to retrieve some blankets and a pillow. He neatly pushed aside the table to make room for his makeshift bed. Meanwhile, he gave Ashido a change of clothes and she went to the bathroom to shower and to change. He was very nervous. This was the first time having a woman spending the night, let alone a woman being in his house beside his mother.

Sometime later, Ashido walked out of the bathroom. He turned and watched in awe when he saw her in his clothing. She was wearing just a black Grateful Dead t-shirt. The oversized t-shirt draped over her like a dress. She had her hair wrapped in a ponytail. She smelled very fresh like a moist flower. Without the makeup, she had very fair skin and her complexion was very creamy. _Ashido is more attractive than I thought,_ he thought to himself.

"What's the matter," asked Ashido.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Deku, "Where are the pajama pants I gave you?"

"Left them in the bathroom," said Ashido, "They were too big for me, but the t-shirt will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess," said Deku.

After Deku made the bed arrangements, he went to place all of the dishes in the kitchen sink to be cleaned for tomorrow. Ashido turned on the television to find something interesting to watch. She and Deku managed to find an anime program that they both enjoyed. Afterward, he turned off the television and the lights with the exception of the lava lamp.

"If you want, I'll take the floor and you can have the bed," said Deku.

"Sure, if you don't mind," said Ashido.

"Of course, I don't," said Deku.

Ashido slid into the blankets of Deku's bed. He then went under the covers of his makeshift bed on the floor.

"Good night," said Ashido, "Sweet dreams."

"Night," said Deku.

"Dream a little dream for me."

"Come again, Ashido?"

Ashido did not respond.

He positioned himself to get comfortable, but he was still unable to sleep. The situation he was facing seemed unreal. He has a girl. It is not just a girl, but Ashido herself.

Mina Ashido - the girl who is not only attractive but a girl who has taken the virginities of many men. She is the school's harlot. Rumors after rumors about this girl and she were inside his apartment. She was lying above him. Regaining his composure, he tried to get some sleep.

Only an hour had passed, but it felt like a season to the emerald-haired teen. He thought to himself on how he ended up as he did. Earlier this evening, he was depressed about being used by Ochako. And then suddenly, here came Ashido who peculiarly cheered him up. How can a girl like her turn into his savior?

"If you think too hard, you won't sleep, Dekkun," said Ashido.

He exited his mind and returned to reality.

"If you think too hard, Dekkun, you won't sleep," said Ashido.

He remained quiet.

"Are you awake?"

"In a way," said Deku.

"Come sleep with me, Deku," said Ashido, "There is enough room on the bed."

"No, I am fine, Ashido, thanks," said Deku.

"You must be cold down there," said Ashido, "We can be warm together."

"I'm good, Ashido. Thanks!"

Just then, he felt a soft, but firm grasp of a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Izuku, please," asked Ashido.

Ashido raised the covers for him. Without saying a word, he climbed into bed with the attractive pinkette. He grabbed a pillow from the floor and lied against it. Ashido lied against the wall to make room for him.

"Comfortable enough for you," she asked him.

"Yeah, it is," confirmed Deku.

"Good!"

Ashido looked over to Deku and stared at him for a moment. Deku had his back against the bed as he was looking at the ceiling.

"Izuku," asked Ashido.

"Yeah, Mina," replied Deku.

"Close your eyes," said Ashido.

The pinkette wrapped her arms around him in an embracing position. She pressed forward towards him and kissed him. He lied motionless as his lips are enveloped around hers. The moistness of her lips and her scent overtook him as he caught in her rapture. Although the kiss lasted under a minute, it felt like an hour to the both of them.

"Think of it as your birthday gift, Dekkun!"

"Tha…thank you," said Deku, "It was really nice of you."

"Don't sweat it, kid," said Ashido.

"I won't," said Deku blushing.

"Good night, Izuku," said Ashido.

"Good night, Mina," said Deku.

He then turned his back to her and looked at the window. He watched the snow falling more rapidly. He saw it gathering against his balcony. He watched it meticulously as each snowflake landed on the balcony. He began thinking about his life. Was he doing the right things? Or were they wrong? He knew he was not always perfect. He was not mean nor was he a saint. Nevertheless, he would do what was necessary to make things right. He always thought about his family back home. He wondered how his family was doing without him. He thought about what his mother was doing. His mother was getting older and he worried about her health. He thought about his dog named Inu. And then his thoughts landed back on Ashido.

He peered over to look at Ashido. She had her back turned to his. He can't tell if she is sleeping, but he listened to her breaths. It appeared that she was sleeping. Her scent graciously wrapped around his nose. As it tickled his nostrils, his stomach churned.

Up till now, he had never given Mina Ashido a second thought. She was just a nuisance to him. She teased him, bullied him, borrowed money from him, and ultimately, made him feel insignificant. But, he never minded what she did. He could not care less because, in some way, shape, or form, he cared about her. He did not pity her but instead fell in love with her spirit. What he experienced, at least that what he had felt, was something many men neglect to see from a woman—her inner beauty.

Deku could not honestly feel that he was in love with her or it was simply a crush. He did, however, a connection was born with her. Because no matter what situation he went or will go through, she was always there. Be if it were good or bad, she was always there. If he could feel that way, then maybe she felt that way for him as well.

Like a clean slate, all things with Ochako will pass away. He thought he can move on from her. Although it was quick, he was used to being turned down by many women. It was not his first and definitely won't be his last; he was able to numb himself from rejection. Tonight was the first night and maybe his last with a girl whom he somewhat cared for. Unsure on how tomorrow will be, whatever come what may, he thought he can handle it. Until then, he knows he was sharing a bed with one of the most beautiful girls in the world (at least according in his mind).

He took a few breaths and quietly exhaled. When he turned around again, Mina's face was right in front of him. He flinched but realized that she was asleep. He could barely see her, but the light coming from the lava lamp, he was able to see her sheer beauty. _Even when you sleep, you are still pretty._ _God damn you, woman_ , he thought to himself. From that moment on, he turned around and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came without incident. As if it were a dream, by the time Izuku woke up, he was the only one lying in his bed. There was no presence of Mina. He glanced all over the apartment in search of any evidence of proof of Mina's being here. There was nothing—no shoes, no clothes, and even the sweet moist flower scent were nonexistent. He thought to himself about the clothes she was wearing the night before. He got up from his bed to look for them. After searching frantically for a few minutes, he found the clothes in question in his drawer. The clothing itself had no sign of her wearing. Folded in its usual fashion, he picked them up. There were no hair follicles or the scent of her. It was if the entire thing was a figment of his imagination.

He returned to his bed and sat there looking at the balcony. The snow had settled and he could see the bright orange sun beaming over the horizon. The brightness of the sun illuminated through the balcony and to the window. Its rays spread through the apartment; bringing it to life. One of its rays shined on Izuku's shirt, stopping where his heart should be. All he could do at the moment was to smile. He looked at the mantle beside him and looked at a picture of his father. He knew that his father was with him that night when Mina came over. He knew that he was there to commemorate his eighteenth birthday with a drink. The incident with Ochako and the encounter with Mina was something that Izuku looked at as a lesson and a blessing.

Then a thought hit him—the kiss. He put his two fingers and pressed them against his lips. He remembered kissing Mina when they were in bed together. The kiss felt real and it felt meaningful to him. This was his first kiss and never known the feeling until Mina gave it to him. _Thank you for cheering me up, Ashido,_ he thought to himself.

As the emerald-haired teen got ready for school, he felt that today was the beginning of the rest of his life. Unsure rather or not Mina's spending the night was real or not, he still thanked her. That was always Ashido's nature, he thought to himself. She was a free spirit and she will do whatever she wanted to find her place in the world. And then he thought it was about that time he should find his place in the world. Who was Izuku Midoriya? Who was Deku? One thing was for certain, he had to figure it out later.

He was already late for school.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this gentle love story. I have decided to not involve any risque parts as it was too sweet to employ sex into the story. If you guys want an epilogue with the couple, let it be known. Stay tuned for more stories as I need to finish them. Stay tuned! God bless! Happy Reading!**_


	39. The Tetsuo Youth (Epilogue) (Mina)

_**Hey, readers! Here is the epilogue of 'The Tetsuo Youth.' An OOC Izuku x OOC Mina love story! DekuMIna! Enjoy!**_

 _ **A few months later...**_

Izuku placed his money on the register. The emerald-haired teen was grateful that his mother sent him his allowance. A few of his favorite snacks, particularly honey buns, were on the counter. He had a bottle of milk to aid with his baked good. What he really wanted was a microwave. Unfortunate that the store's microwave was broken. Nevertheless, he can manage. He thought to himself that the few-minute walk back to his apartment will teach him a thing or two about patience.

Also to burn a few calories before packing them on once more.

"Any cigarettes this time," asked the clerk as he placed the treats into the black plastic bag.

"Nah! Not this time," said Izuku as if he had completed an accomplishment. "Trying to control my nicotine." He smiled as he pointed at the black bag. "If I am going to have a vice, then let these sugary goodness suffice."

The clerk nodded in agreement, tying the bag while he rung the cash register. Before he pressed the button to open the register, he turned to the emerald-haired teen. "Don't worry about paying. It's my treat!"

"Really?"

"Sure! Consider being in my good mood to be altruistic."

Izuku wasn't going to complain about free treats, especially his sugary goodness contained in the confines of the plastic bag. "I am grateful, sir. Thank you so much." As he gathered his treats, in the corner of his eye on the television monitor, he had spotted two individuals entering the convenient store.

It was a male and female classmate - a blonde and a brunette. The spiky-haired blonde had a smug look as he had his hand wrapped around the brunette. The blushing brunette kept her arms around him also as they scanned and perused the magazine rack as they made their way to the back. The blonde wore too much cologne to the point that it was spicy and pungent. The brunette was quickly developing poor habits as she was sporting leopard-skinned clothing. She, too, wore heavy perfume and heavy make-up. Even her once pretty skin began to look like leather.

 _And to think I used to fight over that? Man, what was I thinking?_

Izuku lowered his head. There was a sense of calm, a sense of peace reigning in his mind. For some particular reason, he was no longer concerned with their obvious public display of affection. He finally returned his eyes to the clerk. He went forward, urging the clerk to come to his direction. "Here is a few dollars. Whatever they get, they can have. Keep the change."

The clerk to Izuku's request. He handed the teen his bagged items. "Do you want them to know who gave them this?"

"Nah!" He checked his watch to see the time. He had a fixated look as if he was late for an appointment. He turned back to the clerk. "Nah! To know who did it like claiming ownership. I am feeling a bit altruistic like you, sir."

"Have a great evening, sir!"

"You do the same."

The bell from the door made a clicking sound as he exited the convenient store. He stretched his arms wide as he inhaled the evening sky. He was careful to not overdo it or else his nicotine patch will peel off.

Tonight was no different than any night. He was doing his usual evening routine: a convenient store, the library to pick up some books, and the grocery store to pick up his dinner for the night. Only this time, he decided to hit the convenient store last. The change of routine was only because of a certain individual told him to wait on him when she was finished with work.

Izuku was peeping into his bag to be sure that he also had his strawberry fruit pie when hearing a familiar voice.

"Yoo-hoo, Dekkun!" The sweet and pleasant, but rough voice called to him. He turned around and smiled to the familiar voice. It was a girl, dressed in a black-and-white maid uniform, rushing with her high heels toward him. The pinkette woman approached him with an embrace and then following a kiss on the cheek. The softer, entrancing odor of her perfume impacted his nostrils as he pushed her off of him.

"Izuku, really?" She reached into her pocket to pull out a stick of gum. Once putting it into her mouth, she rubbed her shoulder. She, too, was wearing a nicotine patch.

"Sorry, Mina. Still not used to this kind of affection," replied Izuku honestly. He raised his bag of treats in front of her. "Treats for forgiveness?!"

The pinkette's eyes were wide as saucers when seeing her boyfriend bearing gifts. Mina reached for Izuku's head, patting it gently. "You've done well, Izuku! Good boy!"

There was a moment of silence between the pair as their eyes laid upon each other. Ever since their fateful encounter that winter day, there was such a change. Neither could pinpoint its significance, but Mina and Izuku felt their life was anew.

Mina Ashido shed the layers of being a gyaru, a prostitute, a delinquent.

Izuku Midoriya shed the layers of being a loner, a somewhat pessimist.

"Let's not keep your mother waiting." Mina was blushing, turning away as she walked toward her Vespa. "Do you think she will like me?"

"Of course, Mina! The fact she is here lets me know something."

"Do you feel like driving," asked Mina

"I don't have a license," replied Izuku.

"But, can you drive?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Good! If the cops ask, I am teaching you."

Mina handed to keys to Izuku. Upon receiving the keys, she grabbed Izuku's hips. Surprised by her sudden contact, Izuku saw her lips making contact with his. The smell of honeydew, fried foods from her uniform entranced his nostrils. He shut his eyes, wanting to feel, to taste, to touch the very delinquent, the very misfit that he had grown to love over these past few months.

She broke the kiss. She was stammering, turning beet red as she wiped the saliva from his lips with her finger. "Shall we go?"

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Let's!"

She handed him his helmet as they got onto the Vespa. She sat behind him as he turned on the engine. He scanned the area before heading out onto the street.

The sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, crickets chirping, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, first buzz of mosquitoes, street lights click on, day winding down, first star in the night sky, short June darkness, air became cooler, evening landscape, twilight had fallen, the sharp shadow of the lamppost had faded into the dark of the sidewalk, fading light, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves, soon it grew dark, darkening sky, a close silence in the dim evening light.

The duo stopped at a red light. Mina patted Izuku's helmet. "Izuku, I have to show you something."

"Sure!"

She gave him her cell phone. It was a picture of Mina. She was in the bathroom taking a selfie of her maid costume at the restaurant she works. She gave herself a peace sign while raising her skirt, showing her blue-and-white stripped panties.

"Really, Mina?"

"Made you peep!"

"Somewhere in that brain of yours, Ashido lives. Doesn't she?"

"Searching for that disconnected boy like you, Dekkun!"

 _ **The End!**_


	40. Molly High (Part II) (Momo and Ochako)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, another chapter of 'Molly High.' Take note this is a romance-drama with angst but nevertheless, a happy ending. Thank you for the ongoing support of my works! Enjoy!**_

Izuku lifted his head as he heard the sound of the tea kettle whistling. He was sitting on the counter in his kitchen while he stalled for time as the very people he didn't want to see were waiting in the living room. With his earplugs listening to Maroon 5 and his eyes glued to the tea kettle, the teen didn't want to do anything more than to become a rollie pollie and hide somewhere dark and desecrated.

Unfortunately, it was spaghetti night and he wasn't going to miss his mother's world-famous chicken spaghetti for the world.

His mind was flooding like a swimming pool. His head felt heavy. He felt drunk. Honestly, he couldn't describe the feeling as he hopped off of the counter and reached for the cups in the cabinet. He placed them on a tray.

 _Three cups. One for me. One for them. No, one for Momo. One for Ochako._

He stammered as he lifted the kettle and began pouring tea. His eyes darted as the hot liquid was entering the cup. As each drop filled the cup, time began slowing down. From the liquid to the tiniest of molecules, things began flickering like a camera flash. He felt frozen. His arms were becoming stiff. Just fixated on the kettle and the cup.

 _We were curious. It was just to explore ourselves. I was just a misguided teen. Ochako and I were a few months into the relationship when Momo entered the picture. She wasn't a third wheel, just a girl that hung around us. She brought it up one day. I easily compiled and so then Ochako. She had reluctance but she trusted me. It started out as one. It was fun. It was invigorating and quite entrancing. I enjoy Momo's company. She made me happy. She made Ochako happy. The problem is, something that becomes too sweet will eventually become bitter to the tongue._

"Izuku!"

 _Momo and Ochako heightened their friendship more as time went on. When we began having our fun, I began feeling a drift in the relationship. Ochako clung more to Momo. I know it is true when they say that women know what women want, but I had a glimmer of hope that Ochako was that one true exception._

" _Izuku!"_

 _I don't dislike Momo. I do care for her. I just wished that she didn't care too much about Ochako. Ochako is my girlfriend. She was there for the pleasure and for the fun. That was it. Momo said that she cares for me and that she likes me as well. Is that true? Friends let friends know when you and Ochako wanted alone time without my knowing. Friends tell friends the truth. I was feeling out of place. I couldn't breathe. There wasn't any air. I felt a void in our relationship._

" _Izuku!"_

 _It's my fault that I led her to this. It's my fault that I couldn't be the better person, the better half of this triangle. I was...no...I am jealous. My insecurity came true and here I am watching and suffering. I feel like a fool. The one thing she offers and I don't have it. I knew she was happy. I want Ochako to be happy._

" _Izuku!"_

 _How she laughs around Momo. How she smiles around her. When they whisper in each other's ear about inside jokes. Things I didn't know Ochako liked. Things I didn't know Ochako needed. It was like I didn't know Ochako. I want to give her that same satisfaction. I guess I am not worthy._

" _Izuku!"_

Everything around Izuku was silent. As if a vacuum consumed any source of sound around him. As he turned to his right, he saw the panicked eyes of Ochako as she pulled him away from the stove. He looked perplexed, lost. It looked like a child that was caught where he wasn't supposed to be. The emerald-haired teen was in a different world. He didn't realize the tea overflowed and spilled throughout the tray. He didn't realize that his arm was on the very tray, being doused by the hot tea.

He was being pulled away by the brunette as she took him to the hallway. Ochako turned on the bathroom light.

"Sit," she told Izuku as she took him on the toilet seat. Izuku watched, still in a daze. Ochako anxiously searched the perimeters of the bathroom to find the first aid kit.

She turned to Izuku.

"Izuku, where is the first aid kit?"

Izuku didn't answer. His eyes were looking toward her but he was a thousand miles away from her, from the bathroom, from reality.

 _Sorry, Izuku. I don't think we can no longer share this relationship._

 _Momo provides me needs that you can't do._

 _Don't think it the wrong way. If you do, then oh, well!_

 _Ochako has needs, Izuku. And I can provide her with much, much needs._

 _Ochako is my anchor._

 _Momo is my ship. We promise you many wishes for life. We will invite you on our wedding day._

Izuku felt he had swallowed water from the deepest sea. He couldn't speak. His lips parted but nothing produce words, vowels, consonants. Not even babbling sounds.

"Izuku! The first aid kit!" Ochako at this time became flustered. She was worried about his arm as it was red and scorched from the heat. She reached for the handkerchief in her pocket and turned on the sink. She allowed the water to chill as she put her handkerchief in the sink. "This should do for now until we are able to find the first aid kit."

"I'm sorry."

Ochako raised her eyebrow. She put his arm on her knee. She grabbed the handkerchief and tightly wrapped around his arm for the time being.

"I'm sorry."

Ochako heard sniffling. She looked to see his head dropping to his lap, leaving her inches away from him. Droplets of tears landed on his thigh. She heard him inhaling, muffling the sobs he wanted to produce.

"I'm sorry!"

Ochako used her hand to stroke his cheek affectionately. She felt his resistance. She closed her eyes. She knew her boyfriend well enough to know why he was resisting her.

And honestly, she felt that she hasn't been a great girlfriend. At least not recently.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Izuku," she told him comfortably. "It is just a burn. It can heal."

"Can it? Can _it_ heal?"

She used her other hand to grab his shoulder. She gripped it tightly. She pressed her head onto his forehead. She secured it tightly to ensure Izuku that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Can it heal, Ochako? Can _we_ heal?" Ochako felt Izuku's shakes as it vibrated onto her own body. She held him, embraced him, and kissed him on his forehead. She knew what he meant. She was acutely aware of his distress. She blew out of her nose. She remained there, soothing his arm, soothing his worries, and wanting his forgiveness.

It was a knock at the door that interrupted their moment. Ochako turned her head to see Momo leaning onto the doorway. She, too, had a worried look on her face. She proceeded with caution, trying her best to keep her distance between the consoling lovers. She found a suitable spot on where she can dialogue.

"If you want me to go, I can." The vice president's words lingered but it didn't immediately register to Izuku. He gave Ochako the notion that he was okay as he lifted his head. He used his non-burnt arm to wipe the tears and the mucus. Rubbing his nostrils, he turned to the vice president. "No, no, stay!" He licked his dry, cracked lips. His heart was feeling heavy. His stomach felt filled to capacity. "I don't want this to end on a jilted note. Not like this! Not like this!"

Ochako found a suitable spot near the bathtub where she can give her boyfriend space. Izuku was silent. He was thinking. Trying to find suitable yet appropriate words for his girlfriend and their friend. The one he loved and the one he cared for. Was there a solid ground? Was there a consensus? Could there be a consensus in their relationship?

"I'm sorry, Izuku." Momo crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap. Her tone sounded sincere. "Sorry to cross the line with Ochako." She inhaled as she looked at the girl she does love and cared for. "It was selfish. I was...am selfish. But don't think I don't care for you any less." She grabbed her legs and tucked them to her chest. "You are as important to me as Ochako is. I...just...don't know when to quit."

Izuku could tell that Momo was holding back. Just how she looked away can depict that. Nevertheless, it was a redeemable apology. An apology he was willing to accept.

"And I am sorry as well, baby." Ochako took hold of Izuku's knee, rubbing it affectionately. "Don't ever think my love for you is little to none. It is not! I love you, Izuku Midoriya! I love you in a place that there is no space and time!" She tucked in legs as well. She was trying her best to not fight the tears for the unbeknownst hardship she had put her boyfriend through. "Explore our sexuality was exciting. Things I have never felt before until I've met Momo. It was pristine, brand new. Something different."

She stopped for she didn't want him to feel worse and distant. "I mean, it held back inhibitions about myself." She gripped his knee harder. "It still doesn't change how I feel about you!" She raised her voice, leaving an echo in the room. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you, Izuku. And I will do whatever I can to show you. Even if it takes the rest of my life!" She stood up, balling her fist. "I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU, IZUKU!"

The black-haired teen nodded approvingly as she scooted closer to Izuku. "She's right, Izuku! I do care for Ochako. I admit I do. But, I won't do anything to destroy what you guys already created. Say the word and I won't interfere. My friendship with you guys is more important than some twisted game I am playing." She stood up and extended her hand to Izuku. "I can say I was jealous of you guys relationship. Maybe I wish I can be in your shoes on how a person can love me. It doesn't matter now." Izuku could feel her vulnerability. "Do what you have to do. I can take it! Curse me out. Call me names! You can even hit me. Whatever pain you want to do to me, I am willing to share that pain."

He saw tears coming from her sunken eyes. "Whatever I can to show that we can be friends again like the old times, that would be great!" She covered her eyes. "Sorry for messing things up, Ochako and Izuku!"

The atmosphere in the bathroom was becoming tranquil, which was the best word that Izuku could use at this moment in time. He took sharp breaths. As he was responsible for creating this, he knew what he must do to create a resolution.

"Alright, Yaoyorozu. I have decided on what I am going to do." Izuku stood up. He straightened out his clothes as he lifted his head to the vice president.

"Do your worst to me. I am at your mercy!" Momo closed her eyes to accept whatever consequence Izuku was going to give her.

Izuku grabbed her chin. Their noses were inches apart. He pushed her body against the sink and placed his lips upon hers. Momo didn't resist. She gave in to the tender kisses she was receiving. She allowed her body to relax, drifting her arms around his neck. She began moaning while they were still kissing, she felt him put his hand inside of her shorts. She gasped loudly as she felt his hand slowly tilling her pussy. Momo felt his hand gliding around her clit, pinching it a little. His main focus was on her pussy. She gasped as she felt his hand spreading her lips. Squeezing and pinching, pinching and squeezing. Meanwhile, Ochako remained silently vigilant.

"You're quite wet for a girl that is remorseful," explained Izuku as he pulled his hand from her pants. He rubbed the sticky juices, creating a tiny bridge between his thumb and index finger.

"Don't say things like that," she said embarrassingly. She blushed as she watched him sniff the juices. He smiled as he placed the juices inside of his mouth. "Izuku?"

Izuku cleaned his fingers greedily of her juices. He popped his lips as he left a trail of his own saliva. "Now I know why Ochako loves your pussy so much. It's so delicious." He let out a chuckle. "I think I should have never been afraid of eating you out." Momo didn't answer as she remained embarrassed. "Am I permitted to go down there? May I have a taste?"

Momo was still caught in the rapture of her arousal, still feeling the difference in the pleasures of women and men. Instinctively, she used her hands to unbutton her pants. Izuku felt she was going too slow so he assisted her in pulling them down.

The musk of her womanhood was looming over her grocery store-bought panties. White was the color. The moisture spread around her special place. Izuku exhaled around that area, causing Momo to release stiffened moans.

Izuku planted his tongue into her soaked panties. Using it to filtrate her juices onto his tongue. Her juices weren't rejectable, reminding him something tangy and a bit bitter. He latched on his mouth as he partook in her cavern. Momo instinctively thrust along with Izuku's tongue. She felt his tongue contorting her pussy, spreading her lips through the panties. If Momo didn't know any better, he had done this before. In bed, Ochako told Momo that he was opposed to performing cunnilingus. This is a sharp contrast as she closed her eyes, absorbing into the pleasure that she will even admit that he was doing better than Ochako.

"Izuku...mmm...stop...don't." Momo muster to say as the wiggling muscle was making her legs buckle and her legs weak. Izuku didn't stop. She was lying. If she were to resist, she could have easily pushed him off. She was taller and have such brute strength to repel him. Izuku used his teeth to pull the now damped panties. With her pussy no longer shield but the cotton fabric, he finally inserted inside of her cavern. Milky white juices dribbled out of pussy onto his tongue. Like a dog, he lapped up her natural juices. Meanwhile, he, too, was combating his erection as his swollen dick was fighting for its release from his pants.

Momo felt she was drifting away. Fortunately, Izuku had her bound to the sink to prevent her from falling. Izuku used his teeth to nibble onto her swollen clit. She covered her mouth, groaning from the sensation of a man's tongue. Unlike Ochako as her tongue felt like a slippery eel, his tongue was pure muscle. It was true, she thought to herself, the feeling of men and women were completely different.

She could no longer control her moans. She thrust along with his tongue, using her hands to drop onto his hair. "Izuku, Izuku, IZUKU!" The vice president was screaming into the heavens. "By the gods, Izuku! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Ochako sat motionlessly. She, too, was turned by the action occurring in front of her. Not once did they invited her. She understood. More so on his end rather than Momo. She knew it was indirectly a punishment, a feeling to let her know how he felt when he was without. Ochako accepted. She accepted it all. Whatever he had to do, she would support it. Anything for his forgiveness.

She clutched her chest as she saw Momo gasping for air as her boyfriend continue to eat out the vice president.

"Izuku, Izuku, Izuku," the vice president kept screaming. She really couldn't find other words but now she wanted more than his tongue. She made bleating noises similar to a goat. Izuku knew that she was approaching an orgasm (or at least that is what he hoped as his tongue was becoming numb).

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" Momo didn't alert Izuku of her orgasm as she shivered and trembled. Her floodgates were opened as her juices were released. Izuku braced for impact as her juices impacted his mouth. The vice president jerked, ebbing in the pleasure of Izuku. Her legs finally gave way but Izuku supported her as he placed her onto the ground. The vice president panted on the floor, panting, gasping, and overall, unsatisfied.

Ochako remained motionlessly as Izuku stood up. He slowly approached the brunette. She was nervous, unsure of what he was planning to do next. He released a half-smile. "I love you," he said to her before enveloping his lips with hers. Ochako didn't resist. She could never resist the boy she pined for during their early days of UA High. Her perception heightened, especially when she felt him kneading her tits through her blouse. He broke the kiss. "Don't fight it, Ochako! I know you want this."

Did she ever, especially when seeing this Izuku becoming assertive.

Unlike Momo, he didn't have time to serenade her. He turned her over the bathtub. He stuck out his tongue as he lifted her skirt. Blue and white striped panties. He unzipped his pants, using his middleman to get hard. He spat on his hand as lube so he can easily enter her pussy.

Ochako yelped as she felt his dick shoved inside of her pussy. She was shaken. She turned her head and she, too, released a haughty smile. "Welcome home!"

He didn't answer. He watched Ochako lovingly spreading her digits to wall. She thrust back onto his dick. He used her ass for posture as he thrust. Her cavern was tightening around his swollen cock. Her pussy was hot, damped, inviting. It felt like ages since he had the opportunity of having sex with his girlfriend.

Ochako covered her mouth to cover her moans. Izuku wouldn't allow it. He took her arms to his front, leaving her with no other choice but to have him for support. Each thrust he gave was louder. The sound of skin contact skin was compared to meat being tenderized. Izuku was excited, grabbing on to her tits, fondling them.

"Yes, baby," cried Ochako. "Make a woman out of me! Take me back! Take me back!"

Izuku didn't answer. He kissed her neck, indenting his teeth inside of his neck. He was taking back the claim of his precious Ochako.

Ochako felt her juices dribbling down her leg. She hasn't felt this wet in such a while. She enjoyed the pleasures of what Momo has down.

Nevertheless, it still didn't compare to the pleasure of a man.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," cried Ochako. Her pussy tightened to the point where his dick popped inside of her womb. "Rough me up. Treat me like I am your naughty slut!"

He slapped her ass. "Say it again!"

"I am your naughty slut!"

"Say it again!"

"I am your naughty slut!"

He slapped her ass, gripping it and reddening it. "Say it again!"

"I am your naughty…" She paused as she felt her dam was being breached. "Slut!" Juices spread from her pussy as it sprayed onto the dry bathtub and the walls. Izuku used that as an opportunity to thrust quicker before he, too, climaxed inside of her walls.

Ochako screamed into the heavens. Feeling his warm seed inside of her. Something she hasn't felt in quite some time. Izuku continued to spurt until he felt he couldn't release any more semen.

"Izuku," she said in a hoarse whisper. "Izuku!"

Izuku pulled out of her pussy. She blushed as she felt his semen running from her pussy.

Izuku went to grab the toilet paper and proceeding to wipe her pussy of his semen. "Mom keeps morning-after pills in the cabinet," he said as he cleaned her out. "And I am sorry."

"Don't be, baby. We deserved it," replied Ochako.

"Jealousy doesn't mean rage," said Izuku remorsefully. "And jealousy doesn't mean insecurity."

"I don't deserve you, Izuku," she said as she drifted her hand over his hair, brushing it gently. "I don't deserve you at all."

He dropped the toilet paper into the toilet and proceeded to flush. He sat down and buttoned his pants. Momo finally managed to get up and sat across from him. Ochako straightened out her clothes and sat on the bathtub.

A pregnant silence ensued.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to find logic to all of this. He didn't oppose their relationship. He just wanted it to be equal. He felt guilty for somewhat forcing them into their current juncture.

He broke the silence.

" _If we want this to work, then we need to establish some resolution of this."_

 _ **Later….**_

Inko was excited as she entered the home. There was a sale on plums that she can use for making plum pies. She saw that Momo and Ochako's shoes were still there. She hoped that they have made up.

"Knock, knock," acknowledged his mother as she entered Izuku's bedroom. She saw that the trio was sitting under the kotatsu watching movies. Izuku turned to see his mother.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hey, yourself," she said happily. "I can see you three have made up!"

"Yes, Auntie," said Momo.

"We did, Auntie," replied Ochako.

Inko nodded approvingly. "That's great! I hope you guys can stay over for dinner. I am also making a plum pie for dessert."

"That sounds yummy," replied Izuku. "I can't wait!"

"Alright, dears. I'll let you resume your movie then." She bowed as she closed the door.

Upon closing of the door, the trio let out a sigh.

"Thank God," replied Momo nervously. "If she would have made a step further, we would be so dead." Momo kept on her shirt but wasn't wearing any panties. She squatted her hips as she got the half-naked Izuku aroused. "Ready for a second coming?"

"Yes, please," said Izuku.

Momo grunted happily as she welcomed his dick inside of her pussy. She tried to keep quiet so she wouldn't alert the unsuspecting mother. Meanwhile, Ochako proceeded to kiss Izuku on his neck while grabbing Momo's breast.

"When it's done, it's my turn with his dick," cried Ochako.

"To hell with that, I need more dibs," replied Momo.

"I'm his girlfriend," said Ochako.

"I'm his girlfriend, too, as well as yours," replied Momo.

"He's mine first!"

"He's mine second!"

Izuku pursed his lips as he shut Momo up with his lips and began fondling Ochako's breast. Momo grabbed Ochako's other breast as Ochako began licking Momo's shoulder.

Izuku knew this wasn't going to be easy but who said that being a teenager ever was?

 _Being with Momo and Ochako is going to take work. At least I am happy!_

 _ **The End...for now!**_


	41. Without You Is No Gravity

_**The following story is a work of fiction. This story, particularly, is atypical of my usual romance stories. On the request of my girlfriend, I am going to input this story into my work. The premise of the story is Izuku is suffering from a terminal illness and is confined to a hospital room. Suddenly, Izuku meets a guest who claims to be an alien. She tells Izuku that she can grant him one wish. What will Izuku wish for? Read and see! As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. Those who are able to deviate fantasy from reality, please continue to read. "I write what's from my heart. No longer care if you are not rocking with it." Enjoy and take care!**_

 _ **A bittersweet story with small moments of laughter but overall, a reflection of life and love.**_

* * *

It was a terminal illness. An unknown ailment, a disease. New, foreign, even doctors didn't even know what to call it. It happened too fast. One moment, you are playing video games with your best friend, the next, he is screaming to my parents to call an ambulance. It was a terminal illness. The doctors couldn't call it cancer. Too fast, too rampant. Closing the books, alerting my grief-stricken parents that there was nothing more than they can do. _Palliative care_ was the only option.

They told them to prepare me for hospice. The doctor closed the book, lightly touched my parents' arms and left the room. Tears, wails, woes, angry, cursing filled the small finite space of an office. Mother balling her fist. My father cursing God. "My baby, my baby," my mother cried. "He's only so young. It's not is time, God." She went hoarse. The tears enraptured, no, numbed her throat. Her sobs were getting heavier. "He's just a young boy, God. Not Icchan, God. Please, God, more time. More time."

Two weeks. Two weeks was all I have left on this Earth. My prepared career of taking over All Might to become Pro Hero #01. Turning my mother's world-famous cooking into a franchise. The constant battles with Kacchan. Sharing my lunches with Eri. No more. No more chatting with the guys like Toru, Tenya, Tsuyu, the whole gang. No more spending time with Shouto. Our hopes, our dreams, partners-in-crime, over. Writing letters to Ochako. Sending mixed messages. Telling each other that we will visit one another, over.

 _Two weeks!_

Two weeks isn't enough time to even prepare for something like this. Yet again, sudden deaths are common. Heart attacks, car accidents, shootings. A snap of the finger, gone. Onward to the next place, gone. Like a preacher once told me. "We were given a ticket that one day we are going to die. We just don't know how we will leave this Earth."

I can agree. We don't know. Did one day, God decided to make our time to go? Let me stop. Blaming the almighty isn't going to change a thing. Maybe I am still hurt. Sitting in the dark room in this hospital bed. IVs patched on my arm. A beeping noise from the monitor, wanting to make sure that I am alive. But for how long? How long, I cry out.

Going from eating your favorite foods to eating foods that were appropriate for transition to the next life. I can barely keep up the food they feed me. Tears filled the redness of eyes from my sisters. I couldn't forget my Eri, who I have taken in as a surrogate sister, burying her face onto my blanket. She showed her eyes. Her vision blurred as she croaked and cried to our living God that she didn't want me to die. "Who is going to read with me? Who is going to help me with my drawing? Who will help me become a Pro Hero?!" My parents pulled Eri away from me when visitation hours were done. She cried out my name, along with many others.

The days are drawing near a close. I am getting closer to going over yonder. Going over yonder to the great entity. Will I dream? Will I dream?

 _"Why are you so gloomy?"_

I turn out to my window to the source of the noise. I let out a slight yelp when seeing there was a woman sitting on my windowsill. She is like the essences of summer, a goddess of the sun into the moonlight. Her golden hair drapes down softly curling along the ends. It is like every time she appears, the day never ends and smiles never fade. She is like a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes. "Why are you so gloomy, Izuku?"

I am met with confusion. One, there is a beautiful strange woman sitting on my windowsill. Two, where did she come from? I am not a genius, but there isn't a balcony outside my window. I am on the fifteenth floor of the hospice ward at the hospital. She giggles while covering her mouth. "I can tell that you are in awe of my beauty. I get that a lot." She extends her hand. "My name is Yumi. Just Yumi. You don't have to introduce yourself for I already know who you are." She giggles following by a wink.

"Are you...are you an angel?"

"Do you want me to be an angel?" Her eyes lower, giving me a look when Tsuyu is set on slapping Minoru with her tongue.

"Seriously, who are you? I didn't see you coming to my room. You just pop out of nowhere."

She jumps from the windowsill. She dusts herself off. She is wearing a nurse's uniform. So, it is safe to assume she could be a nurse. No, no. What am I thinking?

"Let's just say I am much closer to heaven than you." She flicks my nose teasingly. "I am what you people call an alien. She bumps my shoulder teasingly, pressing her hand to her lips. "Just an old, crude word if you ask me."

"An alien...where?"

She peers closer, drawing her hot breath towards me. It tastes of lilac. "Far away."

"Okay."

"Nah, I am just kidding. I stay somewhere between Saturn and Uranus." She covers her nose. "Speaking of Uranus, did anyone fart in here?"

I let out a burst of small laughter. Earlier, I did, I admit to her. I couldn't help it. "Excuse me, Ms. Yumi," I say to her.

"Don't excuse me," she laughs. "I feel bad for those that lived with you." She takes a seat on my bed. She crosses her arms and folded her legs. "So, Izuku. Something tells me you have a problem."

I give her a strong look. Seriously? I wouldn't be hooked up to IVs because I wanted to start a trend. Do you think I am wearing this get-up for nothing? To be geeking or for drip? I'm dying, woman! "I am not going to say you are wrong. How do you know my name anyway?"

She lightly taps my forehead. "I am an alien, duh! I know all the things about you."

"Okay," I challenge her. "Name one of my favorite meals."

She snaps her fingers. "A trick question! Katsudon! But, honey buns and iced tea is your passion!"

Wise answer, but not good enough.

"Where do I live?"

"You attended school in Musutafu! You're from Shizuoka Prefecture!"

"Too easy, too easy. You might have read my charts."

"O ye little faith," she interjects. "Katsuki calls you Deku out of disrespect! Since childhood, he said that he will never be a hero. Himiko stole your lips while inserting a knife…"

"All right, all right. Wow, Yumi! You are definitely an alien."

She sticks out a tongue. "Who else could I be? Tiny Tim?!"

I am tickled. This girl is alright. The more I look at her, the more beautiful she looks. She actually looks close to my age. Her hair reminds me of swirls of buttermilk. Don't laugh, her hairstyle reminds of a certain character I had the misfortune to kiss. For some reason, I can see a bit of Yang from _RWBY,_ but I digress. It is good to laugh!

She scratches her nose. She notices I am staring at her. She places her hands on her hips.

"What? Don't believe I am an alien?!"

I am taken aback. "No, Yumi. it's just...it's just…"

She mocks me. "It's just...it's just...it's just." She comes closer and kisses me on my cheek. "Dummy dummy dum-dums. I like you! You are silly." She winks at me. "Want to see my true form."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are not the first human who asks this, you know. Since you are asking nicely and you are super duper cute." The latter she squeezes my cheeks. "I will show you. But first, you have to close your eyes."

I follow her instructions. She puts my hands on my eyes. "No peeking, I mean it," she says to me with a cutesy, but serious tone. I am a bit nervous. I want to know. Would she have reptilian-like skin? Would she have three eyes? A tentacle from those movies Minoru hides under the bed? Won't know until she tells me to open my eyes.

"One...two...three," she says. "Open your eyes."

I snapped open my eyes, taking away my hands. My eyes were welcomed to her raising her skirt, showing me her blue and white striped panties. She narrows her eyes teasingly. "I gotcha!"

I am flushed. This isn't exactly the first time I have seen another girl's undies. Just the first time up close. She sticks out her tongue, pointing and laughing at me. "Oh, my God! I can't believe you actually think I was going to show you my true form. You are millions of miles away from that, darling."

I snap my fingers. "What a gyp." I lie back down on the bed. I begin coughing heavily. I reach for my inhaler to calm the breathing. "Jesus, Yumi. You had me there for a second."

She slaps her thighs. "At least you can't say you saw a cute girl's undies before you died."

Playing coy, I turn away from her. "Meh! I've seen better on mannequins at the mall."

She puts her hands to her hips. "No, you haven't. I am twice as cuter and sweeter than those dolls!"

"I call it as I see it."

She blows a raspberry. "You're no fun."

I am a bit happy. The first in quite awhile. Happy, my God, I am happy. I turn over as she pouts her lips. Octopus lips, I call it. So cute on a girl. "So, Yumi, since you are an alien, why are you here to see me?"

She shakes her head as she thinks. She reaches into her pocket. I see sales receipts, a wallet. A Tampon? She retrieves a piece of paper and reads. "Tell dying cinnamon roll cutie that he gets a free wish." She snaps. "Oh! I have been sent by the Confederation of my planet to give you a wish."

"Confederation?" I read those kinds of things in magazines and comics. I didn't think there is actually a confederation.

"That's right," she winks. "I've been sent here because you have shown strong qualities of a decent human being." She murmurs. "Minus the part of saying other people having better undies than mine. _Mine's_ cuter and better! Wanna feel?!" She returns to her composure. "I mean, I am here to grant you a wish. Pick a wish, any wish, tell me what you want, Izuku?"

 _It was a terminal illness. An unknown ailment, a disease. New, foreign, even doctors didn't even know what to call it. It happened too fast. One moment, you are playing video games with your best friend, the next, he is screaming to my parents to call an ambulance. It was a terminal illness. The doctors couldn't call it cancer. Too fast, too rampant. Closing the books, alerting my grief-stricken parents that there was nothing more than they can do. Palliative care was the only option. They told them to prepare me for hospice._

"I want to live!" It is as if I sprout it out to her. I tell her why I want to live. How I want to see more things again. I want to become a Pro Hero! I want to spend time with my friends and family. With my best friend. Even just another year or two. I will take it. Just to let them know how meaningful they are to me. Just one more day.

I want...I want...I want to tell a certain someone how I feel about her.

Yumi's face stops smiling. She turns away from me. She places her hands on my lap. "I am sorry, Izuku!" She holds on to the hems of her skirt. "That is a wish I am unfortunately cannot grant."

"Cannot grant," I retort. "Didn't you say you can grant me any wish I want!?"

She turns her head to me in frustration. "Want do you me to say, man? I can grant you other things. Like a television to play video games. Eating ice cream without end. All the katsudon, honey buns, and iced tea. Things that seems fun for a kid. I..can't...can't do those kinds of things, Izuku. I am terribly sorry."

I fold my arms in disappointment. My stomach churns. My head starts to hurt. "If I don't get that wish, then I don't want anything else." I let out a sniffle. "Sorry to be mean. If I don't have the wish to live…" I stop. I am not going to sound defeated. I am stronger than that. I won't let this get to me. I face Yumi. I swallow my pride. "I...I...I just want my family to be happy after I am dead."

Yumi gives me a blank stare.

"I don't want them to have any tears at my funeral. Let them rejoice for the fact that I am no longer in pain. Let them be happy to move on and let me live on in their memories." I raise my voice. Tears are falling, but I am not angry. I am a bit happy if not more. "I won't go down without a fight. I won't let this hurt me. Yumi, I wish that my family and friends nothing but happiness after I am dead! That is my wish, Yumi! MY WISH!"

Yumi closes her eyes. She rubs her hands together. She is silent, murmuring some kind of chant. I sit there as she continues to make some kind of prayer. She claps her hands and turns to me. "It shall be done."

I cough heavily. I reach for my handkerchief. I don't even look because I know there is blood. Yumi reaches for a bottle of water. The cool water soothes my aching throat. She helps me with it. She can tell that I am getting sort of weak. "Thanks," I say to her as she retreats the bottle from me.

"You're a very honorable boy, Izuku," she tells me.

"Thank you." I have made my wish. So what now? Yumi returns to my bed. I give her a slight smile. "Well, it seems you have done your part. I guess you can go now, right?"

"I guess so," she says quietly. "However, I do have one more thing I would like to do before I go." She wraps her arms around me in an embracing position. She presses forward towards me and kisses me. I am motionless as my lips are enveloped around hers. The moistness of her lips and her scent overtakes me as I am caught in her rapture. Although the kiss lasts under a minute, it felt like an hour to me. After she kisses me, she turns her head blushing. She still holds on to my hand.

This touch. This feel. This taste. Tears drop to my eyes. I grab her hands, kissing it once more. "You don't have to pretend anymore, Yumi. You don't have to pretend anymore."

She lets out a small, incomprehensible sob. "I don't?"

I give her a hug. I can recognize that smell from anywhere. She holds me tightly, wanting more of my embrace. "When did you figured it out?"

I let out a smile, giving her another kiss to her moist, softened lips. "How can't I recognize my Ochako? Your scent, your humor. You have faked your accent very well. You've dyed your hair. Plus, your eyebrows g-g-gave..." I let out another cough. Blood was seeping out some more. "Glad that you were able to come out...and…" I cough a bit more. "...to see me."

"I don't want you to die, Izuku," she tells me, holding on to my arms.

"I don't want you to die either, baby," I say as I stick my tongue out. I stroke the fibers of her hair. Our eyes meet. I tell not to cry for me. I begin to cough more. My heart monitor is rising.

It is getting closer to my time.

"Izuku," she says in a worried tone.

"I'm okay." I lie to her. "Just do me a favor, Uravity and lie beside me." My cough gets rougher. "Just lie beside me. Lie with your Deku!"

She holds me tightly, positioning her body beside me. She kisses my hot forehead. She holds my palm, feeling the coolness, knowing that my life is getting closer and closer to the end.

"Don't leave me, Izuku," she begs to me. "Don't leave your woman behind."

I put my finger to her lips. It is my time to talk. "Make sure my family is happy. Make sure that you are happy." I am hearing gentle voices. My vision is getting blurry. "Don't forget my wish. Don't forget my wish. I will forever watch over your happiness."

She kisses my forehead. "Rest, my sweet Izuku, rest."

I don't hear her anymore. I see her blinding tears. I am not feeling any more pain. Actually, I am starting to feel better. I am flying, Ochako. I am ascending. I am flying, Ochako!

"Make sure you grant my wish, Ochako. I am leaving that all to you. I love you. I wish you a long and happy life!"

She kisses me on my last and final breath.

" _Izuku?!"_

" _Izuku?!"_

" _Don't die, Izuku! Don't die, baby!"_

" _Please, God! One more, one more! I love you, Izuku!"_

" _I love you, Izuku!"_

 _Make sure you grant my wish, Ochako. I am leaving that all to you. Make sure that my family remains happy. Until we meet again, I wish you a long and happy life!_

 _ **The End!**_


	42. Candy Candy (Part I) (Rumi)

_**The following story is a work of fiction. This is an OOC Rumi x OOC Izuku story. The characters portrayed in this story are out of character and will be presented as a modern AU. If sexual content, ageplay (Rumi is a young adult and Izuku is still in grade school), and issues relating to sexuality isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this story. This story is written by [girlfriendoftheauthor] and co-written by Big Diesel.**_

 _ **All characters in this story are at the age of consent.**_

 _ **Premise: Rumi (who prefers to be called Muriko) works at her grandmother's shop in her absence as she recovers from the hospital. Overcoming a recent break-up with her girlfriend, Ryuko, she plans to spend her summer wallowing in her own teenage misery. Until a certain emerald-haired teen enters the door.**_

Working at her grandmother's candy shop was not the ideal job she had envisioned for her summer. Two reasons why her planned vacations to Australia and New Zealand came to a screeching halt. One, she received a call from her parents that her grandmother became terminally ill and was unable to run the shop. It was because of her expertise in business since she is a sophomore majoring in finance, they need her to run the shop. Two, following her grandmother's illness, she alerted her girlfriend of her not attending Australia and New Zealand with her family. The response wasn't well-received. In result, her girlfriend ended it with her and invited another boy to attend instead. What made a final insult to her injury was through the boy, he and her now ex-girlfriend have been dating for a few weeks prior to the end of the school year.

With her vacation a bust and her break-up made her feel plenty of emotions for the young girl. At twenty years old, the petite white-haired woman didn't expect it to come like that. She concluded and wrote it off as a part of life, things go wrong. It can't be explained nor predicted.

She knew that business was going to be slow at the beginning of the summer. It was June and the children have yet to finish their Spring term. She was still learning to transition from being out at university in Okinawa and then returning to the main island, Honshu. She loved the university she attended. It gave her an opportunity to branch out and explore herself, in many ways than one. The school gave her liberation, libation, exploration, and identity. Personally, she thought she wasn't the prettiest horse in the stable, but her personality compensated it. Her highlights were her bust. She wasn't ashamed of her blessing and tried her hardest to keep modesty around the boys and girls who took glances from time to time. She was tan-skinned. Although natural, she enjoyed tanning with the friends she was able to have back there. She couldn't speak about it when returning back home. It was a wasteland of regrets, a place where she rather have it seen burn to the ground. She often prayed for some arson to occur in her town instead of the city like Tokyo or Yokohama.

She looked at her rainbow dyed streaks. She blew her bangs as she was clicking on her gallery to delete any photo that displayed her former girlfriend. A girlfriend that she had gone steady since the beginning of her sophomore year of college. Prior to then, her relationship with girls was based on experimentation. Still interested in dating boys, she began fancying women after meeting the girl at a Literature Club meet-and-greet. So, seeing her first girl crush to become diminishing from memory was unbearable. She fought the tears as she promptly deleted them.

After deleting over fifty photos, she decided to take a break. She saw the clock on the wall and was approaching three in the afternoon, she knew that students were steadily coming out of school and since the candy shop was walking distance, she knew a customer would come at some point.

She had only been at the shop for a couple of days. Despite her grandmother's illness, she constantly called around-the-clock to ensure that her business was going well. The girl always got the same monotonous tone from her grandmother.

 _Muriko, make sure that when you have a customer, approach them with a smile and greet them warmly. Always make sure that the customer feels welcomed and satisfied._

Muriko sighed through her nose with the confirmation of her grandmother's request. She cracked her knuckles after closing her steampunk magazine.

 _God, if she is so damned concern about running this shop, then she needs to take her ass off from the hospital and run this damn place._

She scoffed at the thought, knowing she was having ill thoughts. She wasn't an arrogant person. Admittedly, she was a bit selfish and in a way, a bitch. But, she knew it was insecurity she covered to protect herself. Within, she could be quite vulnerable. And the two occasions she had felt such vulnerability, the breakup of her boyfriend, which was a high school sweetheart, and her girlfriend from college. Sometimes, she often realized why her family and acquaintances called her an onion.

Muriko thought she would have time for a smoke break before she heard the bell rang from the door. A customer was in the building. She took sharp breaths. She displayed her infamous fake smile, displaying her shining porcelain teeth and made her way to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to our store. I hope you find this place _sweet_ ," she said to the customer with a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks," responded the customer who happened to be a boy. The emerald-haired boy displayed a handsome smile, a smile that was welcoming and didn't display any fear. Muriko blushed and envied about his demeanor. He glanced over her nametag. "Muriko? I like that name."

"Thanks," answered Muriko. She wasn't quite fond of the name. But, it beats being called Rumi any day.

"You are new, aren't you," asked the emerald-haired teen as he scanned the counter. "Normally, Auntie is in here, but I don't see her. Is everything alright with her?"

Muriko shrugged her shoulders. She decided to get a little macabre with the boy. "Yeah, she died." She strained her voice to become dry. "Too bad. Got tired of serving children and decided to end it all in sweet, sweet glory. The coroner said she died a sickly sweet death."

The emerald-haired boy appeared grimaced, in fact, shocked. That was what Muriko expected. Going back to her personality, she wasn't arrogant, but she could be quite a bitch and selfish and also dark. She covered her lips with her hands, which displayed her Panty and Stocking themed fingernails. She gave a slight chuckle before giving her usual demeanor. "I am joking, kid. Grandma is sick and I am running the shop until she feels better." She extends her hands. "I am sorry for earlier. I am Muriko. But you saw that from my nametag. What is your name?"

The emerald-haired boy was a bit hesitant. He had his hand in his red shirt before making the decision to return her handshake. "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya" He gave it a firm grip and made eye contact before returning his hand into his pocket.

"Izuku Midoriya," she retorted. "So are such a _green_ kid?"

"I try to."

She chuckled again before making her way to the register. "It is a little humor. I was thinking about Prime Minister Abe and honest...you know, never mind." She cracked her knuckles. "What brings you here today?"

"I was trying to buy something, but you know never mind," answered Izuku calmly and faintly.

Muriko saw him looking away from her. His face was looking at the exit. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but something about the boy aroused her curiosity. She had no better plans, so she decided to pique with his brain.

"What is it? You can tell me. I won't bite." She raised her eyebrows. O _h my God, where is this coming from? Why in the hell am I trying to be motherly? If the kid wants to fuck off, then fuck off!_

"The thing is is that I don't have much spending money," replied Izuku with a sigh.

 _Then, why come to a store knowing you don't have much cash. But, I can't say that to him._

"Really," asked Muriko while putting her finger to her lip. "How much do you have on you?"

Izuku turned and faced Muriko. Muriko blushed as she saw how beet red was Izuku She watched him rummaged through his pocket before retrieving whatever money he had. With his hand, he scanned over the change after removing the dust bunnies. "I have close to 87 yen."

 _87 yen? Why in the hell do you want me to do with that? Damn, children these days. Did his parents teach about the cost of the economy in our times? Did he come in here with the premise of my feeling sorry for him? Is this what my grandmother does to poor kids who are strapped for cash? Once again, I can't say all of that to him. He is young and I am sure as hell not want to hear a response from his parents._

Muriko swallowed the emotions she wanted to display but concluded that her girlfriend's breakup and cheating and the illness of her grandmother contributed to her stress. She sighed and scratched the back of her head before returning her sights on Izuku.

"If you want, I have no problem if you want to get an item." She reached out her hand and notion to Izuku to get what he had to her.

"Really," exclaimed Izuku as his eyes were widened by the acceptance of Muriko's request. He gave her the funds and turned to the aisle where they had his Jolly Ranchers. Before he could grab a handful, he stopped and returned to the counter.

"What's the matter? Changed your mind," questioned Muriko with genuine curiosity.

"I shouldn't do this," answered Izuku. "This isn't right. I should have known better to come here knowing I was broke. Plus, I shouldn't take anything from a stranger in the first place. A creed from my parents." He gave her a smile. "Listen, keep the money. Let it be a tip for the store and for Auntie. Thank you anyway. I think I should go."

At this point, Muriko couldn't help but feel sorry for Izuku. _Should I really give a damn? Why is he giving me the feels? Is this a ploy, boy? Do you do this to all of the girls you come across? That smile! That damn, lovely smile. Damn you! Damn you!_

Muriko extended her hands the moment Izuku had his hand on the door. "Wait!"

Izuku turned to her direction.

 _What am I doing? What am I hoping for? What do I want of him?_

"Listen, I can tell you are a sweet child. No pun intended," said Muriko. She waved her finger to him to return to the counter. "How about we make an arrangement of some sort."

"An arrangement?"

Muriko shook her head. "Yes, sir! You seem like a kid who is an honest lad. I think we can make it work. Look, I want you to have this candy. And I am no stranger. We have shaken hands. That should be some form of affirming a relationship."

He put his finger to his lip. "In some way, that can be true."

Muriko smiled. "Good." She pointed to the Jolly Ranchers. "We will trade for the candy. In exchange, let's keep this to ourselves." She gave an awkward smile. "I don't need any other neighborhood hoodlums to think I am this generous. I am not my grandmother. Capiche?"

He shook his head in agreement with Muriko's orders.

"Alright then, a pound of Jolly Ranchers are going to cost you 300 yen. You are going to need 213 yen," she said to him. "Let me think on what you could trade for me."

 _Okay, this shouldn't be difficult. You are in Finance, damn it. What can Izuku give me in exchange?_ She was scanning through her thoughts until she felt a notification from Facebook. She reached for her phone and saw her ex-girlfriend having fun with her new flame on the beach. Seeing her with somebody else made her fist clenched. She tucked in her lips and wanted to hit something, but she saw Izuku. _Ok, I need something to relieve myself. That fucking bitch and her punk of a boyfriend want to ruin me and my summer?! Now, I need something to relieve this stress. Even if it means something drastic._ She looked at Izuku and observed him for a few moments. She withdrew a slight smile. She had made her decision.

"For the remaining money for the pound of Jolly Ranchers, can you show me your stomach," she said.

"My stomach," retorted Izuku with a surprised tone.

Muriko shook her head in confirmation. "Yes, Izuku, your stomach. Look, don't think anything harsh. I am just seeing if you really want the candy. If not, I can completely understand." She took enough psychology classes to know this. _Make him think that he is responsible for the decision. That way, if he does it, it is based on his own volition. I am at the booth, he is just paying a toll._

Izuku was hesitant, but without a second thought, he pulled up his shirt, exposing his stomach. Muriko smiled but didn't display it in front of Izuku. I want to see more.

"You actually have done it. Can you raise it a bit more, like you were seeing a doctor," she asked calmly. "If not, I understand."

He shook his head in disagreement. "I don't mind." He sighed quietly as he exposed his chest in front of Muriko. Muriko's stomach churned at the sight of his body. _He takes care of himself. Not bad for a lad of his caliber._

"Not going to lie, kid. I am amazed," replied Muriko. "I didn't think you had the guts to do it."

"It is just I wanted that special kind of Jolly Ranchers."

"What about them that makes them special?"

Izuku blushed. He returned to be quiet while he kept his shirt in the position.

"You can put it down," said Muriko. Muriko walked from around the counter and helped Izuku poured the candy into the bag. She put the money in the register and gave him the bag of candy along with the receipt.

"So, for showing your stomach and 87 yen, here is your candy," she said.

"Thanks," answered Izuku shyly. He bowed and made his way toward the exit. Before he left, Muriko stopped him.

"Feel free to come back and see me."

He didn't say a word. He gave her a final stare before walking out of the store. Muriko dropped to the floor the moment he left.

 _Oh, my God. Oh, my God. What in the hell did I just do? I just told a teenager to show his chest to me. What the fuck, Muriko? What made you think like that? Why did you do that?_

Before she collected her thoughts, she heard the door opened. She got up and saw that it was Izuku.

"Hey, did you forget something?"

"I was wondering what I can trade for another pound of Jolly Ranchers?"

* * *

Muriko put herself in the position of being awestruck from the moment she saw the expression of Izuku's continuity with the trade. Honestly, she did it out of pure frustration of her cheating girlfriend. She wanted something of control; something to give her a sense of feeling. Breaking up from her girlfriend left her heartbroken and stricken with grief. The petite white-haired woman spent many nights under her blanket in her bedroom. She cried to the point where her pillow was soaked like a sponge. If crying didn't suffice, she took it out on any item at arm's reach. A lot of things were in need of repair for the troubled teen.

According to her mother, after giving her the talk, was that she needed to understand that love and life aren't always going to play by the rules. Muriko thought that ploy was fortunate because her parents didn't care for their daughter dating someone of the same sex. Deeply rooted in religion, they found the act as forbidden, but concluded that she was exploring herself. She was feeling "funny," a more suitable word her parents made. Regardless of the matter, Muriko returned to her room and take it out on items from breaking trophies to punching holes in the walls. Her parents hoped that Muriko's working in her grandmother's candy shop could numb the pain or distract her from it.

Muriko returned to reality as she saw Izuku staring into her emerald eyes for the request of making another trade. She gripped her t-shirt before walking to the shop door. On a piece of paper, she wrote that the store was closed for a few hours and would return open later. She pulled down the blinds and locked the door. She took a couple of deep breaths before making herself the decision to follow what Izuku wanted.

 _Why am I doing this? What am I planning to accomplish out of this? Is this payback? Taking it out on a kid?_

Against the advice of her thoughts, she let out a smile and took Izuku by the hand. She rubbed it affectionately, touching every digit of his hands. She felt him shiver, which she didn't mind. In her mind, this was the distraction to take her mind away from her ex-girlfriend.

In the back of the candy store was an office. It was a simple run-of-the-mill office that was located off the grid. Anybody who didn't pay attention would have easily passed it. Inside were a small desk and retro laptop circa the early 2000s. The bulletin board displayed the sales of the month. It had a list of contacts for other companies. It had a wooden chair at the front and had the cushioned seat from behind the desk. Muriko hardly used the office until it was closing time to collect the money and write receipts before taking it to the bank. She now was going to use the office to have a brief transaction of her own with Izuku. She closed the door and instruct him to have a seat.

She went from around the desk and took a seat herself. She put her feet on the desk and crossed it. From Izuku's angle, he could see her black-and-white striped stockings that remind him of a popular cartoon of the early '90s. The smell of butterscotch pudding emitted into the air. He saw that Muriko sprayed the air freshener as she put it down. She looked to air before returning her eyes on Izuku.

"The first thing I want you to do is to take off your clothes." She was very firm in her voice. It was sharp, like a hot knife on butter. It was absolute and didn't go any further. After a few moments of awkwardness, she responded. "Well, do you want the candy or not?"

He shook his head. "I do. It is just. I have never. I have never."

"Never what, kid," she questioned while raising her eyebrows.

"I have never disrobed in front of a girl before," he said without looking at her in the eye.

"Is that all, kid," she replied. "It is like being in gym class. And I am like your sensei." She pressed her nails on the desk. "And this sensei wants you to disrobe. So, off with your clothes!"

Izuku was hesitant but obeyed her orders. He first took off his shirt, followed by his pants. He was blushing red like a tomato when he was just in his briefs. She observed and gave the hand motion that he wasn't finished. "When I mean your clothes, I mean all of it."

He was deeply flushed. He closed his eyes as he slowly took off his brief. The cool air of the office didn't help his embarrassment. He felt exposed as he covered his penis, shielding it from the cold and shielding from Muriko.

She crackled. "C'mon, kid. A trade means to display all transaction before giving your dues. It means showing all. Understand?" She leaned forward. "Unless you want some help?"

 _Not that I don't mind_ , she thought to herself. Seeing Izuku in his glory made her blush herself, but she grateful of having a poker face. Detailing his body was causing her to get a little arouse herself. She felt the moistness coming from her groin along with the tightness. In a way, she was gaining interest.

"Ok, miss," replied Izuku as he was shaking and trembling as he exposed himself to Muriko. Muriko admitted that Izuku wasn't the biggest she had seen, but his girth wasn't bad. She knew with the right girl, he could make a girl want more. However, she wasn't going to admit that or encourage him. She wanted control.

"Not bad, seen better," she said nonchalantly. "You are a thousand miles if you can any girl want that. I couldn't imagine the girls who have gone off with that."

"I haven't," he said quietly.

"What did you say," she questioned.

He looked away, but Muriko walked to him and put her hand on his chin. She had direct eye contact with him. "Repeat what you had said."

"I have never been with a girl before."

She burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You are such a child. You are telling me at your age, no girl has shagged you with that. The next thing you are going to tell me you haven't masturbated."

He shied away like a turtle hiding in its shell. Muriko once more forced his chin into her direction. "Really? Rubbing it out? Choking the chicken? Going number three?" She released his chin from her grip and turned around.

 _I am going to be his first. In a way, this kind of exciting. I am going to responsible for popping his top?_

She maintained her composure, not exposing her excitement on the matter. She coughed before turning back to Izuku. "Ok, kid. This is what we are going to do." She sat on the foot of the desk. "I can't make a trade if you haven't used the product." She sighed. "So, I guess it is up to me to test the product to see how it works."

"It isn't going to cost me?"

"You are still going to pay for it, kid. Look at it as equity or some sort."

Muriko moved Izuku's hand to see his penis. Muriko looked closer as she was familiar with being around the area. This wasn't her first rodeo. Many boys she had dated or had relations in high school credited her for being good at oral sex. She practiced with tools such as fruits, vegetables, and toys to get a good performance. She often practiced it with her cousin as a teaser. Of course, she kept it a secret and bribed him with video games and pocket money. She pressed over it, recognizing the sweat. She could tell from its scent that Izuku was nervous.

Meanwhile, Izuku has never had a girl this close to his penis before. Once, he let Ochako look at his penis. She stared before blushing away from it; especially when he became aroused of seeing her. He watched Muriko breathe over it before making a touch on the tip, which automatically aroused him.

"It doesn't take much for you to get hard, kid," she said before putting her hands on the shaft. She felt his trembling, but it didn't deter her to continue. "Stand still, kid. I am going to show you how it feels to get your dick wet." She looked at him. "Right now, I think you can't handle getting your dick sucked by me, but a handjob would suffice. Once we have that, the trade is complete. Sound good?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Easy kid, I am still a teen like you. Call me Muriko."

"Yes, ma-, I mean Muriko."

Muriko placed her hand around the shaft and began rubbing it. She was rough, wanting to ensure that he was good affection from the region. She watched as he continued shaking, looking away from the scene. She pressed her other hand on his stomach, rubbing it with soft force.

"Relax, I want to make you feel good," she told Izuku. "This is no way of wanting to hurt you."

"I know, but this feels funny."

"It is your first. But trust me, it feels good. You will enjoy it. Promise."

Izuku trusted her advice and closed his eyes. Muriko took advantage and put her tongue around his stomach. He let out a moan instantly, enticing her to continue. She caressed her tongue around his bellybutton before kissing it. She thrust her tongue there while gripping his dick. She kissed his stomach a few times with light pecks. She dwindled her hand to his nipple where she rubbed and pinched it. He covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

"It's okay to moan," cried Muriko. "That is a sure sign that you are feeling good. No one should have to hold back."

"Muriko I feel like I am drifting."

"Drift away, kid. I am here to guide you. The good waves are coming soon."

Muriko was feeling aroused. Her nipples protruded from her shirt. Her labia was exposed and fluids were seeping, but she ignored her own feelings. A flaw she admitted. She never cared about the quality of herself when seeking pleasure. It was her partners where she cared the most. Also, it was very hard for her to achieve an orgasm. She has yet to meet a person who could live by her standards. She continued kissing his stomach before returning back to his dick.

Precum was leaking from his dick, which helped Muriko with lubrication. She was gaining strength, knowing he was closing to coming.

"Does it feel good, kid," she asked while smiling. "Does _onee-chan_ making you feel good?"

"Yes, onee-chan."

"I think I like that better. For now on, call me your onee-chan. Okay?"

He shook his head while moaning. She continued getting faster as she knew he was closing.

"I am feeling strange. I feel like peeing."

"There you go, kid. You are getting there. Come for me. Come for me. Let it out. Let it out for your onee-chan."

Izuku gripped his teeth. He let out a loud cry before releasing his fluids to Muriko. She was welcomed with semen in front of her. It landed on her nose and her mouth. Some of it landed on her shirt. He strained before dropping it to the ground.

Muriko stood in shock, but shouldn't have been surprised at the result. She watched Izuku pant and blushed at the sight he gave Muriko.

"I am sorry," he cried. "I did that?" He scanned around the room. "Let me get a tissue."

Muriko waved her hand. She pulled the semen from her nose and her mouth. She rubbed the texture on her fingers before placing them in her mouth. Izuku watched as she cleaned her fingers of his milk. She wiped her hands on her shirt and stood up.

"Transaction completed."

* * *

A few minutes later, Muriko and Izuku returned to the front of the store. She went to the Jolly Ranchers and poured a pound into a bag. She gave it to Izuku and he bowed to her in thanks. She returned to opening the blinds and unlocking the door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was close to six in the evening, closing time.

"Thank you for the candy, Muriko," said Izuku while putting the candy into his backpack.

"Don't mention it, kid," answered Muriko while returning to the register.

"Muriko?"

"Yeah?"

"When you made me put stuff out, did it suppose to feel good?"

"I don't know. I am not a boy."

"Did it taste good? My stuff?"

 _God, you are young. Asking me too many questions._ "It isn't bad. Just very salty."

He blushed. "Okay. Well, thanks a lot. I promised this time to have money to pay for next time."

"Sure, sure. Now go home, kid. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

Izuku waved bye to Muriko before departing for home. She locked the door behind him and closed the blinds. She sat on the floor and covered her face. She was still bewildered on what she did.

 _Holy shit! What in the hell did I do? I hope he doesn't tell his parents. I should have told him to keep it to himself._

She looked down and saw some semen residue on her shirt. With her finger, she scooped the semen and placed it in her mouth. Honestly, she didn't know that a person's first time tasted differently than anyone else. She swallowed it before getting it to collect the proceeds for the day.

As she went to the office, she turned on the laptop and went on her Facebook page. She decided to type "Izuku Midoriya" into the search. She was fortunate to find him quickly. She closed her eyes for a moment to picture the look on his face. She watched as she was taking away his innocence. She was seeing a boy that she could control. She was beginning to enjoy this arrangement. She couldn't get enough.

She wanted more.

 _Hey kid, this is Muriko from the candy shop. I have an arrangement I would like to discuss with you. If you can, meet me after closing time at the candy shop. Find a way to make an excuse so your parents won't find out._

 _Muriko_

 _P.S.: Delete this message after reading this._

She turned off her Facebook and turned to the bulletin board. She closed her eyes again and began rubbing her erect nipples. She let out a soft moan from her touch. She used her other hand to slid to her groin. She began feeling something she hadn't felt in quite awhile. She was unsure if she would have achieved an orgasm, but she knew she had a purpose this summer.

She wanted more.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	43. Molly High (Part III) (Momo and Ochako)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, another chapter of 'Molly High.' In this chapter, Izuku tries to overcome his sickness in the nurse's office. As he rests, he ponders on the weekend with his girlfriends. What kind of lucid dreams is the cinnamon roll having? Read and find out! Warning: there is a scene in which analingus is involved (wasn't my idea but my girl's). Just wanted to warn you as you read. OOC Momo x OOC Izuku x OOC Ochako!_**

Recovery Girl told Izuku to take a deep breath as she placed the stethoscope onto his bare chest. She carefully listened to his heartbeat, which was a bit faster than usual. He felt the icy cold instrument trailed to the other side to his chest. She instructed him to take another deep breath as she carefully listened to his body.

"Ok, Midoriya. You can pull down your shirt," instructed Recovery Girl as she wrote some notes into her notebook. She furrowed her eyebrows at the notebook as she went to the sink and wash her hands. Meanwhile, Izuku's face was red as a tomato, kicking his legs forward on the hospital bed as he waited on the nurse.

During class, he was feeling a bit under the weather. Admittedly, he didn't get much sleep over the weekend. Momo invited him and Ochako to spend the weekend with her mother at their private cabin at a nearby hot spring. And it was safe to say that they had more of cabin fever as Momo's mother perused the shrines and nearby shopping malls.

"It seems, Midoriya, that you have a mild fever," answered the nurse adamantly as she placed her body to the sink. "Or maybe a slight cold. Been exposed to anything wet and didn't dry off, hmm?"

Izuku didn't immediately answer. The weekend was spent in the cabin's private onsen where the trio was consumed in their lovemaking. Izuku couldn't remember the duration of their sex. By the time they were finished, it was time to head back in town.

"Playing in the rain," he answered in a high pitch voice.

She nodded her head. "Rain, uh? Didn't your mother always tell you to dry off, my dear Spring chicken?"

"I wasn't being responsible, I guess," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

Recovery Girl tilted her head as she walked to the curtains and pulled them to block them off. "I suggest taking the rest of the day off here and rest." She winked. "No need to spreading germs and catching cooties. Or hickies!"

His instant turning red made the old nurse tickled. She covered her mouth to not expose her laughter. "Sorry, Midoriya, couldn't resist." She winked again. "I saw a love bite at your collarbone as I was examining you." She produced a smug grin. "As I mentioned, being exposed to anything _wet_?"

Blood began leaking from his nose. Recovery Girl continued being tickled by the green-haired child's fickleness and naivety.

She used a tissue to wipe his nose. "Oh, child! I have seen many of you grow up with the same old song. You aren't the first and the last, whippersnapper!"

He nodded as she instructed him to blow to collect the rest of the blood. She gave another dab to his nose before walking away. "Quite the ladies' men."

"Far from it, Shuzenji-sensei!"

"Why doubt yourself? I see the looks of a certain group of ladies eyeing for your affection." She reached into the closet and removed her apron. She pulled out a blanket and a pillow. Izuku stuck out his hands as he gathered the items.

"I am going to take a smoke break, dear," she informed him as she crossed the curtain. "I will leave some bottled water for you if you are thirsty." He heard her walk away before gathering the blanket and lying on the bed.

"By the way, Midoriya," she said from afar. "If the spring chicken happens to drip into some paint, I have something to _shield_ you. Peaceful rest!" The latter was in a sing-song as she closed the door. No longer wanting to be further embarrassed, he turned over and tucked himself in like a cocoon. The green-haired child found it amazing on how easily he could read by the nurse, spot on the events that happened that weekend.

 _ **Earlier that weekend….**_

The steam room gave an impression of an onsen/bathing area. The tiled images of nature covered the walls. The steam room had a wet bar where it featured a shower room and a pool that resembled an onsen. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options one can choose to regulate water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. Izuku sat in the refreshing tub and welcomed the pebbles of warm water caressing his skin. Water always made him feel peaceful. Using a cleansing technique taught by one of his aunts, he asked the water to dissolve all thoughts and emotions tied to anything. He envisioned the water extinguishing the emotions and dissolving them.

Although it was Momo's mother's part private business trip, part mother-daughter time with Momo, Momo had decided to invite her lovers, Izuku and Ochako as well. Either of them hasn't gone anywhere together, in the sense of a vacation, and she looked at it as an advantage to have as a honeymoon of sorts.

He was thankful to Momo and her mother to pick this option of their weekend away from the city. With the week he had (dealing with Katsuki and Shouto and Tenya defending him, constant exams, high school life, and the like), rest and relaxation were needed. He allowed the mineral water to take him away.

'Oh, God. This is so delightful. Isn't it, babe?'

Sitting beside him was Ochako. She, too, was relaxing quietly and peacefully as she allowed the water to take her away as well. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure. So much so that it didn't matter that she was nestling her chin on his shoulder. It didn't matter that she was kissing him. He made slight moans as he felt the tingling sensation from his groin.

Ochako interrupted his moans with a kiss. The sensation passed as they enveloped their tongues to one another, tasting each other's emotions in the process. She concluded by biting his lips. She licked her lips.

'You are becoming a better kisser,' she purred to him as she stretched her arms. 'This is definitely what the doctor ordered."

Izuku shook his head gently. "Can't say I don't agree. Momo actually picked a decent place for once." He wasn't being mean about his girlfriend's taste in venues. Although he enjoyed going to the opera, art galleries, and museums, he felt that it wasn't his scene. He felt that couldn't fit in with the snobs of the higher class. Ochako didn't object as she tended to keep her opinions to herself. The brunette enjoyed the different aspects of one's personal interests.

Ochako flicked the water with her fingers. "This mineral water definitely soothes your worries."

'I know, right,' said Izuku in agreement. 'I hope Mom is fine in my absence. Dad is still out of town and I don't want her to become lonely.'

Ochako grabbed his chin and pecked it gently. 'Relax, sweetness! Don't worry about your mother. She will be in good hands.' She removed her towel, exposing her supple breasts. 'What about my needs.'

' _Or mine?'_

The splashing of the water interrupted the couple. Momo sprouted water from her mouth as she appeared. "You must've forgotten about me," she pouted. "And to think I was giving you guys pleasure."

Ochako was tickled, allowing Momo in the middle of the two. "Sorry, Momo. Were you able to find anything."

She nodded. "A pearl _and_ a shellless oyster."

Izuku flicked Momo's nose. 'Jesus, you can be nasty.' He grabbed her chin to kiss her on her lips. "And I wouldn't trade you for the world.'

Ochako grabbed Momo and enveloped her lips with hers. 'Or my world as well.'

Momo began moaning as Ochako caressed her breast, flicking her nipples. Izuku had the privilege of trailing his tongue from her neck to her ear, nibbling it in the process.

'My babies,' cried Momo, groaning in the pleasure of her lovers. 'Do you know what you do to me, my lovely children?'

'Give us a few minutes of your time, Mama,' Izuku smirked.

'And we can show you how your lovely daughter and dashing son do things,' uttered Ochako.

Momo sat up on the wet bar. Izuku used his hands to spread Momo's legs. Her hidden valley was throbbing profusely, seeking someone to tame it. Izuku used his fingers to spread her pussy lips. She hissed in the pleasure as he tapped her clit. His mouth watered, hungry to partake her pussy.

'I feel a bit _dirty_. I need something to _disinfect_ and _cleanse_ me,' demanded Momo as she used her fingers to drift through his wet hair.

'I will clean you out,' answered Izuku, hypnotized as he pulled himself into her pussy. He ingested her labia into his mouth, gently gnawing on it like bubblegum.

'Oh, Deku,' she hissed. The vice president rubbed her nipple, pinching it as if it was a pimple ready for pulsation. Meanwhile, as Izuku partook on Momo, Ochako decided to do a little venturing of her own. She positioned her body around Izuku's back, using her tongue to trial from his spine to his ass. She gripped his ass tenderly. Momo stared at Ochako gingerly, blowing kisses at each other before she used her mouth to spread Izuku's ass.

Izuku's eyes widened when feeling his beloved's wettest muscle exploring a rarely used cavern.

Momo kept her grip. 'Don't fight it, baby. You are filling me up.' She moaned, hissing at Ochako. 'Eat him out. Give him the feeling of the fairer sex.'

Ochako didn't respond, still partaking into Izuku's ass.

'There you go, sweetness. Eat his asspussy,' barked Momo alluringly.

Ochako broke away to inhale the musk of Izuku's manhood. She stuck out her tongue as she reinserted inside of his tight ass. Bitter and sweet were the combinations as she eating out Izuku's ass. Izuku shook his ass delightfully as she continued to partake. She felt his folds enclosing his tongue, still reminding her of a salty and tangy fruit. She buried her body into the folds of his ass, taking advantage of his dick.

' _His dick is profusing greatly. He is definitely hot to trot,'_ thought Ochako as she thrust her tongue deeper into his ass. ' _Make him want us, Moes! Let him beg for us!'_

'Hmm, Ochako,' cried Izuku in between breaths.

'Less talk, more finding my pearl,' commanded Momo as she forced Izuku's head back into her cavern.

'There you go, baby," cried Momo. She looked at Ochako. 'Stick it in him like you mean it. Let him know who he belongs to!'

'You are good at this, baby pop! My dear sweet boy' She hissed alluringly to Izuku. Make me cum, baby. Make Mama cum!'

Ochako continued stroking his dick feverishly while using her free hand to fondle his balls. She felt the heaviness of his balls. She was eagerly excited for the amount of milk he can release. Anticipating it, she thrust her tongue deeper. In her mind, it was his _endurance_ switch.

'I am coming,' Momo screamed as she gripped Izuku's head further between her legs. She wrapped her legs tightly around Izuku's back as it played an active role as they performed their final act. 'I am coming, my Icchan,' she screamed, 'I am coming.' She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto his face. Izuku ingested as much as he could swallow.

Izuku felt his own climax as his seed was spraying into the water. Pleasure spilled throughout Ochako's body as she continued to jerk his dick until all of his seed would come out.

It was over. Their pleasure ebbed and he dropped in the tub in exhaustion. Ochako used her body to grab him for support. She placed him on her lap. 'There! You are within my reach! You did good, baby!' She patted him on his head. 'Good boy!'

'Good boy indeed!' Momo began snickering when she was pointing at his face. 'Look at yourself, Izuku,' she said while covering her mouth. 'Ochako, see the look on his face.'

She turned to see Izuku was covered in Momo's juices. She began laughing. 'Jesus, Deku! You look like a glazed donut!'

He turned red from the embarrassment.

'Mmm,' said Momo as she rubbed her belly. 'I can go for a glazed donut.' She reached over to face Izuku. She took him by his chin and licked his cheek. 'But this donut can do for now.' She turned to Ochako, taking her hand. 'Would you like to have a taste?'

Ochako used his other cheek to lick him. Ochako inhaled Momo's juices as she licked him.

'Yummy,' replied Ochako happily. She grabbed Momo's chin. Izuku watched as the girls kiss.

When they kissed, Izuku's brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. He was becoming excited.

'Aww, we didn't forget about you, cutie,' said Momo as she pulled Izuku into her lips. The taste of her lips began hypnotizing the emerald-haired teen.

Ochako pulled Izuku away, breaking the kiss. 'And me,' said Ochako. As their lips crushed together, he felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way her lips connected with his. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than he could have imagined and he opened his mouth with a low moan.

Momo pulled him away from Ochako. She held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. She leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of his neck. His body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook his body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him once more.

'You are right, Ochako! He is becoming a better kisser,' said Momo.

Ochako pointed at herself in accomplishment. 'Learned from the best! He _is_ mine, you know,' exclaimed Ochako teasingly.

'Hey,' interjected Momo. 'Izuku _is_ mine, too. Matter of factly, _ours!_ '

'Ladies, calm down,' said Izuku while sighing heavily. 'I love you all.' He kissed both of them on their cheek. 'You are my loves. Momo, Ochako. You all are my everything. I love you. There is no deciding on anything. We are all equal here.'

'You right, Izuku,' said Momo.

'That's why you only belong to us,' said Ochako.

As the trio embraced, the sound of the door was unlocking.

 _'Sweetheart, Ochako, Icchan! Mom's back from shopping!'_

Izuku was the first to leave. He was fortunate that his swim trunks were hanging from the towel rack. If Momo's mother were to discover him first, it would look like was washing his face or brushing his teeth.

The rest of the weekend, the trio explored the local culture of the village. Unfortunately, they weren't able to consummate further as Momo's mother was watching them for the rest of the weekend. Nevertheless, it was their best trip the trio had.

An eventful weekend the trio had. With many more to come.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

" _Oh, poor Izuku! He has been overcome with the consumption!"_

" _Aren't you an actress! Probably a cold from not fully drying off from the tub!"_

" _We should give him some TLC!"_

" _Yeah, some crazy, sexy love!"_

" _I was thinking...well, never mind. Let's do that!"_

Izuku snapped open his eyes when seeing a woman in a nurse outfit unbuckling his pants.

"Yeep," cried Izuku before feeling the palm of a hand. He turned to see it was Ochako. His eyes widened when seeing her in a nurse outfit. It was tight and hugged in all of the right places. He can even see her white panties.

"Shh, Izuku," said Ochako teasingly. "Nurse Uraraka and Nurse Yaoyorozu are here to heal your sickness!"

He saw Momo pulling out his dick from his boxers. She hummed briefly before turning to Izuku. Izuku blushed as he can see her breasts.

"It seems there is some sinus trouble in his penile cavity," said Momo alluringly as she rubbed the base of his shaft. "Nurse Uraraka, please be sure he doesn't get any distractions from the others as we perform the treatment."

"Ai Yi, Head Nurse," replied Ochako excitedly as she went to lock the nurse's office.

Momo blew onto Izuku's dick. "It seems you might have clogging. We must do treatment to your penis to drain out the sickness."

Before Izuku could speak, Momo put her hand to his mouth, enticing silence. "We miss you and we are going to make you feel good!" She pecked him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Doors are locked, Head Nurse," confirmed Ochako as she gave a salute.

"Alright, then," said Momo. "Nurse Uraraka, discard any clothes so his pores can open." She licked her lips. "Meanwhile, I will begin treatment to drain the sickness."

Izuku tried to speak but was covered by Ochako's lips.

 _Ok, ladies, I get the hint. I give! Do what you want with me!_

Meanwhile, Recovery Girl was sitting in the pavilion of the campus. She hummed gently as she pulled out a picture. A distant past with another black-haired woman and brunet man.

"Feels like yesterday, doesn't it," she said to herself as she looked to the sky. "Young love."

 _ **To be continued….**_

While Momo, Ochako, and Izuku were getting acquainted with one another, a certain mother was watching in the corner. In her hands, she held Izuku's boxers. His scent triggered her desire. She felt a tightness coming from her panties. Knowing she was becoming wet, she gently placed her hands over pants where her sex was located. She reached into her skirt and went into her hidden valley she called a vagina. The fluid she felt with her hand confirmed her arousal.

She should have let done this, but she couldn't. She had suspected her daughter's reasoning for bringing her friends. Nevertheless, she was appreciative as she enjoyed his company.

She continued tilling her hidden valley. Her face submerged on his boxers as her cries turned into panting and moaning. She continued to play with her pussy. Her nipples were becoming hard that she could feel them from her shirt. The friction that rubbed against her nipples only intensified the pleasure.

 _Oh, my God, this is deliciously yummy! Oh, my sweet kids! Oh, my sweet Izuku! I want to play as well. Please, girls, let me borrow Izuku. I want and crave a man so bad._

"Izuku, Izuku! I love you," she said to herself as her pants became louder as she stirred her fingers deeper into her pussy. Her juices flowed from her panties and through her skirt. A puddle was absorbed through her dress. "I want a dick! Not just any dick! I want your dick, Icchan!"

 _I want your cock!_

 _ **To be continued….for real this time! As for Momo's mother, this is a story for another time!**_


	44. Molly Moshpit (Part I) (Momo and Ochako)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, a special series of 'Molly High' called 'Molly Moshpit.' In this chapter, it is Ochako's birthday and Momo has the ultimate present to give to her. What is that present? Later, Izuku comes across unexpected news. Warning - the story contains strong sexual content in which sex toys, handjobs, blowjobs, cunnilingus, and group sex is involved. DIscretion is advised. Enjoy!**_

It was a Saturday afternoon at the UA High School gym where there was a girl's basketball competition taking place. The gym was filled to capacity as UA High was in the playoffs with their rival school, Beacon Academy.

"Go team! Score us a point!" The sound of the cheerleaders made their presence known. Front and center at the bleacher as they shook their pom-poms and showing their coreography in their skirts.

"Let's go! Let's go! Score us a point," the cheerleaders said once more in unison. Their eyes were on UA High's star player, Itsuka Kendou. She was playing defense, assisting her teammates as they were neck-and-neck with their Beacon rivals. It was fourth quarter, two minutes left in the game. All they needed was an rebound and their chance to head to championships was plausible.

Head cheerleader Momo excitedly wowed the crowd. Shaking her pom-poms and yelling onto the crowd. Her voice and her moves were lingering on every single fan who watched the black-haired girl. It was like the game didn't matter if it weren't for their number one.

"Let's go, Kendou! Let's go, team! Rah! Rah! Rah!" Second-in-command cheerleader, Ochako was twirling, hyping the crowd with her voice as well as her body. If Momo and Ochako were sirens, then the crowd would have met an untimely demise.

The redheaded player smiled and waved to the girls, specifically thanking them for cheering and rooting for them. She even took a second to wink at someone in the bleachers.

Izuku nearly choked on his drink when noticing the star basketball player garnering him any attention. Izuku wasn't even paying attention to the game. With his ear glued to listening to trip hop and watching Fear Raiser, the only reason why he attended the games is to cheer for his number ones that were front and center.

Izuku capped his bottled water as he watched his women wooing the crowd. He found it great joy to see them doing something that they loved. If professional gaming was a sport at this school, then they would have definitely attended.

As he turned, his eyes widened when seeing Momo tilted her legs wide enough for the entire crowd to see her spandex. She winked at the crowd, which gave an astounding roar. Ochako twired, dancing as if she was performing a striptease instead of a bunch of teenagers. It was met with pictures, jeering, catcalling, and applause. It didn't matter to the girls for their particular dancing wasn't for the crowd.

It was confirmed when the girls blew a kiss. The men in the crowd were patting their chest, fighting on which guy it belonged to. However, their eyes were staring at the man they loved in the back row of the bleachers.

Izuku's face turned red. He hit his heart and delivered them a peace sign.

Izuku placed back his earphones, just in time to see Itsuka scoring a rebound and running towards towards the basket. And also seeing Momo grabbing Ochako's breasts, squeezing them tightly as the crowd on both sides were in an upset.

Itsuka scored the winning basket. UA High is going to the championship. Izuku is getting lucky tonight. As he mentioned, he never liked attending basketball games but he wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for the entertainment his girlfriends give him.

 _ **Later following the basketball game….**_

Momo and Ochako were known to be the remaining girls left in the cheerleading squad in the showers before they all returned home.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to head to the drink bar with us," asked fellow teammate Mina as Tsuyu, Toru, and Kyoka were waiting on the pinkette. "It wouldn't be the same without you guys!"

Momo stuck her tongue out. "Nah! Not today, girls! This leader needs a warm shower and then rest. Plus, I have things to do tomorrow." _Plans that involved a damsel and a cinnamon roll._

Ochako politely declined Mina's invitation. "Sorry, girls! I've promised my parents that I return early. Plus, they never like me being out this late." _My parents are out of town for the entire weekend. It is my girl, my boy, and I watching Netflix, eating ice cream, and sharing our love with each other. And not in that particular order._

"Aww, c'mon, ribbit," said Tsuyu pleadingly. "There maybe some cute boys. Plus some of the guys are coming with us."

"Not enough reason, Asui," said Momo as she was taking off her final article of clothing. "Do you want your leader lollygagging and we fall behind for playoffs?"

The girls stood in a brief silent before coming to a consensus. "Good point!"

"Plus, someone has to watch this damsel on her way home," said Momo while Ochako blushed.

"Whatever floats your boat, ribbit," confirmed Tsuyu as she carried her gear and headed out. "If you guys are interested, give us a call, ribbit!"

Momo and Ochako waved to the girls as they departed out of the locker rooms. The moment they left, the moment the girls grinned.

"Preparation and rest," questioned Ochako as she pinched the black-haired girl's nipples. "You nearly blew your back out after Izuku and I doubled team you."

Momo, in return, pinched Ochako's nipples. "Parents at home?" She scoffed as she felt the plushness of Ochako's supple breasts. "Never have stopped you when Izuku was eating us out while we were kissing and stroking his cock." She blew into her face. "Platonic sleepover my ass!"

"It worked, didn't it," said Ochako as she pulled Momo's hips to her body. "No way I couldn't let my lady be snatched away by somebody else other than our Izuku."

Momo rubbed her titties on Ochako's breasts, feeling her nipples hardened. "To think I want to go for hamburger when there is prime steaks at home." She enveloped her tongue with hers. The girls took turns swapping tongues, tasting their spit. "Ready to be tenderized."

The girls continued to kiss. Momo didn't hesitate trailing her fingers towards Ochako's spine. She hissed when feeling her fingers rubbing her supple ass.

"Momo?"

"Shh! You know you want this. Let this damsel have some fun."

"We can't be too long. Izuku is waiting for us."

"What makes you think I would forget our baby?" Momo whistled loudly in the shower stall. "Izuku darling."

On cue, Izuku entered the shower stall. Ochako stood with her mouth agape when seeing Izuku wearing an attire that was in contrast from earlier in the game.

Izuku was sporting cat ears and a green diamond-studded collar with a bell on his neck. He was without apparel, wearing the suit that he was sporting when coming out of his mother's womb. Dangling from his erected cock was a pink bow.

Covering her mouth, she turned to Momo. "Momo...what is this?"

"You wouldn't think I would forget about your birthday?" Momo extended her hand to Izuku. "Isn't this what you wanted for your birthday."

Ochako tried not to cry, just overwhelmed on her sexual fantasy.

"Turn around, baby and show Ochako what else you have," she told Izuku alluringly.

"Meow," replied Izuku. He turned around and showed the girls his tail dangling from his ass.

"And he did it by himself this time," said Momo as she gave a thumbs up. "Our baby is getting used to this."

Ochako took steady steps, slowly walking towards her Izuku. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Even the bell comes with a tag. Dekkun!" She turned to Momo. "Thank you, baby!" She rushed to give Momo a kiss. "And thank you, baby." She kissed Izuku passionately on the lips. "I love you, guys so much."

"Anything for my princess...and definitely for my prince." Momo turned the knob on the faucet to emit more heat. She was certain that there shouldn't be any interruptions. At a certain time, the doors from locker room locked. Momo was trusted with a key as she tended to laundry duty from time to time.

Momo placed her body against the wall. "Come to me, Dekkun!" In a purring whisper, Izuku obeyed. She grabbed Izuku's body and placed it against hers. She pressed her titties and proceeded to kissing him on his neck.

"No, no, Dekkun. You aren't allowed to speak," said Momo. "You are our pussycat. Our little pet." She put strong emphasis on the word, pet. Izuku didn't resist. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck, dangling his bell. "Oh, God, Ochako. Do you see our kitten getting hard with his other tail." She clicked her tongue. "Naughty kittens shouldn't do that. Shall we make it small again?"

"Meow," replied Izuku.

Momo turned to Ochako. "Take care of the kitty to get the cream." Izuku yelped when feeling his nipples being kneaded. "Mama Cat here is going to see if this kitten can make milk right here."

Ochako got onto her knees. She smiled as she unwrapped the bow for her birthday present. She took Izuku's dick as if she had received a token. She coveted it, treasured it, and released her hot breath onto it.

"Shh! Don't struggle, our little pet. We are housetraining you," said Ochako excitedly. "Have to make sure that you aren't some tomcat."

"Meow," replied Izuku.

Ochako pecked his phallus. She used her fingers to underline the shaft. He became hard. "C'mon, little puss puss. Don't resist."

Momo was biting in his ear, licking the ear lobe. "What could happen if one were to catch us in the act, Dekkun?"

"Bestality on the premises," said Ochako. "We will be so dead." Ochako opened her mouth to welcome Izuku's dick into her throat.

She moaned, making schlicking noises. Momo loved how Ochako uses her tongue on them. Honestly, it is a talent that she found envious.

Izuku wanted to collapse, bounded once again by the prowess of his women.

Ochako pulled back, creating a trail of his precum and her saliva. "Oh, yeah! He is definitely ready."

"Well, birthday girl, he is your present. Get him first. I will hold on to him," confirmed Momo as she kneaded his chest again.

Ochako nodded in agreement. She placed her body on the ground, pointing her ass in the air. "You know what to do, Dekkun. Fill Mama up with your cream."

Izuku felt Momo's hand handling his dick as she inserted it inside of Ochako's pussy.

Ochako yelped upon entry. "His thick is so dick. Who knew a tail can do this." Ochako wanted time to process but Momo used her hands to guide Izuku's hips into her sopping, wet pussy.

"Mmm," said Momo. "Mmm! Can you hear that sexy sound of the bell, O-cha-ko, bab-y?"

Ochako kept her composure. Each time he thrust, she felt his dick making entry in her nest.

"Does it feel good, baby? Tell me how his dick feels like," said Momo.

"Like a steel rod wanting to break my dam," answered Ochako.

"Izuku? What do you think?"

"..."

"Good boy. Good Dekkun! Following orders very well," said Momo as they continued thrusting Ochako. "Fuck your mistress! Cream her snatch! Fill her up for me!"

Ochako's pussy juices were dripping to the floor. Momo took some and placed it in her mouth. "Your juices are freshly squeezed." She spanked Izuku's ass. "C'mon, Dekkun! She needs some pulp with that juice!"

"Izuku, Izuku," cried Ochako.

"Meow," said Izuku as he was going faster.

"There you go, Dekkun! Fuck that pussy," exclaimed Momo. "Oh, he is getting faster. He is getting faster!"

Izuku continued pounding Ochako's pussy until he let out a tiny cry. He paused. Momo could hear the sound of Izuku's hot spunk filling Ochako's pussy.

"Oh, look what you have done? Filling your master's pussy with your cat sperm," said Momo teasingly. "Do you think you are a Faunus?" She bit her lip. "My little puss puss."

She pulled Izuku away from Ochako. Momo saw Ochako's pussy releasing Izuku's sperm. She licked her hungry lips. "Can't waste any drops now, can we?"

Ochako yelped as her sensitive pussy was being cleaned out by Momo. Izuku stood as he felt Momo stroking his dick again. Izuku wanted to collapse but the sound of the bell alerted Momo to keep him standing.

"Hmm! Milk does the body good," said Momo.

Ochako was tired, lying on the tile floor was the water was running.

"See what you did, Dekkun?"

"Meow."

"You've tired your mistress out."

"Meow."

"Don't worry! You have enough to fill up one more pussy."

She instructed Izuku to lie on the tile floor. Momo squated to position herself onto his swollen dick. "Fill me up like you did your mistress, Dekkun. For I am the god!"

Izuku felt his dick entering Momo's pussy. Momo strained, forgetting how thick he was. "Ok, now thrust for your goddess!"

"Meow."

Momo gyrated her hips. Izuku knew the difference with both girls. With Momo, she is the tightest.

"This dick is a blessing from God, Izuku," cried Momo as she broke character. "You make feel so fucking good!"

"Meow!"

With her hands gliding on his legs, she rubbed herself and grinded herself onto him as they were going to work. Her moans turned into a language of love. She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until he entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest. He felt the sensation; it told him to let her take control. He was hypnotized and he let his body go. He closed his eyes as she took him away. She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy.

At some point, Izuku took control and positioned himself on top of Momo.

She wrapped her legs around him. He felt a shear pain coming from back with her claws digging into him.

"Dekkun, I am about to come! Let's come together."

"Meow!"

"No, cry out my name when you are coming."

"But."

"Now!"

"I am coming, Momo!"

It turned into pleasure as he spurted all that he had as he made a deposit inside of her sacred bank. Wrapped like a spider, he was her prey as she didn't let him go. He spurted until the throbbing stopped. When they were finished, she released him. She had a smile of delight.

He took her by her cheek and they kissed before lying beside each other. Izuku took Ochako by her hand and lied beside her. Izuku lied in the center of the girls. Each of the girls took turns kissing Izuku before kissing each other. They knew that they didn't have much time before leaving the locker room but they were too basked in the moment to care.

 ** _The next day..._**

Izuku placed the key into the slot when he returned home. He was tired and wanted some time to sleep in his own bed before returning to school in the morning. Ochako's birthday weekend was a blast. They had kept it simple. They had swam in the indoor pool at the luxurious hotel downtown, watched movies, ice skating, and even went shopping to try out promise rings.

"Hey, Mom, I am home."

"Hey, sweetheart. Welcome back!"

"How was your weekend?"

"Busy as usual. Couponing!"

"Silly Mom. If you want, I can help next time."

"Lovely, dear. Oh, you got a package in the mail today. I put it in your room!"

"Thanks, Mom," said Izuku as he pecked his mother's cheek.

He entered his room and dropped off his backpack. The plain brown package was sitting on his desk. Using his letter opening knife, he tore open the package.

It was a DVD-rom and it came with a letter.

 _Watch Me! Don't read the other sheet until finishing the letter._

Too tired to ponder on that theory, he grabbed the DVD and inserted it onto his laptop.

" _Mmm! Can you hear that sexy sound of the bell, O-cha-ko, bab-y?"_

" _Does it feel good, baby? Tell me how his dick feels like?_

" _Like a steel rod wanting to break my dam."_

" _Izuku? What do you think?"_

Izuku immediately turned off his laptop. His heart skipped a beat of the scene he had witnessed.

He immediately grabbed the note.

 _I wouldn't do anything drastic if I were you. I will submit this to every site known to man. Call this number before Monday morning at 8 AM. If you do, then I know you have reached it. If you don't, then I suggest to find a new school or maybe for you, reincarnation. Come alone!_

 _ **A drastic change in events. Who is this interloper who challenges Izuku? What would he do? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **A/N: I have also decided to make a slight change in direction to create drama but don't worry. It is still OT3 with Momo, Ochako, and Izuku! Stay tuned!**_


	45. Me Before You (Part I) (Kaoruko)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, this story will be one of my lighthearted stories. This is a story between a loving but complicated relationship between a younger male and an older female. Between a student and a Pro Hero. Izuku is a seventeen-year-old student who lives next door to twenty-one-year-old Pro Hero, Kaoruko Awata (Bubble Girl). They have a loving, strong sibling relationship and the more than friends, less than lovers kind. However, the more they interact, the stronger their bonds grow. Here is the lighthearted story, 'Me Before You.' This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Kaoruko story. Enjoy!**_

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the SIr Nighteye's Hero Agency. It wasn't often that Kaoruko Awata worked on weekends but she wanted to be certain to look good for the upcoming week without fearing of her boss wanting to fire her _again_. In other words, it was _her_ decision to pick the _best_ decision if she wanted a job that following weekday.

As she sat at her desk, deciding to take a little smoke break to calm her nerves, her doe yellow eyes were focusing on a parenting magazine.

Twenty-one years old and a career woman, she didn't have the time as she was in her prime. Being a Pro Hero is a necessity to thrive in order to become successful in the future, she tells herself. She hopes to one day open her own agency. However, seeing the tower of caseloads beside her, she knew that it won't be anytime soon.

She sighed deeply, mostly out of jealousy to see women holding onto their babies. Smiling and nestling on their children. It made the Pro Hero's heart melt as she, too, has desires of wanting to be a mother. However, it might be difficult especially with the hardworking, back-breaking hours she has been doing for this agency.

She was fortunate to have time just to have a warm bubble bath for herself.

"Work these extra files and have it on my desk by Monday at 8," she said mockingly as she saw the caseloads beside her. "It isn't about you but for the company. Bull...no, girl...easy...easy."

Changing her mind about the cigarette, she tried focusing on her task for today before calling it quits.

However, she couldn't get her eyes off of the parenting magazine.

 _Just wanting to know the feeling of childbirth or to be filled in general. It sometimes sucks being a career woman._

She tried to not pay it no mind, especially when seeing the women joined by their husbands with their children. _So they have a better life than me. Big deal! No one has ever taken care of me. I had to take care of myself. Closed mouths don't get fed. So, the little girls decided to spread their legs early and birth out babies. It doesn't matter. I am successful. I am a career woman. I am going to be a CEO someday. I am a Pro Hero. I am…._

She stopped, tilting her head back to know the realization that she was nothing more than a gofer, doing grunt work at the office, giving other colleagues coffee, and doing extra work for the boss with little to no recognition.

Feeling a little down, she decided to extend her a smoke break and headed for the vending machines downstairs.

Exiting the elevator, she walked to the vending machines as she was itching for a cup of coffee and a coffee cake. Upon making it to the machines, she reached for her wallet. She opened it to see that she didn't have any coins. When taking the option of using her debit card, the machine told her that she had insufficient funds.

 _Fuck my life!_ "Easy, Kaoruko girl. You are a bit stressed and overworked. No worries." She wiped the sweat from her brow as she tried to keep positive as she remembered her pending day off the following Tuesday to get away for a couple of days. She had planned it to be a simple day at home. Cleaning up, watching soap operas, and eating ice cream until she puked. She had a silver lining in her stitch called life and she was sticking to it.

Remembering that she had some leftover cookies in the drawer, she headed for the elevator. Upon pushing a button she received a text from her phone.

 _Good afternoon, Awata. I wanted to notify you that instead of having the files by Monday at 8. I want them on my desk before you leave for the day. We have to expedite as we are under review for inspection. I know you have a three-day-holiday approaching but we are going to need you on those days. I know this is an inconvenience but remember that this agency functions as an unit. I hope that it reaches your understanding. Be well._

 _The Boss!_

"What the fuck!" The frustrated Kaoruko struck the wall with her hand. When seeing this, she saw that she used her cell phone as the crushing blow.

Not only she has to work this entire day, but she had also lost her vacation.

And the cell phone she was still paying a deposit on.

 _It is just being a career woman. Nothing more than that. It isn't all about me but for the company._

Adding insult to injury, one of her colleagues went into her drawer and ate her leftover cookies. At least that person was kind enough to leave a note. _Sorry to eat your cookies. However, it is about the company and sticking together. We are one!_

The sun made its final descent into the horizon as the exhausted, broken-spirited Kaoruko exited out of the elevator onto the main lobby. She was ready to head home.

As it was the weekend, hailing taxis were of a challenge. She hoped that her looks and her appeal would attract the attention of a cab driver.

As the blue-haired girl was approaching the crosswalk to hail a cab, her heel on her shoe collapsed, causing her to trip and to fall to the ground. If that didn't make her feel bad, a taxi driver splashed water, causing it to slush onto her. Dirty, wet, and broke the only formal shop she had owned, she tried convincing herself that things were going to be well. Today was one of those days in which she was having bad luck, she told herself.

 _ **Two hours later….**_

After walking the painstaking ten miles, she had finally made it to her home. Whatever the taxicab slushed contained a strong scent of funk that no cab or even buses would pick her up. Whatever it was, it was quite warm. She had told herself that she will have days like this and will have to pick up her bootstraps for it will get better.

She forgot that the elevator was out for repairs and she happens to live on the fifth floor. She wanted to cry for this day.

"Hey, Awata-san."

Her yellow eyes widened when hearing the familiar voice calling her name. She turned and saw her next-door neighbor, Izuku Midoriya. She had a pleasant smile when seeing her freckled face neighbor. The duo became good friends after she moved to the complex nearly a year ago.

"Hey, Icchan," she said cheerfully, keeping her composure without wanting to alert him about her bad day. She tilted her head, giving him a sly look. "Too formal to speak my name in public?"

The teen blushed. He bowed apologetically. "I am sorry, Ka-o-ru-ko-chan!"

She gave him a thumbs up. "Good!"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Then, he observed the condition of his neighbor. "By the look of your appearance, it seems that you had a rough day."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Me? No way! Today was swell! Actually one of the best days of my life." She delightfully gave him the peace sign. "A great day indeed!"

Izuku folded his arms. He walked to her, taking her briefcase and her purse. "A great day? Alright! You may want to clean that yogurt from your blouse."

"Yogurt? I didn't have…" The Pro Hero's eyes widened when seeing a bird left a parting gift on her work dress. "Christ," she barked. "Can I go one day without having bad luck, God. Just one freaking day!"

Izuku lightly chuckled as he walked up to the stairs. "Seems like you and I both had a rough day."

"You too?"

"Look, my mom isn't home until Monday." He spread his arms wide. "My mom made a huge spread of chicken and rice."

"Your mom does know how to make a spread."

"She doesn't want her only boy going hungry." He gave a snickering smile. "And some leftover beer."

"Icchan! You? Drink? You are barely eighteen!"

"Relax! I am drinking with an adult. You are an adult, right!"

"Are you questioning my authority, young man?!"

Izuku stepped off the stairs and removed her peacoat from her. "Yeah, the bird dropped some yogurt on here, too. My mom got some stuff to clean this off. Let's get inside."

Kaoruko stomped her feet. "God, I don't like it when you treat me like a child." She paused when hearing the roar of her stomach.

Izuku fixed his lips. "Hungry _and_ cranky. Now, let's get inside and eat, young lady." Izuku was met with a hit to the shoulder as the duo walked the five flights of stairs.

"I am sorry, Kaoruko-chan!"

"You should be, you little brat!"

"So you have me by an inch or two, I am mature in some points."

"Mature as the stale air in your brain."

"Then you must not want my chicken and beer?"

"We can debate and eat at the same time."

"Ha! Ha! Thought so!"

 _ **About twenty minutes later….**_

Izuku was sporting an apron as he finished turning off the stove. The dishes were set and dinner is to be served. He checked the kitchen sink to see if the clothes she damaged were mixing well with the detergent. The cleaners were closed until Monday and treatment of the delicates would have to do until then.

At the same time, Izuku was reaching for the leftover cans of beer, the blue-haired woman exited out of the bathroom. She was sporting a plain white Misfits t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Her hair was covered in a towel.

"Thanks for letting me use your mother's old clothes."

"Don't mention it."

"That's it? No sneaky comments? No quips?"

Wiping the condensation from the beer on his shirt, he observed her. "I was going to say that you smelled like a New Orleans Mardi Gras but a fresh urinal cake is what I am getting now."

"Icchan has jokes. I remember the days when I smell fresh, raw salmon and there wasn't a fish stand for miles."

"Proud survivor of the Katsuki Wars!" He slapped his thigh. "Hey, I said a urinal cake. Fresh at least I've said."

She clicked her tongue. "Well, excuse me for you having manly man shampoo."

"You know where to find the good scents but you were probably too lazy to dip your body over to get it."

"Screw you, baka!"

"Yes, I am an idiot...and I think…" He paused. He looked around the living room and at the window before returning to Kaoruko. He removed his apron and proceeded to sit.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Don't be cute, Icchan! What?! What?!"

He clicked his tongue. "Oh! Yeah! I think I am out of fucks to give."

She tossed the towel to his face. "God, Icchan! You are terrible!" She had her octopus lips and sat across from him. He kept his bedeviling smile as he sat.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Ladies first." There was no humor. Izuku grabbed his chopsticks and placed the meal inside of her bowl. He used the table as a prop to open the bottle of beer and poured her a glass.

"Let me do the same." Izuku watched her using her chopsticks to put food in his bowl. She did the same as she poured a bottle of beer in the glass.

Izuku raised his glass. "To a rough day!"

She did the same, clinking it. "And for a better tomorrow!"

"Oppa!" The duo said as they tasted their distilled beverage.

"Hey, Icchan!"

"Yeah, Kaoruko-chan?"

"What was your rough day?"

He swayed his hands. "Don't worry about it."

"You know I will listen."

He nodded as he took a bite to eat. "Mom always says that sometimes it is good to leave your troubles at the door." He took another bite. "I might be humorous, a bit rude, and always joking about you, but this place is a place of peace." He gave her a serious look. "Right now, I am in the company of a good friend and eating this good meal."

Kaoruko understood as she nodded happily.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Occasionally, they had their usual small talk about their affairs at work and at school.

 _ **About thirty minutes later….**_

"Wow! This was delicious," replied Kaoruko happily as she rubbed her belly. "My compliments to the chef."

"I will inform her when she returns." Izuku gathered the plates as he prepared to wash the dishes. "She always makes enough for you."

"Does she know I often visit?"

"Yeah. I tell her."

"You do?"

"We're friends, Kaoruko-chan. There is nothing to hide between us."

The blue-haired girl nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right," she said calmly.

The sound of water was coming from the faucet. Izuku applied soap to the other side of the sink. "Hey, feel free to check out the television. _Game of Thrones_ is out and I am looking forward to this final season."

Izuku didn't hear a response. He assumed that she was too occupied on her cell phone or went to the bathroom, which wasn't out of the ordinary.

Izuku was rinsing the plates as he tried to get the chores down. His plans were to binge watch the earlier episodes, work on some homework, and read before heading to bed.

"Oh, feel free to have a drink…" He stopped when seeing Kaoruko behind him. She wasn't wearing any clothing but for her panties.

The water continued running as it was the only sound in the kitchen.

Izuku backed a couple of inches. She moved forward. She pursed her lips, slowly extending her hands to his cheek.

"Let me see if I have any condoms, Kaoruko-chan."

"Don't worry. I keep some on me."

Izuku couldn't keep his eyes off of her body. Although her body reminded him of a child, that was a full-fledged woman in front of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she pressed her body onto his.

"You smell like you have been playing sports."

"Sorry! I was playing basketball with the guys earlier."

"No, I like your scent. It's very manly."

"You know I was joking about the urinal cake."

"I know you were." She shook the condom. "But, you know I am not joking about this."

"Yeah! Let's go to my room. I've purchased a high-powered fan so nobody can hear us." Like a blushing bride, Izuku lifted Kaoruko off her feet. He carried her bridal style from the living room straight to his bedroom. He felt the kisses on his neck as he combated the urge of his erection.

He pushed the door of his bedroom with his foot and softly closed the door with his butt. He delicately placed Kaoruko down on his futon.

"You don't mind this again, Izuku?"

"I don't."

"Can I touch you?"

"You can."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You can."

"Can you make feel good."

"I will."

"I care about you, Izuku."

"And I the same, Kaoruko."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	46. Afternoon Tea (Part II) (Setsuna)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] is here with another story. My boyfriend has been terribly busy with his job that he hasn't been writing. So I will write in his place. It is a sophomoric effort since I haven't been writing (except for my thesis) so forgive me. This is part two of the story, 'Afternoon Tea.' This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Setsuna story. Enjoy! Warning - contents featured in this story includes uses of a controlled substance and one very excited Setsuna!**_

"Izuku, you are clothes are still hanging outside to dry." Setsuna was facing the balcony as she was reading a magazine and sipping some barley tea. She heard his sighs as the bathroom door slid open.

"Any word on when my boxers are dry," questioned Izuku as he was covered with a towel. Setsuna didn't have to turn around as she can see his reflection from the small compact on the kotatsu. Her eyes were widened by the magnificent drink of water that was Izuku's body. Admittedly to herself, his appearance was the talk of the girls in the locker room. Along with the other boys, Izuku's body was the topic as he never wore tight shirts and when in gym class, he always wore his t-shirt. She presumed that it was his insecurity about his body. It mattered not as she had front row seats to the Adonis himself.

"Boxers still soaked. Might take a little longer," she replied as she stuck her tongue out. She used that as a ploy to lick her chap lips, lips that were craving what was behind the towel. Her womanhood was trembling, in both excitement and fear. The former as she craved for this moment to be alone with her crush. The latter as she was still a virgin. The teen masturbated to the cinnamon roll daily, confining herself to the ero-manga and the hentai she kept hidden under her bed. The nights she had soaked her sheets and her panties. The clothing absorbing the love juices that expressed her craving for him.

She couldn't afford sex toys, so gloves and a few markers sufficed as she delicately filled her throbbing cavern with her 'stuffed cock.' She was delicate, trying not to break her hymen. She wanted Izuku to ceremoniously cut the ribbon of the grand opening to their newfound pleasure.

The air became stale when Izuku tapped on the wall to give Setsuna attention. "Oh, sorry Izuku! The heat was getting to me." She bowed apologetically. She stuck out her tongue once more. "Hmm. I can't say I have guy's clothing that fits you. My dad is a portly man and he tends to bring his clothes with him when he works." She rubbed the ridges of her dress as she stood up. She placed her finger to her lip while making her way to her drawer.

Izuku stood motionlessly, watching his neighboring classmate kneeling to the drawer in search of an outfit.

"Still searching. Still searching." Izuku didn't answer, believing that she was talking more to herself than to him. He watched the streaks of her hair. A faint smell of honeydew entered his nose. Izuku thought she smelled night. Yet again, the teen had always had a lovely scent. Wasn't sure it was natural oils or store brought perfume, Setsuna had good taste. He kept watching until he saw her pull out some items.

"Hmm! It's a bit sporty. A bit unisex?" She was dangling a pair of black spats that looked similar to biker shorts and a Misfits t-shirt. "The biker shorts seem to fit you. The Misfits is my favorite group." Her eyes gave a hint for him to walk forward.

"Any chances those items come with boxers?"

"As I mentioned, Izuku. My dad takes _all_ of his clothing. So, no boxers!"

"It seems weird. Spats?"

"Biker shorts." She clicked her tongue. "Plus, it is all the rage."

"Where? _Yowamushi Pedal_?"

"Easy, Yuusuke." Setsuna's face frowned. "Hey, Deku! I am doing the best I can. Forgive me!" She placed the clothes in his hand. "Plus, it is the two of us. I won't tell if you won't."

He raised his eyebrow. "How does…." He stopped, concluding that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. In a sense, he was partially responsible for putting himself in his current position. Rather be Setsuna than Katsuki. "All right." He grabbed her clothes and walked back inside the bathroom. Setsuna was closing the drawer when he peeked from the corner. "One word about this…"

"On my honor of the house of Tokage, you have my word."

He nodded silently before disappearing into the bathroom.

Seeing that he has disappeared, Setsuna rushed to her phone. She contacted Shouto via text.

 _Setsuna: Deku is the bathroom changing clothes._

 _Shouto: Is he wearing the spats that Fuyumi purchased?_

 _Setsuna: Yes!_

 _Shouto: Good! Now to the next phase!_

 _Setsuna: I am nervous, Shouto. Do you think it will work?_

 _Shouto: Carpe diem! If you want him to like you then you must be the assertive type._

 _Setsuna: I won't look like a predator, would I?_

 _Shouto: Believe it or not, Setsuna. Izuku is quite easy. You can sway him._

 _Setsuna: Okay, I will do it. What should I do?_

The bathroom door slid open again, making Setsuna aborting the text. She covered her phone in her lap.

"Everything okay," asked Izuku.

"Yep! Yep! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Nothing. You look nervous. Did something happen?"

She nervously denied any feelings, blaming the heat of the sun's rays coming through the house. Izuku didn't feel any heat, citing the air condition. He shrugged his shoulders. "So, how do I look?"

Setsuna tilted her head to see Izuku's outfit. His spat clung tightly around the right places. His shirt was loose and thin. Izuku was blushing, knowing that the look was odd and awkward. Setsuna rubbed her chin to save face that she was aroused.

She gave him the okay sign. "You look well." She patted her lap. "And besides, it is the two of us, so there won't be in trouble." She showed her trademark toothy grin. "It's between us!"

He nodded. "Understood." His eyes spotted the spare teacup and the plate of teacakes in the kitchen. "I saw you made more." He bowed apologetically. "Sorry for earlier."

"Not your fault. My books, my mess, my fault."

"I should have looked."

"I should have moved."

"Let's say we both have something in this."

"Deal!"

Setsuna grabbed the remote from the table as she stood. As she walked toward the kitchen, she handed it to Izuku. "Please feel free to watch whatever. You are my guest of honor. I will get our sweets and drinks."

Izuku nodded accordingly as he made his way to the kotatsu. Setsuna stood in place, eyeing the cinnamon roll's supple ass walking to the table. She couldn't take her eyes off him. To think such an Adonis was in her very own apartment front and center.

She returned to normalcy as she worked on her next plan. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher. As she was pouring, she was feeling the vial inside of her bra. She acquired the small vial at a shop in the back alleyways of the city. She had met with Shouto earlier in the week when he told her that he knew a shaman that can help her with her crush.

In her hand, it was supposedly a love potion that will make Izuku like her.

 _Pour this potion inside of the beverage and allow your crush to sip it. As your crush sips it, call out their name. In a matter of minutes, they will be under your spell._

Without a second thought, she poured the entire vial into his tea. She used a spoon to stir it, tipping every drop from the spoon to the cup. She grabbed the tray and made her way to the kotatsu.

She returned to the living room as she saw Izuku was at her entertainment center in search of a video game. Her breath was laboring as she saw the lining of his ass underneath those spats.

 _Oh, God. Look at Dat Ass! Easy, Setsuna! Easy girl!_ She coughed to grab his attention.

"Here's your sweets and drink," said Setsuna.

"Thanks," said Izuku. "I am glad to not be on the other this time."

"A woman's touch is best," she said.

Izuku instantly took the cup into his hand and began drinking the tea. She watched him tilt his head up and consumed every last drop. He sighed happily. "Now that is some good tea."

She smiled. "Only the best for you, _I-zu-ku_!"

"Easy, Lee Kanker!"

"Ha! Didn't think you were aware of _Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy_!"

He scoffed excitedly. "Please! The original thots of animation?! They were the best!" He grabbed his hands on his chin, fluttering his eyebrows. "They are so dreamy!"

Setsuna instantly turned around. She felt her ears burning and her nose becoming hot. She pulled her handkerchief. She dabbed her nose. She knew she was having a nosebleed.

 _ **About thirty minutes later….**_

 _Raider wins! Fatality!_

"Gotcha sucker!" Setsuna had recently purchased _Mortal Kombat 11_. She wasn't a huge gamer but she knew this game was the hottest of the season and wasn't going to be left out of the loop. She smiled as she beat Izuku.

"You got lucky," said Izuku. "I know cheat codes when I see them!"

"Why the jealousy, Deku? You were using Baraka! Weak from the start!"

"I want a rematch," demanded Izuku. He was wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was feeling hot. He knew the air condition was on but this was internal, he thought. He tried not to pay it no mind as he clicked on his selection for the rematch.

They were battling. Izuku focused on his skill sets to beat Setsuna at her own game. At the same time, Setsuna was battling something a game couldn't do. Often, she took glances at his lap. At the buttons were pressed, her mind was slowly drifting away from the game and onto his groin.

Izuku tried concentrating. The sweat was profusing from his underarms. He felt the moisture coming from his groin. He tried not to let that interfere as he was going to win this battle.

"I got game on you, girl," said Izuku as he gnashed his teeth and figuratively assaulting the joystick. "I am Steph Curry with that 30 for 30!"

"Deku, please! You are Shaq at the free throw line," she said as she made another glance at his groin. She began noticing that he was having an erection. "And watch me beat the dick!"

"What?"

"I said watch me beat you with that stick." She grunted when she used her ability to attack Izuku's character. "Let's make it interesting! If I win this round, you have to do what I say."

"What is this? An anime?"

"Sounds like you are being a chicken."

"Do you hear me clucking?"

"Alright then," she said as she produced a smirk. "The next round's winner gets to do whatever." She winked. "Good luck!"

 _ **About two minutes later….**_

 _Baraka wins! Fatality!_

"Boo-yah!" Izuku gave the peace sign. "In your face, Tokage!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Setsuna played coy as she was too focused on his body instead of the game. "You win! So, I get to do whatever you say."

"Yep," he said excitedly.

She cracked her knuckles, crossing her legs in the process. "What do you want me to do?" She was prepared for it. However, she was wondering why hasn't the potion took effect. Before she could answer, she heard Izuku speak.

"I want one thing - a sopping wet pussy!"

Setsuna raised her eyebrow. She watched as he lied on his back. He kneaded his nipple with one hand and rubbing his crotch on his spats. His eyes were heart-shaped.

"Deku?"

Izuku hissed as he was playing with himself. "As I said," he said while sticking out his tongue. "I want you to have sex with me."

"Izuku. What are you doing?"

"I don't know! I feel excited! I feel hot! My dick is hard and throbbing! It is like my switch is flipped."

She was met with confusion and excitement. She reached into her pocket to read the instructions. She didn't know there was wording on the back.

 _Please proceed with caution. Be sure to give a small dose at a time. Too much of it will result in the hypersensitivity and hypersexuality of your crush. If over usage, the effects will last for a few hours._

 _Oh, my God! This isn't a potion! It is an aphrodisiac!_

Izuku spread his legs, continuing to stroke his dick through the spats. "I don't know but for some reason, you are looking sexy. I am hot, Setsuna. I need you to tame me."

"Izuku!"

"Please? Please, Setsuna?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. As he had the insatiable hunger, so did she.

She felt guilty for letting this happen but can't help to see how adorable he looked.

As of now, she will tame her Izuku. She had a thing for him and wouldn't let go.

"If that is what you want, then this is what you'll get, I-zu-ku!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned for the conclusion soon. My boyfriend has some off days approaching soon so hopefully, he will proceed writing. Happy Writing and Happy Reading!**_


	47. The Queen's Game (Mina's Arc) (Part II)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, after five months, here is the chapter of 'The Queen's Game (Mina's Arc) (Part II).' Warning: the following chapter contains bondage, spanking, humiliation, and strong sexual content. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from this chapter. As a reminder, the author doesn't support and/or encourage the events portrayed in the story. This is an OOC Mina x OOC Izuku story. Enjoy!**_

Izuku used lavender candles to set the mood. He wasn't really sure if these candles, in particular, would do the trick. Closing the door created the atmosphere to be thicker than it already was in the living room. He sat in front of his mini-bar as he made himself a drink. Opting a route of remaining sober, he poured a glass of ginger ale. As a reminder, he never liked the taste of alcohol. He had only done that to please his older clients. Something about that strong distilled spirit easily loosens the lips of those deprived women.

He wettened his whistle, allowing the coolness of the beverage entering his throat. Honestly, it was more of stalling. Averting his eyes from the inevitable sat the quiet and motionless pinkette on his bed. Her hands were on her lap. Her legs were crossed. Her eyes were narrowing at him. He felt the heat behind him as he had never felt uncomfortable. Especially when it was his own bedroom.

The women he served knew what they were getting. A service. Nothing more, nothing less. He would get the occasional more-than-friends, less-than-lovers, but they never last long. A square was bad for business. Besides, he stuck by the code. If he were looking from the outside looking in, he would enjoy the position of being a call boy to women who were in need to be loved, to be covered, to be protected, to be honored.

He finished his drink, leaving only the ice in the glass. He put aside those thoughts for now as he finally turned to the matter at hand. Still sporting his uniform, he loosened his tie as a cue that was initiating the process to begin this night.

Mina Ashido was one of the last girls he had ever expected to be here. This woman was a people's champ. A happy-go-lucky kind of girl. A bit of a jokester, a school flirt, and the appearance as a school vixen. Nevertheless, that facade was nothing more than the cover of an adorable, humble girl. He had spent moments with her afterschool working on homework or studying with her. She was the one that took charge when he had lacked (mostly when he couldn't focus as he often lost sleep from the nights with housewives or outcall work to spread his name to the inner circle of the city). He was quite smitten as he knew whoever was to take her hand was a lucky guy.

He, himself, felt that he didn't belong in that circle. That card was long taking away after the many practices Kayama-sensei taught him to be a good call boy to the desired and to the deprived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He humbly bowed before Mina. Mina keep the same attitude even when she was in the living room. She looked like a woman on a mission. A woman bound to deliver what was given to him. Her face was flat. Her arms were stiffened, crossed at her chest. Her hair looked somewhat unkempt. Seeing the tear-stained eyes due to the smudged makeup, he had a feeling why this was short noticed. "I am sorry I didn't present myself as the host for the evening, but would you care for a drink?"

Mina didn't respond at first. She pursed her lips, observing more of Izuku. Her eyes darted, scanning every area of the teen's body. Izuku shied away, preferring to look at the window of his apartment building.

Never at this moment did he felt judged.

"You didn't make a request on what services you desire," he said calmly with a hint of nervousness. "Would you like to…"

"No!" The pinkette cut him off as she stood up from the bed. Izuku took strong breaths as he felt his pores opening at the tension. Izuku watched as the pinkette tilted her head as she first removed her socks. She kicked them away swiftly as she slowly took off her stockings.

Izuku kept watching. Observing the beauty of a normal teen. Normal was the best word to describe this situation. By then, most of his women would have instantly thrown him on the bed. With their hungry lips, tackling him and craving him as if he was the tastiest delicacy on this side of the far east. Undressing him with their eyes before literally removing every single ounce of clothing. Most of them didn't even want foreplay.

It made him think back to the times he had shared a bed with Kayama-sensei. Lying naked in her bed, watching her smoke a cigarette and sharing a drink with him. _Izuku, at some point you will understand the commonality between man and beast. We all have desires. We all have one thing on our mind. We all seek it, crave it, want it, pursue it, and then do it. The only difference is - man is capable of having feelings behind it. In the end, carnal instincts affect all. Even the holiest of a man._

Mina's stomach was exposed. Soft, supple, creamy, and pink. She was careful as she tossed her blouse to the floor. She was silent, proceeding to unsnap her bra. Upon dropping her bra, her breasts drop. Her eyes squinted. Izuku felt that. He wasn't sure which one was feeling like the master or the fool.

She pulled down her skirt, exposing her white panties. She quickly and attentively dropped them to the floor. Her eyes were onto the floor as she scooted those clothes aside. Her face picked back up and now was facing Izuku. The only thing that remained the same was her face.

Before Izuku produced a vow, Mina incited silence by raising her hand. The way she moved it, displayed it looked as though he didn't have any say or permission to do anything. Izuku knew her body was giving clues as to if he was to blame for her current existence.

She waved her finger, instructing him to her. Five minutes in the bedroom and not once did she exchange a single letter, a single vowel. Her actions were speaking loud for him. He made careful, slow, if not cautious steps to the pinkette. To be taller than her, never did he fell short in his life.

Inches apart they became. She pressed her body to his. Izuku felt the softness of her breasts. Breasts that reminded him of soft pudding, marshmallows even. She planted her nose to his shirt, gripping her hands tightly around his. She laid every single digit on both arms. Gripping tightly from nail to skin.

She planted her lips onto his neck. Slight, not-so-sweet pecks. As she used her lips to plant marks, she used her hand to unbutton his shirt. One by one were the buttons removed. She took her time. If this were any other woman, she would be on her second part of the action, whichever it may be. No, not Ashido. Ashido was taking her sweet time, savoring this moment.

Like a child who was eating the last piece of a dessert that her grandmother made before she crossed into the great beyond. It wasn't Izuku's perfect analogy, but that lingering feeling was getting to him.

She finally made it to the last button, removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. Her eyes dropped to his pants. She sighed as if she was obligated to do such a tedious task. She reached for his belt, unbuckling it and removing it from the loops.

Her unmoved face paused when she held the belt. Instead of tossing it aside, she simply dropped it to the floor. The loud ping made Izuku flinch. Never did he felt something so heavy hit the floor.

She unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down and showcasing his boxers. She furrowed at the sight. Izuku wanted to say a word. He wanted to recant, to say this is enough. However, her demanding eyes alert him as if she had caught wind of his thoughts.

Understand that this was a service, he must tend to his duties.

She pulled down his pants and his boxers down to the floor. Using her fingers, she snapped toward the gun. He assumed that she wanted those aside as well, so he followed suit.

He was now naked. She, too, was naked. Izuku turned red. Mina remained unmoved.

This was now more than he could bear. It was time to intervene.

"Mina…" He was once again cut off. Mina put her finger to his quivering lips. She waved them gently from top to the bottom, partially inserting it into his mouth.

"I think I know what I want." She had finally spoken.

Without warning, Mina used her foot to make Izuku lose his balance. Izuku tried to catch his balance but fell. Fortunately, he landed on the bed. As he met with the mattress, Mina came from behind him and grabbed both of his arms.

Izuku tried to respond but it was met with her hand, inciting silence once more.

"Refuse any of my advances, this will make contact with your face." She furrowed her eyes. "Do you hear me?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure that this was a test. He simply nodded.

"Thank you, Midoriya!" She reached something from the floor behind him. She told him to keep his face forward on the bed. He complied, nervously nodding to her request. He felt the pinkette wrapping something around his hands. He knew that it was his belt. It was now an obstruction to keep him from moving. His hands were useless.

He heard her grabbed something else. The sound of tearing filled the room. Whatever it was, she used it around his legs. She had secured it tightly. It felt soft. Only God knew what it was as he kept his instruction of facing forward.

"A position that seems fit for you." It sounded harsh like fingernails on chalkboards. Izuku pondered on what he had done to put himself in this position. Not even thr housewives were this merciless.

"Kayama-sensei tells me that you keep certain items in a certain drawer behind the mini-bar as tools of punishment," she said as she trailed away from the bed. Izuku was fidgeting, trying to move and see which direction Mina was heading to. He swallowed the lump in his throat when configuring in his head what instrument she was referring about.

The sounds of Mina's footsteps returned when she made her presence known once again. "So, these are the tools that you allow these _shrews_ to use upon you." Izuku flinched when hearing the tool hit against the bedpost. "Answer me, Midoriya!"

Izuku didn't respond.

"I won't hurt you. Just answer me this once!"

"Okay!"

"These tools...you allow them to use them on you."

"Only by request!"

Izuku felt the tool make contact with his ass. Izuku yelped, using his pillow to sink his teeth to muffle the noise.

Mina clicked her tongue. "Pity! I don't recall telling you to answer me _twice_."

Izuku could hear her giggling. She was giggling. This was a contrast to being unmoved. Meanwhile, he squirmed as he swayed his hips to find some kind of relief. He was familiar with that instrument.

It was a Pro Hero 18+ classic.

"This instrument. You allow certain girls to do this kind of thing. Right?"

Izuku nodded.

"Good boy!" He was greeted with a pat to the head. "Obeying orders as a good slut should."

She spanked his ass again with the whip.

"Ouch!"

She spanked his ass once more.

"Silence, you dog," she said sternly. "I don't recall giving you permission to speak." She slapped his back with her bare hands. "And, I don't like _sluts._ " She clicked her tongue. "Sluts are like dogs. Subservient, bottom-feeders, always on their hands and knees to do what they are told." She spanked his ass. "Are you a slut, you dog?"

Izuku didn't answer.

 _SMACK!_

"Are you?"

SMACK!

"Are you, you dog?"

Izuku felt the whip cascaded his ass in different directions. By this time, it mattered not if he answered or not, she continued using the whip mercilessly until she felt she was through.

"Are you? Are you? Are you a slut, Izuku? Answer me, you dog?"

"Yes," he barked loudly. "Yes, yes! I am a dog. I am a slut. I am whatever you want me to be, Mina!" Izuku felt like he was to give out. Never did he felt such pain onto his ass. He can feel some sore spots. Never did spanking felt this horrendous. "Yes," he replied faintly. "I am a slut! I am a dog! I am your dog! Please stop!"

He heard Mina panting. She, too, showed exhaustion. It was to Izuku's relief when he heard the whip drop to the ground.

"I am glad that you have addressed yourself as the true form you are, you dog slut." Mina got onto her knees and pulled Izuku by his hair. With force, she tossed his body onto his back, showing Mina.

By this time, he saw that Mina was sporting a black masquerade mask. Her eyes were staring daggers onto him. Kayama-sensei informed Mina of his spots well. Izuku relaxed his body.

He understood what Mina desired.

"Are you complaint, you dog," barked Mina.

"Woof," respond Izuku.

She patted his head. "Good boy, Izuku. Good boy, _Deku_!" The tone she delivered to him using his God-forsaken nickname was like a stab to the spine.

She stood onto her knees. While grabbing his head with one hand, she used her other hand to spread her pussy. Her slit displayed stickiness and juices. "Dogs know how to clean and take care of their owners. I expect you to do the same, Deku!" She put his nose into her pussy. "You should be used to sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, don't you, dog?"

Izuku didn't answer.

"Well, you are a slut. You are used to doing what seems like your role. Now lick!"

Izuku's face was straddled to the pinkette's pussy. He proceeding in licking her cavern. Izuku was familiar to the taste of a woman's pussy. The motion, the texture, the taste. The latter was Izuku's expertise, per se, as taste also depicted feelings.

The taste was very bittersweet.

"This kind of action is weak," barked Mina. "To be called the master of sex? I think a pig could perform better than you!"

She sighed as she took it upon herself to force his head into her leaking pussy. Mina held his hair in her hands as she decided to ride him. Izuku tried keeping up with the movements and used his tongue as best as he could.

With the brute force, she was doing to his face, it was enough work and a challenge just to breathe.

Nevertheless, he knew that his feelings weren't any of her concern as she took pleasure on her pet. Concerned with her own satisfaction, she continued riding him until she felt her impending climax.

She didn't give him any sign of a warning. He was welcomed with the clear fluids entering his mouth.

"Swallow! Don't you dare spill a drop, you dog," demanded Mina in a harsh whisper.

Izuku ingested much of her juices as he could, swallowing and somewhat choking in the process. She finally let go on his hair, making him return back to the bed.

"It was okay," she informed him as she cracked her knuckles. "If you plan to do this again, then I suggest you reading books on pleasing a woman. Or unless the dog has a hard time following directions."

Once more, he didn't speak. This made Mina produce a smirk.

"Good boy! Speak when you are spoken to! Such a damn fucking pervert!" She spat on him. "Fucking disgracing whore!"

Izuku parted his lips but was welcomed with a teeth-rattling slap. He instinctively went back down, reeling in shock. What had he done? It took him a moment to blink back the tears from the sting of her slap. When his vision cleared enough for him to be able to see her, she was glaring down at him.

"Don't dare say a fucking word, Deku! Not a fucking word! I am just giving you what you deserve, what you do to others," she said angrily. "I think I have been quite easy on you until now. Don't become non-complaint. Or unless you want me to whip that front of yours." She clicked her tongue with a strong sense of insincerity. "I don't think your other shrews would enjoy that. Quality assurance will definitely drop. Nod your head if you understand me."

Izuku only wanted to state his concern. Although this is her desire, this was something more personal.

She used her finger to garner Izuku's tears. "I have always been curious about what is it like to use tears as a lubricant." She positioned her body onto his chest. She slid down to his groin with his dick touching her back. She leaned back to use his tears onto his now swollen cock. "Seems like your tail doesn't discriminate on what kind of stranger it greets."

Izuku felt her pussy juices dripping on his stomach, slowly making its way to his groin. His dick stood attentive, awaiting her pussy to make contact. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear, instinct, or attraction. He had always admired the pinkette, enjoying each and every moment the duo shared. He wouldn't think the same girl who he just bumped fist earlier that day would be hovering over him.

She smirked again. "Tail as thick as a PVC pipe. I am surprised it can handle so much pussy." She slapped his throbbing member. "How many cunts did you release your dirty spunk?"

He didn't answer.

"How many wives you had snuck away from their husbands?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you ever wonder how much heartbreak you might cause." She covered her mouth, feigning shock. "Think what you have done, Izuku? What happens if some husband discovers this? You will be oh so dead." She shook her head. "So much trouble," she said in a sing-song.

A wretched knot entered his gut. _Mina. This is beyond just lust. This is...this is…_

She slid her moist cavern over his dick. "A dick that has taken many housewives, girlfriends, mothers, friends. Can you even remember how a pussy feels by now? Which one is soft, rough, smooth around the edges? Are you getting numb? Surprised you aren't being limped or bored."

He stared blankly into Mina's doe eyes.

"Do you even give a damn?"

Her demeanor is changing. He could tell by her position, her stance.

"Do you ever think of others before doing such a thing."

She was speaking just words. Her body was tensed. He continued being observant. Sweat poured from her face. Her breath was ragged, if not labored. He shut his eyes.

He had enough.

"Mina, let's end this!"

"What are you talking about? Who gave you permission to speak?"

Izuku slowly exposed his hands. Although sore and red from the restraints, it wasn't the first time being in this position. He just played along until the session was down. Izuku thought back to the moment when he and his mother were alone after the incident with Momo.

 _A woman is like any other woman. A woman who craves passion and desire._

 _No person marks something by accident. Her heart knew what she wanted. But her brain did her thinking instead._

 _All women crave what's in front of you._

 _This tool here is your birthright. It always kept women in their place. It neutralizes anything within. Even lesbians bow down to the almighty dick._

Mina's desire was to inflict pain, to have this sensation of having power. That was true but Izuku knew that there was a miscalculation.

"What are you staring at," she shouted. "Shall I hit you again to prove my point."

"Mina, whatever I have done to inflict this pain, I am sorry."

"Shut up, Deku! You have no say on how I feel right now."

"That is the thing, Mina. I don't. You're right. I have no right or say. However, I want to make an apology if I did."

"Stop it, Deku! You are just saying that to save face."

Izuku slowly extended his hands to Mina. Mina grabbed his arm to stop him but he had the upper hand. He swayed her hair, stroking it gently. He took off the mask from her face.

Exposing her true form.

"You wear that mask to cover yourself from the truth." He inhaled calmly, stroking the now stemming tears down her flushed cheek. "Your desire was to inflict pain. However, it wasn't on me...but to yourself."

She dug into his nails, trying to resist. Her legs were buckling causing her to drop to his hip.

"Leave me alone, Deku," she said as she fought the tears. "You don't know anything."

"You're right, I don't. But we're friends. Can you explain to me?"

She sniffled. "Friends don't let friends fuck their best friends."

Izuku let go of Mina. _She saw._

Izuku loosened his legs from the restraints. Mina got from his hips as she began to wail silently. Izuku kept his face toward the wall. "I'm sorry that you have seen what you did see. I...I...didn't...I wasn't." He sighed in defeat. Even if he found the words to produce an apology, it was futile.

"You can go home, Mina. I am sorry to have hurt you."

"No!"

Izuku heard the shuffling of the bed. Mina lied on it. She spread her legs, exposing her pussy.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

"Feeling my desire. Isn't that you do?"

"Mina, you are better than this."

"What if I am not?"

"..."

"I...I want to know how she felt."

"I can't speak of that."

"Then, show me."

Izuku got on top of her. Her face was tensed. She was nervous. He had already hinted that she was a virgin. He positioned his dick to her cavern. "I am going to take my time. Breathe in, breathe out!" He started the head into her cavern. She hissed on contact, feeling the sting.

"Sorry," he said.

"Keep going," she said urgently. "I am a big girl. I can take it!"

"Understood." He dug deeper into her pussy. He felt the tear of flesh as he entered further. The hotness of her liquid surrounded his cock. He saw spots of red evacuating her pussy. He leaned over to her, using his finger to wipe her tears.

"Don't feel sorry for me," she told him. "I am much confused right now."

"Sorry for showing this to you, Mina."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her legs, adjusting to thrusting inside of her. He rocked his hips a little faster so that Mina can be accommodated.

"It is starting to feel good," said Mina as she covered her eyes.

Izuku closed his eyes as well. In his mind, he felt terrible. This wasn't the typical housewife, businesswoman, casual hookups, and the like. This was a teenage girl who was spoiling her virginity to a guy who was an escort, a rent boy, a prostitute.

A boy that she loved.

 _ **Earlier that afternoon….**_

'Mina and I are somewhat rivals.' Momo was lying on the futon in the school shed. It was gym period and by fate, she and Izuku were assigned cleaning duty. 'We tend to compete on a lot of things.'

Momo pecked Izuku on the cheek. He was on top of her. She cupped his chest, caressing it as he did the same. Earlier in class before gym, Momo texted Izuku in a message that she wanted to continue where they had left off.

'I never knew that Ashido felt that way for me,' said Izuku as he inserted his dick into her pussy. There was no adjustment, straight to the base. Momo was quivering, grabbing hold to his shoulder. 'Didn't think my first time would be somewhat painful,' she said while laughing.

'It gets better,' said Izuku.

'I like you as well. Even before discovering what you were doing for a living.'

'I didn't have any idea. Neither of you two.'

'That is okay. You have always been this dense.'

'I enjoy you guys. I care for you. But honestly, I don't think I am worthy.'

'You are, baby. Just for now, treat me as your woman.'

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Izuku grabbed Mina and positioned her on top as he landed on his back. Mina blushingly stared at him.

"What are you doing," asked Mina.

"Making you as comfortable as possible," said Izuku.

"Even after how I treat you," asked Mina.

"The least I can do. Sorry for showing you _this_ me," said Izuku.

"Why are you so damn dense?"

"I've been told that more than once."

Mina leisurely rocked back and forth as she adjusted to having sex. She gyrated her hips as Izuku had a grip to her ass. Izuku didn't speak as his instincts were speaking for him as he thrust his hips. He used her tities as a guide to hold as he wanted to release the tension from his balls. He knew that he was going to produce a fat wad into her womb.

She gingerly awaited it.

"Right there, Izuku," she screamed. "Right there, Izuku."

"Mina! Mina!"

She began gyrating her hips faster. Izuku knew that it wasn't long until he came.

"Mina, I am going to come!"

"Come inside of me, Izuku!"

"I am coming!" He let out a cry as he felt his sperm make a deposit inside of her pussy. The intensity made her climax. A combination of semen and juices spurt out, covering their stomachs. At each spurt, she thrust. She thrust until the orgasm ceased beyond pleasure.

Both were panting in silence. She leaned backward, pulling his dick out of her vagina. Izuku stared at the ceiling, trying to rationalize the situation.

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Inko was sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. She had a coffee cup in one hand and a cigarette with the other. She waited for Mina to exit out of the room.

Hearing the door opened confirmed their finishing. Inko stood up and went to the source. Mina exited the room alone.

Being professional, Inko spoke. "How was it, dear?"

"I have really enjoyed myself," she said humbly. She bowed formally to Inko. "Thank you, Auntie."

"Don't mention it."

"Understood!" Mina didn't speak any further. She grabbed her shoes and placed them on before exiting out of the apartment.

Once seeing the door closed, she walked to her son's bedroom.

Izuku was sitting on the chair drinking a shot of vodka.

"I canceled the others tonight," said Inko as she sat across from her son. "I think a night off is necessary." She pated her thigh. "Maybe two at best."

Izuku didn't look at his mother. He took another swig of his vodka before putting it down. "Okaa-san, we can't...we…" He sighed. "I don't think we need to involve any more people from UA High. It will look bad."

Inko sighed heavily. "Agreed. I really concur with you, Icchan."

"Momo, Mina, people like them. Good people," said Izuku. "They don't need to involve themselves in things like this. No matter how much money they got."

Inko didn't object. She saw that Izuku was pouring another shot of vodka and passed it to her. She silently thanked him before taking the shot. "You're right, dear. I really agree." She looked at the window before looking back to her son. "While you and Mina were doing your business, me and Nemuri spoke about changing venues."

Izuku didn't respond. He sighed and nodded his head.

"After today, we will shut down affairs with UA High," said Inko. "And keeping it with strictly adult clientele."

"Yes, ma'am."

She stood up, approaching her son and kissing him on the lips. "Get some rest. We will talk in the morning."

"Yeah. Good Night, Okaa-san."

"Night, Icchan."

"Okaa-san?"

"Yeah!"

"Is it common to carry a facade?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, wearing a mask. As if what you catch feelings yourself?"

"Get some rest, honey. I love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Inko closed the door as she returned to the living room. She shook her head as she pondered on the events that led to this. Thinking back, was any of this worth it. Who knew how a tutoring session with Izuku and Kayama-sensei turned into this.

She returned to her post in the kitchen as she saw her laptop. She resumed back to searching for a new apartment. Maybe in another part of the neighborhood, in another city.

She remembered Kayama-sensei mentioning a place in another prefecture.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 _Mina, if things were under a different circumstance, I would have loved to take you someplace nice. Ice cream, movies, you name it. Sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances._

 _-Izuku_

 _P.S. My answer would have been a yes! Once again I am sorry!_

 _ **To be continued?**_


	48. Candy Candy (Part II) (Rumi and Ryuuko)

_**The following story is a work of fiction. This is an OOC Rumi x OOC Izuku story. The characters portrayed in this story are out of character and will be presented as a modern AU. If sexual content, ageplay (Rumi is a young adult and Izuku is still in grade school), and issues relating to sexuality isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this story. This story is written by [girlfriendoftheauthor] and co-written by Big Diesel.**_

 _ **All characters in this story are at the age of consent.**_

 _ **Premise: Rumi (who prefers to be called Muriko) becomes smitten with Izuku. She decides to invite him over to her place to spend time with him. However, she has an unexpected guest.**_

 _ **By the way, readers, this story is atypical to my taste but my girlfriend decided to have this idea as she is bisexual and has been in lesbian relationships. But, sometimes, you have to try new things, especially to please my love. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Miruko was grateful that it was summer vacation or else she didn't know what to do if she were late for a class. As a punctual person, she believed in getting things organized. It wasn't for her own gratification, but the sense of getting it done so she could prioritize on other issues such as spending time at the arcade, getting a ticket for Comic-Con in San Diego, gathering Birkenstocks on sale, and spending time with her girlfriend. The latter of the items compensated for any of those things. She sat up and turned off the alarm clock that rang NHK Radio over the last couple of hours. She was tired to even care on whatever political topic to make a turn for the best or the worst of the country, depending on whether party. She wiped the sleep from her eyes before realizing that she spent part of the night crying for her ex-girlfriend.

Before going to sleep, she was scrolling through photos as a process of deletion until she saw a photo that commemorated their first date. It was a cheap pizzeria a few blocks from her college campus. It was there following they went to the tattoo parlor and got matching tattoos. She looked at her finger that had a small dove to it with a heart at the tip. Her ex-girlfriend had her heart on her finger as well. They crossed fingers, intertwining their love for each other whenever they kissed or made love. She briefly reminisced the lovemaking they had whenever she visited her apartment off campus. She tucked her teeth when she saw another Facebook post of her ex-girlfriend sharing a kiss with her boyfriend. What brought insult to injury was the girl covered her tattoo of the dove and replaced it with something else. Out of anger, she threw her phone from the bed.

She was in a much calmer mood now. After taking a pill of Prozac she got from her grandmother's medicine cabinet, she focused on the matter at hand, getting to see more of the emerald-haired child. She was still in her polka dot panties. She never went to sleep with a bra. She sighed as she went to her CD player and tuned it to Tegan and Sara.

As the duo played their ballad, she went to her laptop where she went back on Facebook. After scrolling and skimming through messages of acquaintances and friends from back at school, her eyes widened when she saw a message from Izuku. Her palms twitched a bit. She was quite surprised that he would actually respond.

She wasn't sure why the boy piqued her interest. He wasn't exactly her type; as if she could describe a type of her interest. Once again, she wasn't the pick of the litter. Her attitude wasn't the best and not being the prettiest girl (to her) doesn't make it any easier. She knew that she was hiding it as a source of insecurity. However, she was too prideful to admit that. She scratched her underarms before opening the message.

 _Hey Muriko,_

 _This is Izuku. Can't say I shouldn't be surprised by your response, but I am. I am fortunate to have made these exchanges with you. I really enjoy the trade we made. It left me with a lot of questions. Anyway, I have no problem with meeting you after closing time. However, I would prefer if we met somewhere more private. I don't know if a candy shop is a place that you want to make a trade. I don't want to do anything that will make you lose your job or embarrass your grandmother._

 _I told my best friend that I will be staying with him tonight. If you want, can I come to your place? Message me as soon as you can._

 _Izuku_

Muriko kind of smiled. She wasn't excited but taken aback of the assertiveness of the emerald-haired boy's request. She played another Tegan and Sara before deciding to make a smoking session. As she thought of her decision, she couldn't imagine bringing Izuku to a studio apartment. The house looked as if a cat-loving lesbian lived there. Although she had two cats and she is on the spectrum of loving girls, it consumed an anime-loving, folk rock connoisseur, pocky-eating girl. However, whenever she thought of him, she got a little spark. She didn't know why. She never felt that way around a person, neither her high school boyfriend or her previously ex-girlfriend.

After she smoked a stash of her marijuana she got from back home and masturbated to the thoughts of a threesome with Tegan and Sara while Ryan Reynolds watched, she made her decision to invite Izuku to her home. She told him to meet her outside of her apartment around eight o'clock tonight. She was grateful for the convenience of his house from her domicile. She took a final puff of her weed before making arrangements with the vacuum cleaner and dish towel.

It was a quarter after seven when she arrived back home from the grocery store. She had to make a few stops prior to the grocery store as well. One of which was visiting her parents. Despite not living at home with them, it was important, as well as keeping her trust fund, that she came to see her parents.

She couldn't stand living in that neighborhood and their prestige and aura didn't reflect Muriko. Often she lied of her history because she didn't vie for the vanilla lifestyle of her parents and wanted something better.

Her next stop was to see her grandmother. Although frail, it looked like she would make a full recovery. According to the doctor, she should return to work after eight weeks with intensive therapy and rehab. She didn't know that her sickness would take a toll, including her mobility. Nevertheless, her grandmother was grateful for Muriko's visit. Following visiting her family, she stopped by the candy store to pick up a few items. She knew she was going to need them for later. At the grocery store, she picked up a snack for whatever teenaged boys like. As much as she hung out with boys, it didn't fathom her to know what they eat. For her, a coffee and a bagel sufficed whenever she was studying or cramming for a test.

She placed the items on the counter before making her way to the restroom. As she sat on the toilet and began urinating, she got a message. She picked up the phone and saw it was Izuku.

 _I am not that far. Be out there in a few minutes._

 _~ Izuku_

Her stomach churned. She was never really that nervous about having guests. On any ordinary day, her guest consumed her high school friends, if any, and they would play Dungeons and Dragons. If not that, the evening was spent playing Overwatch and Skyrim following by consuming Wild Turkey and smoking marijuana. Aside from that, it was just company. It was surprising because this would be the first time to have a boy come and visit. She tried to tell herself that what was going on with Izuku was nothing more than an encounter.

However, that spark occurred and she blushed upon sight.

 _I want more of that boy._

Didn't want to scare him away with folk rock, she put on some contemporary pop on the stereo. She went into the cabinet and got bowls for the chips and the dip. She microwaved some pizza rolls and Hot Pockets. The drinks were ginger ale and diet cola. She had a flask of her Wild Turkey, but she only needed it for just in case.

After taking a final sweep of the house, she was ready for Izuku. She sat on the couch and waited for his entrance. She checked her phone, it was a few minutes before eight in the evening. Before she could talk a breath, the bell rang. She wiped her hands on her _Kill La Kill_ t-shirt and straightened out her blue jeans. She walked to the door and whispered a prayer before opening the door.

When she opened it, she was taken aback. In front of her was an attractive woman with blonde hair, which was tied into a bun. Her eyes were shiny as the night. She had a curvy body, which complimented her large bust. Her nose was pointy, which in the woman's perspective was her cutest trait. She was wearing a white silk blouse. Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, which gave her sex appeal.

"Ryuko?!" Muriko spat from her lips when seeing the sights of the woman in front of her doorstep.

The woman smiled, spreading from ear to ear. "What's the matter, babe? You act like you don't want to see me."

"Don't want to see you," she retorted. "Do you have any clue on the hell you should be doing here?"

The woman called Ryuko Tatsuma walked inside of Muriko's apartment as if she had lived there herself. She walked gracefully around the apartment. She saw Muriko's spread for Izuku and took a bite of the chips. She cringed before wiping her fingers on the couch. She turned around before making her appearance back to Muriko.

Muriko had her hands to her hips. Her face was beet red. She was frustrated and upset. She had the reason to be. Especially when her ex-girlfriend made a sudden appearance.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Muriko questioned her. She wanted answers. One moment she was breaking up with her and the next, she was at her doorstep.

"New Zealand got boring so I send myself back here," she said as she took a seat on the bed. She made a little bounce before getting comfortable with her bed. "This is a nice bed! You can make some great magic here." She winked before crossing her legs seductively.

"I am glad you have decided to make your venture up here," she told Ryuko. "However, you must go!"

"Go," replied Ryuko while pouting. "You are going to leave poor little old me in the cold?"

Muriko shook her head. "First of all, it's summer. Don't like it when you do shit like this. Also, I have company coming over."

"Company," she purred while licking her lips to Muriko. "Is she cute?"

"Firstly, no, it isn't a she. It's a _he_ and a teenager at that."

"A kid and he is a boy," retorted Ryuko. "You would think you were a full-fledged lesbian."

"That's your opinion and yours alone."

"Fooled me whenever we were in bed."

"Whatever. Anyway, he is going to be here at any moment and…" She paused when she heard the door knocking in front of her. She swallowed nothing as she opened and she saw Izuku. Izuku was carrying his backpack, which she assumed was a sleeping bag. She gave him an awkward look before speaking to him.

"Hey, Izuku," she said with an awkward tone. "Glad that you are here. Come on."

She opened the door to allow him inside the house. The moment he entered, Ryuko raised her eyebrows at the emerald-haired child. Her face was flushed and her hands began to tremble. She licked her lips as she stared at him.

"Izuku, sorry for thinking we were going to be alone," she told him. "I have unexpected company."

He shrugged. "That is okay." He kept his usual calm demeanor as he put down his backpack on the floor next to the couch. He turned and face the older blonde. He extended his hand. "Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya."

Ryuko, still flustered at his sight, took his hand. "The pleasure is all mine," she purred as she kissed his hand. She turned to Muriko. "You have such a sweet boy in front of you."

Izuku smiled. "Thanks."

Muriko kept her demeanor. She tried her hardest to not display her frustration in front of Izuku. She watched as Ryuko walked with him to the kitchen to get some food.

The white-haired woman went into the hallway closet to get some extra pillows and blankets. She grabbed them tightly as they were very heavy. She made her way into the living room where she saw Izuku and Ryuko sitting idly on the floor, in front of the couch. She was overhearing her talking to him about her travels through the world and the excitement of university life. Muriko was too frustrated to get a word in since her evening was "cockblocked" by her ex-girlfriend. She breathed through her nose, hiding the irritation and the pain. In another light, she would've been thrilled to have Ryuko over. What kind of girlfriend wouldn't want their girl to visit, she thought to herself as she placed the pillows and blankets on the floor.

"Thanks. You are totes a doll," replied Ryuko as she spread the blanket to allow the trio to sit. She got Izuku a pillow and he lied on the floor. The blonde situated herself beside him. She patted another spot beside him for Muriko.

"Saved you the best seat in the house." Ryuko's smile was contagious. A smile that could change an entire person's mood. Muriko couldn't help but smile. It was part of the reason why she pursued her in the first place.

Ryuko reached over to grab the leftover snacks from the kitchen and put it in the middle for all of them to enjoy. She snuggled next to Izuku, resulting in his blushing. "Ever spent time with an older woman before, Izuku?" He blushed, shaking his head in disagreement. She smiled, giving him her alluring eyes. "It seems we have to make tonight special, don't we?" She stroked his hair before returning her eyes on Muriko.

A combination of envy and anger linger over her ex-girlfriend and Izuku. Angry at him for his denying of resistance and naivete and jealous that she couldn't be the one to charm him. She was angry at Ryuko for doing that act in front of her and jealous as she wished she could have been stroked by her soft hands. She put a chip into her mouth as she lied beside him.

"What movie are interested in this evening," asked Muriko as she played coy of the matter. I was in a mood for indie films and I have picked _Liz in September_ , _Lost and Delirious_ , and _Bound._ Which do you want to watch?"

"Lesbian, lesbian, lesbian," sneered Ryuko as she laughed, delicately digging her well-manicured finger into Izuku's ear. "You must understand my friend here, darling. She might enjoy the company and might fancy you, but she is into girls through and through."

Muriko turned beet red like a tomato. "So, what," she told Ryuko defensively, raising her eyebrow. "So, I fancy girls, but it doesn't mean I am _totally_ into girls."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, just basing facts is all. Then yet again, who I am to talk." She blew into Izuku's ear. "I have this adorable little prince that keeps girls like me bi."

Muriko gave her a stern look. "Take it easy, he is still a kid. Too young to know about this stuff."

"Actually, I am okay with it," interjected Izuku. "I have a cousin who is bi and has a girlfriend."

"Really," retorted Ryuko. "So you are in the know of these things?"

"Not really. Actually, I try to keep her life private." He turned to the screen. "I do my best not to get on people's nerves unless they offer it to me." He turned to Muriko, displaying his glowing smile. "Onee-chan, I have heard good things about _Lost and Delirious_. I heard my cousin talking about it and I am very curious. Plus, there are risque parts so I am very curious to know. Could we watch it, please?"

She blushed on sight, but it quickly faded when Ryuko was in a pouty, pleading position, wrapping her arms tightly around Izuku's chest. "Please?"

She shook her head and made her way to the DVD player where she put on the movie. She turned off the lights, only showing the bluish hue around the trio. She got closer to Izuku and remained quiet as the movie began.

 _This was not how I planned my day,_ she thought to herself as the trio was into the movie. _I wanted alone time with him, no one else. There were arrangements to be made. Why did this bitch ditch the fucker and returned back to me? This is hurtful for me. This isn't fair to Izuku. This isn't fair to anybody. Why does she want to do whatever she feels like it is her business to do? Why do I allow her to do this?_

She watched Ryuko chewing on the microwave popcorn she made earlier into the film.

"Pauline is such a lipstick," said Ryuko. "But the chemistry between her and Victoria made it passionate." She turned to Muriko. "Reminds me of back in the day."

Muriko silenced her. _We are talking about this in front of Izuku?_

 _He wouldn't care. It should excite him._

 _By displaying our former relationship in his face?_

 _I never said it was a former._

 _Yes, you did! Don't act like this is one of random rendezvous._

 _You should know my randomness. I can't commit. You know that!_

 _By dumping me quickly, travel with some fucking 'twink', and come back in a matter of days?_

 _Hey, he isn't just a fucking 'twink'. He likes girls, too, you know._

 _I don't get you. Why are you such this fallible?_

 _Because it excites you, that's why._

 _How so?_

 _You are clearly attracted to taking the risk. Why do you have him in here?_

… _._

 _What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Struck a nerve? Face it, you are no different than me._

 _Fuck you!_

She folded her arms and looked away from Ryuko. She scanned and saw Izuku was into the movie. His eyes widened when they showed the love scene between the two girls in the dormitory.

She watched as his lips were agape. His breath became labored by seeing two girls displaying their affection. She turned to the part where the girls were caressing their body; communicating in the language of love as they touched lips. Their bodies mounded and bounded; locking each other into a fiery passion that only God himself could stop. It made her think of Ryuko and the many encounters she shared with her.

He sat up and put his knees at his chest. He remained quiet, but his breath continued to be labored. She knew there was only one reason he was in that position.

He was aroused.

Suddenly, the spark returned. She couldn't forget the encounter they shared in the back office. She craved his taste, his body, his everything. It made her confused because as much she was angry at Ryuko, but she being there is making her think otherwise. She pinched her arm to remind herself to keep her composure. On the surface, she didn't want either to think nothing was wrong.

Although her desires for Izuku were there, the desires of Ryuko were returning. She knew Ryuko felt the same way. She felt her soft hands swaying on Muriko's shoulder. Muriko didn't resist but allowed Ryuko to do her will. Ryuko climbed on top of the couch and made her way to Muriko. She looked up to her former damsel as Ryuko took her hands on Muriko's face and planted a kiss on her lips.

Muriko allowed Ryuko's tongue to do a dance with hers. It felt right, according to Muriko. Everything from the frat party to the tattoo to their lovemaking was making Muriko emotional. She continued the kiss until it was broken.

"You can never stay mad at me," said Ryuko.

"Whatever," replied Muriko as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

She blushed, feeling the moistness in her crotch. She turned to Izuku where he kept his composure. However, looking at Ryuko's face, she knew that Ryuko was done from finished. Ryuko slid her hands across his chest, which made him gasped upon contact. She drew a heavy whisper to his ear. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

In response, he nodded with confirmation while staring straight into the screen. Ryuko bit into his ear. "Let me ask you again. Have you ever kissed a woman before?"

"None my age," he managed to say before he felt the warm palms of Ryuko touching at his crotch. She gave him a whisper as she massaged his dick. She kissed him on his neck before sliding her hand to his chin to give him a kiss. Muriko watched how he was a novice at it. She forced her tongue into his mouth, leaving him confused, but looking at his body, he wanted more. He moaned a little before the kiss was broken.

"That is a woman's kiss," purred Ryuko.

Before he could utter a response, Ryuko came in and gave him another. Muriko was taken aback. In the process, she pulled her from him.

"What the hell, Muriko," screamed Ryuko.

"For this," she told Ryuko. She took Izuku by his shirt collar and enveloped her lips with his. She closed her eyes as she put him to the floor. He began moaning slightly as he was panting heavily from the pressure of Muriko on top. While she continued kissing him, Muriko began rubbing his penis. Knowing it was hard, she continued fondling it.

"Remember who you belong to, kid," she told Muriko as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He couldn't speak, but he nodded his head in confirmation.

Muriko looked at his pants. She smirked while licking her lips. She reached for the button to unzip his pants. Meanwhile, she felt another presence massaging her breasts. She gasped as she felt Ryuko behind her, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Do you want what you do this me," moaned Ryuko in between pants.

"Wouldn't know since you ended it," replied Muriko.

"Don't be that way. Let me remind you of our love."

Ryuko slid her hand into Muriko's shirt, squeezing her breasts and flicking her nipples. Meanwhile, she used her other hand to pull down Izuku's pants as his erected penis displayed proudly on his boxers. Ryuko saw the sight and giggled. "Did we excite you, dear?"

He turned away, blushing in the process.

"Izuku, don't turn away from your big sisters," answered Ryuko. "It is okay. We don't want you to miss out either." She eyed Muriko. "Right?"

Muriko sighed but seeing the somewhat pathetic look of a nubile, novice boy was returning the spark. She began smiling devilishly. "She is right," she purred. "You don't want these big sisters to miss out on seeing you like this." Ryuko and Muriko looked at Izuku's dick as they put their hands around it.

Izuku's flinched the moment he felt the girls playing with his dick. "Shh! It will be okay. Close your eyes and relax. Let your onee-chan take care of you."

He nodded his head. Muriko came to Izuku's ear and began to whisper. "I am interested in making a trade. Are you in?"

He nodded his head amidst the feeling of his near climax.

"Good."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	49. Shima's Sail (Part I) (Mina)

_**Hey, readers! This is the sequel to 'The Tetsuo Youth.' A few months have passed since Izuku and Mina began dating. As their relationship progresses, so those the thoughts of when they are planning to finally consummate the relationship. Is Izuku ready? Is Mina ready? What will happen? Find out in this new story, 'Shima's Sail.' This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Mina love story. Enjoy!**_

It was a sunlit day of late spring, and the sky held a soft blue glow. Since this was the mountainous valley of the Tokyo suburb, one couldn't tell it was spring because of seeing the green grass with specks of color from flowers like lavenders, roses, or asters. One couldn't tell it was spring because the white coat of snow had melted from the sunlight. And one couldn't tell it was spring because the trees had resurrected, and were standing tall with bright green leaves resting on the branches.

The atmosphere of Denny's was no different than any other family restaurant. The sound of the few customers that were there talked their usual conversations, or "coffee talk." There were some individuals sitting in booths. There was a man who was reading a magazine. There was a woman who appeared to be working on something important.

Nearby, there were two teenagers who were discussing things of their proverbial, yet trivial affairs.

" _Have you two done it yet?"_

Izuku nearly choked on his hamburger when hearing the inevitable coming from the blonde's slothful, chapped lips. They were sitting in a booth. It was their lunch break and it was the blonde's decision to hang out with his childhood friend. Izuku didn't mind as he knew that today was a half day, meaning that Mina would be heading straight to work after their last class. So, Izuku didn't mind catching up.

All in all, the emerald-haired child has been in good spirits with his budding relationship with the pinkette.

As he found the right pipe to swallow his hamburger, he was amazed he could stomach sitting with the devil. The same devil that had stolen Ochako away from him. Maybe it was his forgiven personality that makes him overlook the blonde's plight. Or, he could be just an idiot. Nevertheless, as he took some swallows to his iced tea, he stared blankly at Katsuki, registering the question in his mind.

"Have I done it?"

"Yeah," said Katsuki with his mischievous grin. "Have you done _it_?"

Wiping his chin from his drink, Izuku shook his head in disagreement when figuring about that certain 'it'.

"No, we haven't." He was adamantly honest. Izuku was familiar with sex. From the appropriate age, his mother have given him the talk. He was given pamphlets and condoms about safe sex. Even so, she provided him with _video-graphic_ material to aid with his urges. Quite uncertain about the appropriateness of a parent given that to a then-fifteen year, he had honored his mother's request. He smiled about how that was the start to the collection of his video library.

Prior to this, he and Mina have discussed their thoughts about sex. He was acutely aware of Mina not being a virgin. She didn't even pick on him about his virginity. The couple has kissed, held hands, slept together, and occassionally touched each other's chests (with their shirts on). Izuku found it tremendously adorable on how shy Mina could be. He was under the same category but this was the very Mina who once a gyaru, a delinquent, and a drifter. Regardless, never did she push the discussion of having sex, saying that their course in their relationship was slow. It was something that Mina was comfortable with.

This was their first serious relationship.

However, it was a recent discussion that took place after Mina finished work at the cosplay cafe. He and Mina were sitting outside of his apartment balcony. She had brought him leftovers from her job. As they partook on leftover pineapple cake and root beer floats, it was Mina that brought it first.

' _Hey, Izuku. How do you feel if we were to do it?'_

' _...'_

' _Sorry, babe! Did I make you feel uncomfortable?'_

' _No...it's not it. Just never tried to think about it.'_

' _Why do I see a Pinocchio?'_

' _My nose?'_

' _Well, it can also breathe and it can extend.'_

' _Really, Mina?'_

' _Sorry, couldn't resist! I...well, I just thought what if we could take it there. To the next level?'_

' _What's wrong with the current level of where we are?'_

' _It's nothing. It's nice and comfortable. Well, I just hear things.'_

' _Things like what?'_

' _Dipping your paintbrush and breaking into adulthood.'_

' _I can't speak for those 'things.' I just...well, Mina…'_

' _Sorry to bring it up. I won't bring it up again.'_

' _I think about that. If not every day. Kinda nervous, don't want to feel like a dork to you.'_

' _Well, you are my dork and my Izuku.'_

"Mina and I have discussed it."

"Discussed it? That's all?"

"Yeah!"

Katsuki snickered. "This shouldn't have to be a conference call or a meeting. Just whip out your dick and do it."

Izuku kept his composure. He wouldn't allow Katsuki's arrogance to overcloud his judgment. "It's easy to say it without consulting the other party." He scanned his fingernail. "You are reading too much hentai or watching too many of your father's videos."

"Ochako doesn't mind when I do it to her any kind of way." Izuku saw his face, thinking that he should be alarmed and offended of his taking away Ochako from him. Since he and Mina's relationship blossomed, the thoughts of the brunette were becoming more and more of an aberration. Granted, he thought about her whenever they were in class or through passing. He was more concern for her well-being than any remnants of romantic feelings.

"Well, good for you and Ochako. Mina and I, on the other hand, we are still talking about it. That's it!"

Katsuki scratched under his chin, still observing Deku's facial expressions. He slapped the table. "Yep! A virgin you are, you baka!"

Izuku didn't answer. He politely shrugged as he took another sip of his now-watered iced tea.

Raising his eyebrow out of being surprised by Izuku's nonchalant response, Katsuki replied, "Wow! Not the response I expect to get." He placed his palm onto Izuku's head. "Are you feeling well? By now, you would respond differently at this. Like 'quit picking on me.' 'Leave me alone.'" He grabbed his chin. "Maybe my teasing game is off."

Izuku raised his eyebrows. He took another sip of iced tea with this pregnant silence. He sighed quietly before replying to Katsuki. "You should grateful I can have this visit without wanting to kick your ass for what you did with Ochako."

Katsuki looked away with his sly smile. "Oh, C'mon, Deku! Are we still on that?"

He shook his head. "No. Not anymore."

"Good! For a second, I thought you said you were going to kick my ass." Katsuki flexed his muscles. "Ochako was looking for a victor and what can I say, _I_ am always the victor."

 _Arrogant as always_ , thought Izuku quietly. He was quite grateful for Mina to teach him about never exposing his true feelings through facial expressions. _The only way to get back at an enemy is to do nothing. Let the enemy shine for that is what he wants. And before you know it, you have the upper hand._

He wiped his face with a napkin. "Actually, I should be thanking you."

Katsuki swallowed the lump in his throat. Was there ever a time Izuku giving him thanks without sarcasm? "Y-y-you're thanking me?"

"Hmm, hmm," he replied melodically. "Why settle for a hamburger when there is a prime steak waiting for me." Izuku stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. He laid them out on the table. "Lunch is on me, kid." He gave him the peace sign. "See ya!"

Katsuki sat there, mouth agape as Izuku delivered the last word to the table.

Izuku walked away, didn't think twice about looking back. He didn't have to do so. It wasn't going to bring satisfaction. He knew Katsuki. Part of the reason he wanted this lunch was to see how his relationship with Mina was going. That was part of Katsuki's game - amazing how can have everything he wanted and still wasn't satisfied.

 _Pathetic!_

Izuku stepped out of the restaurant, inhaling the cool, pristine air. He checked his watch, knowing that class should be resuming at any moment. He made haste as he headed back toward the school.

 _Have you two done it yet?_

They were at a comfortable pace, refusing to submit themselves to the conventional norms of hormonally challenged Japanese teenagers. Or at least that was what Izuku wanted to believe.

 _What if we could take it there? To the next level?_

He tried not to further discuss it. He put on his earphones and plugged it into his cell phone. Upon clicking on his Pandora app and opening his playlist, the first song was J. Cole's "Wet Dreamz."

He felt a shiver.

Something was definitely in the air.

 _Hey, Izuku. How do you feel if we were to do it?_

 _ **Later that night….**_

It was a quarter after nine in the evening at Izuku's apartment. He was lying in bed as he was completing his homework. Ectoplasm-sensei had him neck deep in Calculus assignments to the point he was counting the moments before the weekend in anti-derivatives. Rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes, he tried fighting it but it was to no avail.

He closed the textbook, deciding to use Aizawa-sensei's class as the opportunity to finish his incomplete homework.

 _What if we could take it there? To the next level?_

Her words continue hallowing through his eardrum, piercing the synapses of his mind. He felt blank at moments, pondering on her words about consummating their relationship.

He turned to his back, staring at the ceiling. He reached for his cell phone. It was an image of him and Mina at the cosplay cafe. She was sporting a Shimakaze outfit from _Kantai Collection._ The pinkette was quite alluring when she needed to. It didn't take much as she was comfortable in being a seductive girl when she needed to. He can still picture when they were caught in the photogenic position. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, giving peace signs to the camera. Before the flick of the camera, the pinkette delivered the final touch. A sloppy, wet kiss to the lips.

Izuku felt his breath quavering, telling himself to stop. Just thinking of his girlfriend in costume was arousing. Admittedly, he had a fetish for girls in costume, especially maid outfits.

He frowned when feeling his middle man stirring in his pants. He turned to the side, trying his hardest to fight the temptation of rubbing one out.

Still, thoughts of Mina were occurring more and more as he thought about her.

 _What are her thoughts when she feels aroused?_

 _Is she thinking of me?_

 _Does her pussy get wet? Does it leak? Does she squirm?_

 _Does she play with her pussy? What finger does she use? Does she use toys?_

He shut his eyes, continuing to think of the images of self-gratifying Mina in her cosplay outfit.

Izuku pictured her dressed as Mikoto Urabe from _Mysterious Girlfriend X._ He imagined her sitting on the desk in the classroom. She was alone, spotting Izuku's desk. Using one of his pens, she sucked on it feverishly, using it to stroke around her nipples. It would have aroused her, grabbing her nipples through her clothing.

By then, her pussy would have been moist. She observed the area, checking she wouldn't get caught. Then yet again, a possible discovery was titillating.

She would have ifted her skirt, exposing her blue and white striped panties. Using the end of his desk, it became her humping post. She continued sucking on his pen. Maybe it was close to dick, according to Izuku.

She would strut, thinking of him. She had a free hand to remove her shirt. Button by button, the pinkette urged for more pleasure. She wanted that tingling sensation, something to relieve that itch.

 _Izuku! Izuku! I love you!_

 _Ride this pussy! Make me froth like a refrigerator._

Her thrusts would have progressed. Next, she would have removed her bra, exposing her luscious breasts. She would slide the pen in between her fleshy valley, spooling saliva while continuing riding his dick.

 _It feels good, Deku! Ride me! Ride me!_

 _Oh yeah, I am feeling the itch! Help me relieve it!_

 _Yes, yes, feel me! Feel me!_

 _I am about to cum! Cum for me! I am there! Yes!_

Her excitement would have harkened the heavens. At the point, she didn't care if she would have gotten caught.

" _I am coming."_

Her floodgates would have been released. It was a silent orgasm, shivering and ebbing in the glow. Her juices dripping on his desk, creating a tiny reservoir before casting a little waterfall to the floor.

She would have called his name a few times, desiring his presence.

" _Mina!"_

Izuku felt the hotness of his sperm covering his hand. He held onto his shirt, feeling the strong emotions of getting off to his girlfriend.

He panted, still seeing the glazed hand that consumed the fantasy of his Mina.

He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom sink. Turning on the hot water, he applied soap to clean his mess.

 _What if we could take it there? To the next level?_

 _Hey, Izuku. How do you feel if we were to do it?_

He turned off the bathroom light. He felt a bit dazed. Why should he feel bad for masturbating to his girl? Is that the norm in the relationship?

He sat back on his bed, clapping his hands to turn out the lights. As he lied down, he was pondering about today with Katsuki and the conversation with Mina.

" _Maybe I should go to the pharmacy to buy some condoms. Just to check them out."_

 _ **The next day….**_

The following morning, Izuku woke up early and got himself ready for school. Before heading to school, he needed to make a pit stop. He went on his cell phone to look up the nearest pharmacy. His hands were trembling so much that he had difficulty typing on his smartphone. After taking a few breaths, he was able to find the nearest pharmacy from his house. It was a few blocks from his high school, which was convenient.

Twenty minutes later, he made it to the pharmacy. It was the typically chained pharmacy that can be found in any town in Japan. He passed through the automatic doors. He looked around. There were hardly any customers. He looked at the store clerk who had a smug look on his face.

 _Trust me, my friend. I don't want to be in here either._ That was what came to his mind. He was feeling shy. He was doing something that any boy his age should not do but had to for a precautionary measure. He took another breath as he walked to the counter. It was a decision of his own volition. He was in search of protection.

"Hey, excuse me, sir," said Izuku. The clerk turned around and faced him. The clerk was very pale and pasty. His eyes were heavily lidded and wrinkled that anybody could have mistaken him for being asleep. His button on his vest with a smiley face contrasted on how he actually looks. He placed his hands on the counter. His hands were dirtied, especially under his nails. Izuku did not want to know what the man did in his spare time.

"How can I help you," asked the clerk. He sounded like his day was ruined when Izuku gave him recognition.

"I wanted to know where you can buy condoms?"

The man's face didn't change. In fact, he was not as surprised as if he became familiar with the request. It was very routine. "Family planning on aisle 12." He pointed his finger at the aisle next to the beauty products.

"Thanks," replied Izuku as he ventured his way to his destination.

It did not help when he made to the aisle, the PA system was playing "Get Down Tonight." KC and the Sunshine Band provided as a backup for him as he made his way to the shelf.

He saw the colors of the condoms from various shapes and sizes. From Durex to Trojan to Lifestyle, the choice of condoms was at his fingertips. However, which one would he decide?

 _For pleasure? Her chemistry? My chemistry? Our chemistry?_ He mumbled under his breath so that no one could hear. From his left peripheral, he saw an older gentleman giving him a look. He flushed but stood still. At least I am wanting to be safe, he thought to himself.

After thoughtful consideration, he picked the reasonably priced Trojan condom. Slowly, he marched back to the counter. He went to the smug clerk and put his purchase on the counter. He slowly looked at the box before scanning it. The time from scanning the product to putting it in the bag felt timeless for the nervous Izuku. When would it end, he thought.

"Your total is $6.69," said the clerk. Izuku handed him to a credit card. The clerk swiped the card and returned it to him.

"Thanks," said Izuku. He placed the condoms inside of his backpack. He had a secret compartment in case of students like Tenya Iida or Momo Yaoyorozu would do any sort of inspection. He stepped out of the pharmacy store.

Just as he was getting ready to leave for school, he received a text.

It was from Mina.

 _M: Sup Deku Baby? Where is my silly goose?_

 _I: Silly goose on the day. Where U at?_

 _M: At Starbucks near the school? Wanna cup?_

 _I: Yeah! I can holla at you in a bit._

 _M: Sweetness! Love you, Izuku!_

 _I: I love you too! Peace!_

 _What if we could take it there? To the next level?_

 _Hey, Izuku. How do you feel if we were to do it?_

It was a comfort to know that he has them. No longer it was a factor about how to get them.

It was now when to use them.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	50. Me Before You (Part II) (Kaoruko)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second installment of 'Me Before You.' This is a story between a loving but complicated relationship between a younger male and an older female. Between a student and a Pro Hero. Izuku is a seventeen-year-old student who lives next door to twenty-one-year-old Pro Hero, Kaoruko Awata (Bubble Girl). They have a loving, strong sibling relationship and the more than friends, less than lovers kind. However, the more they interact, the stronger their bonds grow. This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Kaoruko love story. Enjoy!**_

For some reason, a shower after sex felt very relaxing to Kaoruko. She couldn't put her finger on it. She just felt refreshed. She was grateful that Izuku used a condom. Not that she wouldn't mind being filled with his sperm. The idea floated by on the idea of having that happening. She was sure that she took a birth control pill this morning before work. Yet again, she always mixes her birth control with her ibuprofen. She grinned as she was lathering the devil she was speaking of. The joy and pain of pleasure of Izuku and the pain of dealing with back-breaking work with little recognition and subpar pay.

She heard the bathroom door slide open. "I wasn't sure if you were spending the night or not, but here are the spare clothes you left." A simple nightie or was it the boyshorts. She wasn't certain. Seems like each time she visited and had her evening tet-o-tet with the emerald teen, she always left an article of clothing behind.

"Thanks, Izuku," she said as she allowed the warm water soothe away her worries. "Appreciative of you by the way."

"Thank the Lord that Mom doesn't check the loose floorboards under my bed," he said with a hint of laughter under his breath. "Where else can I hide my porn?"

She wrung the towel. "Too much information than I need to hear."

He giggled. "Just want a ruse out of you." He tapped the door with his knuckle. "Hey, sorry for prying but I was checking over your Nagasaki account with the fellow Pro Hero."

She sighed. "Can't go one day without being nosy, can you?" She grabbed the shaving cream, proceeding to shave her legs. By now, she was growing accustomed to Izuku's nosiness when searching through her briefcase. He noted that it was a force of habit, something he did as a child whenever his father would return home from a business trip. He described it to be an adventure. Perusing the sea of tablets, notebook paper, pens, pencils, and important business accounts. What his father saw as numbers became nothing more than coloring paper for the then-child.

"No comment," he said. "Anyway, I think I have a way to make a convincing argument to persuade that Pro Hero to come and work with your company."

She paused, feeling the shiver down her spine. She never liked that feeling. "You really think so?"

"If you allow me to go over your notes, I can help lessen the stress and ease the load to make it convincing," said Izuku. He opened the door. "Less is best, Kaoruko. Like my mother told me, work smart, not hard." He closed the door.

She felt a wincing pain. She had cut herself. Reaching for the towel to wipe the blood, a hint of frustration came upon her.

 _I keep telling myself that I am going to put my foot down. This is like the fourth account I allow him to do. I am thankful for what he is doing but this is my work. And I don't want to face trouble with my boss if I get caught. Plus, I am an adult and I am allowing a teenager to do my work for me. What he is trying to get out of this? Especially for things he doesn't care for._

A few minutes later, she was wrapping her body with a towel. Covering her hair with a bonnet, she slid the door to the changing area. Keeping her bonnet on, she put on Izuku's choice of clothing.

She was surprised that it was a nightie. A pink see-through nightie.

One of the many articles of clothing she had left behind.

She actually wore it on the first night they had sex.

She returned to his bedroom into a sea of scattered papers, loud clacking on the laptop, and the brewing of coffee.

With a pencil in his mouth, the teen was hard at work. With Rage Against The Machine playing softly in the background, Izuku was working hard to ensure that her business account was a successful one.

"God, you nerd," she said. "You were quite serious when you are getting hard at work." She was tickled, sitting on the bed as she applied lotion to her skin. "You would think after that rough sex you gave me, you would be sleeping." She grinned. "Or at least smoking a cigarette."

He spat out the pencil, sticking out his tongue. However, he didn't have a rebuttal. Not either a quip or a gesture. Izuku grabbed some file folders, scanning them quickly before returning typing her work.

She raised her eyebrow, quite surprised. She decided to be a little playful.

"I-zu-ku!" She was becoming playful. Sporting the pink nightie, showing her slender legs. She even wore her sexy white satin panties to give the teen attention. She stood up, swaying her hips to his direction.

"Work, work, work," she said alluringly. "C 'mon Deku baby, I want to a little reaction for you." She was moaning. "I mean, you wouldn't put this sexy, sexy outfit without wanting another nightcap. Right, I-zu-ku?!" She purred, mewing and using her body to become flexible like a cat. She wasn't often this alluring, seductive, or this aroused. But for some reason, seeing the emerald-haired teen in that position brought a charm to him.

Izuku wasn't eyeing the damsel. Actually, Kaoruko didn't notice that he rolled his chair to grab his evening coffee. He took a few sips before returning to the computer. She furrowed her eyes. _Really, Izuku?_

Izuku's eyes were like bees in search of a honeycomb on the laptop. She could see the pixelation within those deep emerald eyes. He was bobbing his head to Rage Against The Machine as he was working tenaciously, ensuring that she would have a successful account ready and prepared.

"I-zu-ku?" She slowly bent down in front of his desk. Blushing, feeling the release of her inhibitions as she exposed her ass to him. Being a former gymnast, she was very flexible in the right areas. "Notice something, Deku baby?" She extended her hand, slapping her ass. "See how naughty am I being?" She quietly grinned to herself, thinking of the cheesy line. _Naughty am I being? My God, I suck at being seductive._ She used her other hand, grabbing her panties and digging it within the crack of her ass. "Hmm, Izuku! All work and no play makes Kaoruko a very dull girl. Shall we remedy that?"

No response, if one were to count Izuku coughing when his coffee slid down the wrong pipe. Beating his chest hard, he managed to regain his composure. He stared blankly into the screen before resuming his work. He turned up the volume to his mixtape as he was getting full concentration.

She pouted. _C 'mon, that was one of my best work._ She stood up, crossing her arms in frustration. Here she was giving herself away to him. He could literally have the booty onto his lap.

Izuku gasped. A little spark came from the blue girl. She turned to see when seeing Izuku was looking at his cell phone. "The Raptors beat Golden State?" He snapped his finger. "Damn! Now I owe Katsuki $35 and a noogie ride. At least I got my migraine medicine ready."

If one were to notice, hot steam was coming from Kaoruko's eyes. She stomped her foot.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms and marched to her futon. She hoped to get a response but nothing. She grabbed the covers before entering the futon. "It seems like I am going to sleep. Alone."

"..."

She coughed loudly. "It seems that I am going to sleep now."

"..."

She was now pouting with her octopus lips. "IT SEEMS THAT I AM GOING TO SLEEP NOW!"

No response from the cinnamon roll with the exception of clacking and the occasional sip from his coffee.

"Hey!"

A smile spread on her face. "Yes?"

"I wonder if Sir Nighteye would mind I would reference this guy's past history as an incentive," he spoke to himself before resuming her work.

She gnashed her teeth with the agonizing realization that he was ignoring her. _You slimy little twerp. You freckled face...booger brain! How dare you ignore such beauty. Notice me! Notice me! NOTICE ME, DAMN IT!_ The blue girl proceeded to kick and scream. She started pounding the pillow as if it were a person.

"And done!" Izuku cracked his knuckles. A smile of approval as he saw his masterpiece completed. "This should bring a tear to Nighteye and onto his knees." He nodded happily. He turned to Kaoruko. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

She stopped. By that time, she was gnawing and gnashing her teeth on his pillow. "Huh?"

Izuku crossed his legs, begin clapping by her performance. "Clever, well done, baby! At least you took it out on the pillow and not on my stuffed bear, Tomo!"

She pouted, dropping her head.

Izuku stood up from the desk and walked over to her.

"Baby, I heard you and I saw you." He knelt down and kissed her forehead. "Work comes before pleasure."

She turned away. "Hmpf! Why do you care now? I just gave you a free show and you ignore me?"

"Oh, I saw!" He stroked her cheek. "A mighty performance."

She rested her cheek on his hand, showing affection. "And why didn't you acknowledge it?"

He kept his contagious grin. He reached into his back pocket and show her a piece of paper. "One thing about my prying, my dear Kaoru, is that you never know what you come across." He handed it to her.

Kaoruko took the paper, realizing it was an email. She scanned the paper, nearly clutching when reading it.

"If that account wasn't turned in, then Nighteye would have probably torn you are a new one," said Izuku matter-of-factly. "And I think you are getting tired of having Italian loafers for lunch."

She was embarrassed. She was once again having a problem solved by a teenager.

"Oh, my God," she said. "I feel so stupid."

"There is nothing stupid in getting help, baby."

"But you are...you are…"

Izuku took her chin. By this time, Izuku had a serious look. Kaoruko instantly blushed by his sight.

"Izuku!" Izuku put his finger against her soft lips, rubbing it from top to bottom. Her eyes dwindled to his eyes. The eyes of intent. She was taken aback. She parted her lips, allowing his finger entry into her mouth. Izuku shut his eyes. He felt the spark of her mouth lacing his finger with her saliva. He stopped when he pulled it out.

He cupped her cheek that was slowly a dark blue. He slowly began disrobing his gray t-shirt. She was overwhelmed with his sweat, his fragrance. She lunged her lips towards his. There was no resistance. Both of them were swapping tongues, grabbing hold to their arms.

"Izuku," she cried to him.

"Kaoruko? Stop talking, baby."

His lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist. He pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. She felt his hands on the back of her neck play with the ends of his hair. A smile grew on his face as it started to tickle her.

They broke the kiss.

"Jesus, Izuku. Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"This awesome wonder."

He initially couldn't ponder on a response. It took a few seconds of pregnant silence before responding. "Maybe because I am built like that."

"To cover my mess?"

"I wouldn't call it a mess?"

He slowly dwindled his fingers onto her nightie. Delicately, he removed the straps. He began kissing her shoulder.

She winced, feeling his soft lips hitting it. Then, he cupped her breast, massaging it gently. She hissed in the pleasure. She wasn't resisting. She felt good to know that he was taking the lead. She liked that in a man.

 _No, a boy._

"Why call it a mess when it is nothing more than a blessing?"

He was a man.

Izuku pulled over her nightie and tossed it to the side. He grabbed Kaoruko and gently placed her onto the floor. Using his tongue, he slid it in between her luscious mounds. She grabbed his hair, feeling the intensity as he had his fun with her breasts.

"Oh, God! Izuku, stop!"

Izuku knew she was lying. There was no resistance. Words, just words to translate that she wanted more.

As soon as his hand was upon them her kisses change, deeper, more sensual. He would tug on a nipple, flick it with his tongue. He took turns with each breast, leaving slurping noises in his wake.

She was getting wet. She felt the moisture coming from her pussy. It didn't go unnotice from him.

"Let's have a little fun with each other," he told her. He backed away from her. He took off his jeans and removed his boxers. He was now back in his birthday suit.

The blue-haired girl yelped by seeing his nakedness. He positioned his body on top of her. His head was facing her pussy while his dick was dangling over her face.

"I don't think you need help with this. Right, Ka-o-ru-ko?"

She slapped his ass. "Keep teasing me and I would go panko on your ass." She slapped his ass once more.

"Mmm, baby. Do it again!"

She slapped his tender ass, seeing the redness was sending shockwaves to him and more so his partner.

Izuku embedded his face into her panties. Using his tongue, he began gnawing into her pussy. The taste of her bittersweet juices relished the teen. Meanwhile, she felt his dick getting hard and thick like a PVC pipe. The very pecker that drilled her earlier was at her face.

Wanting more of his throbbing member, she partook onto his phallus.

She felt his dick always leaking precum, which she delightfully ingest. Slobbering and bobbing noises were made she wanted his sausage.

Izuku felt the tingling sensation. It felt like a rush as he continued licking her pussy. He used his teeth to move the panties aside, wanting a more direct taste. He saw her fluids becoming cloudy. She was getting closer. He used his hand to flick her clit.

Her foot twitched. Izuku knew it was working. He continued flicking her labia until her clit can arise from its slumber. He held onto her twitching legs, knowing that she was feeling good.

He yelped when noticed that she used her mouth to gnaw on his balls.

The sounds of slobbering and bobbing heads filled the room as the lovers continued to perform fellatio with each other. Izuku closed his eyes, shutting himself away from the world as he was bathing in her juices.

Kaoruko felt his dick going deep into the uvula. It didn't matter as this wasn't the first time being deep throat. She wanted more. She was going to make the claim, if not a message to any other girl.

 _Izuku is my man._

There weren't any warnings when the inevitable came. Izuku gave the blue-haired a deposit of his hot piping cum into her throat. She grabbed his ass, pushing his deep further as she can partake. Izuku felt her juices splashing his face. Hot juices entered his mouth. He delightfully ingested while his face was covered like a glazed donut.

He broke away from her pussy. He swallowed the content.

Kaoruko left a popping sound when releasing his penis. He turned over as she showed him swishing his semen with her tongue. He watched in amazement when seeing his little seed swimming in her mouth before swallowing it.

She opened her mouth to show him that the deed was done.

"Your gooey semen. I ate it all," she told him happily.

 _ **Later…**_

The lights were off in the bedroom as Izuku and Kaoruko lied together in the futon. The moon was the thing showing light between the couple. Both were lying flat and looking at the ceiling. Both couldn't look at each other.

"Did you take your Morning After pills?"

"I did."

"I know we used a condom but I am not ready to have a kid."

"Me either. A kid at this age by a kid." She scoffed. "Dream on!"

"Whatever, baka! I would be a good dad."

"Get done with school. You are thousands of miles away from that."

He turned on his stomach. "I don't know. I could be a good dad." He flicked her nose. "The thing is could you be a good mom?"

She faced him. "As you may know, Mr. Funny Man. I took a few Child Development classes in college." She stuck out her tongue. "So there!"

"Ok, ok! I won't argue." He began yawning. "You know what's right. But hey, let's grab some rest. You have work in the AM."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight and thanks!"

"No worries, little missy. Anything for my dearest friend."

"Dearest _friend_?"

He turned over from her, beginning to drift into a slumber.

 _We never did define ourselves, didn't we?_

She got herself comfortable as she turned over to head to sleep.

"Kaoruko?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go out for noodles on my next school holiday."

"A date?"

"Yeah!"

"As lovers?"

"..."

"Izuku?"

"Don't make me say it, you putz."

"I won't...for now!" She grinned as she turned back over.

" _I love you, too, Izuku!"_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	51. PS I Love You, You Baka! (Fem Katsuki)

_**Before you read, this story was originally written in our yaoi series, "Without You Is No Gravity." On the request of my girl, she wanted this story to be in our anthology, "Izuku's Sisters." I wrote it for her on Valentine's Day and now, she wanted our 'non-yaoi' fans an opportunity to see this. Also, it is also part of her anniversary present. To my girl, GOTA (girlfriendoftheauthor). Thank you for these three crazy, exciting years. Here is to many, many more. I love you and then some! Your BD!**_

 _ **This is an OOC Fem!Katsuki x OOC Izuku love story.**_

It was the weekend at the Bakugo residence. It was in the laundry room where Katsuki and Izuku could be found. Katsuki's father had an important event to attend with his job in the nearby prefecture so her parents were not to be back for the entire weekend. However, the spiky blonde's mother wasn't going to let her entire weekend go to waste so she could be lazy. Instead, Mrs. Bakugo left her daughter a list of chores to be finished before they return on that Monday.

The first thing on the chore list was to do laundry.

Katsuki hissed, gripping onto the dirty sock that she planted inside of her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loud. It was the middle of the afternoon and didn't want people hearing what she shouldn't be doing from those paper-thinned walls. "Take it easy, you baka! I ain't going anywhere!"

Izuku whispered an insincere apology, knowing how much Katsuki enjoyed being rattled in the position of possibly being seen or heard from the nosy neighbors. Just that thought of the nosy old Granny peeping her eyes to sounds of two teenagers having sex. Then, telling her neighbors or those within her sewing circle. That alone was enough to arouse the emerald-haired teen.

Katsuki positioned herself on top of the washer. She was on her knees. She turned on the washer so at least there was some distraction from the act they were about to do.

"Geez, Bakugo! At least could we have waited until we were finished," said Izuku as he was putting on his shield of protection. He was on his last one so he knew that he needed to re-up. If not, then he knew that Ochako kept plenty when he plans to see her that Sunday after her parents leave to go on their weekly outing.

Katsuki slammed the cabinet with her fist. Whatever Izuku was thinking must have transferred within her mind.

"Whatever you are thinking about, cancel it! I have been waiting all weekend to have some time with you. Now, hurry up!" Katsuki's voice was rattled. She didn't even take out time to pull off her clothes. She pulled up her skirt and her panties down just enough for Izuku to make the entry.

Nevertheless, Izuku wasn't going to deny Katsuki's request. Once putting on his shield, he stroked his dick hard enough so that he put it inside of Katsuki's hungry pussy.

Katsuki gripped onto the cabinet, leaning her face onto the cool, wooden surface. She was tired of waiting. She didn't like to wait. Why does she have to make an appointment with a man that she has grown up with, bullied with, and then some brunette bimbo swept him off his feet? She broke Izuku in and Ochako easily took him away? She gnashed her teeth as she scoffed loudly for Izuku's cue to begin.

"Yeep!" Katsuki clenched her teeth as she felt _his_ sword entering her sheath. A sharp, wincing pain, but nevertheless _her_ pain. A pain she has ached for over the past week. Permanent markers, dildos, vibrators, her hands, none of which have worked. What she ached and what she craved was God's handmade sword that belonged to the man she has bullied all of her life. A man that she plans to continue to belittle, to demean until the end of days.

For Izuku Midoriya belonged to her. And her alone.

"My God, you are tight!" Izuku managed to say as he pressed his entire dick up to the base. He gripped onto Katsuki's supple ass as he began to thrust. Each thrust, he grunted. As if Katsuki's walls were enraged with excitement and anger, asking Izuku's sword on where has he been for all of this time.

"Shut up, baka! All I ask for you to do is fuck. Not make commentary!" The latter part ended with a sharp moan. She covered her mouth. She was fortunate that the washer was on or else a nosy neighbor or two would have heard his scream. The last thing she wanted to hear or see was an old Granny telling her mother what she had heard Katsuki doing.

For one, her parents haven't talked about sex. Wasn't sure if it was because of prolonging the inevitable or thrived in their naivete bliss. And for the other thing, they don't know that their Katsuki was sexually active. And the fact that she is sexually active with her childhood friend of twelve years.

"Fuck me, fuck me," replied Katsuki in a sharp, pitchy whisper, if not a demand. Izuku did what he was told. Amazing how much he was enjoying being told what to do. The same girl who told him he wasn't going to amount to anything needs him to perform a pleasurable but forbidden act. Izuku upped the ante as he pressed deeper into her pussy. Katsuki covered her mouth, feeling the intensity.

The sound of the washer turned into a cycle, which created a ticklish vibration onto Izuku's dick. He tried not to giggle as he, too, wanted to bust his fat seed inside of Katsuki. He extended his hands from Katsuki's ass to her hip, wrapping it tightly as one does to a true love.

Or what a snake does to its prey. Which one is the prey? Which one is the snake? At this point in time, it was left to one's imagination.

Katsuki was caught off-guard by Izuku's sudden touch. She wasn't angry. In fact, she became thrilled. From time to time, she wished that idiot of hers would quit being cowardice and take action for once. Katsuki felt her back against his chest. Her red eyes turned to Izuku as his eyes were shut. Katsuki bit her lips, extending her hands to cradle Izuku's face.

Izuku felt the nails slight scraping his face. Her nails brushing against the tiny hairs onto his face. It felt like Katsuki was trying to read Braille. That alone tightened Katsuki's pussy and Izuku's dick.

"Kiss me, baka," demanded Katsuki. Before the emerald-haired teen complied, she forced herself onto his lips. She used her teeth to suck out Izuku's tongue. She thrust her mouth up and down his tongue as if she was sucking Izuku's dick. Many times she has done that, slobbering from the balls to the shaft. If she could, she would bite.

But not today. Not this time.

"Katsuki, I am getting close," warned Izuku as he broke the kiss. He compressed his arm around Katsuki's hip. "I am about to come."

"Do it!" Katsuki used Izuku's mouth to cover the moan, the screams, and most of the cries as she felt that latex shielding her cavern. She felt the hotness around her. Something that no dildo, no pen, or permanent marker can do.

Katsuki felt limp, using Izuku's body for support.

She gave Izuku one more kiss. She felt good. She felt her pussy silently leaking out her juices as it was absorbing into her skirt. As of now, his dick was useless, feeling it going limp. What she really wanted was in her pussy and that she had received. Never in her life did she even the latex that captured her seed.

The cycle was done. Izuku placed Katsuki back on the washing machine as he pulled out of Katsuki's pussy. The blue latex was filled with Izuku's spunk. He tied it like a wet balloon and discarded at the nearby trash can.

"I promise to throw it away properly after the clothes get dry," said Izuku as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"Whatever! Like I care," replied Katsuki. Katsuki pulled up her panties and straightened out her skirt. She shoved Izuku's chest with her elbow. "Move the fuck out of the way, you ass! We have other things to do." She gave him a smug look as she slid open the laundry room door. "And be able to fold properly this time. I don't know what that cunt is teaching you but Mom didn't like it." She slammed it loudly.

Izuku pulled up his pants. He fastened it quickly because he knew how quick Katsuki would return and see that her chores haven't been completed. He coughed as he opened the wash and proceeded to take out the laundry.

Upon grabbing the first article of clothing, it was a red t-shirt. Izuku let out a smile. For that shirt was too small for him to wear. "So, you have kept that all of these years, huh?" He let out a slight chuckle as he proceeded to grab more clothes to put them in the dryer.

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Katsuki watched from the curtain in her bedroom as Izuku scurried off to the street. Around the corner, she saw Ochako was waiting for him. The pair shared a kiss before walking out of sight. She closed the curtain, residing to her bed where she decided to retire for the evening.

The chores were finished. They had sex. They played video games and watched television. Now, she was in the midst of his loneliness.

She sighed, scoffing that she didn't need that two-timing bastard. _At some point, he will probably marry that damn whore and have his two point five children with a cat and a pig._ Katsuki didn't care. Katsuki was independent and was free to do what she wanted. To her, Izuku was nothing but a cheap fuck. Those things were strong within her mind as she took off her clothes and climbed into bed.

She reached under the bed and grabbed the very red t-shirt that she stole from Izuku back when they were children. It was to tease him for being careless.

Now, she uses it to cradle in her sleep at night.

As she was about to turn over, she had received a text. She picked it up and saw it was Izuku. She read the text. _Let's spend the next holiday together. I am thinking about that hot spring you kept babbling about. Later, Kacchan!_

"You baka!" She let out a smile, kissed the phone of his text, and turned over.

 _Maybe things are okay like this...only for a little bit longer. At some point, I will have to open up my feelings. Because no matter what, I can't stop loving you, you baka!_

 _ **The End...for now!**_

 _ **If this something you guys enjoy, then maybe it can be produced (maybe)!**_


	52. The Return of Fuyumi's Interlude

_**Before reading, I did some age modification with certain members of the Todoroki family. Despite Toya being the older brother in canon, I have made him Eri and Kota's age. Aside from that, everything else is much the same. I have done it because I am still in a debate to use this story to coincide with the Pool chapters. Not sure but we will see. Thanks and enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Fuyumi wants some more, Izuku!**_

Izuku easily got distracted when Shouto flicked some popcorn onto his face.

"Quit it, dude! You can really poke an eye out!"

Shouto overlooked his friend 'salty, yet buttery" feelings. As he was adding more cheese powder to the popcorn, he adjusted the covers they were sharing.

"We've already watched _A Christmas Story_ , silly!" Shouto grabbed the remote as they were perusing Netflix. Sticking his tongue out, the white-redhead boy was looking for something foreign, yet hilarious. "Dude," he shouted excitedly. " _Rocko's Modern Life_ got a reboot special!"

Gathering the popcorn to eat as he didn't believe in wasting precious kernels, Izuku nodded. "Yep! Watched the episode last week with Mom. She, too, is part of the Rock-O-Rama!"

Shouto removed the covers as he jumped from the couch. "Going to get more soda! Care for some soda or some tea," asked his friend.

"Man, you've been good to me, bro! Should have you on the weekends when I am lazy," replied Izuku as he was checking his cell phone.

"Look, dude! Only being friendly because you've promised me that you will speak to Momo for me," said Shouto. Izuku kept his face forward. He didn't want to see the glaring eyes to remind him to make a route to see the vice-president in a chance on going on a date. Honestly, the teen was surprised that his best friend was even infatuated with the tall and sexy brunette.

"A thousand times, dude! Monday, okay?" Izuku shook his head. "It is stuff like this when I don't believe in having favors!"

He felt the cold orange soda sitting atop of his head.

"And that's why you love me for it, Icchan!"

Izuku shook his head once more of his lovable oaf. "Yeah! Yeah! Nothing but love."

As the bros were getting adjusted back to watching some cult classic, American programming, the sound of an unlocked door ensued.

"Yo, Icchan! Brat! Soup's on." It was Fuyumi that was the source of the voice. Fuyumi used her foot to close the door. In her possession, she was carrying bags of take-out food.

"The Nigerian joint nearby was having a two-for-one sale," said Fuyumi excitedly as she placed the items on the table. The sound of her removing her overcoat and placing her keys on the table could be heard from behind the boys. Izuku's mouth was beginning to water for the taste of barbecue suya.

"You boys wash up," said Fuyumi. "Mom won't be home. She is at a meeting."

"Those meeting with those depressing housewives," moaned Shouto as he removed the covers once more.

"Oi! Mind your business! Mom needs to go out for a change," retorted Fuyumi.

"Still, this can be time to spend it with us."

"And you ragging on how bored you are?"

"I'm not bored," he said calmly. "Just a change of venue for a change. It gets tiresome to go to art museums and libraries." He stretched his arms out as he was sneakily trying to grab the fried akara field rice. It was met with a slap of the hand from his sister.

"Wash up," retorted his sister. Shouto scoffed as he walked passed her. Fuyumi's nose twitched. Like a dog, she began sniffing the source of the disrupting scent that she would call a foul odor.

"Shouto, when was the last time you'd showered?"

The younger brother lifted his arms, snatching the flaky crust of his deodorant. He sniffed his fingers. He was taken aback but played coy without giving his sister a rousing suspicion. "When was the last time we have gone to church?"

The lone sister placed her hands on her hips. "I rest my case!" She turned her eyes to the hallway. "Luckily, I can manage to conserve my appetite. Until you take a bath, no dinner!"

Shouto groaned once more. "C' mon, sis!"

She stamped her foot, even alerting Izuku as he was in mid-text with Momo about setting a meeting point.

"Don't make me have to say it again, young man!" She glared at him, furrowing her eyes. "Or, do I need to tell Mom that the condoms she found in the trash can weren't Father's, as you have stated, and not…."

"Ok," he interjected. "I will take the damn shower."

"You...what?"

He flinched his eyes, turning away. "I will take a shower, Fuyumi!"

His response was met with a friendly smile. "Good!" She leaned back on the counter, staring at the hallway. "Unless you have a magic carpet, Aladdin, I think you need to make a move on."

"Fine!" Shouto slowly paced to the hallway. He turned to Izuku. "Want to come and join me?"

Fuyumi intervened. "Izuku has stuff for him to do. I know he took a shower, not you!"

"Fuyumi?!"

"Mom, Dad, the Condom?"

Shouto cursed under his breath but inaudible for Fuyumi to hear. Knowing he didn't want any further trouble, he walked to the hallway toward the bathroom. Fuyumi eyed her brother before he closed the door. Upon closing the door, the lone sister finally has a few moments to herself with her meal.

"I-zu-ku?"

Izuku was frozen stiff. Hearing the alluring, lecherous voice of the preying sister was upon him. She slowly tiptoed, taking her time. She knew that Izuku could never resist her charms. Like a siren, he was pulled into the tune, being taken away, forever consumed by the lustrous Fuyumi herself.

Izuku put his phone aside, no longer going to communicate with Momo for the time being.

Fuyumi positioned her body onto the couch. She planted her nose onto his hair, inhaling the sweet smell of his oatmeal raisin shampoo. She inhaled sharply, slowly drifting her hands across his broad chest. Licking her lips, she slowly spread her legs, allowing her pussy to breathe. If one were to pay attention, a tiny sound of a rotor could be heard.

"Did you miss me, my little fishy?"

Izuku didn't answer. Her hands were slowly gliding across his chest. Through his t-shirt, she was flicking his nipples. Izuku was burnt red, inhaling sharply by her womanly touch.

"Let me ask you again, sweetie." She let out a chuckle. Her hot breath hovering over his head. "Did you miss me?"

Izuku didn't answer. But he nodded. She trailed her nose from his head to the nape of his neck. Continuing to use her hands, she ventured from his chest down to the center of his groin. "Your dick must feel stuffy being confined in those pants," she told him. She took glances, being sure that she wasn't going to be disturbed.

She knew that her father wouldn't be home for another week as he was at a retreat with some old UA buddies of his. Natsuo was visiting friends in America. Toya was on a playdate with Eri and Kota. With nothing to interlope or to intervene, she can finally have Izuku to herself.

Izuku absorbed her womanly musk, inhaling the sweaty honeydew fragrance. Izuku extended his hands as he made contact with Fuyumi's lips. The duo swapped tongues, creating a dance between the pair. Both were contesting on which tongue would go into the other. Fuyumi was cautious as she didn't want to bump their teeth into each other again. Izuku was still a sloppy kisser as his lip movement was going all over the place. However, she enjoyed novices. Knowing that he was her finger made it sweeter.

She broke the kiss, creating a bridge of their shared saliva. Fuyumi moved her hair from her face. She was quite surprised by Izuku's tenacity. No resistance, no rebuttal. As if he gave her the green light to continue.

"We won't have much time before Shouto comes out," she informed him. "But it wouldn't hurt for a nasty fasty." She walked around to his center. She removed her yellow scrunchie from her ponytail, tossing it in front of him. Her eyes were glaring at God's gift that was bound in his pants. "Let's make this quick before he comes out."

Izuku nodded, spreading his legs as he reached for the zipper. She smacked his thigh.

"No need! Don't forget who runs this show." She chuckled, watching him press back to the couch. She reached for his pants. She used her mouth to remove the zipper. Accomplishing that task, she reached her hand into his boxers, removing his stuffy cock. She smiled, smelling the musky fragrance.

"You followed directions," she cackled. "Washing everything _but_ your spicy sausage." A few days after their previous rendezvous, Fuyumi instructed the teen to cautiously avoiding washing his dick. Following her orders, whenever he took a shower, he would wrap his dick in plastic wrap. He was grateful that he was old enough without having his mother dearest notice anything peculiar.

Izuku's eyes watched, lingering at Fuyumi's tongue drooling onto his dick. He felt embarrassed, especially when he was the center of attention. He tried diverting his attention onto the television. Netflix screensaver was in progress. An image of one of the girls from _Castlevania_ appeared on the screen. Lecherous thoughts were entering his mind, especially after recently encountering some _Castlevania_ fanfiction, thanks to Katsuki.

His somewhat flaccid penis was now at half-mast.

Fuyumi spat on his cock. Using her hand as lube, he could hear the slushing sounds as she was shifting his cock in an upward-and-downward motion.

"I've been craving for this sausage all day," said Fuyumi. "And a frosty milkshake to go with it."

"..."

"You don't like when I talk perverted about your cock, don't you?"

"..."

"Oh, my little fishy! Don't worry! This won't take long."

Seeing that his dick was greasy enough, she applied more drool onto his dick with her mouth.

"Itadakimasu!" She opened her mouth and welcoming his throbbing member into her mouth. He felt the intensity of heat coming from her mouth on his dick. She licked his dick from the shaft to the phallus. Izuku muffled his moans by biting his tongue. He questioned her skills as they were nearly perfect. The suction of her lips, the way she slid her tongue around his mushroom cap, her effortless bobbing up and down his entire length without even a hint of gagging or choking.

Even if he wanted to remain silent, no way in God's Earth would prevent him from containing his moans.

She paused, creating a pop sound from her lips as she got from his dick. She looked at him from her hands and knees.

"Enjoying yourself, Izuku?"

He nodded in agreement.

"As much I want to bathe in your cum, but unfortunately, I am sporting this brand new teeth whitening and I am not sure how the chemistry would mix," she told him matter-of-factly. She then looked at the cover beside him. She began smiling. "However, you can stain Shouto's favorite cover for now."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "His favorite _Invader Zim_ cover."

She nodded. "Hmm, hmm."

"Is that wise?"

"Oh, sweetness!" She got up from all fours, sitting beside him. As a teaser, she slowly unbuttoned her white blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Being a teacher can be so exhausting and _constricting_." Izuku saw her DD-size breasts popping out of her shirt, strengthening and hardening his erection. "Besides, that is so much his favorite," she winked, "unless we forget that little boys tend to get horny and sometimes tried to hide their secrets _between the sheets_."

She, then, began stroking his dick faster. The slicking, greasy sounds produced by her soft hand gliding up and down his cock was becoming unbearable. She took moments to peck him on the neck. She knew he was close to orgasm.

"I am coming," warned Izuku.

"Come for me, baby," she told him. Fuyumi kept a firm grip on him, ensuring that it was Shouto's cover alone that was soiled. She continued to stroke him as he began releasing jet-like streams of his milk. She lightly giggled as she saw her brother's cover being stained by his best friend's milk. Fuyumi continued stroking his dick until his orgasm ceased.

" _Hey, sis! I am out! Where are my boxers?"_

Fuyumi wiped the remnants of her semen-soaked hands onto Shouto's cover, glaring delightfully at Izuku. She turned to her brother. "Check the laundry room, Shouto! Yesterday was your day to laundry."

He snapped his fingers. "That's right. Thanks, sis!"

"Don't mention it. Now hurry up so the food won't get cold." She turned to Izuku. "Hungry?" She pecked him on the cheek before standing up to return to the kitchen. She positioned her clothes to appear that she wasn't giving her brother's best friend a handjob-fellatio appetizer.

"Spending the night, Izuku," asked Fuyumi.

Before he parted his mouth, Shouto intervened. "Yeah, he is! His mother is out of town until tomorrow! Mom gave him the okay!"

"Oh...okay! _Charmed!_ "

Izuku delicately removed the covers beside him. He made a mental note to never share that cover with Shouto or anyone again. Especially after realizing the 'blotched' stains.

 _Oh! My mom tends to accidentally bleach this!_

Izuku knew he had another busy night with Fuyumi. So he might as well get his fill on the barbecue suya.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	53. PS I Still Love You, You Baka! (Katsuki)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here with another OOC Fem!Katsuki x OOC Izuku love story. I haven't decided rather or not to turn this into a series but there isn't enough story featuring Fem!Katsuki and Izuku! Here is another "P.S., I Still Love You, You Baka!"**_

 _Amazing how the same person can talk to me like trash…._

"Don't be too rough on me, you baka." It was underneath the staircase in the basement of UA High School whenever she wanted another one of those encounters. No matter what time of day or what kind of mood the blonde was in, she wanted her stress reliever.

"I am serious, you baka. If you hurt me, then I will fucking _hurt_ you!"

Izuku found it funny how Katsuki positioned herself against the wall. Her arms were spread like eagles. Her fingers were spread as she held onto the staircase. Katsuki didn't hesitate upon grabbing Izuku by the collar during lunch break and took him to the basement. In no time, she pulled down her pants and her underwear. She didn't hesitate. It was like all of the anger and frustration went away whenever she and Izuku were alone.

Izuku was prepared this time. He reached for the condoms that he took from his father's golf club in the closet. His father was out of town for the time being. Plus, for Izuku, it was ribbed for his pleasure. He was careful to slide the condom without making a noise. Katsuki didn't want him to be messy this time. He knew that Eijiro and Tenya had basement duty after school. No leaks, no traces, no scent. Nothing to deter that there weren't two childhood 'frenemies' who were externalizing their 'hatred' for each other.

"You are taking too damn long, baka. We don't have all day." Izuku knew when she incorporated 'we' into the factor, she was tensed. By tensed, she was eager to be tamed. That was the best way to remind himself that she was human. The long years of harassing the very childhood acquaintance were nothing more than pent-up stress and denying the love that she had for the emerald-haired cinnamon roll.

Izuku put the condom wrapper into his pocket. He got himself hard as he saw Katsuki's heart-shaped ass into full view. The many days at school and the many nights after school when Izuku had sex with Katsuki was honestly bewilderingly exciting.

Mostly, Katsuki always took Izuku's cock to demonstrate control. If not always. Interesting that it was Katsuki that had the bigger _girth_ than Izuku. Metaphorically, of course, he thought in silent laughter. If the term was correct, _a power bottom_? He deferred his thoughts for the time being. Katsuki's anxiety was alert as he heard the snorts exiting out of her nose like a stubborn pig.

Be as it may, Izuku was hot-to-trot as he slowly spread Katsuki's legs with his foot.

"Izuku!" She said his name whenever she knew it was close. It was like a briefing of begging and mercy before feeling the force of Izuku's cock up her pussy.

Katsuki was feeling moist. Her pussy ached for Izuku's dick. She knew that Izuku's dick was pointing north as a cardinal rose. He could never resist her supple ass. Katsuki licked her lips as he felt Izuku's dick grinding against his ass.

"Now, Izuku! Put your dick inside of me." If this was the moment tears would escape from her fiery eyes, this will be the best time. "Now," she cried.

Izuku punctured his dick into Katsuki's narrow valley. Katsuki took sharp breaths. Although familiar to the feeling. She had always felt like a brand new virgin thanks to Izuku's enormous girth. She had hoped to God that she wouldn't bleed this time. She needed to be careful this time. Even when they explore anal, her cavity was too tight from Izuku's dick that she shed blood. She wouldn't know how many times she can explain to her mother that was either ketchup, red ink, or spaghetti stains on the sheets when Izuku would come over and make love.

"Damn it, you are tight," said Izuku as he proceeded to thrust. Katsuki tilted forward as she kept moving to the groove of Izuku's swollen cock.

Izuku was excited, if not in a rage.

This hate, this pain Katsuki was feeling. Knowing that it was her baka, Deku, who was internalizing his pain and at the same time, externalizing his pleasure.

Izuku felt the folds wrapping around Katsuki's swollen pussy. Out of nowhere, he slapped her ass, gripping it firmly. It felt similar to a pussy. When it came to Izuku, Katsuki knew of his relationship with Ochako. It hurts her to know that this won't be the only pussy Izuku would be diving in after this.

Katsuki admitted to Izuku that she identified as bisexual. Izuku wasn't fretted, stating that it would take a military to tame the blonde. Of course, it always landed Izuku with a slap to the face and the temporary silent treatment.

Katsuki didn't want anyone else.

Be if it was another boy or another girl.

With Katsuki, if there was invented sexuality, then her orientation would _only_ be Dekusexual.

She grunted, giving hints to Izuku to hold onto her hips. Izuku followed her cue as he wrapped his hands all over Katsuki's body. Katsuki wanted to be touched. She wanted him. Why could she be like this in the open? _Such a coward_ , Katsuki thought. _What does Uraraka have that I don't have?_

It didn't matter as she felt her pussy leaking clear fluid. Wanting to feel good, she grabbed her bean as she felt his tiny clit tingling with such an overwhelming sensation. "God, Deku! Make it rougher. Make me hate it! Make me have reasons to want to get back at you, you damned baka!"

The emerald-haired cinnamon roll found Katsuki cute when she tried to be serious. Thoughts scattered in his mind on the things he wanted to do the blonde. Candles, vice grips, double penetration. Cosplaying was his particular favorite, mostly because of his preference for nerdom. Seeing Katsuki in a skimpy skirt as Shimakaze or Moka from _Rosario Vampire_ aroused the teen. He had even hoped to see Katsuki dying her hair red and portray as Misty from _Pokemon_. Possibly a vibrator in her tight little ass, clinging on to him as they go on dates. His own personal Misty.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was actually the prisoner or the master. He couldn't tell and neither did Katsuki.

Izuku pounded faster. Izuku knew with the time of the essence, he needed to escalate fast. Katsuki covered her mouth with her hand to negate the moods. Wanting Katsuki to achieve climax, she used her free hand to play with her clit.

"Izuku," cried Katsuki as she used her free hand to knead her nipples. "Drive me crazy, you idiot! You idiot! Drown me, Izuku! Drown me!" Katsuki wanted the feeling of Izuku's lively actively babies inside of him. It was a shame that the shield on his cock blockaded it, inhibiting that chance.

Oh, the thought of pregnancy came into her troubled, feeble mind.

"Izuku, Izuku," cried Katsuki as she let go of the stair. Izuku supported her as he lifted her up. Using her legs, Katsuki had support on the understair. Izuku grunted as he knew he was close. Katsuki used her hands to wrap around Izuku's neck.

"When we cum, we will kiss, baka! And that's an order!" Katsuki hated if either of them climaxes before the other. Katsuki saw the beady fluid leaking. Her pussy juices were flowing like an overflowed leaky pipe, shedding its tears of anticipation.

"Here I go," cried Izuku as the thrusts were getting faster. His hips were slapping Katsuki's ass as he was ready to deposit his sperm. "I am cumming, Kacchan! Here I cum!"

"I am cumming, baby! Cum now!" Katsuki's final cry as the duo wrapped their lips around each other. Katsuki covered her pussy to shield the ejaculate from spurting anywhere. Izuku climaxed quietly as the duo continued to kiss. Izuku had enough balance to drop to his knees without harming Katsuki. Both were panting as their orgasms continued until it was ceased.

Katsuki was the first to stand up. Immediately, she turned to Izuku and pulled off his condom. Without fail, she sucked out the seeds that rightfully belonged to the red-eyed blonde. She wanted its warmth, to know that a piece of Izuku was inside of her.

She savored the seed, swishing it around her mouth. The seeds that _belonged_ to her.

Her eyes were locked on him the moment she swallowed it.

She allowed herself to settle as she wanted to be sure that his seeds were going to her stomach.

Once again, if Katsuki could get pregnant.

Izuku sat up as he pulled on his uniform. They had enough time to spare before class.

"Hey, Bakugo! That was-"

Katsuki punched Izuku in the shoulder. Then, kicked him on his shin. "Stupid baka! Your semen got onto my collar."

"I'm sorry!"

"God, you are such a clueless klutz," she exclaimed before slapping him on his back.

Izuku didn't fuss. He inserted his thumb into his mouth. He used the wet finger to clean off any semen. Izuku didn't hesitate to place it back into his mouth.

"God, you are nasty," said Katsuki. She put on her uniform and headed out first. "And don't bother me again, or else!"

She straightened out her skirt and headed upstairs.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid baka! Shit for brains!"

Izuku put back on his shoes. He couldn't get mad at her. Katsuki still couldn't open up to her feelings. He reached into his cell phone. He saw that he had a small nightcap with Ochako this evening. Then, he received another text.

It was from Katsuki.

 _After you spend the evening doing your thing with that slut, come and see me. I want to watch a movie._

Izuku shook his head as he took the other way to head back to the classroom, didn't want to create any raucous at this time.

 _Amazing how the same person can talk to me like trash…._

 _...is the same person who always needs my support._

And besides, that wasn't semen. That was the glazed cinnamon roll Katsuki swiped from him during lunch.

 _ **The End...for now!**_


	54. Shelby Drive (Part I) (Yuyu and Nejire)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here. The following story was a "digging in the crates" story. I wrote this back in December 2018 and somehow it got lost. Nevertheless, it was found and decided to release it. It was a slept-on chapter in my opinion. Depending on the strength of this chapter, I may pursue it. This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Nejire x OOC Yuyu love story (with perspectives from Katsuki and others (maybe)). Enjoy!**_

It was after school when Katsuki called Izuku to meet her at their usual spot. It shouldn't be hard for the blockhead to recognize the courtyard, she thought. The bell chimed a second time, alerting the students that it was time to head to their afterschool clubs, go to the library to study, or to head home for the day. She held on to the hems of her skirt, stamping her foot on Izuku's tardiness.

"Coming!" His voiced trailed from the locker area as he was stumbling putting on his street shoes. It mattered not to Katsuki when seeing her best friend late once again.

"Took you long enough, stupid!" The typical witty bantering came through Izuku's ear and out the other. By now, he should be used to it. The duo has been childhood friends since they were four years old. They ate from the same cereal bowl, wore each other's one-size unisex pajamas, and slept in the same bed. With the latter, Izuku chagrined as Katsuki _always_ pre-bedtime drink her a glass of barley tea.

And always blamed it on Deku.

"If you wouldn't be shit for brains, then we wouldn't have this discussion." Katsuki must be on her period or score a bad grade. Which one could it be, Izuku thought as he grabbed Katsuki's backpack.

"Give me yours! I can tell it isn't that heavy," said Katsuki as she stretched out her hands. Izuku didn't have that much to study tonight. Be as it may, it was Friday. "Thanks by the way...for helping." She murmured under her breath. _If that is what you want to call it._

Izuku didn't respond. He was grateful to God that it didn't conclude with a slap to the back or a lump to the head. Although it was too early to tell, they still have a bus ride and a train before returning to the apartments.

The duo proceeded to walk their usual steps before heading to the bus stop. Knowing it was a Friday, salarymen would fill the buses like cans of sardines. Nevertheless, the silver lining was that there was a nearby bookstore with a tiny cafe to peruse and consume his favorite hot chocolate before going back home.

"Kayama-sensei must have been on her period or something," barked Katsuki with her usual complaint. "Like when we were outside working on our class projects, she was barking like a banshee over our things."

"Probably because we were goofing off," said Izuku. Honestly, Izuku knew what direction it was going. She was filling time, small-talk. Things that Izuku didn't care for. Katsuki never liked the silence. It was something about having a conversation all the way home has to be fulfilling. He once heard from his father that whenever a person talks too much, they were hiding something.

If that were the case, could Katsuki be a possible kuudere or a least an alien with the intention of harvesting his organs and consume his soul for little to nothing? Maybe for just a pet on her head and a bag of candy. Izuku chuckled. If that were the case, then that would explain her nature.

The best friends stopped at the intersection. Izuku could see the bus stop from the distance. Seeing the salarymen lining up to their stops like worker ants already indicated to Izuku that he and Katsuki won't be heading back home on time.

He whistled. "You can see them heading to New York with that kind of line."

Katsuki held tightly to his backpack. She was gnashing her teeth irritably. "Damn! To think I am going to miss _Mob Psycho 100!_ "

"If you're talking about the latest episode, I have it on Hulu!"

She scoffed. "Like I want to watch it at your house!" She swayed her body back and forth at the elongated stoplight. "I have a widescreen television and surround sound." She then glared at Izuku. "My television doesn't come with a VHS!"

"VHS is going to come back soon! Watch," retorted Izuku feverishly.

"I don't want to grow up. I am a Toys'R Us kid," replied Katsuki melodically. A killjoy to Izuku. She always knew how to find ways to deter or to crush his dreams.

And yet again, why was he still friends with her?

The light turned white, allowing the friends to cross the street. Izuku looked forward as he was already anticipating a delay.

"Damn, you baka!" Izuku didn't immediately turn. The strain in her voice was enough to indicate that she won't be making it in time to see her anime.

 _SLAP!_

Izuku didn't move. The mighty piercing slap that can be heard from around the world was localized onto the back of his head. His watery eyes depicted the pain. Nevertheless, he stood proudly, taking the slap. For the last twelve years of knowing her, he was certain to have the last laugh.

Or internally, the last cry.

"Damn it, baka!" She snorted through her nose. Acting like a childish brat as she stamped her feet. Her beady red eyes glaring hard at Izuku as he didn't flinch or twisted his head. "You are not making it as enjoyable as I want it to be."

"I think about what you have failed on from Kayama-sensei's project was one very important rule."

"And what was that?"

" _Adaptation!_ "

It was met with another slap.

 _Ouch!_

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Izuku stood in the restroom as he was washing his hands. He tried his best not to touch his swollen lip. Katsuki claimed it to be an accident, only to aim for his head but he moved forward.

 _Stupid Kacchan! The nerve...the nerve...the nerve of that bitch!_ He knew she was rough, callous, and overzealous. But he didn't think the teen could go that far. _It is a time like this when I question my relationship with her. Why am I still friends with her? Why do I allow her to treat me like this?_

Maybe it mattered not. Maybe it was his destiny. He could remember the day when he and Katsuki had their first fight. They were four. He was lying in the sandbox. She held onto his collar as she gnashed her teeth. _Never think you are better than me, Deku! You would be lost without me!_

He dabbed a little chapstick onto the wound. If his mother were to ask, he would say that he walked into a door. He wasn't sure it was formidable but that was all he could think about as he was leaving the restroom.

The bookstore had a small cafe where patrons purchased coffee and snacks. At that particular time of the evening, the grey marbled corner would be filled with patrons. However, with a holiday approaching, it was empty. Nevertheless, the sweet aroma of coffee filled the area along with the citrus fragrance looming from the flowers the manager had recently purchased.

From afar, he could hear the ranting of Katsuki as she was demanding the waitress their freshest macarons. He slowly hid away from sight, leaning against the wall of the hallway to find a way how to deal with the current embarrassment.

"Izuku?"

He quickly turned. He put his back against the door when seeing a blue-haired girl in front of him. She was tickled when seeing him becoming a bit frightened.

It was his classmate, Nejire Hadou.

"Nejire?"

She waved happily as she rushed and embraced her classmate. "Oh, Izuku, Izuku! So good to see you!"

Trying his best to breathe from her strong grip, she held onto his hips. Izuku blushed as her breasts pressed against his body. She continued to dote him.

"It feels like it has been ages since we have seen each other," cried Nejire.

"Didn't we see each other in PE earlier today." He said to her. Using the opportunity of an opening, he released himself from the lovable, huggable moe.

She smiled, flicking his nose. "We sure did, didn't we. I think you saw us in the shed, did you?"

Izuku's face turned a tomato red. "I...I don't k-k-know what you're talking about."

She continued having her smile. She rubbed her fingers through his hair. "Oh, my loving, adorkable Izuku. Even in lying, I found you cute."

The sound of the toilet flushing interrupted the duo. Upon opening from the girl's restroom appeared a short-haired pinkette as she was checking her bracelet. She stopped at the door when seeing Izuku and Nejire.

"Nejire," she said gently. She smirked when seeing the emerald-haired teen. "Midoriya!"

"Yuyu." He swallowed a lump in his throat when seeing the best friend of Nejire.

Why was he lying to himself? The _girlfriend_ of Nejire.

"Surprise to see a spring chicken like you lurking around this place," she responded with a grin. "Happen to curse here _or_ wanting to see what you saw earlier in the shed."

It was met with laughter from the girls. Nejire acted shy as she met with a kiss from Yuyu. The girls held hands as they were showing their matching bracelets.

"Such a cutest thing in the world," said Yuyu alluringly. She, then, turned to Izuku. "So, Midoriya! Let me ask you again. That wasn't you that we saw earlier in the shed?"

It was that moment in which he should have gone to Katsuki instead of panicking.

"Yuu-chan, let Icchan here have a break," said Nejire. "I mean he was going to tend to a job for class."

Yuyu nodded. She loved it whenever her girlfriend was acting reasonably. "You could be right, sweetie." She then pressed her hand on the wall above Izuku. "But, _I_ am not so sure, sweetie!" She slowly trailed her soft, manicured fingers to his hair. She went from his hair, the bridge of his nose, to his supple lips. She became fixated when seeing the cut lip. Upon doing so, he turned away. However, she gripped his chin to observe it. She furrowed her face.

"Did spikes do this to you," asked Yuyu.

"Katsuki didn't mean it," replied Izuku.

Nejire grabbed Izuku's hands. "Oh, no!" She took hold of his cheeks, rubbing it gently. "So, so, sorry, Izuku!" She pecked him on the cheek. Upon doing that, he began to blush. Nejire turned to Yuyu. "We should do something to make him feel better."

Yuyu tilted her head before nodding in approval. "I agree." She turned to the hallway. "It's a good thing that Yanagi's cousin runs this joint." She pointed at the employee's only door. "He has an exit where he has his smoke breaks." She gave an alluring look. "I wouldn't mind having a little fun."

The blue-haired girl clapped her hands. "Oh, goodie!"

"So, Midoriya! Want to rattle with us for a while? Have a little chat," asked Yuyu.

Izuku turned to see the still ranting Katsuki. He sighed heavily. "Rather you guys than that."

The short-haired girl nodded in agreement. "Great choice, Midoriya." She slapped Nejire's ass, nudging her to head there first. She led the way for Izuku to proceed. As he was walking, he felt the grip of her hand grabbing his ass. "We still didn't finish that discussion. I do want that answer."

Izuku didn't answer.

"Let's go, Midoriya," said Yuyu. "stop staring at me with those gorgeous eyes."

Izuku nodded as he was following suit. Nejire was acting giddy as they were going to parts unknown.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **That is the gist of thus far. I wrote this a few months back. If liked, I may continue this. Strive and prosper!**_


	55. Shelby Drive (Part II) (Yuyu and Nejire)

_**Hey, readers. GOTA, here! Well, after much thought, I have decided to release the second installment of 'Shelby Drive.' Thanks to BD for inspiring me with the plot for this. In this chapter, this would be seen from class 1-A's Mashirao's perspective. This is an OOC Yuyu x OOC Izuku x OOC Nejire love story. Enjoy!**_

Friday nights at Yanagi's Games and Grub was the happening spot for the youth and the youth-at-heart. Teenagers that were dropped off by their parents were here. Rather singing at the multitude of karaoke rooms, playing at the bowling alley, riding go-karts, and playing the games of yesteryear at the arcade, there was something to do for everyone.

Mashirao Ojiro was no exception.

The teen was nervous. Why wouldn't he? He grabbed hold to his tail as a certain Peanuts character uses as a security blanket. Courage was a loose word for fumbling at the mouth, shaking at the knees, and the chattering of his teeth to ask the invisible girl, Toru Hagakure, out on a date.

Well, it was a date for Mashirao but a friendly discussion of the latest television show _The Romanovs_ to the invisible girl. A lie, the young teen admitted as he was stroking his tail hairs with his fingers. Yet again, did the greatest of leaders lie for the greater good? Since school ended and on the way to the venue, the teen crammed episode after episode of the series. He even read the spoilers from the Fandom website. Whatever it was necessitated to carry a conversation with the teen.

He prayed to God that the French-German-American television is credited for a second date.

Sweat was blotching the ink on his index cards. Cue cards he had written on the train ride to the arcade/restaurant. He talked to Iida for advice on girls. Of course, the possible herbivore may not have experience with women but he knew what kind of words a cheesy Casanova can say. Although he was shy, he didn't want to look like a spaz.

Especially in front of Toru.

 _Okay. Oh, God! Oh, jeez! This shouldn't hard. Keep eye contact. Tenya says that staring at her 'nose' shows comfort. Don't overtalk the conversation. Be sure to order her drink on her behalf. Money!_

He patted his pockets. He didn't have much before then. It was a blessing once again for the genius to loan Ojiro the necessary funds for tonight's date (friendly hangout). Of course, the price didn't come cheap.

 _So, I am on basement duty for the next five weeks. I think I can extend Pro Hero training an extra hour. Of course, I have to push back Bible Study with Ibarra, mushroom studying with Kinoko, and stargazing with Fumikage. They are good people. I am sure they won't mind._

He checked his cell phone. A background picture of Toru in class was his current theme. Unlike the pedestrians that sneak, he asked for permission. Jokingly, the invisible girl told him that if it would be used for _wacking-off material_.

 _No way would I use my body to do such a thing! Such a sin! Toru is God's gift to Earth, if not the Universe. Besides, Ibara told me that if I masturbate, then I will make God cry._ He crumpled the cue cards in his brief worried state. _I don't want to make God cry!_

He took deep breaths, reminding himself that he was in the public eye. Relaxing his tail on the floor, he knew that it was a few minutes after eight in the evening. Toru told him that she should be arriving a little after eight-thirty. She told him to look for her wearing a purple beret and a purple sweater dress. He didn't want to have lecherous thoughts. Toru Hagakure was the woman of his dreams. He hoped that this show and hopefully so games and a bite to eat would suffice. The only thing to do was play the waiting game.

As he was trying to grab a hostess for a refill of his diet soda, something spotted his beady eyes. From afar in the arcade area, he spotted a certain emerald-haired teen playing a game of _Fatal Instinct_. He watched momentarily as the teen was stamping both of his hands. Ojiro could tell that he was in the zone. As he glared a little more, the revealing freckles turned out to be his classmate, Izuku Midoriya.

That alone left a smile on the blond's face.

As a seal of approval, the Martial Arts Pro Hero-to-be was glad to see another classmate having a good time. He had always admired Izuku. Though their talks were limited and despite being classmates and sharing the same class, they were in different circles. He admired Izuku's challenges on his journey to becoming an ultimate Pro Hero. A challenge that wasn't made easy thanks to a certain spiky-haired blonde.

 _I don't know what Izuku sees in her. He is too good to be with a girl like that. She doesn't have any manners. She is always rude and very disrespectful._ He, then, gripped his heart. A subtle position of opportunity to assist and aid him never occurred. Sometimes, he thought that he, too, was a bit afraid of Katsuki. She was the self-acclaimed leader of 1-A and many feared, adored, and admired her. He almost forgot that she and Izuku were childhood friends. That notion alone questioned the blonde as he rubbed under his arms. _If treating him like that is her way of showing love, then I wouldn't like to know what does she do when she hates._

He checked his watch, having a few minutes to spare. He made up his mind. This moment can be the perfect opportunity to properly introduce himself to Izuku. Even to the point where he could casually drop his surname and use his first name. Although unorthodox to the terms of friendship and honorifics, he would like to it as penance or something Ibara told him about the atonement of sins.

 _Remember, eye contact. Be friendly, be kind. Plus. Izuku is naturally kind. I have some spare quarters where we can be a duo or have a one-on-one battle. And when Toru gets here, it can be fun. Of course, after trying my best to woo her. Please, God, let this work!_

After thanking the hostess for his refill, he stood up to walk the several yards to Izuku.

"I wasn't sure which drink you wanted, root beer or cola, so I got you both."

Ojiro saw that apparently Izuku wasn't alone. Accompanying him on both sides were girls that he easily recognized. How could he forget the Big Three's very own Nejire Hadou? Even within the locality of UA High, she was quite the celebrity. Adorable, beautiful, and quite a moe. She was kind, generous, fair, and sincere. Her lovely cyan eyes and her weird but adorable hair. It melted Ojiro's heart on how a girl could be _that_ cute and that sweet. He wasn't sure if the aspartame in his diet soda or Nejire's personality was going to give him diabetes first.

"You can have the root beer, sweetheart. _Me_ and Icchan here can share the cola. You don't mind, don't you?" Mashirao watched the short-haired pinkette leaning over the arcade console as Izuku continued playing. Ojiro didn't know much about her with the fact that she and Nejire were best friends and lovers. Yuyu Haya was her name. He could speak positive things about Hadou but he couldn't really say much about Haya. Protective, abrasive, and quite assertive, especially when it came to her Nejire. Just breathing around her presence or even saying the consonant "H" would set an alarm for Yuyu. He understood the fact that they were lovers. It didn't matter to him. Love was love. However, what he found unbearable was the lack of trust she gives others. If she wasn't so overbearing, then maybe he would have some kind of respect for her.

"Golly, Icchan! You are pushing for the high score." Nejire held onto her drink gingerly. Her eyes were glued to the multicolored screen as Midoriya was pushing for the win.

"Go, Deku, go," said Yuyu as she was cheering on the teen.

Mashirao watched, surprised by their encounter. Yuyu looked calm, relaxing and leaning her body on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku seemed unmoved by her contact. Even Nejire was pressing her body onto the teen as they were cheering him on.

" _Game Over!"_

"Oh, crud! You almost had him, chief!" Yuyu patted Izuku's shoulder gently. It wasn't much of a consolation prize but Izuku enjoyed it. This was the best fun he has had with a group of friends in quite some time.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "No worries!" He produced a smile. "I am just glad to be out with some enjoyable company for a ch-" It was cut off when Nejire gave him her strongest bar arms.

"Oh, Icchan! Icchan! I am sorry that you lost," she said as she rubbed her face cheek-to-cheek with his. "Would this hug do?"

"I think I am okay," said Izuku as he tried to manage to pry himself from her. Yuyu crossed her arms. She seemed approved. As if she was happy to see him and her lover having fun together.

Nejire finished with a peck on his beet-red cheeks before releasing him. She used her finger to rub any remnants of her saliva.

"Got to say this, Midoriya, you were on fire," said Yuyu as she used her arms to make karate-like sounds. "You were kicking some rear end."

Nervously rubbing the back of his head, the smiling Izuku replied, "Just a lot of pent-up stress, I guess."

Yuyu fixed her lips. "Never you worry. You have your big sisters to give you a great time." She pressed forward to him, leaving him a couple of inches from her nose. "Aren't you having a good time?"

"You don't see me running back to Bakugo, am I?"

She was tickled pink. She relaxed her arms. "Damn, why are you so adorable?" She then eyed the cyan-haired teen. "Nejire?"

"Yeah," asked Nejire as she was hopping to her side like a bunny.

Reaching into her small _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ knapsack, she pulled out a few dollars. "Go to the change machine and grab some more coins."

"Sure!"

"Also, would you order me a burger?"

"Sure! With the works?"

"You know it." She turned to Izuku. "Want anything?"

"Just a honey bun if they have it!"

Nejire was turning red. "Oh, my God! Can you not be this too sweet?" She gripped onto his hips. "Yuyu, can we keep him as a pet?!"

Yuyu snapped her fingers, returning Nejire back to reality.

"Go before the other kids grow hungry after singing and playing _DDR_."

Nejire pecked Yuyu on the cheek before taking away her money. She made helicopter noises while flapping her arms to the change machine.

Meanwhile, the blonde began swaying his tail. Instinct was telling him that something was in the mist. His cell phone's text message signal went off. It was Toru, letting him know that she was running a tad bit late. The purple beret that she was sporting was better liked by the pigeon and its yogurt.

Ojiro texted back, understanding her situation before focusing back on the matter at hand.

"Problem is Izuku is that your technique is off," said Yuyu. "I noticed your hand movements. It is all over the place." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a few coins. She pointed to another console. _Pac-Man_ was the game.

"The game is so simple that it is strategic," said Yuyu as she put some coins in the slot. Upon doing so, the game commenced. She slapped the console. "Come in front of me. Let me guide you on this."

Izuku was raising his eyebrow. He didn't think he would need a tutor for a video game. "A tutor for a game. This isn't like any serious competition like I am at school."

Yuyu wasn't going to take no for an answer. The budge in her forehead indicated it as she pulled Izuku to the front of the console. "You focus on the screen! Do you see the pellets and Pac-Man here?"

"Yeah!"

"Your objective is simple. Collect the pellets, win the game."

"Sure."

She pressed the start button. The game started. "Relax your body and let me guide you." Izuku listened as Yuyu positioned herself behind him. She swayed her hair so it wouldn't get in his way. Guiding her soft hands to his, she assisted him with the game.

"Relax, okay?"

"I am not used to this," informed Izuku as he was growing nervous.

"Your body is tensed. I can tell by your breathing."

"Well, it isn't every day to have a girl positioning her body on me," said Izuku truthfully. "Didn't have that kind of experience."

"Well, allow me to be your first." Yuyu grabbed his hand. Each press of the button, each stroke of the joystick, Izuku watched and felt as Pac-Man was collecting the pellets. Being familiar with the game, he wasn't surprised about the ghosts.

"Ghost can be quite tricky," informed Yuyu. "interference! Take that Kacchan for instance!"

Izuku pretended not to hear the mildly rude comment on Katsuki. Of course, she was a bitch, but that was still his childhood friend.

"Alright," said Yuyu while sticking out her tongue, eyeing the prize in front of her. "Now, I am going to give you a freehand. Just guide and I will strike when necessary."

"Alright, collecting the pellets," said Izuku as he followed her instructions.

Izuku felt he was doing good. So far, he hasn't lost a level. He was feeling relieved as this was the first Friday in which he could have a great time in his natural state. Even when the girls were riding the bus with him to the arcade, they didn't badger him any longer about what he had seen in the shed earlier that day.

"There you go," said Yuyu, her voice was trailing away. "Keep your eye on the prize." Izuku was too focused on the game that he didn't notice that her free hand was trailing from his hips to the inside of his pocket.

"Yuyu," he whispered. Immediately, her lips were pressed against his ear.

"Shh! Continue to play," she told him, blowing into his ear in the process. "Look! There is a cherry! It is moving really quickly. Come for the cherry!" She took a tug of his ear, nibbling it gently. "Besides, don't need anyone becoming distracted."

"Yu...yu," he said in mid-moan.

"Eat the pellets, enjoy yourself, feel free to relax and most of all, _pop that cherry!_ "

Never have his penis felt that good. To be in a same-sex relationship, she was _definitely_ no stranger to the penile-kind.

Sweat began evacuating his pores. His eyes were watering and his face spasmed. How could he focus on pellets if there a woman who was taking control of _his_ joystick?

"The cherry," she whispered tenderly. "See how it's going away? Don't let it get away. Get the cherry, I-zu-ku!" She blew into his ears. The shivery sensation that was tingling down his spine. The neverending stroking of his spasmatic cock. Izuku was hard, stiff as a board.

"Just concentrate," said Yuyu. "Let me help you! Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Whisper it, recite it!"

As must as he tried to concentrate, his body couldn't compete with the victor behind the controller. His tenseness relaxed as he had allowed her permission to continue. She continued to play with him with one hand as she played with his dick with the other. She would either go fast or slow; using her two fingers, or her whole hand. When she saw Izuku's pre-cum swelling in his pants, she intensified her grip.

"Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"

" _Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"_

" _Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"_

" _Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"_

Yuyu's voiced trailed away as he continued reciting her lines. The pellets, the cherry, the ghost. He had to win. He needed to get the cherry. He needed the energy. He needed to win.

Izuku groaned from his throat, covering his mouth to not let the others hear. His breath was shortening. Knowing that the climax was approaching, he tried to take his mind away from it.

" _Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"_

" _Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"_

" _Light as a feather. Stiff as a board. Light as a feather. Stiff as a board!"_

He was closer to the cherry. He was aiming for the cherry.

"Pop it, Izuku," she said feverishly. "Pop _that_ cherry!"

As she bit into his ear, he lightly cried out as he erupts his load inside of his pants. Each time he spurted, she gently rubbed his dick. Once it subsided, so did the pleasure. Caught up in the afterglow, he leaned back on her neck.

 _GAME OVER!_

She hissed teasingly. "Oh, my God! You're so close!" She pulled away from his pocket. Remnants of his sperm coated her delicate fingers. She eyed it like it was a tasty treat. "You may not have caught the cherry," she paused she meticulously licked her fingers. "I did get a taste of a _banana creampie_." She rubbed her belly. "Delish!"

Izuku felt Yuyu releasing her hold onto him. A bit distant but he was blushing as he pulled a Jackson Pollack in his pants.

Yuyu giggled, tickled pink to see the embarrassed Izuku. If she were a mother, she would bury him into her bosom.

Yet again, why wait until motherhood.

She tilted her head to the direction of the restrooms. "The family restroom is around the way. Let me help you clean up those wet pants of yours."

Izuku nodded quietly.

"Don't worry! No one is even paying attention." She took his hand. "Let's go!"

Mashirao's mouth was agape. The mild-mannered teen caught in a lover's triangle. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he was no longer appealed to the scene. As he was tugging his tail, he returned back to his seat.

"Hey!" Mashirao blinked a moment when hearing the voice of Toru.

"Sorry that it took me so long," said Toru as she was straightening her lighter purple beret. "Does it look cute."

Mashirao wasn't going to let that earlier debacle disengage his chance with Toru.

"Ojiro, how does it look?"

"Light as a feather, Hagakure! Light as a feather!"

Mashirao took a seat. He flagged a hostess to order Toru a drink. He no longer felt embarrassed on finding the right words to say.

That scene replaced any of that fear.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

It was the family restroom where Izuku could be found. As Yuyu stated, she was going to help him clean his wet pants.

" _When you make slobbering sounds, it makes it look and sound sexy!"_

Izuku sat motionless on the lavatory. With his pants and boxers pulled to the floor, he watched in disbelief that Nejire was on her knees licking and slobbering on his dick.

Yuyu kept watch. Arms crossed, back against the wall with a strong Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

There was no burger. No honey bun. Just a creamy Polish sausage for Nejire to enjoy. He didn't question any further as his stiffed cock was rising to the occasion.

The cyan-haired girl made a popping sound from his cock, licking her lips, savoring the texture of his seed. "Quite healthy sperm," she said. "Bitter, yet such a supple offering."

"Only for the best," she said as she winked to the duo. "Finish him up! I want next."

Her face began puffing, pouting and giving the Octopus lip. "No fair! You had him first!"

Yuyu pursed her lips. "Don't be that worry. Must we not forget that the fun is only starting." She raised her head to Izuku.

"So, Midoriya! Do you care to explain what you saw us doing earlier in the gym?!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: My God, GOTA! You are reminding me of what I used to do. I need to get back!**_

 _ **GOTA: It is because of you I am inspired to write like this.**_

 _ **BD: Thanks, babe! Of course, we leave them hanging at the best part.**_

 _ **GOTA: Nah! The plot is what draws them in. The story isn't over! Stay tuned, readers! Please comment, like, share, follow! Strive and prosper!**_


	56. Cupid Can't Dance! (Part I) (Ochako)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another story for "Izuku's Sisters." Izuku is spending the weekend alone at home until he gets an unexpected visitor - Ochako! What reason is she here? What does she want with Izuku? Read and find out! This is an OOC Ochako x OOC Izuku love story.**_

It was a knock at the door that awoken Izuku out of his slumber. His eyes drew to the alarm clock sitting on the desk. It was a quarter after seven in the morning. He had to do a double-check. Especially when someone was interrupting his somewhat inappropriate _wet_ slumber on a Saturday.

 _Just when Ryuko and Ryuko were lathering up for a bikini contest. And I was the judge!_ He didn't think it was rude or crude to have those kinds of dreams. Defensively, he was sixteen, still learning about the birds and the bees. It mattered not as the knocking on his door continued. Knowing that his mother was out-of-town with his father on a little weekend getaway, the teen reluctantly stepped out of bed.

Slowly putting on his slippers, he was hoping that the knock would fade away. The only people who were come at this ungodly hour were bill collectors, religious people, or Katsuki. With the latter, he knew that Katsuki should be out with his parents to spend the weekend with his grandparents. Just in case, Shouto blessed him with a black Louisville slugger in the umbrella holster just in case.

 _We're atheists! We don't donate to charity! We don't want raffle tickets! My father is a convicted sex predator fresh out of prison._ Which excuse was in the cards today, thought Izuku while snickering as he dragged his tired feet to the door.

As he put his eye in the peephole, he saw something that no bill collector, religious people, or Katsuki would offer.

"Izuku! Izuku! Open up! It's me." A pretty brunette sporting a pretty white sundress was standing behind the door.

 _Ochako?!_

He didn't think Ochako had family on this side of town, let alone her parents working over here. Immediately, the teen went to the mirror for a face check. No eye boogers, dry slob, unkempt hair, everything was in place. He did a breath check. Immediately, he went to his drawer at the alcove to spray some of his father's breath spray. The kind that burns upon impact.

 _Jesus Christ!_

"Izuku! Is everything okay?" The concerned brunette asked as she was still standing. "Izuku, don't be rude! Well, I am being rude for coming unannounced. Let me in, silly!"

As if the gods were listening to Izuku's desires. Why of all Saturdays would Ochako visit his home? Quite a convenient coincidence that his parents were out of town as well. Before he could ponder on the cliche of anime/manga logic, he proceeded to the front door.

He opened the door. _Remember, Izuku! Act natural!_

Upon opening the door, he was met with a strong scent of strawberries and cream. It impacted his nostrils, diminishing any remnants of sleepiness within in.

As well as the prepared words of a greeting.

"D-d-d-do y-y-you how d-d-do?" Immediately, he covered his mouth. Why did the entrancing beauty make him feel this way?

It was met with a laughable response. "Izuku, you are always shy. It's so adorable." She entered the room. She dropped her backpack as she closed the door behind her.

Izuku remained motionless, or at least from Ochako's perspective. His knees were becoming wobbly. His legs were shaking. His throat was dry. The palms were clammy. Tale-tell signs of seeing his crush in front of him.

Ochako Uraraka made him, in a lack of better phrase, feel so kind of way. She was the first to welcome him to UA High on their first day. She was helpful, friendly, adoring, beautiful, and smart to boot. No matter the time or the place, she was always there for him. Rather if he failed a test, staying after school, or even riding the train back to his home, the wonderful Ochako Uraraka was always present.

"Smells good in here, Izuku." Izuku returned to reality when seeing Ochako in the living room. "What is that smell? Pumpkin spice?"

"Well, Mom cooked some pumpkin bread before she left yesterday," said Izuku. He thanked Aizawa-sensei for the quickness of getting back on his feet. He couldn't forget that the day whenever Aizawa gave him a tip on conquering his shyness. _Look at my eyes, Izuku. And then look at this left hook. Overcome that shyness of yours or else this fist wouldn't mind accommodating it for you._

 _Aizawa-sensei! What a guy!_

"Your mom was always such a lovable cook," she said while rubbing her belly. She paused when she saw the kitchen. Before Izuku could speak, she was already inside the area. Izuku nudged himself to walk. It hasn't been a few minutes and Ochako was already acting like she was running the place.

 _Wait a minute? Did she give a reason why she was here?_

Izuku could hear the sound of opened cabinets and shuffled drawers. By the time Izuku entered the kitchen, Ochako was already sporting an apron.

"Hey, Izuku! Do you know where your mother keeps the spices?"

Meanwhile, as she was speaking, he was still registering for this strange occurrence. _Hold up! Wait a minute! I know that it hasn't been a few minutes and Ochako is already in my kitchen sporting an apron. An apron! In actuality, this is an invasion of privacy. Relax, Izuku. This is Ochako! You have a girl in your house! A girl, Izuku!_

"Aw, don't worry, Izuku." She was happily shaking the cinnamon spice in her hand. "Found it!" Izuku stood in silence as he watched Ochako walked around the kitchen. She retrieved a few items from the top cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Since your mother made dessert, I will make you a huge breakfast." Ochako turned giddily as she held the whisk in her hand. "Why not take a seat in the living room." She reached into her backpack. Inside, she pulled out a magazine. "It's your favorite _Shounen Jump_ magazine. I got the latest issue." She pressed onto his chest. "Wait, there is more!" She crouched down to the floor to pull something else from her backpack. "I normally don't let someone spoiling their appetite but I am not so sure about what kind of cooking you ate in your mother's absence." She pulled out his favorite honey buns. "Snack on this while you wait." She tilted her head, giving him a wink. "Don't over-indulge, young man. Only eat half of it and save the rest for later. Okay?"

As Izuku was still processing this strange phenomenon, she used her hands to push him out of the kitchen. "Let Ochako cook for you and you take a rest on the couch, okay."

The sound of Greensleeves was being hummed from Ochako's sweet and savory lips. Izuku held onto his favorite treats as he was retreating to the living room. _Let me pinch myself. Ouch! Wait, let me pinch myself on Katsuki's favorite spot. OUCH! Okay! I am not dreaming. I am not dreaming!_

The sound of a burning stove and sizzling from the skillet was going on as Ochako continued humming pleasantly in the kitchen. Izuku turned on the television to his favorite Saturday morning American programming, _Invader Zim._

"Izuku, do you prefer your eggs scrambled or sunnyside up?"

Izuku put his finger to his lip. Before he could speak, Ochako spoke for him.

"I can make both. A breakfast fit for a king." She resumed humming. At every whisk of the bowl, she was vibing with her humming. Once more, entrancing to the teen.

"Izuku?"

Izuku turned to the kitchen. "Y-y-yeah?!"

"Do you like barley tea or oolong tea?"

"Actually, Ochako, why are you…" He was once again cut off.

"I will make you both. Momo also told me about making raspberry tea. She even gave me some tips from _Good Housekeeping_!"

 _Good Housekeeping?!_

"How's that magazine, sweetness? Jaune Arc is on the cover of this issue. Of course, he is a hunk. But nothing else can compare to my cinnamon roll."

"Huh," he replied nervously.

"I was saying if you prefer cinnamon roll or cinnamon toast."

"Actually, Ochako. You still didn't answer my-"

"I will make both," she said before returning back to cooking. "This is gonna be oh so good. Be sure to eat _only_ half of the honey bun. No need to spoil your appetite, young man!"

Butterflies were flying in his stomach. His hands were still holding onto the wrapper. Even if he could, he was still shy to taste a honey bun that was purchased from his crush.

Putting the honey bun down, he eyed the television screen. It was his favorite _Invader Zim_ episode.

 _You know, anyone who watches you obsessively every day would notice that you never actually eat any of the food. Why is that, Zim? Don't like the taste, or is it something more. A weakness?_

 _Don't be ridiculous! I have already stuffed my normal human belly so full of delicious human FILTH that I could not eat another bite._

 _Bologna!_

 _AHHHH!_

"Breakfast will be finished shortly, Izuku," she said aloud from the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. Only the best for you!"

 _Only the best for me?_

"Remember? Lee Kanker? _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_? My poor, poor impression of her voice."

Izuku released a slight, nervous laugh from his pickled-like stomach. "The original thot of cartoons."

"Language! Children might be present." She giggled. "Just kidding. Anyway, breakfast is on the way!"

Izuku began smelling the fragrance. A sweet-smelling fragrance. It smelled like french toast. It took him back to the days of his grandmother's place when she made syrup-filed french toast whenever he and parents were spending the night.

 _What a morning! Not even eight o'clock and have Ochako cooking for me. Not only that, catering to me. What's going on? Is this a prank? A penalty game? Is Momo, Toru, Mina, or Kyoka outside ready to prank me or laugh at me?_

He put aside those foolish thoughts. Besides, he knew that Momo and Shouto were heading to Sapporo to go skiing. Kyoka is spending the weekend with her parents. Toru and Mina were hanging out with Mashirao and Eijiro. Izuku could feel some heat coming from a certain spiky-haired blonde as he was on vacation.

Before he could text Tenya or Shouto for advice, he heard Ochako sing.

 _'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

 _'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

 _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Immediately, he grabbed the honey bun and bit into it. He needed something to cover the yelp from his voice.

And possible nose bleed.

 _ **Several minutes later….**_

The moment Izuku slid into his chair he was served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes, even the syrup-filled french toast. Various fruits sat in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls she set before him would keep his family going for a week. There was an elegant glass of orange juice sitting in front of him. It also included the three different pitchers of tea she had mentioned.

"Wow," said Izuku. "I didn't think Mom had that much food here." He whistled. "You really outdid yourself, Ochako!"

"Thanks!" Her face turned redder than beet juice she had in her hand. "These were some things that I carried in my backpack! What I needed was some of your mother's spices and dishes." She winked. "Don't worry, I got you covered."

"All of that fit in your backpack?"

"You must underestimate a woman's capacity of holding things, Izuku!"

Aiming for the french toast, he reached toward it until it was swatted by her hand.

"Izuku! Manners!" She rubbed the swatted hand tenderly before wrapping it. "We must say grace!"

Although Izuku was a Christian, which was a rarity in Japan, he didn't think Ochako was involved in any other faith.

"Oh, sure!"

As they were blessing the food, Izuku was still in disbelief that he was holding hands with _the_ Ochako. Of course, the teen had his wet dreams of various Pro Heroes and classmates. Ochako was different. He wouldn't dare use her as fapping material as she was too scared, too beautiful, and too wonderful to soil. He felt guilty as he heard her complete the prayer.

"Amen," she said happily. "Itadakimasu!"

Before he could aim, she swatted him again.

"Sorry, Izuku! Let me do it." Izuku watched as Ochako spread the jelly over the french toast and sprinkled powdered sugar on top as if it were cake decorations. There was a joy in how she did it as if for a moment she was happily absorbed by a feeling of love that played in her subtle smile and soft gaze.

"There we go," she said as she was sticking her tongue out. She used her fork to split the toast into pieces. "Open your mouth!"

"You're feeding me?!"

"Yep! Can a girl cater to you?"

"Are you sure?!"

She frowned. "Should I or that pretty Louisville Slugger do it for me?"

Immediately, he opened his mouth. She put the first batch of french toast in his mouth.

"Isn't it tasty?"

"It's delicious. Reminds me of my grandmother's."

"Oh, joy," she said while clapping her hands. "I knew this would sell it!"

Before he could register (once more), she placed another piece in his mouth. She paused as she used a napkin to wipe his face.

"This is very good," said Izuku honestly. "Thank you for making this."

"Told you it was a breakfast fit for a king. For my king."

"What-" He was cut off with a glass of the orange juice.

"I said that this tea is akin to the others. Wasn't sure if I put it together or not?"

"Okay," replied Izuku awkwardly.

"Well, since we have the entire day together, why not spend it?"

Izuku (once again) tried to get another word but Ochako interrupted.

"But first, I think you might need a bath." She placed her nose a few inches from his face. "I felt that wasn't the only thing _onion-y_ beside these fried potatoes."

"Ochako, I…"

"Don't you worry! I got you covered."

"Ochako, I…"

"For I am joining you!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: Jesus, GOTA! And I thought I was the 'cock-blocker' of writing.**_

 _ **GOTA: Don't you have work tomorrow?**_

 _ **BD: Don't you have work tomorrow?**_

 _ **GOTA: Go to bed!**_

 _ **BD: You too!**_

 _ **GOTA: Stay tuned for more!**_


	57. Cross Our Heart (Part IV) (Ochako)

_Tsuchikawa Ryuko?!_

 _Yes, that is me!_

 _The doctor is ready to see you now._

 _Yes, ma'am!_

 _Did you fill out the consent form?_

 _I have._

 _Ok! Before doing this, are you sure that this is your option?_

 _I really don't feel inclined to answer that, if you don't mind me saying that._

 _Certainly! You are admissible to make your choice. A bit young but admissible._

 _Miss?!_

 _Yes, Tsuchikawa?_

 _Do you think I am making the right decision?_

 _I can't speak for you, young lady. Do you feel comfortable with your choice?_

 _I...I...I don't know._

* * *

She was channel flipping. Leaning her head against her hand as she pondered television land for a decent show. She found it funny that Inko can have cable and internet apps but nothing to watch. Finding herself defeated and wanting to conserve electricity, she turned off the television. She sighed through her nose while using the blanket to cover up. She was alone. She decided to send Izuku out on some errands. She had told him to go to her apartment and retrieve some clothes. Then, go to the pizzeria and get their food. Earlier while Izuku was in the shower, his mother phoned the blonde, informing her that her weekend excursion has been extended after learning that her husband's job gave him the week off, giving the lovers an opportunity to go on a getaway. A courier service came by and retrieved some of Inko's things for the weekend.

The Pro Hero didn't mind babysitting Izuku until her return. All in all, Ryuko enjoyed the kid.

She felt blessed, being allowed to have the opportunity for having this teenager to dote. To think that her child could have been a few years younger than him. She had pictured how Izuku could have been a great influence on him. A great big brother or big cousin.

She often pictured her child being a boy. She always wanted a boy.

She would have named him Hajime.

It was Japanese for a _new beginning_.

She placed that thought aside as she crossed her legs, hoping that this will give her enough time to talk to Ochako for a one-on-one. In her mind, she scribbled, erased, produced ideas on what she would say to the distressed teen. It was a poor choice of a word the blonde thought but nevertheless, she wanted Ochako to be as solution-oriented as possible. Time was of the essence and it wouldn't be long before a bump will show in her virgin belly.

 _The treatment isn't as painful as it used to be. More of a snip than anything else._

 _Yes, doctor._

 _You will be required to take medication so you wouldn't have any infection. You will have also have to refrain from having sexual intercourse in the course of a few weeks._

 _Yes, doctor._

 _I know you have your right to make this decision but are you sure to do this. Once the procedure follows through, there isn't any turning back._

 _I am adamant with my choice the moment you made yours on abiding by a creed. Now, follow suit!_

Nevertheless, Ochako's decision is her decision. No matter the consequence or the feeling, Ryuko will respect it.

The doorbell ring. She hopped from the couch as she mentally kept her composure. She checked herself in the mirror once more as she pressed her way to the entranceway.

"Who is it?!"

"It's Ochako, Auntie!"

Her voice wasn't as chipper but wasn't depressing either. Ryuko looked at it as a good sign that Ochako was trying to be upbeat or she could be putting up a front to hide her true feelings.

She took deep breaths, praying for peace or at least a stalemate before unlocking the door.

"Ochako! Afternoon, dear!"

Ochako appeared nervous, if not shy. She was wearing loose fitted clothes, an oversized UA High sweatshirt that obviously belonged to her father and jogging pants to match. Ryuko could already tell by the look on the brunette's face, she was preparing for the inevitable.

Ryuko extended her hands to receive Ochako. Ochako blushed as she was comforted by Izuku's surrogate aunt. The girls exchanged pecks on the cheek as she entered the residence.

"Make yourself at home, my dear," said Ryuko as she stepped into the entranceway, closing the door. "You know where the slippers are, do you?"

"Yeah," she said casually. "Auntie tends to keep them in the containers by the wall."

"Spot on, Watson," said Ryuko in a fake British accent.

Ochako clung to her purse, wrapping her delicate fingers tightly around the leather. Ryuko could detect the nervousness, especially when seeing Ochako's knees buckling and her hands were trembling. She couldn't blame her. As if the entire world was weighing on her shoulder, she was now in ground zero.

"Relax, Ochako!" Ryuko's hands touched Ochako's shoulders. She used her hands to massage her shoulders, trying her best to alieve the brunette. "Cast away your worries, you are in good hands."

Ochako cracked her voice. "How can you be so certain?"

"I don't know, dear. Just be certain that you aren't alone in this."

"How can I be so sure?" She felt Ochako snorting from her nose. "How will be certain that you won't leave me? Or he would leave me? What if...what if...what if I have no one left after this?!"

Ryuko shook her head frustratingly. She bit her lip as the feelings of her own past surged into her memory banks. She could remember the exact moment when she learned of her pregnancy. It was her teammate Tomoko who first discovered Ryuko's pregnancy. Tomoko walked into the bathroom of their apartment as she saw Ryuko staring at the pregnancy test. Her eyes were doing a thousand-yard-stare when seeing the two strips that shown confirmation. Worried and fearful about the sudden pregnancy results, she begged Tomoko to not tell anyone about this. It was during the time when she couldn't be in a position of having children and also, the position of the identity of the child's father.

Ryuko decided to cast those thoughts away. She positioned her head on Ochako's shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, clinging to the brunette as a mother does to her daughter. She instructed Ochako to take deep breaths. At each breath, sniffling was release from Ochako's mouth. She knew her pain, her angst.

And this time, she wasn't going to bare this burden alone.

Ryuko set a tray of crackers and other trinkets on the table for Ochako to consume. She let the tea brew a bit longer as she wanted more of its richness. She once heard in a pregnancy magazine that the richer the tea, the soother the digestive tract for her and the baby. She wasn't as sure as she picked up the magazine one day when she was flying overseas to a show in Antwerp.

Ochako nibbled on her cookies as she was watching television. Her eyes were glued to the screen as anything else to the side didn't matter. Ryuko couldn't blame her, especially where there were pictures of Izuku and the family around the living room.

"I just got a text from Izuku. The pizza will take a bit longer, giving us enough time to chat," said Ryuko gently as she applied more honey and lemon into the tea. "He said that he got your favorite, double pepperoni."

Ochako didn't answer. Still clutching to the purse she had never taken off, she continued watching television.

"Besides me and Izuku, does anyone else know?" Ryuko wanted to be as cautious as possible without stepping on any tremors. She kept her distance as Ochako let loose of the purse. Ochako's head turned slowly to the concerned Ryuko. Her face looked like a deer in headlights.

"Nobody knows but you two," she said softly. "I haven't…" She stopped. Her voice began cracking.

"Since the night before, I haven't interacted with anyone." She put her knees to her chest. "I've been afraid. A little being is being formed in my belly as we speak." She touched her stomach. "A being made by me and Izuku."

"Ochako."

"I am sixteen-years-old, Auntie. The age of innocence. The age of being social, proactive in my career," she said faithfully.

"You can still have that," retorted Ryuko. "Your life isn't destroyed for being pregnant, sweetie." She lowered the fire on the stove as she walked to Ochako's direction. "You can still enjoy life. You can still work on your dreams. Of course, there will be a difficulty with a baby but it won't be forever."

"I've seen stories," said Ochako. "Parents throw you out. Your friends deject you. You being the laughing stock of your school." Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed. "Do you think UA High is going to keep a pregnant teen in school? An establishment like that?! They would throw me out so they wouldn't be known as the school for teenage mothers." She covered her mouth. Her breath began laboring. Ryuko couldn't tell if she was hyperventilating or was in pure shock.

"Right now, dear," said Ryuko. "Everything is overwhelming. Everything feels as though it is going to hell. I assure you, dear, that it is not."

"What am I going to do? My mother, father? Ryuko, I am Catholic! It already violates my faith."

"Don't worry, we are going to figure it out."

"My friends! What is going to happen?"

"Don't worry, we are going to figure it out."

"A place to live if I get kicked out. School…" Ryuko took her hand to cover Ochako's mouth. Ryuko developed a daunting smile. "Don't worry, we are going to figure it out. All of us."

"Will _he_ be there for me."

"Izuku won't leave you."

"But that night?"

"Darling, believe it or not, Izuku is much as scared is you. He didn't know how to take it."

"He didn't have to be an ass. Excuse my language!"

"None taken. Believe me, Izuku was quite upset about this." She scooted closer to Ochako. "Izuku cried to me about this when we got home. You are on his mind. He cares about you. And he wants to figure out things as well."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Izuku was riding on the bus listening to Better Than Ezra on his phone as he left another pizzeria. What he didn't want to Ryuko was that he was also perusing potential job opportunities. After stopping at three pizzerias and a cafe for a job application, many informed the teen that they weren't currently hiring or they didn't accept teenagers. As he sat on a bus, he was scrolling through websites for help wanted ads. He wanted to be certain if this baby does come, then he would have a job.

Between last night's walk to the corner store and taking a shower, he had made it in his mind to take charge and take responsibility. This wasn't Ochako's baby. This was his baby as well.

He pulled the lever to his next destination - Ryuko's apartment. He knew that there was a pizzeria nearby and he could get Ochako's favorite double pepperoni pizza.

As he stepped off the bus, he saw a few familiar faces at the pizzeria.

Deciding not to choose that route, he tried heading for Ryuko's apartment instead.

"Oi! Deku!"

Headphones or not, Izuku could hear the piercing voice of Katsuki Bakugo through the loud decibels. He immediately tilted his head while Bakugo, Iida, and Kirishima were walking to his direction. Each had a piece of pizza in hand.

"'Sup, buddy," said Katsuki as he was nibbling on a pizza. "Didn't think you knew about this spot."

"What spot," questioned Izuku.

"Exactly!" He cackled with laughter. He slapped Eijiro's chest. "Told ya! Never part of the in-crowd."

Iida rolled his eyes. "Excuse him! We are just surprised that you are over here is all."

He raised his eyebrows. "What reason you think I don't come and socialize?"

Eijiro's turn to speak. "We are saying that where is your _ball-and-chain_?"

It didn't take long for Izuku to register their loose metaphors. Since Ochako and Izuku's relationship went public, the school couldn't stop talking about their relationship. Initially, he didn't make it as a big deal, believing that a relationship is normalcy in this world. However, he had to remind himself about being in a Japanese high school. A relationship is like big news to the entertainment world, coverage for even the littlest of things. With a lot on his mind, he wasn't going to entertain their lowbrow insults. He was going to be subtle. "I wouldn't know, could you go to Wal-Mart and find it for me?"

Katsuki and Eijiro whistled loudly. "Whoa! Deku is walking on air now." Katsuki reached into his pocket and pulled some cash. "Pizza is on me. Come and hang with us for a bit."

"Honestly, guys! I do have some things…."

Eijiro interjected. "What?! Can't spend a few minutes with us! Or unless you need Ochako's permission!"

Tenya intervened once more. "Excuse Larry and Curly for me, Midoriya." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you have a few minutes to hang with us, it would be cool. Plus, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Ashido, Asui, Kendo, the whole group is out here. Come chill with us for a bit."

Izuku knew he was on a limited schedule but a few minutes to hang out with the guys wouldn't hurt. Plus, he could order pizza and then head back to the apartment later. A few minutes shouldn't hurt.

* * *

 _Ryuko! Did you cut ties with the problem?!_

 _Yeah! That ties have been cut. No loose ends!_

 _Good! Excellent! For a second, I was actually thinking you were having buyer's remorse._

 _If you say so!_

 _Hey, don't be so upset! You were thinking of me and my best interest. Can you imagine if my wife were to find out? Her little heart couldn't take it. Honestly, for all that it is worth, we protected both of our careers._

 _Typical you, always thinking about careers and your own interest. A few hours ago, I just got a baby taking out of me._

 _Whoa! Easy on that term! I am not sure if anyone is listening._

 _If you say so!_

 _Look, since you are reopened for business._

 _Fuck you! That is the first thing you think about! Not even an 'are you all right?'_

 _Once again, be quiet. I am not sure if anyone is listening._

 _Like it matters anyway!_

 _It matters to me. I have a reputation to protect. I would be damned to have a bastard baby._

 _It would have been our bastard baby, you bastard!_

 _What the hell you just called me, bitch?!_

 _Leave me alone!_

 _I will show you what a bastard looks like to you, bitch!_

* * *

"Auntie, are you okay?"

Ryuko stood with her back away from Ochako. In the kitchen, she held onto the paper that was left on the counter. Her knees buckled, her legs became wobbly. Her throat was becoming dry, reeling in the thoughts of yesteryear.

She gripped the paper, balling it into a fist, crumpling it in the process.

"I am okay, dear," said Ryuko. "Just hot flashes."

"I didn't think you can get hot flashes, auntie," said Ochako. "I heard that it isn't common with Japanese people."

"Dear, you have to not always find your information on Facebook," said Ryuko. "I am going to the bathroom, excuse me."

Ryuko rushed to the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

Ochako sat back on the couch. Earlier, she received a text from her mother on her whereabouts. She lied, saying that she was hanging out with Momo. She held onto the phone tenderly, wanting to believe that Ryuko was telling the truth.

" _Don't worry, we are going to figure it out."_

"Please be right, Auntie." She placed her knees to her chest. "Please be right!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	58. Me Before You (Part III) (Kaoruko)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of 'Me Before You.' This segment is a bit of a slow read as it focuses on the background of Izuku and Kaoruko's relationship. For you guys who know us well, then you will understand. Enjoy! It's an OOC Izuku x OOC Kaoruko love story!**_

Kaoruko couldn't help but sigh as she once again heard Izuku's phone going to voicemail again. The twenty-one-year-old knew that he was in class but hoped that she could hear just a tiny second of his voice. It wasn't that she was having a bad day at work. Yet again, as long as she wasn't tasting the leather of Sir Nighteye's newest Italian loafers he kept showing off during their morning staff meeting, then all is well.

Finding it as a defeat, she placed the phone down on her desk. It was quiet as usual in the office. With the exception of the workers who were working like ants, taking and receiving phone calls, stamping their letter of approval to the big-wigs on the upper floor, and the occasional silent conversation at the water cooler. If she would have known that her Pro Hero career would reach its terminal peak at this agency, then she would have allowed Stain, Sensei, or anyone from the League of Villains to terminate her.

It wouldn't do any good. She still had payments left on her non-existent Vespa (the recent flood in her ward took her Shooting Star away). There were still payday loans to pay and wouldn't want her mother to have that debt. The fallacy of being a pencil pusher lamented the blue-haired girl.

She rolled her chair back to the avalanche of paperwork that was part of her to-do files. She knew she had a full day ahead and God knew that she would rather sit in her pajamas, watching a comedy, and eating ice cream with Izuku. Of course, Izuku would detest her love for romantic comedy and would rather watch a crime drama. The couple would have fought over the Roku stick remote before engaging in what they both called the best sex in their life. The couple would have compromised - a romantic crime drama, cuddle up together on the couch, and fed each other ice cream. As always, one thing led to another and it would lead to sex. Speaking of which, she reached into her purse to be sure that she took her morning-after pills. She wasn't sure that their previous encounter was a safe day or not. She tended to lose count.

Kaoruko was Izuku's first time. She had a handful of men (and admittedly experimented with a woman) before interacting with Izuku. However, the men, if they were worthy of having that title, were never in her caliber. She couldn't stand men that thought of themselves before their women. The men she encountered were either perverted, misogynistic, materialistic, egotistic and the like. Maybe it was her poor taste, trying to find love in all of the wrong places. She didn't think of herself as a bashful, demanding woman. Granted the young adult had expectations on how her lover she be. Of course, there were compromises but there were dealbreakers as well.

She paused when seeing Izuku's picture taped on her computer. His cheeky smile and freckles stood out to Kaoruko when staring at. She remembered when they took the picture. It was at a photo booth at the mall. The blue-haired girl had a few dollars to spare and she wanted a picture of him. Although cell phones exulted tangible pictures, she wanted something to have whenever she wanted motivation or knowing that a great friend was among her.

The teen was delighted and presented his friendly smile. There was another picture that she kept in her wallet. A surprise to the teen when she pecked him on the lips. He didn't expect it but didn't resist.

Kaoruko often thought that their trip to the mall was technically their first date.

Izuku didn't count it as their first date as they were going Dutch and he felt that it was customary for the man to take care of his woman. Kaoruko knew his circumstances - seventeen, living with his parents, no source of income with the exception of his allowance. Nevertheless, the blue-haired didn't mind. _I want to spend time with you for being you. Not because you are some kind of ATM._ Izuku, although lamented and flattered, wouldn't consider that moment at the mall to be their first date.

Their official first date was when he took her to the movies a few weeks later. She knew it required much effort. She smiled and felt bad for how much the teen was saving his snack money and video game money to be sure it was compensated for dinner and a movie. Izuku spared no expense as he allowed her to buy as many snacks as she pleased. He sacrificed his pride by watching one of her favorite romantic comedies. They even went and have Italian afterward, knowing how much he detested Italian food.

What separated Izuku from the others was that the entire time, he didn't think about himself. His entire time was assured that he was putting Kaoruko first.

Something she could never have found from an adult who supposedly should already have it.

There hasn't been an established title with their relationship. They have been going steady for the last four, five months. They have lost count, especially on which one decided to make the first move. Izuku credited his perusing and nosiness of spending time in her apartment. Kaoruko credited to making subtle hints on various reasons for having him in the apartment. Both concluded that the feelings were mutual. They were more than friends, but less than lovers. The feelings were apparent but neither party decided to take the plunge on making a label. She often thought because of his age and his status as a high schooler contributed. Also, they haven't made it known to the public either. In the eyes of others, they were _close_ friends.

She thought a few minute smoke break wouldn't hurt. Rolling her chair back from her desk, she grabbed her purse and decided to take the few hundred feet to the balcony where she could smoke in peace.

Upon stepping out into the breezeway, she felt the soft air making contact with her skin. It felt good to be outside than being confined in a cubicle for more than eleven hours a day. The itch for her smoke was apparent as she was brisking to release the flame from her lighter.

She made it to the balcony. She saw a couple of familiar faces - colleagues and supervisors from other departments. She found a lone bench where she could sit and have her cancer stick. The moment she took a seat, she pulled her cigarette. Lucky Clovers were her preferences.

She crossed her legs and proceeded to light. As she inhaled, her thoughts still loomed on Izuku. The semester was drawing near to a close and the teen has made plans to spend one weekend exclusively with her.

 _You know, Kaoruko. I would like to extend the noodle stand offer and do it at another place of venue. Out of town, maybe?_

 _What are you insisting on, Izuku?_

 _Well, Mom and Pops are leaving town for the weekend. Although they trust me to watch the place by myself, I would like it if we can go away for a couple of days. Just the two of us._

 _Quite atypical of you, Icchan! Where is this bravado coming from?_

 _At the end of Cinder Fall's ass. Come and kiss it sometime!_

 _Easy, Jaune!_

 _Whatever, Blake! Anyway, I have been thinking a lot about us._

 _Us? Really?_

 _Yeah! I would like if we could get together and hang for the weekend. I can try to find an onsen and a hotel at my price range._

 _Don't worry about that. I can cover you._

 _You shouldn't! You do enough as it is._

 _Icchan, don't hinder blessings. If I can help, I can. And besides, consider it a thank you for my account. It was a success. So, thanks!_

 _Kaoruko?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Thank you!_

Kaoruko blew into the air as she grew a bit anxious if not giddy. It was their first trip together. _Our first trip together!_ Kaoruko arranged the travel arrangements and Izuku took care of the fun expenses. Both compromised on meals that they were going Dutch. That way neither would have felt either contributed.

It was the sound of her cell phone vibrating from her purse that interrupted her thoughts. Pursing her lips, she picked up the cell phone, thinking it was Sir Nighteye on the delay of her work or another client about a prospective business meeting. Her yellow eyes were fixated when seeing Icchan's name on the screen.

She immediately answered on the third ring.

"Hello," she wanted to blurt out but didn't want to sound desperate. She fixed her tone, playing coy and nonchalant when speaking to the receiver. "Hey, Icchan. Didn't expect you to call."

It was met with a giggling voice on the other end followed by a raspberry. "Shall we check my contact log on why you were calling me during class?" Izuku's always calm and laid-back demeanor voice spoke from his end.

She turned beet red. "Pocket dial?"

Izuku laughed momentarily before answering her. "Great try but you can do better. I know you were hoping I would answer."

"Well, if you really cared, then you would have." She said matter-of-factly as she folded her arms.

"So, you wanted me to get in trouble with Aizawa-sensei? You know how he gets with interruptions."

"It wouldn't matter! I would've been there to comfort you!"

"Hey! I tend to business as I tend to yours. Unless you want a taste of the Italian loafers?"

"You know what? Forget you, baka! I shouldn't have called if you were going to ridicule me."

It was met with another chuckle from the emerald-haired teen. "Well, darling, the red button is right in dead center. Feel free to click."

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds before Kaoruko said, "God, I can't stand when you think you are in charge."

"Your words. Not mine!" Izuku continued laughing until it was met with a sigh. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Does it matter to you?" Kaoruko could never understand how she could play a tsundere role whenever Izuku keeps calm during her hissy fits. Yet again, she did wear her heart on her sleeve.

"I'm asking, am I? Plus, I have a few minutes before heading back to class. Sensei thinks I am using the bathroom."

She raised her eyebrow, surprised by the words that came from his lips. "You are in class?"

"Well, the bathroom, but after you calling me several times, I thought something was up," said Izuku in a more concerning voice. "Are you okay?"

She stammered. She observed her surroundings in case of prying ears. She held her phone close to the receiver. "I-I wanted…. I-I just wanted to hear your voice."

There were a few moments of silence before the emerald-haired teen answered.

"Me, too!"

Kaoruko gripped her blouse, touching where her heart resided. Were the feelings of love apparent? Was there mutualism between the two?

"Do you miss me," asked Kaoruko gingerly. Her lips were touching the receiver. She wished from the other end that Izuku was doing the same.

"Yeah, I do," answered the teen. Kaoruko sucked in air as she felt the vibrations of his voice rattling onto her lips. She prayed to God that he was doing the same thing. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. You have been the foremost in my mind all morning."

"I have?"

"Yeah and now. Kaoruko, I-"

 _Hey, Midoriya! Are you in there choking your chicken?_

 _Damn it, Kacchan! Can a guy take a number two in peace?_

 _Score! I knew you were taking a shit. Hey, Kirishima! Kaminari! Mineta! Tokoyami! Midoriya is in the restroom taking a shit. I even have the recording of his admittance!_

"Oh, God! Kaoruko, I got to go! Talk to you soon."

She hung up and returned her phone back into her purse. From the distance, she could see a displease Sir Nighteye stamping his foot and pressing on his watch. It was time to return back to work.

Kaoruko stood up and folded her arms. She began feeling better as she realized that the essence of his adolescence remained. Although it was at his expense, she felt good that she was on his mind. At least she knew when the next time they get together, she will be there to comfort him this time.

 _ **To be continued….**_

" _Midoriya! Surprised to see you in my office again."_

" _I can say the same thing myself, Kayama-sensei."_

" _Fetching! Want a private discussion or a private after-school lesson?"_

" _Let's remember why you are called "18+" for a reason, sensei!"_

" _A pity! Though, I must admit I can't wait until that glorious July!"_

" _A pity, sensei! It won't happen."_

" _Aww, my little puss-puss. No one can NEVER say no!"_

" _But this guy can. But in a way, I need you!"_

" _You know I am not cheap. It comes with a supple offering."_

" _I know, Kayama-sensei. But, I do need you for this."_

" _Tell me, darling. What is it do you need?"_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_

 _ **BD: Wow, GOTA! You are going to end it like that?**_

 _ **GOTA: A little romance requires a little suspense.**_

 _ **BD: Are you at least going to let them know why Izuku went to see Kayama-sensei!**_

 _ **GOTA: A little romance requires a little suspense!**_

 _ **BD: Fine! Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Me Before You!' The fans are right. You are Blake. A killjoy!**_

 _ **GOTA: Hush, Vomit Boy!**_


	59. Cross Our Heart (Part V) (Ochako)

_**Hey, guys! Here is another installment of 'Cross Our Heart' from GOTA. BD has been incognito as he has been busy with real life and helping a writer on a scene (but BD has writer's block). In this chapter, Izuku faces confrontation from Ochako's so-called best friend. Later, Izuku encounters a familiar stranger and much later, he makes a revelation with Ochako. Enjoy the story! Happy Reading!**_

Izuku silently thanked the cashier for his order. Having to wait on it for twenty minutes, he would utilize his time by spending it with his classmates. In that tiny pizzeria, there was a great amount of 1-A and 1-B students sitting within the crowded booths. Some were even lounging on top of the tables. There were a couple of them sitting on the floor. Not really a fan of confined spaces, he wanted this to be quick and swift as possible. One, he wasn't in a talkative mood. Two, he didn't want to forget the items Ryuko requested for him at her apartment. He thanked the cashier once again as she provided him with a soda for his trouble for his wait. He wasn't sure how a carbonated soda was going to quell his current distress, nevertheless, he wasn't going to turn down a free drink.

Walking over to the gang, Tenya left a bit of room to sit in the booth with them. He saw Eijiro slamming the table loudly after telling a joke that rocked the compacted sardine can of a pizzeria. Katsuki was grabbing hold to his stomach to contain his laughter. Fumikage was sitting over trying to contain his laughter. Those were the few that he could recognize from his peripheral. The girls were behind them. He easily recognized Itsuka, Momo, Mina, Toru, and Tsuyu from the back of their heads. It seemed as if they were having their entire conversation as they, too, were in their girlish laughter.

He put his lips around his straw. As he masked his tongue with root beer, he, too, had to mask his appearance. On the surface, he was in the midst of a conversation between classmates. Which classmate was going steady? Did they study for their next exam? Are they going to the next meet-and-greet at the drink bar in downtown? Which sensei were they were going to flirt for a favor? What seemed so trivial to Izuku was now a certainty of their adolescence. Munching on pizza, peeling away toppings, slurping loudly from their soda cups, laughing until their voice is hoarse. It was innocence within the teens.

Bubbles erupted into the drink. A lump came from his throat. He took a strong sigh to mask the intermittent tears. He wiped his eyes, pretending to himself that it was only allergies. There was no medicine that can take away the factuality that he was a father-to-be. No matter how much he can shut his eyes to pretend that it was nothing more than a dream and the moment he would open it, Ochako would be sitting beside him. Ochako should be here with him. Eating, drinking soda, and laughing with the others about the rumor mill, their next date, and plans for the future. Not looking for work, budgeting, a place to stay, and the disownment of parents, friends, and staff at UA High School.

He tucked in his lips. He squeezed his eyes tightly. The noise around him was fading away as the only thing on his mind was Ochako.

" _Do you know what kind of trouble I am going to get? My parents will kill me."_

 _"As if you are the only one. Are you aware of what we have done?"_

 _"What I have done?"_

 _"Yes! I didn't make this baby alone."_

 _"Might as well. You have forced me."_

" _Forced you? I didn't make you want to fuck me."_

 _"I wanted to play safe. But no, you told me, 'pull out before climaxing. I wanted to wear a condom, but Ochako didn't want it."_

 _"So you want to play victim. It wasn't my hand that got you hard."_

 _"How are you even sure you are pregnant? Got any proof?"_

 _"Proof? I have been late on my FUCKING period. I have thrown up like crazy. AND, I went to the doctor at another prefecture to verify it. And it looks like I am at six weeks. Right around the time when you and I did what we did."_

" _..."_

 _"You know, I have phoned you. I have texted and email you. You can pretend that you don't know. You can run and hide about it. But that's your baby in my stomach. We are going to be parents. So, get used to it."_

 _"We? What is this we?"_

 _"Fuck you, Izuku Midoriya! Fuck you!"_

"Oi! Deku!" Even when he faded away from reality, Katsuki's voice was penetrable enough to distort any wall of thought. He withdrew his emerald eyes from the cup to Katsuki's face. Although his eyes were upon him, he didn't answer to Katsuki. Katsuki raised his eyebrow. He looked surprised. "Deku, dude, are you okay?" He wavered his hand to him. "By now, you would come with a weak rebuttal but no quip or nothing." He scratched under his chin. "I am beginning to think my bullying you is starting to become lackluster."

Tenya intervened. "Not in this place, you aren't." He then focused on Izuku. "Is everything okay, man? You are quite quiet. Not in staying in your place kind of quiet, but the thousand-yard-stare kind of quiet."

He had to keep composure. No one knew outside of this circle of the events unfolding at his apartment. "I'm well! Just listening in on the conversation." He covered his mouth as he bleched. "What were you all discussing anyway?"

Before Katsuki parted his mouth, it was class vice president Momo Yaoyorozu that turned to his direction. He didn't really care for her that much. He wasn't much of a discerning individual but he been around Katsuki long enough to distinguish real from the synthetic. Part of the reason he never pursued it because she and his girlfriend were in the same circle. To Ochako, that was her best friend. Along with Ashido, Asui, Hagakure, Kendou, and Jirou. Even now, he feels pressure in his brain, especially whenever her eyes were onto him. It was as if she knew that he knew.

From day one, he had a strong urge to avoid Yaoyorozu. On the surface, she appeared wholesome, caring, compassionate, and dedicated. In his gut, he felt that he had the right to avoid her and those who associate themselves with her. However, Ochako was a different mold of compassion. A woman who gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. She felt that anyone can change, no matter their history. Not with Momo. He remembered what his mother told him about distrustful people.

 _A snake doesn't always hiss. Nowadays, they are calling you friend, brother, and Izuku._

As if she knew that Izuku was reading for her true self and she was going to mask it in any way possible. Just like this soda he was drinking and the unexpected pregnancy. Those who knew Izuku best would know that Izuku doesn't like soda but opted for tea. Yet again, do people really know their friends? Or were they really friends?

"Midoriya," she said in a playful tone. "Surprise to see you here with the gang." The tone itself was facetious. Maybe not to the others, but he knew what she was referring to and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu," replied Izuku calmly. "When you're too busy focusing on goals, priorities take the best of you."

She lowered her eyebrow. "Understandable, Midoriya. Priorities of goals, you say?"

His eyes never left hers. "Yep!"

"Priorities of goals, right?" Typical Momo to break down words and being repetitive. The simple hook, line, and sinker of stirring trouble. A trap purposely designed to create teasing. Quite strategic, thought Izuku. Nevertheless, he wasn't in the mood as he just wanted his pizza and head back to the others.

Momo looked over the booth, scanning the area as she was looking for something. "No Ochako, Izuku?"

"Ochako is free to do what she wants to do without my permission," replied Izuku sharply. "It's a democracy, isn't it?"

Momo nodded in agreement with Izuku. "You're right, Izuku." She, then, turned back around to the girls. It was a momentary silence.

A brief pregnant silence.

"Since you're focused on goals, Midoriya, can you explain to us _scholars_ on how you and Uraraka were getting busy?" The sharpness of the devil's tongue as Momo put the final nail into the coffin. The choral "oohs" and "ahhs" filled the pizzeria.

 _The ball-and-chain were actually playing their role?_

 _Deku and Uraraka were getting busy?_

 _You and Ochako were exchanging paintbrushes and cups?_

 _You porked Uraraka?_

 _That's a lie! Izuku wouldn't know how to handle his flaccid member._

Izuku played a great poker face. While Momo decided to stir the pot, Izuku was getting with the program. Although offended, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of defeat. He took a sip of his soda. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about, Momo. Clarify and verify for me."

The rebuttal even made Katsuki twist his head. Hearing Izuku's curtness was certainly out of character. Momo carried the same facade when she turned to face him. "You want to play coy? I am stating facts! We all know that you and Ochako porked sometime back. My dear friend even showed proof of your lovemaking." She made slow, sharp claps. "A great friend indeed."

"Are you sure," replied Izuku inquisitively. "The tone you are carrying sounds like you are belittling versus being celebratory." He folded his arms. "And that is something that friends do?"

Kendou and Ashido turned around. Izuku knew it was a matter of time when the praying mantis of that inner circle would come and save their fearless leader.

"Why are you bugging, Deku," retorted Itsuka in a not-so-friendly manner. "We are saying awesome job for having sex with Ochako. Congrats on losing your virginity."

"Yeah," said Mina. "Don't act you are so high and mighty because of your stance. You are no different than us."

"No, there is a difference," replied Izuku. "I have been around Katsuki long enough to separate real from fake. A friend from a foe." He turned to Katsuki. "No offense, Kacchan!"

Katsuki shook his head in disagreement. Izuku could tell that he was enjoying this. "No, man. None taken." He waved his hands. "Please continue."

"Your tone tells different," said Izuku. "I know when you are picking just as you are being sincere. Now, I can see how she felt pressured about sex. It is because of you guys!"

"Look, Midoriya," said Momo. "No one forced her to have sex with you. She did it on her own free will." She folded her arms. "Why? You didn't like it. Not to your satisfaction? Or, maybe she didn't expect what she wanted. Maybe, she felt unsated and sought for something thicker and better. Another man's cream, perhaps?!" She gave him a sniveling glare. "What's the matter? Feeling NTR'd? That could explain the salty attitude upon seeing you here. Hell, if I looked like you, then I would be in a disarray myself."

It was met with small giggles from her neighboring posse. Izuku was feeling uncomfortable. He gripped his fist tightly. His eyes were still on Momo.

It didn't go without notice from her.

"What's with that look? It looks as though that you want to hit me," said Momo. "Do you think I am moved by your emotions, Midoriya? I am not the one to be angry with. That's between you and your weak-minded girlfriend. Not me!"

Tenya intervened between the dueling parties. "Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, let's cease this." Izuku knew that Iida may be the class president and the class genius but his deposition in creating stalemates was no different than someone with a weak constitution. "We didn't come here to argue but to enjoy eating pizza together. Midoriya, stay in your place. Yaoyorozu, stay in yours."

Katsuki spoke up. "Man, this is one of the best outings I've ever had." He made a whooping noise. "Wouldn't mind seeing more of this." He lowered his tone. "Bet that you won't hit her."

"Bakugo, stop that nonsense," said Tenya. "We are trying to enjoy our day. Can we end this peacefully?"

 _Double pepperoni for Midoriya? Pizza's ready!_

Izuku conceded their argument. What further good would it make on where they stood? Izuku turned to the counter where he went to gather his pizza. He took hold of the pizzas and walked away without saying goodbye.

Upon leaving for the exit, the entire pizzeria burst in laughter. He turned to the window. Wrapped around Momo's finger were a pair of white panties. It had a teddy bear on the back. Izuku was familiar with those pair of panties. Evidence of her blood was on it. Momo stood proudly as she waved the panties toward Izuku. The students were in an astounding roar of laughter. Izuku didn't want to see any further as he carried his pizzas and headed for Ryuko's apartment.

At least he was in the open where he didn't have to wear a mask.

Tears were pelting on the pizza box.

* * *

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Izuku hoped that Ryuko and Ochako didn't mind he took a couple of bites of pizza on the bus ride back to his neighborhood. He pulled the lever to have the bus driver to yield. Grabbing his pizza and Ryuko's tote bag, he was a block away from his apartment.

During that time to his home, it was spent on reflection from the incident at the pizzeria. The amazement of no one seeing to defend him. Unsure it was peer pressure or lack of sympathy, he knew who to rely on in the time of crisis. From Momo's bullying to Katsuki's borderline instigating. Tenya's neutrality and the muteness of Shouto. Not even once did he intervene or spoke up for Izuku. He knew that he and Momo were dating but he and Shouto were friends.

Allegedly and supposedly.

He used his knee to press the elevator button to his floor. Never in his sixteen years of existence was he eager to be at home. He knew that if his so-called friends were like this when there was turmoil, then where would they be in the midst of this pregnancy?

In the end, he and Ochako were going to be puzzle pieces that wouldn't fit. He didn't feel defeated and he didn't feel discouraged. However, he knew that this was now a situation in which if the worst-case scenario comes with the others, he would be alone.

Ochako and his Aunt Ryuko were going to be by his side.

The elevator door opened. As he was going to walk, he saw that the elevator wasn't vacant. In front of him was a baby stroller. A sleeping curly-haired baby was safely secured with her fluffy quilt. Izuku looked up to the woman-in-question.

A short-haired brunette with deep-sea eyes was in front of him. Short in stature and skinny in regards to the size. When further eyeing her, he immediately recognized her.

"Yui Kodai?"

Immediately, the woman brushed past him and rushed out into the courtyard. By doing so, a sleeping baby stirred and began crying.

 _I remember Yui Kodai. She started school with us at the beginning of the year. However, she dropped out after the provisional exam. Aizawa-sensei and Nezu said that she decided to transfer to another school._

He remembered Yui being the silent beauty of UA High School. A girl of few words. He remembered her being part of class 1-B and hung out with Kinoko Komori and Setsuna Tokage.

 _She was also friends with Itsuka Kendou._

They never really talked. Maybe a word or two in passing or when they were taking exams. After her departure, no one really mentioned her leaving. Matter of factly, they made it look as though she wasn't even part of the UA roster, especially when asking about the empty seat in the classroom or talking to her friends.

Izuku turned around to see Kodai sitting at the bench as she tried nestling the baby. She rocked the baby back and forth until she could settle down. Izuku stood in disbelief on the encounter with the teen-in-question.

 _Just like me and Ochako, she is also sixteen._

Before he could reach out to her, a black vehicle approached the circular driveway. As quickly as he saw her, quickly she departed.

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later….**_

Ryuko was pouring another cup of tea for Ochako when she heard the unlocking of the door.

"Hey, I am back!" Ryuko put the kettle back on the stove and walked to the hallway to see Izuku at the entrance.

"Sorry, Auntie!" Izuku extended her tote bag to the top step as he was removing his shoes with his feet. "The pizza is kinda cold and I got a little hungry."

Ryuko shook her head. "Never you worry! Thank God for ovens!"

Izuku didn't respond but nodded as he walked to the steps. He placed the pizza on the counter. He, then, turned to Ochako.

Their eyes met. Ochako held on to the throw pillow on the couch. Izuku put his hands into his pocket. Silence was playing its role.

Ryuko took the pizza boxes and placed it on the counter as she trying to find a pan to use.

Ochako continued grabbing the pillow and Izuku was rubbing the sole of his shoe. His lips quivered, knowing that there were certain words that he needed to say to the brunette. He pondered if she was going to say something to him. Less than twenty-four hours ago, they were berating each other at the bowling alley and was met with a milkshake to the face.

"Izuku/Ochako!"

Both spoke at the same time. Izuku narrowed the distance while walking to the couch. Uncertain about her state of being, he sat beside her, enough to give her distance.

Izuku clenched his jaw. A nervous tic to keep himself from spewing regrettable words. Only if it would have worked the day before.

"Well, Ochako," said Izuku calmly while looking to the floor. "What do you want me to do?"

Ochako placed the pillow to the end of the couch. She narrowed the gap of the couch to sit closer to her boyfriend. She placed her hand to his shoulder. "I don't want to do this alone. I don't want you to leave me."

He reached for his arm to grab her hand. It intertwined with each other.

He sighed heavily. He tried to fight his tears but it was steadily falling. "Even if it just the two of us, Ochako, I won't let you fight this alone. This is my baby as much as it is yours."

"I'm scared, Izuku."

"Me, too!"

"What would the others think?"

"Ochako! From what I've encountered today, fuck them." He turned to Ochako. "Let's do this one thing at a time. We must come up with a plan for this."

Ryuko stepped behind them in the center of the couch. "And you won't be fighting this alone, kiddos." She placed her hand on each shoulder. "No matter the consequence, no matter what happens, I won't leave you guys behind."

"Thanks, Auntie," said Izuku.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Ochako.

"Don't mention it," said Ryuko. "So, I believe the next plan of action is to tell your parents."

Both of them turned when hearing those certain words. Ryuko rubbed their shoulders. "Relax, if the worst comes to worst, then you know you have a home waiting for you with me." She beat her chest. "I am not sure how I can raise teenagers but Shino says I am going at keeping them in their place." She, then, returned to her composure. "Just for the assurance and confirmation, I know a doctor that can give an ultrasound for a second opinion. Not doubting the pregnancy but giving us confirmation." She turned to Ochako. "It will give you time to prepare for the inevitable." She then turned to Izuku. "And the same as you. Be as it may, it is here and it is the time to play the role of responsible parents." She gave them a wink. "And your auntie will be there each and every step of the way."

Ryuko heard the timer of the oven going off and left to tend to the pizza. Ochako and Izuku were looking at each other.

"Ochako?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry for being an ass to you."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Sorry to throwing that milkshake."

"It was well-deserved. You had that right. Forgive me, sweetheart."

"I love you."

"I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Both hugged for a few moments before breaking it apart. "We'll figure something out," said Izuku as he grabbed her hand. "We will be okay."

"Cross your heart and hope to die," asked Ochako.

"Under the hairs of my chinny chin chin, a Midoriya never backs down on his word," answered Izuku.

She raised her eyebrow. "Have you been watching _RWBY_ again, Mr. Arc?"

"Maybe, my little Faunus," he answered when flicking her nose.

"I love you, Izuku!"

"I love you, too, Ochako."

 _ **To be continued….**_

"Ochako, I don't want you fooling around with Momo and that group anymore."

"Consider it done. It was them that compelled me to do this in the first place."

"That is what I've figured when I went by the pizzeria and saw them."

"They talked about it?!"

"No mercy. Things are going to be different when coming back to school."

"I am ready, Izuku. Especially for the opposition. Sorry to put you in it."

"Never allow anyone to make you feel like you have to do that."

"I don't deserve you, Izuku!"

"Neither do I, Ochako!"

 _ **BD: Out of character! Never would have thought to see Momo as the antagonist.**_

 _ **GOTA: Why not? Plenty of stories making her out to be the good girl. A good change of pace.**_

 _ **BD: Yui Kodai as a teenage mother. Didn't see that coming!**_

 _ **GOTA: She will serve a purpose soon. Stay tuned!**_


	60. Scott and Ramona (Part I) (Reiko)

_**This story was originally written in 2016 with an entirely different purpose. BD and I decided to do something with and spruce it up. This bittersweet tale involves Reiko's search to find Izuku's happiness. Izuku and Reiko are next-door neighbors. She is aware of the abuse Izuku receives from his mother. An incident causes Reiko the strength to challenge his mother, resulting in unplanned consequences. Having no other solution, the only thing Reiko can think to do is to grab Izukuand run.**_

Inko's married boyfriend called just after nine in the morning when he was finished dropping off his wife and children off at the train station so he and Inko can have their afternoon delight. Izuku was sitting in the kitchen when he witnessed the excited woman tending to the call. Her nightgown strap slid past her shoulder. It was the kind of gown that was presented for an evening affair. The kind of outfit no one should display in front of their son in the middle of the morning. Izuku wasn't fazed of the conversation in front of him. He took another bite of his sugary cereal. He was fortunate that the contents of the cereal were sweet. The milk went bad. He didn't any tickets for food stamps so he supplemented it with bottled water from the refrigerator. It wasn't the first time, certainly won't be his last. He was in between bites when his mother put down the phone and sashayed to the young emerald teen's direction.

She leaned to the kitchen table. Her bangs covered his mother's flushed face. Her eyes were blurry, red. She didn't get enough sleep. He knew it was due to the hard night of serving at the drink bar. The smell of cheap perfume, tobacco, and booze made a strong combination into his nose. He pretended to sneeze to not further insult his mother. His furrowed and wrinkled eyebrows did enough of that for him.

"Yagi's coming over," Inko said. She scraped the crumbs from the table with her hands. "Have you taken your shower?"

"Hmm hmm," answered Izuku. It was more so of a bath than anything. Leftover water from yesterday after heating it up on the stove. The showerhead was broken. The emerald-haired teen wasn't in the mood for skeptics about the shower handle. Anyway, he didn't look at his mother in his eye. He never liked his mother when she was overcoming a hangover and having plans for her guest.

"So, you won't be disturbing us when he comes over," she told Izuku. It was absolute. Her tone clarified that if orders were not followed, then surely serious consequences will follow.

He took a bit of his watered sugary cereal. "Same as usual, mother." When he used the term mother, other than "Mama" or "Okaa-san," it meant that he wasn't in the mood for a lecture. He was acutely aware of the now, almost daily routine his mother began doing. Her mother was recently laid off from the food packaging plant in neighboring Adachi after the company transferred operations overseas. She already was working at the drink bar after hours to supplement her income for her and Izuku. Since she needed money, she was granted a part-time day shift position at the drink bar when they needed a slot filled if one of their girls were absent. He assumed that there were enough pachinko players and blackjack gamblers to fill the underground club without needing his mother. So, to fill her income, she did some outcall. Mostly it was strictly business and for some others, like her married husband's boyfriend, it was for pleasure. For more of Yagi's end than his mother.

Izuku was heading for the bowl until he heard his mother slapped the palms on her table. "Hey! Icchan! I mean this!" Inko took Izuku's chin, forcing him to look at his mother. Tasting her breath was unbearable, but seeing his mother's candid beauty fading away in the hands of drugs, tobacco and alcohol angered him. It was already enough he was facing ridicule from his classmates at school. Now, he had to face the source of his bullying; the source of his frustration; the source of why he had plans to one day leave the lifestyle.

Today was not the case.

"Stay in the living room and look at the television. I don't need you to have any reason for coming to your room or anything. Understand!?" Her grip was harsh as her fingernails indented into his skin. The green eyes narrowed to her dirty palms. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ok," confirmed Inko as she released her grip. "Be sure to look at me whenever I am talking to you. You may look at me in a certain way. You may think of negative things about me. I am still your mother, damn it!" She slapped the table again, making his drink spilled on the table. "I am still your damn mother!" She scoffed, staring at the same drink. "Now, clean this mess!"

She pulled her nightgown from her butt and scratched her underarms. She walked a few feet to the bathroom where she closed the door. Upon closing, he concluded his talk with his mother with the middle finger. He disliked it, charging it to the mindset of an offended sixteen-year-old.

Troubled, he was. Having to repeat his second year of high school after multiple absences. Academics weren't a factor. When present, Izuku was a candid, gifted student at UA High Schol. However, school policy was school policy and his first year was repeated. He was given mercy, nevertheless; his would-have-been second-year teacher, Kayama-sensei gave him material to prepare him for the next year. He was viewed by many as a friendly student, but with a troubled background.

Once again, a troubled child he was.

He went into the cabinet to reach for his insulin. A very important thing that he needed to live. He was fortunate that the government provided his medicine for little to no cost. It was thanks to his mother, who used their welfare money in gambling, karaoke, or drink bar credit. He had a weekend part-time job working as a fee collector for NHK. It wasn't his favorite job, but the job gave him the funds to take care of himself and to pay for his medicine.

He grabbed the vial. He scanned both sides of the room. In his box of cereal, he pulled his kit that contained his needles. He chagrined if his mother knew of the source of his needles. It wasn't that she cared that her young emerald teen was not only battling his environment but also battling his life. He injected the medicine from his vial and into the needle. He didn't have any rubbing alcohol, so he used some dishwashing liquid as a form of disinfectant. He took a shot to his stomach. He didn't feel any pain but felt the relief that he could live for another day.

He was uncertain if his newer day was perfect or peaceful, but it was another day nonetheless. He retrieved his items back into his cereal box and closed the cabinet door. With the extra funds he gathered from his weekend job, he was able to acquire a cell phone. His cell phone was simple. It wasn't a smartphone, but he was able to text and call. One of the simple things that gave Izuku a reminder that he was still part of the real world.

He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the television to find static. He didn't even want to look at the mail slot in front of his door. He wouldn't be surprised if there was an overdue cable bill available. He went to his pocket. He only had about thirty dollars in cash and in change. He made a reminder to call the cable company this afternoon after his mother leaves. It was rare, but he knew a friend from the cable company that gave him some leeway if he showed effort. The worker at the company felt sorry that it was the son that care about the responsibilities of being a responsible citizen.

He laid on the couch to look at his recent text. It was from his next-door neighbor, Reiko Yanagi. It was her usual bantering. She was checking on the emerald teen. She wanted to see if she watched the latest episode of _Kinpachi Sensei_ or the American syndicated series, _The Big Bang Theory_. Would he come over and watch anime or read some of her manga. It was the usual, but it gave him a sense of normalcy.

Reiko was the exact opposite of Izuku, in some ways. In ways that they were similar, Reiko was raised in a single-parent household with her mother and her sister. Their father made a trip to heaven a few years old when Reiko was still in elementary school. Her mother was born with a mild cause of Autism, thus having some difficulties. Certain prejudices were faced with her mother. She couldn't keep a job and the jobs she did were menial. Despite the odds, her mother was a very special, gentle person. A person who could be depended on, unlike his mother.

In the ways that made Reiko different, she was loved. Her home was warm, rich, and loving. He didn't smell the scent of rotten food. Dirty dishes were never present in the household. No broken glass, punched holes, and damaged furniture was present either. Izuku always received a friendly hug from Reiko's mother. She didn't smell like whiskey or cheap perfume when he hugged her. He remembered the last time he visited that she made pickled plums for the new year. She also gave him ten dollars.

He had told Reiko how much he envied her for her mother. Reiko blushed, only to be glad that she was recognized by him.

However, today, he wasn't in the mood for company. He declined Reiko's invitation stating that he wasn't feeling well. He reached up his shirt to see the bruise from last night. A version of a good night kiss after he refused to give his mother any of his money so she could buy more alcohol - thus the reason for the broken shower handle. He went to sleep that night with a bruised stomach, a bruised ego, a broken heart, and his money still in his hand.

That money wasn't just for Izuku, but for him and his mother to live. It shouldn't be a sixteen-year-old's job to manage the household and pay the bills. The creditors go to Izuku instead of Inko when there was a debt to pay. It was never much when he gave it to them, but most of them were merciful. Very rare in their society for he, too, would have been considered a throwaway, only to live in the awaited fate like his mother.

The bathroom door opened loudly. It followed by a few curse words. Izuku put the phone in his pocket when hearing his mother stormed out of the bathroom. He only knew why she was feeling heated. She only got that way when Yagi called and canceled.

He didn't look, but he heard his mother opened the cabinet to the kitchen. She closed it loudly. She went to the sink. She grunted when she didn't see water come out of the faucet. She slammed the glass loudly. She walked to the wet bar where she saw her son was lying on the couch.

"The water bill!" She asked Izuku as if he was responsible for its not working.

"The landlord told me that you have to pay the bill or it won't turn on," answered Izuku.

"And when were you going to tell me that," she questioned him. She had her hips on her hand. The towel was wrapped tightly around the emerald-haired woman. She didn't look as dirty as she did before. It was one of the few moments when Izuku remembered her beauty, her youth, her happiness.

They were happy, son and mother. At some point they were. Hasn't been the same since his father died. He felt what kind of path would he be right now if his father were still alive?

"I told you yesterday when you were lying on the couch," explained Izuku. He knew that his mother was passed out on the couch after a twenty-hour alcohol and drug binge. She wasn't home for a couple of days until two days ago. A client promised Inko a good time if she partied with him. He was unsure of the amount of the good times, but he hasn't seen a dime. If so, then the water issue wouldn't be a discussion.

"Then why didn't you use any of your money," retorted Inko. "As a contributing member of this household, you should be able to pay your way."

"Mother, I am sixteen, a student," replied Izuku while keeping a calm demeanor.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Inko raised her voice. She tightened her fist. Izuku's eyes darted to her fist. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "When I was fourteen, I was working a full-time job while pregnant with you." She came in front of him to the couch. "If I can do it, then so can you. Once again, what is your excuse?!"

"I wasn't meaning anything by it, mother," reasoned Izuku. "I was letting you know the situation."

"Good," answered Inko. She softened her fist. Her body was relaxed. She let out a smile. "For a minute, I was beginning to think that my son was trying to be smart." She pushed his forehead with her fingers. "Were you trying to be smart?" She pushed his forehead again. Izuku looked to the floor. "No, ma'am, I wasn't."

Inko lightly slapped his forehead. "You better not. For your sake." She left his direction. She returned to the kitchen and opened the freezer. She let out a slight smirk. "You can forget to tell me about a water bill, but you can remind yourself when the ice cream man comes." She returned a few moments later with a glass of vodka and his ice cream.

"Move," she told her son.

The young emerald teen quickly jumped to the other side of the couch as his mother sat. She was still in her towel. She picked up the remote. Izuku's eyes widened when realizing the next punishment was inevitable.

She turned on the television, seeing the static and snowy pictures on the screen. She turned off the television and turned to her son. "So, when you were going to tell me…" She tossed the remote to Izuku's head. "About the damn cable being out?"

He felt the piercing pain onto his face. He covered himself as he braced for impact from his mother. She hovered on top of him, slapping and punching whatever area unguarded by the emerald teen.

"How...many...damn...times...do...you..have...to...keep...pissing...me...off," asked Inko. She took the remote and began hitting him with it. "Do you enjoy when I do these things to you, Icchan?"

"No!"

"Then why you keep doing it?"

"I was trying to tell you!"

"You know I need reminders! You know it's your job to help."

"I am sorry, Mom! Mama!"

"Now, you say Mama! Save your sorries for later, you are being punished!"

Inko continued hitting her son with the remote until the remote control broke into pieces. She stopped. The sounds of panting filled the room, followed by the soft cries of Izuku. The emerald-haired mother got from the couch. She went to the living room table where she took a sip of her vodka. She took the ice cream and then slung the rest of the vodka at Izuku.

To top it off, she spat in his face. The final coup de grace to his injury.

"Do something useful and use the money for what it is made for," said Inko angrily. "I raised my child to work, not to some live in some fairy dream." He still kept his hands covered, still waiting for the next move of his mother.

"Weak, pathetic, soft," said Inko angrily. "An easy prey, a pussy just like your father. You will end up like him. If not worse." She took her off her towel, carrying it with her as she departed from the living room. He heard the sounds of thrown items in the room before the door closed.

Izuku sniffled, feeling the pain that surrounded his body. He got from his fetal position and sat on the couch. He needed a report on his wounds. It wasn't the first time his mother attacked him.

It wasn't going to be the last time either.

There was bruising on his arms and his face, but nothing but a long sleeve shirt could cover. By now, his school and his neighbors were aware of the situation that was going on at home. Izuku took it. He didn't want anyone or anything getting into his business. It was a burden that he had to deal with on his own.

A few moments later, Inko returned into the living room. This time she was wearing her street clothes. Everything was covered in leopard. Her short skirt, her crop top, her high heel boots, everything. "Since Yagi canceled on me, I have another friend that is going to treat me for the evening." She walked to the door, scooting her feet of the envelopes containing unpaid bills. "Since you have some funds, Icchan, I think you can take care of yourself. Do you need a reminder on that?"

"No, ma'am!"

"Good! Now have this mess cleaned before I come home or else I will give you something more to cry about!"

She slammed the door.

Izuku cautiously stepped from the couch. He made slow paces, hoping and praying that his mother wasn't coming back. His destination was to go to the bathroom to aid his wounds and to wipe the alcohol from himself. He put his hand on the knob when he heard his phone received a text. He reached for the phone. His flip phone was partially cracked, but the screen wasn't damaged. He was able to see the person responsible for the text.

It was Reiko.

 _Sonny Chiba_

Izuku wiped his eye carefully to avoid his open wound. He walked to the toilet where he sat. He thought of something to say for this next text. It was game the duo created and they played whenever one of them couldn't sleep. One of them has to name a celebrity using the first letter of the last name the other person said.

 _ **I: Carly Simon**_

 _R: Samuel L. Jackson_

 _ **I: Justin Bieber**_

Lately, it had been a message to alert if everything was okay at home whenever his mother left.

 _R: Beyonce_

He texted. _That doesn't count! Must be a full name._

Reiko replied through text. _It does count, too!_

 _ **I: I win the game if you don't go all the way.**_

 _R: Fine! Beyonce Knowles_

 _ **I: I win!**_

 _R: Why?_

 _ **I: Beyonce Knowles-Carter**_

 _R: Really?_

 _ **I: That's right. I win the game!**_

It made him feel better to have a comrade by his side. With their homes being so close, Reiko and many neighbors could hear the commotion even they didn't want.

The sound of a rock hit the window. He didn't fret as he knew that it was Reiko. He walked to the bathtub and opened the window next to it.

"I demand a debate over this debacle," responded Reiko while sticking her tongue out.

"How about I treat you to a sundae," replied Izuku. His cheeks were purple, but it didn't stop the young emerald teen from releasing his freckled smile. He displayed the peace sign. "Izuku Midoriya, the ultimate pro champion of name guessing."

Reiko closed her eyes, releasing her small coo through her gentle lips. "Izuku, a champion indeed. A champion indeed!" She felt and heard the growling of her stomach. "Izuku, a kind gentleman of helping a poor damsel."

"I will be on my way," replied the emerald teen.

"Wait," shouted Reiko.

"What is it," asked Izuku.

"Step outside before we get our treats," said Reiko. "I want to take care of your face, if you let me."

Izuku was embarrassed. It wasn't the first time his next door neighbor/childhood friend treated him to his wounds. A night not too long ago, she woke up to a disturbance. Her sister was looking out the window. She was shaking like a leaf. Reiko hurriedly ran to her sister, shielding her eyes and protecting her from the events unfolding next door. Inko beat her son senselessly until he no longer moved. The sounds of thunder roaring, accompanying Inko's rage. What excuse did the pitiful emerald-haired woman who didn't deserve the title, mother, had this time? Which client roughed her up? Did Yagi make false promises of taking her away from their corrugated, formidable castle? Which hand didn't get tired from hitting her seed? Which foot? Instrument? Reiko gripped her fingers to her skin until she noticed the blood dripping from her fingers.

It wasn't the first time. Police no longer deemed it to be a threat. Considering Izuku's age, the police concluded that he was old enough to make his own decisions. It disgusted the mystery girl to her aching bones to hear it from those whose purpose is to protect and serve. She hovered to the floor. Tears leaking from her eyes. Her sister crawling to her Reiko, comforting her. Their mother was close, sitting at her bedside praying to God for safety and peace over the troubled emerald teen.

Izuku locked the door behind him, double-checking if both locks were secured. There was nothing worth stealing from their abode, but it wouldn't hurt to come home to something. Reiko welcomed Izuku in her usual demeanor. Her hands drifting delicately to her back. Her eyes, soft as the still ocean, displaying her affection, her love, her symbol of friendship. She was wearing casual clothes. He knew it was laundry day. She was sporting an oversized t-shirt that once belonged to her father. Her pants were baggy, but it looked very cute on her. She rolled the pants sleeve to knees to allow the summer air to cool her. Summer was at its peak and he, too, could feel the heat.

He meant that in many ways than one.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, still cautious as he was still sore. She kept her distance, waiting for him to make his next move.

"Icchan." Her voice was calm. Not too excited, not too bland. It was just enough to let the young emerald teen know that she was happy to see him. She sat at the front of his stoop. She revealed to him her makeup kit. "Have a seat, Icchan. Let me dress your wounds."

"C'mon," groaned Izuku. "It's like a war wound. I can tell others I have been a scuffle." He spat at the ground. "I can tell others like 'You should have seen the other guy. I mean-"

Reiko puffed her cheeks. She was not in the mood to hear a joke. "Izuku Midoriya, sit down and let me help you! So stubborn!"

He reluctantly listened to her as he sat on the stoop. She opened her kit and got her makeup to cover any marks. She dabbed the makeup and apply it to his face. "I hope this shade would mesh with your skin tone, Icchan."

He didn't answer. He kept his close as she applied the makeup. It tickled as he felt its bristles. He wasn't embarrassed anymore. If wearing makeup covered the potential topic of discussions that led to fights and suspensions, then wearing makeup shall be.

"All finish, Icchan." The sound of the compact close. The kit was put back into its bag. She pulled her cellphone to show him his look.

Izuku observed. "Umm, umm. Wouldn't hurt if applied a little more of it there." He let out a smile. "It's good to laugh a little, but thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Reiko told him that she was coming back. He didn't mind waiting. He sat back to feel the sun's rays. It was doing more than what his mother ever could at this particular juncture.

There was a time where he and his mother were happy. The sound of the wind chimes gave him a warm feeling, reminding him of the days when they were once a family. Sitting on his mother's lap in the back porch. She waved a fan to keep her Icchan cool from the sweltering heat. He chewed on his ice cream sandwich as she sipped oolong tea. Their father was to arrive with a hot pot from one of their neighbors. A bolt, a spark, tingling his whiskers, giving him precious moments that gave him chills. Moments that he wishes he could have back.

"Shall we go?" Izuku stood up, dusting the Earth off of him as he saw Reiko return.

"I am ready." Reiko allowed Izuku to lead the way as they go to their usual spot for some ice cream.

Reiko Yanagi watched Izuku marched his way to their favorite spot. It was a few of the establishments left in their neighborhood. Their corrugated shacks they called home have been a subject of debate in their local government. Reiko's mother went to their last neighborhood meeting when hearing there was a possibility that their neighborhood might be torn down in replacement of mixed-income homes.

Reiko replaced that thought. The chance of Izuku separating from her was too much her young mind can bear. Izuku in her mind was beautiful. He had the face of a man, but seeing his green eyes and demeanor of handling his crisis, a boy looked back at him. She and Izuku knew each other since their elementary school years. On their first day of Kindergarten, he entered her life. He was sporting a smug look. She later learned that his father shaved his hair to combat his obsessive hair twirling. All through the day, the young emerald boy was given permission to twirl Reiko's hair.

Izuku still twirled his hair. He did it whenever he felt nervous or sleepy, something only Reiko picked up. She knew when he was happy, sad, tired, irritable, and the like. Seeing Izuku pacing and carrying a demeanor of being carefree wasn't a front. At the same time, it can be portrayed as a mask.

"I think I want a lemon pop," said Izuku, breaking the silence. "If not that, maybe a melon bread." He turned to Reiko while holding onto his head. "What do you want?" His eyes displayed curiosity; as if he knew he was observed. Her face showed guilt, confirming his suspicion.

"I want a gelato," answered Reiko, displaying her beet-red face.

"Ok, that's gonna cost you extra," replied Izuku. He reached into his pocket. He was sorting the cash that he collected for certain. He was thinking out loud. She knew that he was responsible for assuring the bills were to be paid. "I got plenty to hold us. Maybe for a second helping."

She rubbed her stomach. "Not too much, Icchan. I am watching my figure."

"Heavens, no," replied Izuku. "If God didn't want us to get fat, then why make food? I can eat a horse!"

"Whatever satisfies you, Icchan," replied Reiko.

His smile can blind the room, according to Reiko. No one would ever suspect there was a thundercloud looming over the young emerald teen.

"I also got enough coin if you want to grab a bite at the stand afterward," said Izuku.

"If you want," interjected Reiko. "Pay for the dessert. I'll pay for lunch."

He put his hands back into his pocket. "Cool, then we are going Dutch."

Reiko reached into her pocket and pull out her earphones. "Care to share," she asked Izuku.

Izuku smiled. No necessary response as he took an earbud and placed it in his ear.

Reiko programmed her music gallery. Although she was more of a metal/rock fan and Izuku was into any music that he can jam with, there was one song they have both enjoyed.

Lil Uzi Vert's "Scott and Ramona" entered into the brains as they walked side by side to their destination. They allow the song to mellow out, drown out, escaping into a world where there wasn't any problems, any struggles.

A place the duo wished they can go.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	61. Momo's Pursuit (For Happiness) (Part II)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA with another installment of 'Momo's Pursuit (For Happiness).' We actually wrote this in 2018 and got lost in the writing files. Nevertheless, it is a bit sophomoric and we were like, why not? Following Momo's arrangement with Izuku on their deal to use his "product," classmates Itsuka, Setsuna, and Tsuyu grow suspicious and decide to do a little investigation of their own. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Two months earlier….**_

"Oh, God, Izuku," she moaned. "This is the tool I want. Right here, right here." She took another breath. "I haven't felt this good in ages."

"I am glad that it was to your liking," responded Izuku.

"Is there a way that you can make something like that," asked Momo.

"I can," said Izuku. "Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the same." Izuku pulled his dick from her pussy. He reached for a tissue to help clean out his semen. "As you may want to know, I used my dick as my own tool."

Momo blushed. "I think I already knew that."

"Right. So, I can find material, but it will be costly and texture won't be as lifelike as you may want it," said Izuku.

Momo wanted to be satisfied. No way a dildo was going to get her off like his dick. "Izuku, I think I want to make an arrangement with you. And of course." She gave him an alluring look. "I will make it worth your while."

 _ **Present time….**_

It was after school on a Thursday at UA High School where Princess Momo Yaoyorozu could be found. She was at a student council meeting with the female delegates of UA High's Tea Club when an interesting topic was brought up in the meeting.

"And that will conclude today's meeting." Momo was in all smiles. Hitting her gavel swiftly as if she was in a hurry. In actuality, she was in a hurry. During class, she passed a note to Izuku that his services were required once more to use that tool of his. Instead of performing the task at his home, it was to be spent at a luxurious hotel in town. As promised, she assured the emerald teen that it was certainly worth his while.

Toru and Mina scrambled to their mistress' aid. Toru was gathering Momo's books and Mina was grabbing her jacket as they were preparing to depart. That was when Tea Club member and classmate Tsuyu Asui decided to comment. "Been in quite of a hurry these days, ribbit!" The frog girl said with intent in hopes of a response.

Momo gave a nervous smile. "It's nothing, my dear commoner. Just affairs with the kingdom and working hard for goodwill between my sovereignty and yours."

Judging by the look on Tsuyu's face, that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "You have made that comment before at our last meeting, ribbit! Can goodwill wait so us girls can enjoy the revelry amongst ourselves? You are our club founder and president and we don't see much of you, ribbit! Is diplomacy that important to dodge from us girls, ribbit?"

Tsuyu's inquisitive speech stirred some murmurs with the members of the group. It was Toru's turn to intervene. "You see, Asui, the mistress is a very busy woman. So much goes on with her affairs that she needs to keep ahead."

Mina stepped in to accompany her confidants. "Yeah! Momo needs to go to her formal training with her violin classes, her English immersion courses at the cram school, and her tea ceremony classes to further assist the tea club." She folded her arms to the girls. "How else can our princess further contribute to society if you are distracting her with timing?" She looked at her watch. "Let's go, Mistress. We don't want to waste further time."

Tsuyu looked onto the certain members of the Tea Club. It was redhead and class 1-B student, Itsuka Kendou who interjected next. "We don't doubt her intent, Ashido. But, we all know that this isn't every day." Kendo's response was met with more murmur, concurring with the redhead. "I ain't no princess but even I know a princess takes a holiday or two. Your kingdom isn't that big of a dynasty to act like you are doing work for the United Nations."

The response was met with eyebrows from the girls. Despite the somewhat interrogation, Momo maintained her composure. "What are you getting at, Kendou?"

"Is it obvious, Yaoyorozu," responded Itsuka. "I am saying that your hurriedness is because of a boy."

Momo turned tickled pink. She stretched the collar of her uniform. Her eyes were darting from one place to the next like a satellite in search of a signal. Itsuka turned to Tsuyu. In return, the duo had a congruent smile. Itsuka folded her arms and crossed her legs as she wanted more answers. "Out with it, buttercup. It is obvious that you are rushing these meetings to go see a boy."

"Rushing these meetings," retorted Momo. "I just know how busy the Student Council and the Tea Club must be. It is near the weekend and just wanted to give you girls enough time to relax and enjoy your evening." She raised her finger. "As students and Pro Hero prospects, it is important to utilize our time wisely and properly make time to study."

Itsuka and Tsuyu observed each other momentarily before turning their heads at Momo. "Liar!"

Toru stomped her foot. "How dare you call my mistress a liar!"

Mina stepped by Toru. "Yeah, what Yaoyorozu does is her own business. Her affairs are her affairs." She pointed at Tsuyu. "I don't see Mistress questioning your affairs!"

"Come on, Ashido," retorted Tsuyu. "Spill the beans! It is obvious that you are hiding something from us." Itsuka positioned herself between the girls and Tsuyu. "And I thought that we were sisters with the Tea Club and isn't our objective as sisters that we don't keep secrets from one another?"

Momo wanted to curse for writing that bogus motto. Who knew that it would blow up in her face. She looked at the clock on the wall. Time was cutting short. She knew Izuku had a limited window and she wanted to be sure that Izuku took care of her insatiable needs. "Girls, can we discuss this another time? Important matters are needed to be tended and we can discuss this later." She nodded at Toru and Mina as confirmation to depart. "Have a great evening, ladies." Momo glared at the inquisitive girls. "For the record, Kendou and Asui, when I say meeting is adjourned, meeting is adjourned. Don't you dare question my authority again or else, Kayama-sensei will give you demerits!" She turned to Mina and Toru. "Let's make haste, girls!"

Kendou and Asui watched helplessly as the girls were departing the classroom. The frog girl and the redhead looked over the window at the street as Momo and the girls entered the limo before departing to parts unknown.

"Something's fishy, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "And I am not just whistling Dixie!"

Itsuka nodded. "Agreed! I have never seen Yaoyorozu this happy in quite some time."

"Yeah!" It was class 1-B student and fellow Tea Club member Setsuna Tokage speaking up. "That dull drink of water would hold us until God comes back. Suddenly, we're in and out. Something is up!"

"What's the verdict," questioned Tsuyu. "Do you think Momo might be doing something out of character?"

"Hasn't part five been released yet," questioned Itsuka.

"What," asked Tsuyu.

"What," retorted Itsuka. She alleviated any distracting thoughts. "Anyway, it is obvious that Princess Dearest is hiding something and I am quite curious to find out."

Tsuyu nodded in compliance. "Agreed! How can that dull dishwater Momo become too happy and left us with the blues! Something isn't right. And I am willing to find out."

"Shoot, I think we are all aching to find out," said Setsuna. "How are we going to find out if Yaoyorozu is hiding something?"

As the girls were pondering on ideas, it was another student that spoke up. "Hey! What about Minoru!" The girls turned their heads to class 1-B student and Tea Club member, Pony Tsunotori. "Minoru is literally obsessed with the Princess. Probably knows the ins and outs."

"Grapehead, ribbit," questioned Tsuyu. "If the kid can give a colonoscopy to the Statue of Liberty then, we can say he probably knows." She reached for her cell phone. "I will give Mineta the call." she rubbed her fingers together. "But it is going to cost one of you girls a pair of your used panties." She cursed under breath. "For he's sure as hell isn't going to get mine, ribbit!"

 _ **Two hours and a pair of used panties later….**_

Tsuyu, Itsuka, and Setsuna took a taxicab to Musutafu's Garden District to where Minoru believed to find the whereabouts of Momo. Tsuyu decided to pay the fare since it was partially her idea in the first place.

"Man, it is drifty here or what," questioned Setsuna as she felt the breeze entering her skirt.

"Sorry, Tokage that Minoru chose you for his payment, ribbit!" Tsuyu rubbed her shoulder nervously. "If there is any consolation, I can buy you guys pizza afterward."

Itsuka couldn't care about the pizza or Setsuna's missing undergarment, what she wanted to know was Momo's reasoning for her overly exerted happiness. She looked at her cell phone. "Grapehead said that he last tracked Yaoyorozu's whereabouts at this hotel."

The girls were shocked when seeing the hotel. The hotel was an old building that had somehow managed to elbow its way between a converted warehouse and a block of apartments.

"A love hotel?" Tsuyu used her tongue to rub the back of her head. "That is definitely out of character for the princess, ribbit!"

"What reason would she be there," asked Setsuna.

It was a cough from Itsuka's mouth that interrupted their questioning. "Obviously, girls! Our Princess here is playing a little chariot game." Itsuka rubbed her hands together. "Let's check out the sword meeting the sheath, shall we?"

"Hmm, Kendou," retorted Setsuna. "How are we going to know which room is which? For all we know, this could be a trick." She began shivering when the breeze entered inside of her skirt. She turned to the girls. "Do you girls wouldn't happen to have spare panties, would you?"

"Wait a minute!" Tsuyu nudged the girls to focus their attention at the side entrance. The girls watched as a limo was approaching. The limo opened and out came a group of security guards. Walking along with them was their emerald-haired classmate, Izuku Midoriya.

"Is that Izuku," questioned Setsuna. She shivered once more. "Why would he be at this place? God, do you girls happen to have a spare pair of…"

It was a flick of a flashing camera that interrupted Setsuna's questioning. She turned to the origin. "Hey! What were you doing?"

It was Itsuka. The redhead folded her arms. She had a smirking glare on her face. "The smoking gun!" In the photo, it showed a picture of Momo following Izuku into the hotel with another group of security guards.

 _ **The next day….**_

It was gym period at UA High as the girls were preparing to head to the natatorium. Momo was the lone person in the locker room as her servants went ahead of her. As she was sitting on the bench while putting on her swimming cap when suddenly she was surrounded by Kendou, Tokage, and Asui.

Momo looked calmly towards the others. "Girls, what's up? If you wanted to take about the next tea ceremony, then let's discuss it at our next meeting."

Itsuka produced a smile. "No, it won't be necessary. However, there is a certain cup of tea that needs spilling if you know what I mean." Itsuka reached into her swimsuit and pulled out the picture of Momo and Izuku entering the love hotel.

Momo turned instantly red. As she tried reaching for the photo, Itsuka pulled away. "Where and how did you get that?"

"I have my sources," said Itsuka.

It was Tsuyu's turn to intervene. "Face it, Princess! I think it is best we have a little talk or else the tabloids would love to see this, ribbit!"

"And plus," interjected Setsuna. "This isn't our only copy. We have our connections in which at any time, we can release the photo." She showed her toothy grin. "Our poor, poor, pretty princess at a love motel with one of our students. And it's Izuku of all people!"

Momo turned quiet. Her head dropped to the ground out of embarrassment and shame.

"Out with it, princess," said Itsuka. "What reason did you have with Izuku and what reason shall I not turn this in for all to see?"

"Don't involve Izuku in this," said Momo. "He is an innocent party."

"Umm, going to love hotels doesn't mean innocent, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "Why would you and Izuku go to such a place like that?"

Unbeknownst to the nervous princess, each girl has an underlying crush on Izuku. Prior to the incident, the girls grew suspicious about Momo's relationship with him. Every day, she would offer him teacakes and coffee at breakfast, during lunch, they sit together, and he rode with her in her limo after school. It was good enough that Momo was rich and of royalty. Seeing her with Izuku was the straw that broke the camels' back.

"Well," asked Itsuka.

Momo sighed heavily, knowing that her dynasty doesn't need a scandal. "Okay! If I explain to you why I spend time with Izuku, you must keep this a secret." She eyed each girl.

"We'll decide after you tell us what is your deal with your acting funny," said Itsuka.

 _ **Later that day….**_

Izuku was always one of the last students to leave at the end of the day. The weekend has begun and he knew that there were gadgets to be worked on. Izuku was putting his book into his backpack when he was met by Momo.

"Hey, Momo," said Izuku. "Hey, about last night?"

"Don't worry about it," said Momo. "it's my fault for not putting in the reservation correctly. I was trying to do the job myself." She rubbed her shoulder. "I was trying to be independent."

"No worries," said Izuku. "Just being a good assistant with your services."

"Yeah," said Momo in a strained voice. "Are you free this evening?"

"Do you require my services," asked Izuku.

"Yes but under a different circumstance." Momo put her index fingers together. "Izuku, I may have told a tiny, wee-bit of people about your personal works with me."

Izuku's heart began beating at a fast rate. His hands began to sweat. His forehead was feeling chilled because of his pores.

A few moments later, the girls, in particular, entered the classroom. Each girl had a surprised look on their faces when looking at Izuku. After a tiny bit of silence, Tsuyu spoke.

"Princess here tells us that you have a special kind of service to assist her with, ribbit," she told Izuku.

"Well, you all know I work on fixing and repairing things," said Izuku.

"Well, didn't think you specialized in women's anatomy," said Itsuka.

Setsuna walked in the middle of the group. "Excuse them, Midoriya. What we're saying is that you have something that Momo wants and now we are curious." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Also, it is best that you comply with us. For the sake of protecting the princess and yourself." Izuku's mouth was agape when Setsuna showed the picture of Momo and him entering the love hotel.

"Listen, Midoriya, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "We don't want any trouble happening to any of you."

"Work with us and assist us with your tool, then we can be squared away," said Itsuka. "Wakarimasu ka?"

Izuku looked at Momo. Momo, in turn, averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed for telling their affairs. Izuku turned to the girls. "My house, tomorrow morning. I will arrange for my mother to have the rest of the day off." He turned to Itsuka. "You allow me to use my tools on you, then cut Momo a loose. Wakarimasu ka?"

"Wakarimasu ne," answered Itsuka. "However, we need proof to seal the deal." She snapped her fingers. Instantly, Setsuna walked to the door and closed it. "A sample, if you please."

Izuku understood as he dropped his pants and removed his boxers. Upon doing so, the girls' eyes were wide as saucers as they were bestowed by the tool in question.

Itsuka turned red. Setsuna's nose began to bleed. Tsuyu was emitting smoke from her ears. Momo turned pink and shied away.

"So, ladies? We have a deal," asked Izuku.

"Deal," replied Itsuka.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: I wouldn't call it sophomoric but we had written better. Nevertheless, I like it!**_

 _ **GOTA: Of course! But we have moments in which good works, okay works! It varies! Nevertheless, I love it.**_

 _ **BD: Stay tuned for more works to come! And hopefully, the lemons, GOTA!**_

 _ **GOTA: Shut your piehole, BD!  
**_

 ** _BD: Shut yer trap!_**


	62. An IS Special: Seven Minutes in Heaven

_**Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you an 'Izuku's Sisters' special. Seven Minutes in Heaven…. This particular story is a freeform challenge. I have thirty minutes to write a story without stopping. When the time is up, I finish with what I have. It is a writing exercise my girl does in her writing class. I decided to give this a try. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Girl #1: Mina Ashido**_

Izuku held onto the closet handle. His grip was tight as the pussy his dick was thrusting inside as he was thinking about his current juncture. He continued stroking slowly. Slow pumps, deep thrust. The way his certain pinkette would enjoy.

"Surge my insides with your meat-stick, baby!" The alien pinkette said alluringly as the sounds of their flesh was slapping each other. Swinging her ass in a circular motion, she wanted to get a fill of her cinnamon roll and for damn sure wanted to get cream filled.

"My God," hissed Izuku. "Never were you this tight!"

"Excited about my favorite cannoli," replied Mina. "Just baking quite well in my oven. Hopefully, you don't burst!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't make me not wear protection," said Izuku.

"To think I would allow some plastic to waste what belongs to me," said Mina. "You play all day. Now, please, baby pop, surge my pussy with your well-deserved sperm of the gods."

Izuku gripped her ass tightly. Who knew how robust Mina ass could be when she backs up against his dick. Her sweat didn't help as his fingers kept slipping out of reach. Izuku knew he was about to erupt. So, he sped up the process.

"God, so fucking wet," cried Mina. "Bust me open like a pinata!"

Izuku felt the juices of her hot pussy coating his dick, exciting his balls as the tingling feeling began to surge.

"Here I come," said Izuku. "Where do you want it?"

"Like that is an option," cried Mina. "Bust it inside of me."

Izuku continued slapping his hips to her ass at a fast pace. He continued until he felt his seeds depositing from his skin hose.

"Yeah," she cried as she felt the seeds entering inside of moist, tight pussy. "Oh, God, coat my insides like I am a canvas! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Izuku kept his eyes shut. He continued depositing his seeds until he felt complete. Mina was caught in the ebb and flow, knowing that she wanted more than his first nut of the day.

" _And time!"_

The door opened, revealing to anyone who can see the pinkette and the Sun God together.

"Really? I still had two minutes left," said Mina in a pouting motion.

The person-in-question, the rocker girl was looking at her watch. "Two of those minutes were spent foreplaying." She clicked her tongue. "Now, out! It's Hadou's turn!"

Mina clicked her tongue as she bent over to put on her skirt. She turned and kissed Izuku on the cheek. "Thanks for those sexy minutes in heaven, Deku baby!" She made a tiny growl and walked out of the closet.

The choral sound of "oohs" and "ahhs" filled the bedroom. Before Izuku could assess who or what was in the bedroom. The cyan-haired member of the Big 3 entered the confines of the tiny closet.

 _ **Girl #2: Nejire Hadou**_

"Greetings, Midoriya," said the cheerful Nejire.

Before Izuku could properly greet her, she lowered herself to the floor where she met with his dick. "Such a messy kid, Deku! Did your mother always tell you to clean up after yourself?" Izuku immediately felt his dick entering the moist confines of Nejire's mouth.

Izuku hissed as Nejire's tongue wrapped around his phallus. She used her mouth to clean off any coating that was once Izuku and Mina. Slobbering noises filled the closet as she began slurping his dick. The way she was playing with her tongue, sucking it like a straw, he would think she was partaking his dick in search of a milkshake.

"Such heavy balls," cried Nejire. "Were you saving it for me?"

Nejire stood up as she proceeded in taking off her dress and then, her panties. Cutesy baby blue panties with a teddy bear were lowered to the floor. Midoriya could see her pussy. A prickle of cyan-colored hair. If there was time to partake in her pussy, he would. Unfortunately, they were pressed for time.

So, his little All Might would have to do.

Nejire pulled a rubber and applied with her hands onto his dick. "As much as I want some little All Might, your Plus Ultra has to be quirkless for a bit if you know what I mean."

Izuku nodded silently. Once again, his dick immediately hardened when her ass pressed against his dick. She arched her body as she used her hand to guide his dick inside of her pussy.

"There we go! Pound me like a milk-fed veal," cried Nejire. Izuku felt his dick entering another pussy of the night. "Scorch me, baby! Show me how your Plus Ultra can work this Senpai!"

Izuku wrapped his arms tightly around her hips. He proceeded in thrusting his hips against her supple ass. Although her ass is flatter than Mina's ass, her pussy game is quite on-point. So much so that it felt like electric eels squiggling around his throbbing member.

"Hmm," she groaned delightfully. "A pity that Yuyu couldn't join me tonight. She has priorities." She pressed her body backward, causing Izuku to hit the wall. "That's okay! She is being a good friend for keeping Mirio occupied with schoolwork." She winked at the teen. "If he knew I was doing this, then I wouldn't know what to do." Whatever she said, it made Izuku's dick harder.

It didn't go without notice from the blushing Nejire.

"Does it excite you to play the ne-to-ra-re game with me?"

"Please, Nejire," said Izuku. "What you and Mirio have going on…" He stopped. Her pussy was enveloping tightly around his dick like a membrane. "I don't want any part of it!"

"Oh, Midoriya baby," she said to him. "You're such a good guy! Now, come for me!" Nejire applied pressure to his back. The more she applied, the easier it made him climax. His face contorted and his muscle spasmed as he felt the release of his dick entering into her pussy.

Nejire squirmed in ecstasy. "I can feel your seeds bombarding the condom. It is making my pussy tickle!" She pulled herself off from him. She turned and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for the loving, Izuku baby. You were a _blast!_ " She took a hold of his dick, removing the sperm-filled condom. "A little parting gift." She winked as she opened the door.

" _Wow! You were aiming for the kill! And look, girls! A little present!"_

Shrieks filled the room. While Izuku was trying to see, the closet door was closed, making him unable to see who was at the party.

" _I am enjoying this game, Kyoka! Best party favor ever!"_

" _Who is next in Seven Minutes in Heaven?"_

" _Me, me, me!"_

" _You already went, Intelli. Last party!"_

" _What about me!"_

" _You cheated last time, Asui! As a group and not before the party, Froggy!"_

" _I want a go!"_

" _You?! You want a go?!"_

" _Why not? I want to have fun with Deku!"_

" _Didn't think you had the cajones! Thought you were too posh for this!"_

" _Time me and I will be cutting him like a DJ. Forever want to request my lullaby!"_

" _Okay! Kyoka, open the door!"_

The door was opened, allowing Izuku to feel the chill from the sweaty hot box. Upon seeing the person-in-question, his mouth was agape.

"Kodai!"

 _ **Girl #3: Yui Kodai**_

"Hey, Izuku," she said while giving him a peace sign. Izuku was stunned, surprised that she would be at this party. He watched as Yui closed the door.

"God, let me touch this!" Yui immediately pressed her face toward his chest. Izuku felt the wetness of her tongue licking his chest. "God, I've dreamed of wanting to taste this body. The body I have masturbated for quite some time. It's like you wanted me to pounce you. Do you know what you make ladies do?"

 _ **GOTA: And time!**_

 _ **BD: C'mon! I have a few seconds to spare.**_

 _ **GOTA: The goal is to practice skills!**_

 _ **BD: Well, God! Okay, I get it! I get it!**_

 _ **GOTA: You'll get better in time. I think this is enough for now. At least they got two quick sex scenes.**_

 _ **BD: Yeah, true! We will do this again in the near future! Stay tuned!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	63. The Strawberry Letter (Part II) (Nejire)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here! After seventeen months in hiatus, here is the second installment to "The Strawberry Letter." This features a vanilla romance between Nejire Hadou and Izuku Midoriya. Warning: the story contains strong graphic content involving past abuse and ageplay (Nejire is eighteen and Izuku is fifteen). Discretion is advised. Enjoy! As a reminder, Izuku's Sister is a loving, heartwarming, vanilla series.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, a message from my boyfriend, BD. In his G Herbo voice, "Out of Character, Part V," the conclusion, is coming soon. I know we have been waiting on it. Please be patient and stay tuned!**_

 _ **This is an OOC Nejire x OOC Izuku love story.**_

Nejire was grateful that the booth came with a heater. She sat by the heater as she tried to dry off her damp clothes. Never did she think rain was going to be in the forecast. Yet the cyan-haired girl had to remind herself that it was the rainy season and expect the unexpected.

"Izuku, go on and take off your shirt. You don't need to catch a cold." Nejire felt like a parent talking to a child. However, that child was actually a teenager. Their trip to get ice cream didn't expect rain to fall from the heavens and to their bodies. Needing a place to shelter, Nejire ran at the nearest manga cafe. She was grateful and found it convenient since she needed a place to stay for the time being until she made her next move.

What was that next move? She would only have to play it by ear. Her biggest challenge was leaving the domicile of shame, depression, melancholy, and anger. She took steady breaths while trying her best to forget the problems of yesterday. This was going to be her new normal.

She noticed that Izuku didn't comment but nodded as he took off his shirt. She was happy that the clerk gave them towels. The manga cafe booths were supplied with a futon, a mini-tv, a small kitchenette, and a laptop. Of course, a bookshelf filled with manga books of today and yesteryear. Because she had Izuku, she was able to get a discount since it was the two of them. She booked the place for an extended stay. With the allocation of funds and sparing her resources, she had enough for a few days. She removed her damp wallet and placed it on the table. At some point, she, too, would have to get out of those clothes.

However, she wanted to wait. She wasn't sure how Izuku would feel seeing a naked girl in front of him. Yet again, would he mind? He was at the age in which curiosity about the opposite sex was apparent. Did he like girls? She felt that she didn't have to investigate further. The teen kept his back away from the damped Nejire. Through the soaked clothes, her bra can be seen.

Izuku hung his shirt on the rack. He then proceeded to take off his shoes and his socks. Nejire decided to take the opportunity to take off her blouse. "Hey, Izuku. Don't get too afraid as I take my clothes off, you hear? I will try to cover up."

Izuku nodded. Even from her position, she can see the redness burning onto his freckled face. She found it cute. It was safe to say that he was being respectful. He didn't seem to be the type that would take the opportunity by taking advantage. She knew any boy his age would have taken the opportunity and would have taken the lead. More so because of their uncontrollable teenage hormones.

Surprisingly, Nejire was a virgin. She has yet found the right boy that could take her virginity away. However, she was familiar with sexual encounters. She didn't like describing the incident since it occurred back when she was in grammar school. It was a female teacher. Unfortunately, it was her favorite teacher.

She had Nejire wait until school was dismissed for the day. Not wanting to disappoint her teacher, she followed her instruction. When coming to the basement, she must have her blouse undone and her skirt opened, which made it easier to remove. Nejire didn't like the feeling of being touched by another woman. However, she did whatever she could to make her teacher happy. After all, it was her favorite teacher.

 _There you go, baby girl!_

 _Yeah, make it sound sexy like that!_

 _You're pleasing your teacher very well. You're making me very happy._

 _There you go! Let me show you how a girl works that body._

 _God, you're making me feel good! Right there, right there! Make me cum, baby! Make me cum!_

She knew that it was wrong. It wasn't right to encounter such an act. However, what Nejire got from this was praise. Never in her many years did she receive a compliment for doing something great. So, despite going against her will, she would do it in order to hear that praise again.

After that encounter, the affair carried on for a few months. After awhile, the teacher cited Nejire as used goods and moved on from her.

When finding another girl, the teen was an unwilling participant and informed the police about the teacher's wrongdoing. She was arrested and her license was revoked.

The teacher's whereabouts are unknown. Be that as it may, Nejire could never forget the lasting impression that teacher did to her. It made her question the mindset and the intention of adults.

Nejire sighed heavily. She wanted to put those thoughts aside and try her best to have fun with her newest friend. Nejire took off her shirt and hung up on top of the booth. She hoped the people next door didn't mind seeing an article of clothing hanging over it. Nejire reached for a towel to cover her top. She needed to open her backpack and grab the other clothes to dry since they were soaking by the torrential downpour.

"Sorry about not getting the ice cream, kid," said Nejire calmly. "Will some snacks from the snack bar suffice until the weather clears up?"

"Yeah, sure," said Izuku while placing his shoes in the corner of the booth. Izuku was feeling soaked in his pants but didn't want to take off. He positioned himself by the heater as a way to dry off without taking off his clothes. "I am in no hurry right now. I am easy to please!"

Nejire released a smile. "Great!" She looked at her watch. "Do you want your parents to know your whereabouts?"

Izuku nodded in disagreement. "No worries! My parents are well into shopping and cameradie, it will be hours before they come back."

"Cameradie?"

"Parents are huge soccer fans. Knowing for them, they are at a pub getting filled to their brains." Izuku said with a light chuckle. "It will probably be midnight until they come back."

"Are they always like that with you?"

"Not always! This trip is really more for them. My dad works a lot. My mom was glad to see him back. They didn't want to leave me home by myself."

Nejire's stomach churned. His positivity despite his parents' self-centeredness. She removed her stockings while trying to think of another topic. Before she could speak, Izuku broke the silence. "So, Nejire, what brings you here?"

"A little vacation you may say." Nejire didn't want to tell the truth. She still wanted to give the emerald-haired teen the impression that she was visiting and not a teenage runaway. By now, it wouldn't be a surprise if the police were arriving at the residence. A worried mother holding her dishrag and crying beside her quiet father. Of course, in the public eye, the parents would save face. If the police knew the heartache and the turmoil they have put her through in order to look good toward the others.

 _Nejire, it is important that you attend school so you can become a hard worker. Don't you want to make the Hadou name great?_

 _Why did your grades drop a few points? Aren't we pushing you hard enough?_

 _Do we have to cut time from your friends if you don't study harder?_

 _Ms. Hadou, I expect the best out of you. This B doesn't show growth. Are you a B student?_

 _Nejire, sweetheart, your father is only being harsh because we expect more from you._

 _No daughter of mine is going to be a damn failure. We didn't spend this much money for you to fail. Do you want to end up like a dumbass waiting tables at some cosplay restaurant? Do you need to break away from your friends? If they are putting you down, then I will forbid you from seeing them._

"Hmm," responded Izuku as he situated himself on the futon. "Never seen a person that has a vacation by themselves."

"Ohh, it's all the rage. Especially in European countries," replied Nejire as she positioned herself on the futon beside him. She was cautious about keeping her distance. The cyan-haired teen couldn't help but to be enamored by the teen. Even as they were walking, there was a mature aura about him. Despite being a couple of years apart, he was wise beyond his years.

"You don't say," said Izuku. He turned while using the towel to rub any wet remnants. "Pardon me for my partial nakedness."

"You're fine," said Nejire. "Excuse me for wearing my bra in front of you."

He tucked his knees to his chest. "No problem." Nejire's heart wanted to melt as he kept his face forward. To the eyes of Nejire, he was respectful. He wasn't trying to take advantage of the opportunity. She could tell that he had great parents that taught him mannerisms and respect.

Something she briefly envied from the younger emerald-haired teen.

Trying to keep the situation far from awkward, she reached for the remote so they could watch television. "So, Izuku, any shows you would like to watch?"

"American cartoons, if possible."

Nejire flicked on the television. By coincidence, the channel featured cartoons with American programming. _Invader Zim_ was the current show.

Izuku pointed at the television. "Yes! They are showing my favorite episode." Seeing the blanket in front of the desk area, he reached and grabbed it. "Want to share?"

"Please," replied Nejire.

The duo got comfortable as they were waiting on their clothes to dry. Nejire mentioned that she would go and purchase food from the snack bar at some point. However, they got too focused on the _Invader Zim_ episode.

 _You know, anyone who watches you obsessively every day would notice that you never actually eat any of the food. Why is that, Zim? Don't like the taste, or is it something more. A weakness?_

 _Don't be ridiculous! I have already stuffed my normal human belly so full of delicious human FILTH that I could not eat another bite._

 _Bologna!_

 _AHHHH!_

Nejire was tickled as the teen was reciting each and every word by heart. It felt good to be reminded that there were teenagers who weren't conflicted and troubled. She continued studying him, examining him. She noticed the hairs from the back of his neck. She can see facial hairs growing unto his cheek. A man was in the making. She knew that whoever Izuku would get with, she would be a lucky girl.

 _Not surprised about that Hadou girl scoring great. Is that all she does is study? No wonder she has issues._

 _That girl broke the curve again. I am sick of this bitch thinking she is better than us with these grades._

 _What makes you think you are great, Hadou? We ought to kick your ass for embarrassing us._

 _If you are weak, then you beat. It is a tough world and if you can't handle those things, then why survive?_

 _There you go, baby girl!_

 _Yeah, make it sound sexy like that!_

 _You're pleasing your teacher very well. You're making me very happy._

 _There you go! Let me show you how a girl works that body._

 _God, you're making me feel good! Right there, right there! Make me cum, baby! Make me cum!_

"If you are getting too cold, you can have more of the blanket," said Izuku.

"Thanks," said Nejire. She touched his shoulder. "You are very sweet!"

Izuku turned beet red and kept his face toward the television. Nejire felt appealed by his shyness. She decided that she wanted to tease him.

"You know something," said Nejire. "In a way, you kind of remind me of a girl."

Startled and surprised, it nearly made him develop a nose bleed. "I can't imagine how I can be a girl."

"Don't get it twisted," said Nejire while keeping her composure. "I just meant that you are very adorable. You are very youthful. It is cute and it reminds me so much of being a girl. It is so very kawaii."

"I am not adorable or cute," said Izuku with a hint of concern. "I prefer the term to be more handsome."

Nejire went quiet for a moment. It looked like to Izuku she was trying to come up with the right words without further irritating him.

"I am sorry," she said while shaking her head. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just. It's just you are really cute to me. You just look very pretty."

"It is okay," said Izuku. "You are not the first person to say that about me."

Nejire placed her hand on his shoulder. He felt the hair on his neck standing upon her firm touch. "Take that as a compliment, Izuku. Not everyone finds masculine looking dudes attractive. Some girls like myself preferred pretty boys."

He looked away. He was very surprised and did not know what to do. Her hand never left his shoulder. She slightly rubbed the shoulder while she was continuing to talk to him.

"When I first saw you at the park, I became all flustered inside," she said. "I have seen you around a couple of times, but no one knew anything about you." She turned toward him and pressed a little forward. "I saw your beauty. I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You were like a bishounen in those shoujo mangas that I read. You remind me of them. I was very happy that you have noticed me."

Izuku's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, Nejire pushed Izuku down on the futon.

"Nejire?"

Nejire put her finger to his lip, enticing silence. "Listen, Izuku. Right now, I don't know what is overcoming me. And I don't know what is making me do this." She pressed forward to his ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Nejire raised her eyebrow. She saw as Izuku began unbuttoning his pants, showcasing his damped boxers. She saw the rising erection in his pants.

"Izuku?"

"Don't question it, Nejire." Izuku used his hand to stroke Nejire's flushed cheeks. "I may be shy, but you can never force the willing."

"What does that mean," questioned Nejire. "Wait a minute?"

"If you want to take a slow, I understand," replied Izuku as he lowered his pants. "You know what to do, don't you?"

As much as Nejire wanted to question the shift of dominance, she wouldn't fold. "I am in your care, Izuku. Please treat me well."

"And the same with you, Nejire. I am yours to please."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: Whoa, GOTA! I didn't expect this shift of direction! I have never seen Izuku that willing before.**_

 _ **GOTA: You will see in the next installment. Want to try something different.**_

 _ **BD: I can see that. Well, I can't wait for the next installment. Stick around, ladies and gentlemen. Oh yeah, I forgot (in my G Herbo voice) - "Out of Character, Part V," the conclusion coming soon. I know you all have been waiting for it. Just stay tuned and be patient!**_


	64. Out of Character (The Conclusion)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here, with the final installment of 'Out of Character.' In this chapter, Izuku engages in his victory tour with Himiko, Reiko, and Ochako. What will be of their relationship? Read and see! Enjoy! This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Himiko x OOC Ochako x OOC Reiko story.**_

Izuku's heart was racing. His mind still couldn't fathom the chain of events that were occuring in front of him. Honestly, he was still in disbelief. Disbelief that he was in a dim room at the karaoke bar with three beautiful women.

He watched Himiko placing a chair at the door and covering the window in case of prying eyes. The happy-go-lucky villain was sporting her birthday suit. He swallowed the lump in his throat. This was the same woman that he had exchanged virginities with a couple of days prior.

"Door obstructed and no reason for nosy peepers!" She winked at Izuku before blowing a kiss at him. He turned away. It was met with a cooing noise. "Don't be shy now, Deku baby! You are going to get plenty of loving from us." She showed her infamous smile, displaying her canines. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Affirmative, Toga!" Ochako threw her hand in salute. To think that earlier they wanted to claw each other's eyes out and now they were friendly. Ochako disconnected the phones and prepared the couches by putting plenty of pillows. She, too, was naked. He could smell the sweet scent of honeysuckle from her body. He, too, tasted the scent of her skin when they had sex in her bedroom a couple of days before.

"Yo, Izuku!" Izuku turned when seeing Reiko in his eyesights. He blushed when seeing her nubile body standing in front of him. Why now was he shy of the gothic girl's beauty? Supple breasts, tiny prickle of hair from her vagina. He, too, had a taste of the mystery chick the day before. She produced a blushing smile. "Why are you blushing now, Izuku? You act like you have never seen three naked girls before!"

He couldn't speak. Watching the girls prepare for their consummating of their acquaintanceship was something he had seen in a manga or one of those movies he had borrowed from Mineta or found hidden in his father's golf clubs.

"You're not nervous, aren't you," asked Himiko.

He nodded in disagreement. "No!" He swallowed another lump in his throat. "Just can't believe that we are actually doing this."

Himiko walked over to Izuku. She reached over and touched his thigh, which caused him to yelp. She was giggling. "Don't be shy now, Deku baby. Plus, we need to remove these pesky clothes." She turned to the others. Reiko and Ochako smiled, nodding with Toga's compliance. Ochako went to one pant leg while Reiko reached for the other. Toga took this as an opportunity to go around him and remove his shirt.

"Don't be scared," said Reiko.

"Just allow your women to have some fun," said Ochako.

"That's the spirit, ladies," said Himiko while pulling over his shirt.

Izuku felt the chill as his clothes were removed. Shoes and pants were tossed aside. Ochako used her teeth to pull his sock. Reiko proceeded in doing the same. Izuku couldn't resist. As if they were purposely teasing him. In a sense, he deserved it.

After all, it was him that was responsible for this. Accountability was definitely a liability.

Izuku blushed when seeing Toga's ass sitting in front of his face. Although he wasn't saying it, his cardinal rose of his little compass was aiming north. "C'mon, Deku! We are removing the boxers." She snapped her fingers. "Ladies!"

Ochako and Reiko reached over to his boxers. With their hands spread across his thighs, he felt them removing it. Toga took the opportunity, while he was distracted, to place her ass in his face. "Hmm," she moaned like a giggling schoolgirl. "Just getting you revved up, baby!"

It was an unspoken unanimous decision. The order of their lovemaking proceeded on which girl engaged with Izuku first. Izuku didn't hesitate when placing his tongue back into familiar territory. His hands slowly gliding to her hips, pressing it hard while eating out her pussy. Himiko shook her hips, wagging her ass like a dog begging for bones. In a way, her bone was wagging in front of her.

Slurping noise filled the room while Deku gradually became comfortable, lowering his inhibitions. "There you go," cried Toga. "Partake in this buffet, baby! This is yours for the taking!" The blonde seductively licked her lips when seeing his dick throbbing. "Seems that you are taking care of pleasing the master. Don't mind if I can bury your bone." Toga lowered her body. Izuku still kept his hands around her hips as she proceeded to his dick. Izuku squirmed the moment her wettest muscle entered her mouth. He muffled, which excited Toga as she was releasing juices. "Don't stop, Dekkun! Let the wolf see the rabbit!"

Reiko resided on the couch. She took this time to prepare herself for Izuku. She spread her pussy, allowing her tender fingers to enter. Although this wasn't Izuku's dick, it would have to do.

"Need some company?" Reiko opened her eyes when seeing Ochako standing in front of her. Her eagerness was clouding her judgment. Reiko didn't hesitate. She nodded in compliance as Ochako was getting on her knees. "I don't do this kind of thing," she told Reiko. "But because this is for Izuku, I want all of us to feel good." Ochako spread Reiko's legs. She used her mouth to lick Reiko's thighs.

Reiko covered her mouth, trying to lower her voice.

"Don't be shy, Yanagi," said Ochako. The brunette used her tongue to create a trail from Reiko's thighs to her pussy. Ochako used her finger upon Yanagi's pussy lips. She blew into it, creating more moans from the mystery girl. "Let it out! Don't hide your moans. Let me hear that pretty voice of yours. It's for Izuku, baby." Reiko nodded, letting out a tiny moan like a skittish kitten. Ochako used her finger to pat Reiko's pussy. Reiko couldn't move as Ochako used her arms to wrap around Reiko's legs.

"There you go, Reiko," said Ochako. "I didn't think you could have such a pretty pussy." The brunette stuck out her tongue as she entered into Reiko's pussy. Reiko squirmed as she felt another woman inside of her. She was sensitive to the touch. To think that less than twenty-four hours ago, she had her first experience as a former virgin and now she was having her first lesbian experience.

Himiko created slurping noises as she was bobbing her head to Deku's dick. Izuku continued using his tongue to eat out her pussy. He didn't mind her juices entering into his mouth. Reminding him of a ripe and tangy fruit, he did whatever he could to please her.

"Toga," he managed to say. However, Himiko pressed her ass, enticing silence. The blonde kept slurping on his hard, veiny, and angry cock. She made a popping sound. "I love the way your dick tastes," she said. "Does it feel good the way I play with my mouth? How does my pussy taste, Deku baby." She slapped his thigh. "A rhetorical question! Very rude to a lady to talk with your mouth full. Eat out my tender, luscious pussy until you are filled."

Toga giggled before eyeing her prize. She spat on his dick. She used her hand, stroking it. She wanted him to get excited. She knew by his jerking that he was wanting to come. Toga stroked his shaft. She pressed her ass to his face harder. She was feeling invigorated by how good it felt. If only he could see the face of ahegao villain she thought to herself before resuming on her task.

Ochako used her mouth to nibble on Reiko's pussy lips. Reiko used her tits to cover her mouth. She watched as the brunette was shaking her ass like a dog. Instinctively, she used her hand to slap Ochako's ass. The response was met with a moan. Ochako paused, lifting her head to Reiko. Reiko blushed when seeing her juices covering Ochako's face. "Slap my ass harder, baby!"

Reiko nodded, using her hand to slap the brunette's ass. Ochako grinned alluringly, showing Reiko that she was licking her juices. That caused Reiko to give her ass a slap.

"There you go," cried Ochako. "Harder! Reddened my tight ass!"

 _SLAP!_

"Harder," shouted Ochako. "Spank my ass like I am a bitch! C'mon baby!"

 _SLAP!_

Ochako, within, was surprised by her own actions. Why is she allowing herself to engage in an affair with another woman and seeing another woman making pleasure with her man?

Reiko gripped Ochako's ass tightly. With her free hand, she slapped her ass once more. "Yeah, baby," cried Ochako. "Do it for me!"

Izuku was getting close to climax. The sounds of her thrusting with her mouth was exciting the emerald teen. As his release was drawing near, she stopped. She released the hold from his face. Toga turned around, seeing his face covered like a glazed donut. She bit into her lip. "Why don't you look like a glazed cinnamon roll." She turned around, lowering her body onto his swollen dick. It didn't take anytime as she dropped her hips upon his swollen dick. Immediately, she bit into his neck. Izuku didn't respond. At this time, he was still in a daze. He leaned his head back as he was gyrating his hips to the very woman he had lost his virginity at the party.

Toga bounced her hips in a rough manner. Her mouth was still on his neck, licking and biting the wounds as if she was making a claim on him. Izuku used his hands to cup her ass. The suction of her tight pussy was like a vacuum. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," cried Himiko while she continued riding Izuku. The way she was gyrating her hips reminded Izuku of girls who ride sybians. She wrapped her arms around him, proceeding to kiss him. Their tongues were swapping each other's spit, fighting and competing on who should win. They broke the kiss. However, she wasn't finished. Using her mouth, she proceeded in licking his face of her juices.

"Toga, I am getting close," said Izuku.

"Let it out," said Himiko. "This is your party! Your personal Toga party! Ravish this pussy! Cram me with your creamy glaze!"

Upon hearing those words, Izuku grunt before depositing an ample amount of sperm into her pussy. Toga grabbed his back, clawing it from the intensity of his spunk cramming inside of her womb. Himiko fell backward, spent from the intensity of their orgasm.

Izuku began panting. He turned away as he tried catching his breath. As much as it was exciting, this was still new. Toga was done. Before he could say the name of his next girl, Ochako was at his eyesight.

"Ochako?" Izuku felt her lips touching his. Biting his lip, allowing entry with her tongue into his. He felt drunk, tasting the still remnants of Toga, but the combination of her lips and Reiko's. Ochako began bucking her hips. He could tell that she wasn't in the mood for any kind of foreplay. She wanted to stake her claim.

She broke the kiss, finishing by giving him another peck on his nose. "I am so happy," she told him.

Izuku nodded. "I am as well!"

"You're my man," she said. "Even if I have to share with them." She began starry-eyed. "I may have to learn my place…" It was interrupted when Izuku put his finger to her lip. "Ochako?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Stop talking!" Izuku used his hand to rub her cheek. She blushed when feeling her man comforting her. "You're sweet. Complicated but sweet. Promise to treat me well, okay?" Ochako nodded. She kept her eyes closed when she felt Izuku was positioning his dick at her pussy.

"Izuku," she whispered.

"It is at your pace," he replied.

"When you put it in me," she said. "Just say you love me. Even if you don't mean it, just tell me, okay?"

"As you wish," said Izuku as he proceeded to enter his dick inside of her pussy. "I love you." Ochako let out a tiny cry when feeling the impact of her man's dick returning back where it belonged. Izuku didn't rush. He took his time. He didn't make sudden movements, allowing her time to adjust.

"Why aren't you moving," asked Ochako.

"I want you to get comfortable," answered Izuku.

"Don't worry about me," she retorted. "I want you to feel good."

"Ochako, I know you," interjected Izuku. "Just relax. Breathe in, breathe out!"

Ochako wanted to cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders. "I love you so much, Izuku."

He nodded. "I know you do. I care about you as well."

Ochako continued whispering her feelings about Izuku as he steadily picked up the pace. Unlike Himiko, he didn't want to be too rough with her.

Meanwhile, Reiko took the opportunity to position herself on the exhausted Toga. Reiko lowered her hips. Toga turned to see Reiko and began to smile. "A woman's work is never done. C'mere, buttercup!" Reiko felt Toga's hands pulling in her pussy. Reiko let out a yelp as Toga's tongue was inside. Knowing that Izuku's milk was seeping out of her pussy, she didn't mind getting her essential vitamins.

Toga grinned when feeling Reiko dropping her body onto her pussy. "Wanting a sample of Deku's milk? Well, go ahead! Milk does the body good!" Reiko didn't answer. She used her tongue to enter Toga's cavern, partaking in any milk she could have.

Ochako was feeling lightheaded, as if she was dreaming. She knew his gentleness with her indicated that somewhere in that brain that there were feelings.

"Izuku, you are making me feel so good," cried Ochako.

"Ochako," said Izuku. "I am starting to get close."

Ochako wrapped her arms tightly as Izuku's thrust increased. Ochako felt her womb being stabbed by his dick. "Ochako, I am about to come."

"Come inside me," she cried.

"Ochako," he said as jet-like streams of his semen spurted inside of her pussy.

"I can feel the hotness," she cried. "I am feeling your babies entering me. God, I love you so much!"

Izuku continued spurting into her until his orgasm ceased. She remained still, wanting as much of his milk as possible until she couldn't retrieve anymore. "Izuku," she cried, "Izuku! I love you!"

Ochako pulled away, seeing his semen dribbling out of her pussy. Before she could move, he pulled her back into a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few moments before breaking it. "Ochako, I can't say that I love you. Just know that I really do care for you."

She pecked him on the cheek. "Within, you do love me. But, I will be patiently waiting for it."

" _But, not at this time!"_

Reiko was standing next to Ochako. The look on her face, covered by Himiko's juices and his semen, she was feeling insatiable. "As much as I enjoy this little IzuOcha moment," she said before pulling Ochako away. "It's my turn now."

Izuku was surprised by Reiko's eccentricness. Yet again, she has definitely surprised him in the last twenty-four hours. "As much as I enjoy the taste of seafood, I need my hearty tube steak right here and right now."

Izuku wanted a little moment of intermission, especially when there was still Himiko and Ochako's pussy grease. However, it went on deaf ears when Reiko used it as lubricant for his dick to enter her pussy. "By the gods! How is that with saving the best for last."

The emerald-haired teen tilted his head while Reiko eagerly bounced on his dick. She placed her arms around his neck. The teen looked as though she was hypnotized. "God, this dick feels so good. So grateful to save my virginity for a guy like you! You're an awesome wonder!"

Izuku tried his best to maintain his stance. His hips were feeling a bit sore, nevertheless, he wanted to please his women. He turned as he saw Himiko and Ochako resting next to each other. They were holding hands. Himiko cradling Ochako's hair.

"Yes," cried Reiko. "Fuck this pussy! Fill me up inside like I want to have your babies!" Reiko pulled Izuku into a kiss, inviting her tongue to perform a dance with his tongue. When breaking the kiss, she used her hands to showcase her eyes. Izuku could see the heart-shaped pupils and her beet red face. She continued gyrating her hips with the hopes of being filled by his spunk.

"I am almost there," said Reiko. "I want you to bust your fat seed into me."

"As you wish," replied Izuku.

It wasn't long until he felt himself climaxing. He began bucking his hips faster before releasing his seeds inside of Reiko. Reiko let out a loud cry, feeling the essence of his seed entering her pussy. She wrapped her lips around him, while feeling herself squirting from her pussy. She felt her body was acting like an entire sex organ.

She continued kissing him until his spurting ceased. She broke the kiss, creating a trail of their saliva between the pair. "Thanks for that, Deku! That was a blast!"

Izuku nodded. "Glad to be of service, Reiko!"

Reiko pulled herself away from Izuku's dick. Izuku lied back on the couch, panting and finally relieved that he was finished.

Reiko crawled beside Izuku and lied beside him. It wasn't long that Ochako and Himiko followed suit. Ochako lied beside him. Himiko positioned herself next to Reiko.

"So, Izuku," said Ochako. "Did you enjoy it? Our furthering acquaintanceship with each other?"

Izuku began chuckling. "I don't even think we have to ask anymore, don't we?"

"Rightfully so, buttercup," said Himiko.

"No further explanation," said Reiko.

"So," said Himiko. "What's going to happen from here? What does this make us?"

Izuku pursed his lip, creating a pregnant silence. "Well...well...well…"

Himiko began chuckling. "You're thinking too hard again, Deku baby! Let's continue this at my place. I have a bungalow hidden away from the city where we can all cum our brains out!" She proceeded to wink. "I think afterwards, then you make your decision on what we are to you."

Izuku was looking at the ceiling. Once again, still in disbelief about his current juncture. Nevertheless, he saw the adamant looks on the girls. All were smiling, resting and enjoying their moment with him. As they were lying beside him, he began pondering about the last forty-eight hours.

 _To think that it was a spiked punch that opened up a box of women who had these feelings for me. My night with Toga turned into another night with Ochako. Then, out of the blue, a night with Reiko. What reason did these events happen? What would have happened if I didn't drink the punch? Would I be in this position now? Would Ochako continue pining for me? Would Reiko open up? Toga? Well, God knows what is running through her mind._

 _But these are the cards that have been dealt._

 _And I wouldn't change it for the world!_

 _Reiko, Ochako, Himiko!_

 _My women!_

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **GOTA: I like the way it ended. Of course, there are some reservations about unanswered questions. However, I think it ended like it should.**_

 _ **BD: Feels weird to see this story finally coming to an end. Maybe in the future, an epilogue. Unsure, but you never know about us.**_

 _ **GOTA: Onward to other stories to tie more knots. It was a pleasure with this particular arc.**_

 _ **BD: It was! Stay tuned for more works in the future.**_


	65. Momo's Pursuit (For Happiness)(Part III)

_**Hey, guys! BD, here, with the third installment of 'Momo's Pursuit (For Happiness).' In this chapter, Izuku devises a plan to get Momo out of this blackmailing situation. However, he needs a little help from Ashido and Hagakure, among other things. Enjoy!**_

Izuku supplied his mother with enough pocket money to last the entire day. A day on a yacht, wine tasting at the garden district, and seeing The Smashing Pumpkins in concert with her friends should be enough to have any distractions for Inko to not arrive home unexpectedly. Sporting a white apron and his work goggles, the teen was sprucing the household to make sure everything was looking presentable. Despite welcoming his home to blackmailing, hormonal challenged teenagers, he still wanted to give them a first impression.

However, he wasn't alone. Shortly after Inko's departure, her royal highness arrived. With her assistants aiding and tending to the home, she sat quietly on the couch while eating teacakes and her morning tea.

Toru stepped out of the bathroom while wiping her 'face.' She gave a thumbs up. "Bathroom facilities are clean and ready for after-sex maintenance!" Izuku nodded in approval while she proceeded to the kitchen. Mina was busy preparing Izuku's bedroom. Believing in providing her mistress and her fellow classmates, she went to the nearby IKEA to purchase a memory foam mattress and pillows. Izuku couldn't believe how quickly the furniture store arrived to install the equipment after his mother left. The benefits of having nobility, he guessed.

Mina wiped the sweat with a towel when she gave Izuku an updated report. "Your bedroom is accessible for lovemaking, Izuku!" She stuck out her tongue, as if she wanted to provide further information. "Condoms, lubricants, and toys are arranged neatly and accordingly on the table next to your desk. I even provided alcohol in case you guys needed liquid courage."

"Gee, thanks," replied Izuku nervously. "Just so you know, you guys didn't have to go all out for this. A good spic and span here and there was going to be the fix."

"Midoriya," said Mina in an assertive tone. "Our princess deserves the best! She is the finest, beautiful, and devoted princess in all of the land." She patted her chest. "It's _my_ duty, if not a privilege to serve the princess without a sense of doubt and disaffected malcontent."

"Spare tickets are available for the Smashing Pumpkins with you girls," informed Izuku while reaching for his wallet.

Mina released a smile while looking away. "Well, a break from the princess doesn't hurt every now and again." The pinkette turned to the invisible beauty while they were yelping like excited kittens when seeing their mother. "Anything else we can do to supply and aid, Midoriya?!"

Izuku nodded in disagreement. "Take five, ladies! I am going to finish wrapping up breakfast. Going to need as much energy as I can get before I am testing my latest _product_ with the girls."

Momo remained quiet. Her servants could tell that she was feeling troubled. Last night, the princess was restless. Even when they thought engaging in lesbian play could cheer her up, it didn't do anything to quell the princess' thoughts.

While Izuku was in the refrigerator in search of breakfast, Toru appeared at his sight. "Listen, Midoriya! Can you talk with the princess, please?"

As he was gathering eggs and bacon to prepare breakfast, Mina appeared as well. "Can you, Izuku? She is feeling down in the dumps. I believe she is upset because of what you guys call, 'selling you out.'"

Izuku wasn't exactly upset about Momo's exposing their secret arrangement. He knew at some point that their rendezvous/transactions were going to catch up with him. Honestly, he really didn't know what to say. Last night, his thoughts were on Momo. He kept telling himself that their interactions were nothing more than a transaction between seller and customer. Prior to engaging in this affair, he did view Momo as snobby, self-obsessed, and materialistic. Or that was what he had thought of her at first. However, since then, she has involved herself in every aspect of his life.

"I don't know what to tell her," he said while turning on the stove. "I wouldn't allow the others to get to her. This is Asui, Tokage, and Kendou we are talking about. Asui has her own demons as the vixen. Tokage is a follower. As for Kendou, she has always had a rivalry with Yaoyorozu."

Toru decided to aid Izuku in his cooking while Ashido and him continued talking. Mina put her finger to her lip. "Do you really think so?"

"I am a guy, so I can see it from a better perspective." Izuku sat on the countertop. "Momo is nobility. Everything is given to her at the drop of a hat. You girls are at her every beck and call. You guys display loyal and devotion." He took a breath. "So, it doesn't surprise me that the others are growing jealous. Of course, they will include me in this fold. Blackmail isn't blackmail without finding a source and a link."

"Wow, Izuku," exclaimed Mina. "I didn't think of it like that."

"When you are focusing on serving your leader, sometimes we think one-track instead of having options," said Izuku. He snapped his fingers. "Like today, this deal doesn't exactly have to deal with me but to put Momo down a peg." He took a breath momentarily. He reached in the refrigerator to hand Toru the milk. She had mentioned making pancakes. "The girls obviously want to put the princess down to their level and what greater way than to use me as that device."

"Using you," asked Mina.

Izuku released a smile while removing his goggles. "I am aware that I possess a charm that keeps ladies like them in line for a consultation." He snapped his fingers. "In my room, I have a broken PS4 from Tsuyu. By the way, Asui doesn't play games. It's from her brother." He leaned forward to Mina. "Tell me why this is the fourth time in a month to say that it was still broken?"

Mina couldn't respond.

"Kendou made a visit a few weeks back about a back massager. Claims that she dropped it in water." Izuku shook his head while clicking his tongue. "The problem was a lack of batteries."

Mina stared blankly at the calm Izuku.

"And two days ago, Tokage came by claiming she was looking for a noodle stand," said Izuku. "Did you hear me?"

"Golly! They aren't making any more obvious, Midoriya!"

"Exactly! Girls like them will find ways, even destroying their brother's property to have an excuse to see me," said Izuku.

"Then, why not do it at school? Why not talk to you?"

"Because I am unapproachable," he replied. "You know that I keep to myself. School then home is the goal. I am a technician first as you are a loyal servant first with the princess." He sighed as he stepped off the counter. "I enjoy working with my babies more than trying to become popular and cool." He winked. "Thus, why my reclusiveness brings attention to the girls. I am an unknown to the known."

"But earlier yesterday, you looked nervous."

"Looking and feeling are _two_ different things," interjected Izuku. "Asui and the others knew that they wanted me to sweat. They think by blackmailing, it can cause me to fold. Those vixens, I know their type."

"Wow," said Mina. "You would think that with this kind of mind, you have dealt with this in the past."

"Nope," said Izuku. "First time! Like when Momo and I had our transaction, that was my first time having sex with a girl. The thing is Mina is to always prepare for it. Plus, thanks to Katsuki, you must always prepare for the least expected. Proper preparation prevents poor performance. In other words, scour the field before knowing what you are up against." He paused when directing Toru to the cabinet that kept the pancake mix. "Plus, I read in my spare time. Psychology is a bit of my thing."

"Do you think that the girls will hold out on their deal?"

"Yes and no! Yes, that they will come to secure me. And no, that they won't cancel the blackmailing."

Mina appeared worried. "What?! If they made a deal, then it is a deal. Right?!"

"Mina, sweetheart. Was there anything written? The only thing I did was exposed my penis. Do you know how many people drop their pants for deals that have never gone through? Always prepare for the least expected."

"So, will they go through with this?"

"Exactly! But understand this, Ashido. We don't have to trust Asui, Kendou, and Tokage. But, I can trust them being themselves." Izuku paused momentarily when aiding Toru with the mixing of the pancake batter. "It's like having their cake and eating it too. They want me because I bring excitement. Momo is a threat because what we do makes it exclusive and unable to have access to others. So, what we want is to give them what they want, get satisfied, and then…"

It was a tap to the wall that distracted the others. Princess Momo was holding onto her empty teacup. She appeared worried, as if she was somewhere in unfamiliar territory. Izuku looked at the others before showing a smile to Momo. "Hey, Momo! We are making breakfast. Are you hungry?"

She put her finger to her chest. Izuku nodded in compliance. "Interested?"

"Um, sure," she answered.

"It will be ready soon," replied Izuku. Mina immediately went to Momo's aid by taking her empty teacup for a refill. According to Ashido, this tea helps with virility. "By the way, do you prefer strawberry syrup or maple syrup?"

Momo looked perplexed. She watched how confident he remained as zero hour was drawing near. "You're asking me?"

"Are there any other princesses in this room?"

Her mouth was agape. She folded her arms in a discouraging position. "Is this a prude kind of question?"

The emerald-haired teen shrugged his shoulders. He made a tiny whistle through his nose when he reached for the cabinet in search of the syrup. "I can conclude that you are a strawberry kind of princess." He made a sighing noise. "Sorry that we don't have any peach syrup, your highness."

Momo stomped her foot when realizing that her conversation was overlooked. "Are you really going to undermine my question, Midoriya?!"

Izuku was humming a light tune. He couldn't remember if the good china were in the top cabinet or the cabinet near the dishwasher. He looked at Toru. "Can you see if the good china is next to you?"

Toru nodded when she opened the cabinet. Upon seeing the plates, Izuku gave her the okay sign, inciting her to pass the plates to him. He turned to Mina. "Could you assist me with the table, please?"

Mina nodded in compliance. "Certainly, Midoriya!"

Izuku excused himself as he brushed past Princess Yaoyorozu. She was a bit dumbfounded as she never had got this kind of treatment. She knew she would receive this from commoners, the press, members from other sovereignties.

"Strawberry syrup!"

Izuku paused when turning to the princess.

"I want strawberry syrup on my pancakes," said Momo with the sound of certainty in her voice.

Izuku nodded, turning to Toru to proceed with the princess' request. "As you wish. Go and wash off in the bathroom, would you?"

Momo didn't answer, knowing she wouldn't receive the response she desired. She scoffed under breath as she proceeded to the bathroom. Izuku waited momentarily until he was certain that the door was closed.

The pinkette appeared confused about Izuku's actions. She needed a reason. She poked his shoulder. "Why...why did you talk with the princess like that?"

Izuku gave a brief stare. He was looking at the organization of the table momentarily before answering. "It took her mind off of the problem, didn't it?"

"However do you mean?"

"How can you replace your worry?"

Mina was scratching under her chin. Before she could answer, Izuku intervened. "Replace your thought with a thought. Now, she won't have to be worried about the girls and instead being mad at me for cutting her off."

"Sounds a bit mean, don't you think?"

"Yes and no," replied Izuku. "Yes, if I was aiming to hurt Momo's feelings." He turned from the kitchen table while walking toward the living room. "And no, if it was ill-intended." He was whistling a tiny tune while proceeding to go to the bathroom. "Understand, Ashido is that sometimes people do harsh things." He reached into his back pocket. The pinkette saw that he had nylon rope in his hand. "Harsh things to protect loved ones...for the greater good." He used the rope to tie around the knob.

"What are you doing," questioned Mina worriedly.

"Insurance policy," said Izuku. He turned around and saw the closet door. He knew that his father carried dumbbells. He found suitable ones to use to place on the rope to keep leverage from opening doors. "Put your trust in me when I say that I am doing this to protect the princess."

Before Mina could respond, she heard the banging from the other side of the door.

 _What is going on?_

 _Why am I locked in?_

 _Open the door this instant?!_

 _How fucking dare you?_

Izuku raised his hand, inciting silence from the pinkette servant. "Relax! No harm is being placed on the princess."

"Then, why are you doing this?"

"Haven't you been listening? For her happiness!" The sounds of Momo's commotion caused Toru to appear at the place of origin. "Midoriya, what are you doing?!"

"Saving the princess from the girls!"

"Why are you keeping her hostage in there," asked Toru.

"Not hostage, but protection!" Izuku clicked his tongue. "Listen, girls! I want you to think about what I have said in the kitchen. If we want to save the princess and allow the girls to leave her alone, then we must have the ball on our court." Izuku reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He knew that it wasn't long before the girls were to show. He turned to Toru. "How is breakfast going?"

"The food is ready to be served!"

"Excellent, then let's get ready." Izuku was smiling, which made the girls uncomfortable. However, for some reason, Mina couldn't help but to find him trusting. Prior to this incident, he has always been considerate about their mistress. If he has a reason for doing this, then she will trust his judgment. "In the refrigerator, Hagakure, is a vial of herbal supplements I purchased yesterday at the health food store. Apply it on the food."

"Herbal supplements?"

"Don't worry! Nothing poisonous. FDA approved, I think," said Izuku. "Just apply it to the girls' food. Afterward, I need for you all to go."

"What about the princess?"

"Yaoyorozu never likes making a scene for too long. It won't be long until she stops," said Mina. Toru turned to Mina. "Mina?" Ashido walked toward the kitchen to find the supplements. "Izuku is right! If we are going to stop the others, then we have to do what we have to do!"

Despite Toru's resistance, she knew that people like Asui, Kendou, and Tokage weren't going to stop. "You aren't going to hurt them?"

Izuku dropped his head. "Hagakure! Have some faith. No way would I ever hurt women." He pointed at the door. "Believe it or not, I sincerely care about the princess. I couldn't stop but thinking about the possible scenario for them to hurt the princess through blackmailing. I know their type and we are going to be sure that they won't do it."

"And how is that," asked Toru.

"They want to test my product," said Izuku. "I am going to be sure that they will never forget this _**product**_!"

" _Izuku-sama!"_

" _Izuku-sama, we bow down to worship you!"_

" _We are your slaves, ribbit!"_

" _Glad that you can see my way, ladies! Which one of you is worthy of testing my lovely tool first?"_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: In the next installment, lemon and maledom ensue.**_

 _ **GOTA: A bit out of character for you to do so.**_

 _ **BD: I like having variety every now and again. Plus, it was reading "Jaune's Little Kitties" from writer rwbysmut4life (Prxmer) who inspired me to make this chapter. Gives a little break from femdom.**_

 _ **GOTA: Something tells me that when you do maledom, the girls are really slutty!**_

 _ **BD: We will definitely see. Stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen. Oh, yeah, follow me on discord under atypicalbigdiesel**_


End file.
